Winter Rain
by gaaraofthefunk13
Summary: She knew two things: One, she was sick of helping Iruka clean. Two, Sasuke needed to stop glaring at things that weren't going to glare back any time soon. She becomes the Akatsuki's hostage, poor Itachi has to watch the brat while she calls him old fart.
1. Chapter 1

The silvered haired man ran through the burning building. Hatake Kakashi had been on some pretty bad missions but as for this one being in Konoha itself...he wasn't sure if he could take all the deaths. This house was supposed to have had a family. He found the mother and father dead but there was supposed to be a baby as well...he hadn't found it yet.

The fact that he need to hurry made him slightly worried. The child didn't have much time and it was the last of it's clan. The others that lived on the plot of land also died in the fire. This child was going to be all alone...just like him. A small cry made him stop dead in his tracks. That meant that the child was still alive.

He took off it a run in the direction of the cry. Sure enough a small baby laid on a piece of furniture. He grabbed it gently. It opened up it eyes and stopped crying to smile at him, it's eyes a beautiful purple. He pulled it closer to him as he ran out of the building. Looking around he could see the fourth Hokage fighting the Nine-Tailed Fox. He had to get the baby to a medical-nin or someone that could watch it. He looked towards his old teacher once more only to see that he no longer stood...

*12 years later*

Hatake Mayumi stared at the chock board with a frown. It wasn't that it confused her or anything it was just that she was sitting in between Sakura and Ino. How that happened, she wasn't to sure. But it wasn't helping her learning at all. She knew that Naruto would have been a better person to sit by. Heck she'd even sit by Sasuke if it meant getting away from those two.

Sasuke was a pain. Or at least that's what she thought. He could go jump off a cliff and she still wouldn't care. He always thought he was better then her and everyone else. And the way that his fangirls hung on to him! It made her sick, he probably had a few of them suck his...well yeah. Then there was his whole, "I live only to kill a certain person." Come on! How annoying! She sighed and stuck her hands in her short sky-blue hair. Her bangs shaded her eyes as she thought.

Sakura was annoying but they got along enough to be friends. Not best friends but close enough. It got annoying when all she would talk about was Sasuke or want to play games were she and Sasuke were married. Still, they were friends.

Naruto was amazing. Nuff said there.

Kiba...he was different. He treated her like she was a little kid which really got on her nerves. Couldn't he just leave her alone??? Nope. But the fact that he was the only one allowed to carry around a puppy was pretty cool...but then again he had to bribe Iruka to let him.

Hinata was a good friend she just need to learn to speak up for herself.

Shino...creepy...

Ino...Blonde, preppy, fangirling Sasuke, that was enough to tell Mayumi to stay away from her. She was way to girly. But she didn't, they were close friends.

Shikamaru was pretty fun to hangout with when he wasn't sleeping. She wanted to talk to him right now but yelling his name in the middle of class didn't seem like a good idea. But it would be pretty funny to see what everyone would do.

Choji was a good eating buddy if you were mad at Naruto for some reason. But that only worked if you weren't the one paying and most the time...she was.

"Mayumi, could you please tell the class what chakra is," Iruka glared at her.

Her head shot up, he'd caught her dazing off again.

Sakura snickered.

"Ummmm, it's this blue liquid that flows through your body and lets you use jutsu?"

Iruka sighed, "No. Maybe you should start paying a little more action in class Mayumi."

"Yes Sensei!"

He looked at her and shook his head. She wasn't going to listen to him; she never listens.

Mayumi turned to Sakura and stuck out her tongue, "What you laughing at you pink monster?"

Sakura glared at her and started to open her mouth, but Iruka had heard Mayumi first.

"Mayumi! You will be helping me after class today, keep it up and you'll start now."

Once again...the pink monster snickered.

She dropped her head on the desk and gave Iruka a thumbs up. What would Otou-san say to her? He'd gotten strict on he the past few days cause Iruka had been having to keep her in the class room. She sighed. Maybe he'd let it by this time, but then again she was talking about Hatake Kakashi. She looked over and Ino who was now playing with Mayumi's hair as if it was a new toy. She giggled quietly while Ino put it into two pigtails at the side of her head leaving her bangs to hung gently on her forehead.

Sakura looked over at the two of them but turned away quickly. Ino smirked and stopped to smile at Mayumi telling that she was done messing around. She smiled back and looked down at Naruto who was glaring at Sasuke. Resting her head on her hand she looked up and started listening to the lecture that Iruka was making.

*2 hours later: after class*

She glared at the bottom of the table as she brought the little scrape thingy up to pull of another piece of gum. Laying on her back underneath the table she grabbed the bag full of chewed gum and placed the piece in the bag. Iruka had made her sit with him for a half hour trying to think of what he could make her do. She sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"You know if you'd just stop talking in the middle of class then this wouldn't happen right?"

"Yea, but if I didn't talk during class then you wouldn't have any friends to talk to."

He laughed at her, "I got friends, and none of them are you."

"That was mean Sensei."

"Well then maybe you should stop goofing off," that he got up and left her to finish.

"Yea, and maybe Naruto and Sasuke will kiss."

"What?"

Her eyes widened realizing that he hadn't left the room for real and she shoot straight up. Her head hit the edge table.

"OUCH!!"

She heard Iruka laugh at her. She huffed angrily and glared at his feet. Unfortunately her eyes started to water so she had to look away. Mayumi returned to her job at cleaning up the gum slowly but she did. She was able to scrape off four more before Kakashi pulled away from the table. He embraced her for a short moment then looked at Iruka.

"What did she do this time Iruka-san?"

"She was being rude to fellow students and not paying action in class again Kakashi."

"She's not a student she's just a pink a monster," she mumbled.

Kakashi looked down at her, "Mayumi-chan, why are acting like this? I'm sure that girl is really sweet who ever she is."

She looked up at her Otou-san, "It's Haruno Sakura. She's not a person."

He looked at her with eyes that said, 'I agree.'

But instead, "I'm ashamed. I'm very sorry about this Iruka-san. I'll have her apologize to the Haruno girl tonight before we go home."

Her jaw dropped as she stared at him, he wouldn't really make her do that would he?!

"Thank you Kakashi-san. That's all I ask from her."

"Hai."

With that Kakashi grabbed her by the back of her shirt-collar and pulled her out of the academy. She glared at him and crossed her arms definitely.

Kakashi laughed at her, "Do you really dislike this girl that much?"

She nodded, "Otou-san, she's really annoying and never stops talking about Sasuke-san. It's really bad when you have to sit by her and Ino-chan all day during class."

Kakashi shook his head, "You'll have a crush in the future to Mayumi-chan. Maybe not on Sasuke-san but you will."

She made a face, "Cha right! All the guys here are gross!!"

He shook his head and lead her to the Haruno home. He pushed her to the door and knocked for her because she biting her arm saying that if she didn't she would kill him.

"Hello!" A pink haired girl answered the door with smile; until she seen Mayumi anyways.

Kakashi waved at her, "Are you Haruno Sakura?"

She nodded.

"Mayumi-chan I believe owes you an apologize Sakura-chan."

Mayumi looked up at her and glared,"Sorry Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled at her, "It's okay Mayumi-chan."

Mayumi raised her eyebrow, did Sakura just not act like Sakura?

Kakashi smile at the girls, he waved bye to Sakura and dragged the younger Hatake, who still staring at the now closed door, with him. When she finally turned and faced forward she eyes were wide. The purple in them was slowly turning green.

He smiled down at her, "Calm down, I not going to stay up because you're hyper tonight."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Please Otou-san!!"

"No Mayumi-chan."

Her eyes turned purple as she hid her emotions from him, she huffed, "Fine."

Kakashi sighed and unlocked their front door. Mayumi walked through the door and plopped down on the couch. He looked at her and sighed, as soon as she closed her eyes she'd be asleep and he'd have to carry her to her room again. She looked over at him and smiled, her eyes already showing that she was sleepy.

"Mayumi, to bed please."

She glared at him but stood to her feet and stomped off to her room. She stripped out of her clothes and pulled on on of Kakashi's old shirts. It was extremely lose on her so she could easily wear it to bed. She sighed and crawled into the cold bed and looked around her room. The walls were a soft blue, a window was on the back wall, her bed that was covered in colors of greens and yellows was next to her door, her dresser was a light orange on the left wall, and all round her room there were pictures of random things that she had drawn along with some clay art that sat on her dresser neatly.

She sighed as her eyes slipped close and fell asleep...

**I hope you like this first chapter, please review! Tell me what you think about it and I'll update sooner if I get reviews cause it makes me excited, anyways I hope you enjoyed it and please watch for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mayumi sighed and looked around the class room. She wasn't siting in between Ino and Sakura today but instead next to Sasuke and Shino. The two guys in her class that she didn't get along with. Man Iruka was just trying to get her to stay after with him again. Placing her next to Sasuke was like putting Naruto next to Kiba. Just wasn't a good idea at all. She hated him and she'd try almost anything if it would get him into some type of trouble. She looked over at him; maybe her glare would get him to shout out or do something that Iruka would get mad at.

...He didn't notice. She huffed angrily and turned her action to Iruka. Sasuke turned to her and glared as if she had interrupted his train of though. She smirked at him receiving a huff and he turned for her.

She leaned in a whispered in his ear, "Sorry Sasuke-sama."

He pushed her away angrily causing her to fall off her chair. Unfortunately Iruka didn't see Sasuke push her.

"MAYUMI! That's enough! If you can't explain your fall then you will be staying with me after class!"

She stood up and glared at Iruka, "You see Sensei, I was testing the cause and effect. You see the cause was that I fell from my chair and the effect was that I annoyed Sasuke-san."

Iruka stared at her wide eyed while all the guys in the room-except Shino- laughed at her statement.

Mayumi stuck out her tongue and sat back down next to Sasuke. He looked at her with a glare as if he was using sarcasm to tell her thank you. She nodded at him and turned back to Iruka who was still staring at her.

He his mouth finally opened and his eyes returned to normal, "Mayumi some times I just don't know what to think of you."

She grinned, "Thank you Iruka-sensei!"

He sighed and continued his lecture to the class. Mayumi smirked and once again started to glare at Sasuke. Iruka's speech wasn't worth her time...

*After class*

She glared as she walked out the door. So what if Iruka hadn't made her stay back today...she was trying to brake Naruto's record. Her feet hurt from walking around at lunch brake instead of eating. But it didn't really matter, she'd get over it with time. She looked up to find Sakura looking at her with a smile.

Mayumi raised her eye brows, "What do you want?"

Sakura looked at her feet dumbly and then back up, "I wanted to say thanks for apologizing to me last night."

She smiled, it was fake but it was a smile, "Sure thing Sakura-chan."

She also smiled, "Hey, do you want to go for walk or something?"

Her face for a second but she smiled quickly, "Ummmm...sure. When?" 

Sakura's face lit up, "Right now!"

"Okay then."

She smiled happily and drug Mayumi away from the Academy.

"So, Mayumi-chan. What did you do to Sasuke-kun this morning?"

She frowned...figures, she decides to be nice to Sakura and the nest thing she knows it twenty questions about Sasuke, "I sighed and I guess he got ticked off or something like that." She stopped a giggle after she only told the half truth.

"Hmm, that doesn't sound like Sasuke-kun to me."

"Well it is," she mumbled.

"Okay, well what do you think about my Sasuke-kun?"

Mayumi stopped and grabbed her sides as she started to laugh, "Your _Sasuke-kun_!"

Sakura frowned, "Yea, who else do you think is worthy of him? You had better not say Ino-pig."

"No I wasn't going to say Ino-chan. I don't think _he's _worthy of anyone. He's a jerk and always will be." 

Sakura glared at her, "Sasuke-kun is _not_ a jerk, Mayumi-chan!"

Mayumi rolled her eyes, "Yea okay Sakura-sama, what ever you say."

She turned from Sakura and walked to other way. She was done with the quiz about Sasuke. As far as she was now concerned Sasuke could use his Grand Fireball jutsu and burn Sakura to death...well..he could live as long as he killed the pink monster. She smirked and continued to walk home. She looked down at her feet and continued to think about Sakura burning to death, but when she looked up she found Sasuke walking towards her. She stopped and her eyes widened, she could go ask him if he would burn Sakura now instead of waiting till tomorrow.

"Hey! Sasuke-san!"

He looked up, "Hn."

She glared at him, "Wow aren't you the nice guy."

"..."

"Anyways I was wondering if you could burn Sakura-chan up for me."

He raised his eyebrows, "What?"

"You know like, burning her up and she'll melt and what not then you and I can laugh evilly about it."

He stared at her, "...I'm leaving."

She watched him walk away and completely put her idea in the trash can. Maybe he had a crush on Sakura...and maybe she would fall in love with Uchiha Itachi...both not ever going to happen. She shook her head and continued her walk home.

It was just a completely normal boring walk home...at this rate she'd start wishing for her after class arguments with Iruka. Then again she'd get there and lose her point so...that was out. She stopped and pulled at the door knob. Nothing. That butt munch of an Otou-san locked the door on her. She growled and fell to her knees to check the door mat for her key.

"Why me! What did I do to the door!"

Mayumi stood and kicked the front door out of frustration. He had moved the key on her yet again. Sure she was a ninja that could easily pick the lock but that didn't mean she would. She plopped to the ground and growled. Why did her Otou-san have to be so mean?

"Mayumi-chan!"

She looked up and found Naruto running towards her. She smiled at him for a second then tackled him to the ground.

"Naruto-kun!"

He glared up at her, "Mayumi-chan what have you been eating?"

She frowned, "Normal food, why?"

"Cause I swear you gained about five pounds."

She giggled but got off of him anyways, she pulled him to his feet, "So what are you doing here Naruto-kun?"

"I got bored and Sakura-chan was ignoring me again."

She frowned, "Sakura-baka needs to burn to death if you ask me Naruto-kun."

It was his turn to frown, "She's not a baka Mayumi-chan."

"Yea she kinda is."

"No she's not."

"Yes, she is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"RACCOON!"

Naruto raised his eyebrows, "What?"

"Over there!"

Mayumi giggled as she gave the animal a scare and it ran off. She started to run towards it but was stopped. She looked back to see that Kakashi was holding her arm.

"Mayumi-chan why aren't you in side?"

She frowned, "Because Sasuke tried to kill me and Naruto-kun."

"One, it's Naruto-kun and me. Two, why would he do that?"

"Because I found out that he has a crush on Sakura-baka."

He shook his head and then looked at Naruto, "Naruto-san, you may go home now."

The blonde nodded and ran off. She smiled and walked towards the front door.

"Otou-san?"

"What?"

"Will you unlock the door now please."

"Sure, whatever you want Mayumi-chan."

Her eyes lit up, "Whatever I want?"

"Maybe."

"Will you help me kill Sakura-baka!"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"Mayumi-chan, I said no."

"And I said yes."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

She glared at him, "Butt munch."

With that she pushed her way past him and into the house. She rubbed her arms to warm up and walked to her bedroom. She yawned but that didn't stop her from laughing and bouncing on the bed. She jumped up and down out of her own boredom.

Kakashi opened the door and glared at her, "Mayumi-chan off the bed now."

"Fine you cracker."

"Mayumi."

"Yes Otou-san."

He nodded and closed the door behind himself. She giggled and plopped down on her bed. As soon as her eyes closed sleep consumed her.

_The moon's glow was blocked out by the clouds. She'd never seen anything so beautiful. The clouds gave off an ominous affect. Something made her feel scared though. She felt like she needed to run from everything around her, like it was all her enemy. She turned her head to her left and found herself staring at a pair of red eyes. She couldn't tell if they were that color because of a Sharingan or if they were natural. They came at her and knocked her to the ground...or the person with the eyes did._

_She tried to scream but nothing came out. She heard the person yell at her but she couldn't make it out. From the looks of the body it was a guy. His arms coming at her angrily. Then everything faded from her sight once more as she fell into a deeper sleep, one that was dreamless, but darker in so many ways._

**Okay well that was chapter 2. Sorry for taking so long on the update, I had semester tests and all that this week but I'm out of school for now so if you update I'm sure I'll come back to this one before I do the others so thank you for reading and please review and wait for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mayumi sat in the class room glaring at the chock board. Her nightmare from the night before had given her a bad headache and it seemed to have no plans for going away anytime soon. Naruto looked over at her every time she made a groan or flinched from Iruka's voice. She hadn't noticed it before but his voice was extremely loud.

"Mayumi-chan, are you okay?"

She flinched, apparently Naruto's voice was loud too. She nodded.

"You sure?"

Nod.

"Positive?"

Glare.

"Are you sure you're o-"

"YES NARUTO-KUN I'M FINE!"

"MAYUMI! NARUTO! WHAT IS GOING ON!" Iruka's voice boomed through the room.

She stood to her feet and glared at him, "Iruka-sensei, I have a headache, could you please not yell?"

"No, she has a hangover to be correct," Kiba smirked.

She glared at him, "You do realize that I can't glare at both of you right?"

He nodded.

"Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka sighed, "Yes Ino?"

"I can't see past Sakura-chan's big forehead."

Mayumi let out a loud but light giggle.

"Iruka-sensei Mayumi-chan's laugh is really annoying!" Kiba glared at her.

"This class is really troublesome," Shikamaru sighed and looked at Choji. "Don't you agree?"

He shook his head, "No, they make me giggle."

Sakura looked at Choji, "Giggle?"

He shrugged.

"SHUT UP!" Iruka had clearly had enough.

Mayumi flinched...again, "There you go with all that screaming and yelling."

He sighed, "Alright class, why don't we just go outside today and practice throwing some kunai."

Naruto jumped up, "YES!"

She turned and smiled at him, '_NO!'_

When they all got outside Iruka gave them instructions and all the fun stuff. Mayumi wasn't really paying attention but sense when did you need a lesson on how to throw a knife?

"Shouldn't you be paying attention Mayumi?"

She looked over at Sasuke, she knew it was him because he was the only one with an annoying voice in her mind.

"Sasuke-san, when you've got my skills you don't need to pay attention."

"Humph."

She smiled and once again fell off into her own world. She giggled as she pictured Naruto stabbing Sasuke with a kunai and then apologizing for it. Naturally Sakura wasn't far behind to try to kill Naruto. Only to have Ino get in her way and-

"Mayumi are you listening to me?"

She looked at Iruka, "Sure."

He sighed, "What was the last word I said?"

"That you're gay and plan on marrying Sasuke-san."

"I SAID WORD NOT WORDS!"

Sasuke glared at her, "He said target Mayumi."

She shrugged, "Not my fault that you're both gay."

Iruka glared at her, "You're staying after AGAIN!"

"Iruka-sensei, Mayumi-chan and I have stuff we need to do today!"

"Ino, she should have thought about that before she started cracking jokes."

Ino's face dropped, "But-"

"No buts, this her punishment for hurting peoples feelings, sorry to bring you into this Sasuke."

Mayumi giggled, "I didn't hurt his feelings cause he doesn't have any, I only hurt yours."

Sasuke grunted.

Sakura glared at her, "Of cause Sasuke-kun has feelings. He's just to shy to show you all them he plans secretly to show them to me."

Mayumi raised her eyebrows, "Sakura-chan, if it's a secret then how do you know about it?"

"I..."

"Exactly."

"Shut up Mayumi-baka! What do you know anyways! You're just a stupid-"

"Sakura," Sasuke's voice was soft but harsh.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Her voice quivered slightly.

"Shut up."

Her face dropped and she looked away.

Everyone went back to talking about random things. Mayumi stared at Sasuke in wonder, the weirdo had just told Sakura to shut up when he could have just killed her were she stood. She glared at him. It would have saved them both a lot of trouble.

Iruka looked around, Sasuke was glaring at a few birds, Mayumi was glaring at Sasuke, Ino and Sakura were yelling at each other, Naruto and Kiba were throwing rocks at Sasuke, and missing badly, Shikamaru was resting his head on Choji's shoulder, Choji was eating his chips, Hinata was watching Naruto from behind Shino, which wasn't working very well cause he was counting bugs. He sighed, so much for a training assignment.

"Alright class, by the looks of things we aren't going to be able train. You guys don't seem capable of listening today."

Sakura started to open her mouth but Sasuke glared at her. Mayumi snickered, his glare made people shut up! Maybe she should start giving him a little more props then what she was. Everyone groaned but followed Iruka back to the academy. Naruto smiled at Mayumi then "accidentally" tripped Kiba. She laughed quietly as Kiba tripped Sakura. It reminded her of dominoes, maybe Sasuke would...no, she owed him. That much she knew. She'd have to be a little bit nicer to him. Just a little.

But with her luck, Sakura tripped Sasuke. She was to busy yelling Kiba who was yelling at Naruto. Mayumi sighed and stuck her hand out for him to grab. Sasuke looked up at her.

She smiled at him the best she could, "Need help up Sasuke-san?"

He glared at her but took her hand anyways.

He stopped when he stood right next to her, "Mayumi, disappear and leave me alone."

Her face dropped and she growled, "I only offered to help you up! It's not like I'm your fangirl now you butt munch! I was only trying to say thank you for making the pink monster shut her fat trap!"

He stared at her.

Mayumi huffed and punched him on the side of his face. He fell on his butt, Naruto burst out into a fit of laughter.

She glared down at him, "Have someone who cares help you up this time Sasuke-_kun_."

With that said she walked into the front entrance of the academy leaving Sasuke to stare at her back as she walked away from him.

*After Class*

Mayumi sighed as she clapped the erasers together for a forth time before placing them back were they belonged. She walked over to the mop that she had been soaking in bleach and pulled it out. The floor had started to look pretty bad lately and she felt like she may as well use up the last of Iruka's bleach supply. She swiped the mop back and forth against the tile floor and watched as it slowly started to whiten. From now on she'd remember not to come to class with dirty shoes.

"Mayumi, Kakashi's here for you."

She turned and smiled at Iruka, "Thank you Iruka-sensei. I'll be better tomorrow promise!...Just don't hit on my Otou-san."

Iruka sighed, "How long are you going to pretend I'm gay."

She shrugged, "Till I get tried of it or come up with another joke."

He shook his head and followed her out the door. Kakashi smiled at them through his mask. Iruka walked over to towards him but Mayumi jumped in front of him.

"Iruka-sensei, what did we talk about in the classroom?"

Kakashi looked at her, "Mayumi-chan, why are you standing in front of me like that?"

She turned and started to open her mouth but Iruka covered it, "She's just being a silly child! You know her Kakashi!"

She turned and frowned at him, to bad for her that it was unnoticeable through his hand.

Kakashi took his daughter's hand and pulled her away from Iruka. He was tired and had a mission in the morning, he really didn't feel like listening to Mayumi's back talk at the moment.

*a few days later*

Mayumi glared at the park bench in front of herself. If this was Naruto's idea of training, then she didn't know what siting and staring at benches was cause that was exactly what they were doing. He just sat there and stared at it like it was going to blow up or something. She should have just gone with Kiba when he had shown up. He was smarter then she was and left before Naruto ran out of ideas. If only she had taken Ino up on her offer to stay the weekend with her. But no, she had to go and tell her that she was going to hang out with Naruto for the weekend.

"Mayumi-chan?"

"Huh?"

"This is stupid isn't it?"

"Yup."

"Hungry?"

"Nope."

"What do want to do?"

"Kill Sakura and take over the world."

He looked at her, "Take over the world?"

She nodded, "Right after Iruka-sensei makes out with Sasuke-san in public."

"Mayumi-chan sometimes I worry about you."

"No need, you seen me punch Sasuke-san right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you have nothing to worry about, kay?" She winked at him.

Naruto raised his eyebrows, "Whatever you say Mayumi-chan."

She sighed and ran a hand through her short bright blue locks. They both needed to get a hobby. Cause hanging out with each other on the weekends wasn't getting them anywhere.

"So what do you want to then?"

"Hang out with Ino."

"You can leave you know. I kinda want to go see Sakura-chan anyways."

She frowned but changed her mind, "Okay Naruto-kun, I'll see you later then."

She stood to her feet, waved at him, and then ran towards Ino's place. When she asked Ino's Otou-san if she was home he told her that she had gone to see Hyuuga Hinata. She said good bye to him and then ran off. She'd have to go to Hinata's and then talk to Ino. Well, that was just great. Right on her first list of things to do early in the morning, go and chase Ino and Hinata around. She sighed, if she was going to do this she might as well turn it into her own private mission.

She smiled and jumped onto the closest roof as she started to gain speed. This was pointless but was most defiantly fun. Her smile widened, if she pushed herself to her limit then she would be training. She smirked as she did just as she thought. Her feet started to pick up speed but she wasn't watching were she was going. The end of the roof came before she could stop and the next thing she knew she was falling.

Her blue hair whipped around her face and tried to cover her purple eyes from the sight in front of her. She should have screamed, but oddly enough, she felt fine. It was as if she didn't need to worry about the fall...like she was already dead. She reached unto her pocket in hopes of finding a tool. Luck was on her side this time as she pulled out a kunai and shoved it into the wall, but that only slowed her down for a minute. The kunai slipped from her grip as she was once again falling, but it wasn't such a long fall this time, it was only her back that made the contact with the concrete.

She didn't cry out. It didn't hurt to much, but it did hurt a little.

"What are you doing on the ground?"

She looked over to find Sasuke glaring at her, "Taking it temperature. I think it has a cold Sasuke-san."

He raised his eyebrows, "Mayumi it's its."

She waved him off, "Don't tell the ground my grammar mistakes!"

He shook his head, "Hn."

"You ain't-aren't going to help me up?"

"No."

"Why not."

"You're annoying."

"Why thank you Sasuke-san!"

"Hn."

"Please!"

"No."

"Butt munch."

"Brat."

She stopped and gave him puppy dog eyes, "That hurt that my feelings Sasuke-san!"

"You don't have any."

She stopped. Completely. Her breathing came to a halt. She simply stared at him as he glared down at her. She sat up and pulled herself to her feet. Taking a step towards him she still didn't breathe.

Sasuke reached out and slapped her, "Breathe you idiot! You need air, you can;t go with out it brat!"

Her eyes teared up, "Don't yell at me! It just stinks really bad cause you're here now!"

"Hn. Annoying."

With that he turned and walked away from her. She wasn't going to tell him the truth: that she felt bad and _planned_ on apologizing.

"I'm not annoying," she muttered. "You are you turkey leg."

She looked out the alley she was in and walked the rest of the way to Hinata's. Running clearly wasn't a good idea for her.

**Well that's chapter three! I got a review and got excited lol anyways, please review! And I hope that you liked this chapter cause I kinda did. Thank you for reading and please read the next chapter when it's up. I also changed the pairings so that it's no longer Itachi but now Pein, I just wasn't feeling the whole Itachi and Mayumi thing so it has been changed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mayumi stared out the window in the classroom. Even though she had got to Hinata's house she didn't really do anything after that but turn around and head home. The other two girls were basically dieing of boredom themselves. Iruka's ranting was getting rather annoying but it seemed to her that it wasn't going to last much longer. Soon they'd have to take last test to see if they could genin. She slightly excited but at the same time she was nervous at the same time. Heck Iruka had to pass her he wouldn't be able put her for another year...or would he. No she doubted it.

She pinched Naruto, "Hey, are you listening to Iruka-sensei?"

"No, you?"

"Of course not, would I."

"No."

"Naruto-kun we only a few days of class left...you know what we should do?"

"What?"

"We should-"

"Mayumi-chan, Naruto-san...What are you two talking about?"

"Killing Sasuke-san," Mayumi said calmly.

Iruka glared at her, "Mayumi-chan that isn't something to joke about."

"Oh yea that's right Iruka-sensei! Go and protect your lover!"

Naruto jumped out of his set, "Believe it!"

Mayumi fell to the ground in laughter. That just fit so perfectly with what she had said.

She gave him a thumbs up, "I do believe it Naruto-kun!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at them. Could they get anymore annoying? And the fact that they both just made fun of Sasuke-kun was pissing her off.

Mayumi wiped her tears of joy and sat back down in her seat. Iruka was glaring angrily at her and Naruto but she ignored it. She was going to miss goofing off and making Iruka mad. She hoped more then anything that she got placed with Naruto. On any other team she'd probably be the hardest one to deal with but if Naruto was with her it wouldn't be as bad...for her anyways.

"Naruto-san, Mayumi-chan...one more act like that and you two will be staying after with me."

She nodded, "Thank you for stating the obvious."

Iruka glared. He prayed that she and Naruto passed. They were just to annoying for him to put up with another year. Sasuke was siting on the other side of Naruto, Sakura was siting right behind him, Ino in front, Kiba and Hinata across from Mayumi, Shino in the corner of the room, while Shikamaru and Choji sat behind Kiba and Hinata. The dark haired teacher sighed, he just might miss this class...or not.

*Lunch break*

Mayumi sat next to Ino and chatted happily. It wasn't everyday she sat around and talk to Ino.

"Mayumi-chan who's team do you want to be on? I want to be with Sasuke-kun and I don't really care about the other person."

"I want to be with Naruto-kun cause then we'll have fun all the time...and for a third...ummm..."

"Don't care to much do you?"

"Not at all."

Ino laughed at her, "That's why I like you Mayumi-chan. Other then that I would hate you for making funny of Sasuke all the time."

Speaking of Sasuke...she looked over at him. Oh never mind. It looked like mister to cool to care was sunken into his emo-corner-of-death today. What did Ino see in him anyways? Always going on about himself and how he wants to kill some old fart. Wait...maybe Sasuke was secretly in love with that old fart...ew.

She shook her head to rid herself of the images. She really didn't want to see that again. She took a bit of her sandwich and looked over at Naruto. His faced was stuffed with his own lunch...kinda like a chipmunk. She laughed as she imagined Naruto with brown fur and a tail. Crap, now she wanted to hug him.

"Mayumi-chan, why are you looking at Naruto-san like that?"

"I'm pretending he's a chipmunk."

"Why?"

The image of Sasuke and an old man came back. She stuck out her tongue, "You don't want to know."

"Oh...Okay then."

"Yeah..."

Ino stood up and walked back into the class room to tease Sakura. Mayumi sighed and walked over to Naruto. She dropped the rest of her lunch in front of him.

Naruto swallowed what was in his mouth, "What is it Mayumi-chan?"

"I thought it might be nice to eat something that actually isn't over date."

"But why won't you eat it?"

"Just not all that hungry today Naruto-kun."

"Oh."

She looked around and found Sasuke glaring at them. Huh...maybe Sasuke forgot his lunch or something.

*Sasuke's p.o.v.*

I glared at Mayumi as she walked over to Naruto. What was she up to this time? Poising Naruto or trying to be annoying. Naturally I hate her, she continues to call me gay in front of the class. Hn. Annoying is what she is.

She looked over at me then back down to Naruto. I glared at her harder. This girl was a pain. She couldn't even throw a kunai! Sure she could throw a good punch but if she couldn't hit someone with a kunai she wasn't going to get to far.

I felt a sudden pain in my lower regions. I looked down and found an apple was what had hit me.

"THOUGHT YOU LOOKED HUNGRY SASUKE-SAN!"

I glared up at the blue haired girl once more. Pain in the ass.

*Normal third person*

Mayumi laughed and dropped to the ground as the Uchiha glared at her. She hadn't meant to hit him in...that area...

Naruto laughed at her, "Nice one Mayumi-chan!"

"Thank you Naruto...but I didn't **try** to hit him, it just sorta happened."

"Oh nice cover."

"Why think you Naruto-kun."

"You're welcome Mayumi-chan."

"...You do know that it was an accident right? I ain't that mean."

"No...but I do now."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Oh thanks Naruto-kun. Just thanks for that."

"What?"

She pushed him down playfully and walked into the classroom. Sakura glared at her but continued to yell at Ino. Mayumi wondered why they couldn't just get along but quickly remembered that it was Sakura after all. She skipped over to Hinata not wanting to listen to the other two. The shy girl looked up and smiled before she went back to staring and the table.

"Hey Hinata-chan, what are you doing?"

"N-Nothing. Just thinking."

"Oh...about what?"

She blushed, "N-Nothing."

"You say that a lot today, you know."

"U-Uh huh."

"Just thought I'd let you know. Naruto-kun's sitting out side if you want to talk to him you know."

"O-Oh thank you Mayumi-chan."

"You aren't going to talk to him are you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I g-get to shy a-around him."

"Good point. Can't really talk to a person if you can hardly get anything out I suppose."

"M-Mayumi-chan?"

"Huh?"

"H-How do you talk to N-Naruto-kun?"

"Ummm...I open my mouth and make a few sounds that happen to be words while I'm with him."

"..." Hinata stared at her. "T-That wasn't what I-I meant."

"I know that."

"T-Then how do you do it?"

"I don't know. It's easy for me I guess cause I don't like him the way you do."

"Oh."

Mayumi smiled at her and walked away. Now she really had nothing to do...Well now she was really and truly bored. How did Sasuke sit by himself all day and she couldn't stand it right now? She was starting to think that maybe Sasuke just needed a little friend...a gay one. Then they would have something in common. She ran outside and over to the Uchiha.

"Hey Sasuke-san."

He glared.

"I thought you looked lonely so I brought you this bird."

She pulled a bird shaped eraser out of her pocket and dropped it on him. He looked down at it then glared up at her.

"I knew you would like it! I'm just smart like that!"

"Hn."

"Oh yeah that's right I bet it needs food to doesn't it."

Mayumi lowered herself to the ground and started to dig into the dirt in front of herself.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for food for your bird Sasuke-san."

"You do realize that's just an eraser right?"

"Yea."

"...So then why are you trying to feed it?"

Mayumi smirked in victory and pulled a worm out of the dirt. She put it in front of Sasuke's face and then laid it next to the eraser.

"There you go birdie!"

She stood to her feet and walked away from the Uchiha. Sasuke picked it up and tossed it at her. The poor little worm landed on her shoulder and with a scream she smashed it were it was.

Mayumi made a face and turned to Sasuke, "That was mean."

He didn't respond but he did smirk.

She frowned at him and stomped over to him. She got down on her knees and wiped the worm on the front of his shirt.

She smiled, "That looks better, your outfit was looking kinda bland."

Sasuke growled at her but didn't do anything.

"I hope that worm was gay...that way it would be happy were it was."

"How do you know it was a guy?"

"...Bye Sasuke-san!"

She ran back into the class room just as Iruka walked out to tell everyone to come inside.

*After class*

Kakashi walked with his daughter by his side. He had to go and talk to the leaders of the Hyuuga clan. Unfortunately he had to drag Mayumi along with him because she refused to try to open the front door saying that it was Sasuke's twin and was out to get her. So he was forced to bring her. Whatever, if he saw Hinata he'd just have her go over there while he was with the leaders. He walked through the gate and Mayumi ran a hand through her hair. Her purple eyes sparkled as she looked up at her Otou-san. He smiled down at her and pointed her in a different direction then which he was going. She looked over and found Hinata siting with a boy about their age. The only problem was that he looked annoyed to have her there. Or just to be there himself.

She ran over to Hinata and smiled, "Hey Hinata-chan!"

"M-Mayumi-chan. What are you doing here?"

"Otou-san had to talk to the leaders here and brought me with."

"O-Oh."

"Yerp! So...who's your boyfriend here?"

The boy looked up at her with the same eyes as Hinata. Oh that was nice. She just called the male Hyuuga Hinata's boyfriend. She'd better hope that she'd learned something from Iruka-sensei.

"I'm not her boyfriend."

"You sure? Oh I get it. Sorry I called you a boy. I didn't realize that you were a girl. Would you like me to paint your nails and braid your hair while I'm here?"

The boy huffed.

"M-Mayumi-chan. This is N-Neji-san."

Neji huffed again and glared at her.

Mayumi smiled playfully, "Oh so you are a boy? I though you were a girl."

"Your destiny is to die by my hand."

"No it's not."

"Oh then what do you think it is?"

"To take over the world and kill Sakura-baka."

"..."

She laughed at her little joke.

"You're fate isn't great." (hehe that rhymed!)

"Yea well I'm pretty sure your ain't so hot either buddy."

Hinata looked at the two of them and sighed. They weren't going to get along anytime soon. Not if Mayumi kept disagreeing with Neji anyways.

Kakashi walked over to them, "Hello Hinata-chan, Neji-kun. I hope you were nice to your friends Mayumi-chan."

She smiled up at him, "Yes I was Otou-san!"

"Good. If you two don't mind I'm going to take my daughter home now. She'll see you tomorrow Hinata-chan."

"Bye Hinata-chan, Neji-san."

"B-Bye Mayumi-chan."

Neji huffed again.

Kakashi smiled and led his child home. She was quit the whole way. Normally she'd be talking up a storm, did Neji or Hinata say something that made her mad or was she just tired.

"Otou-san I'm just going to go straight to bed. I'm tired. Love you Otou-san."

Mayumi stood up on her toes and pulled herself up so that she could place a quick kiss on Kakashi's cheek. He watched her walk into her bed room. Something was wrong. What had happened he wondered?

*That night*

Mayumi tossed and turned in her sleep. The dreams weren't pleasant as the one with the red eyes was once again invading her head...

_She looked around herself. A grassy valley it looked like. The grass and leaves moved gently with the soft breeze that moved her blue locks. Her lavender orbs stared into red ones. The body in front of her was shadowed so she still couldn't see who the male was. Once again he came at her._

_She still hear his mumbled words as he repeatedly hit her. She raised her arms up as a shield but that didn't seem to help her very much as he continued to hit her. Suddenly he stopped as he pulled put a kunai. He looked down at her and shock his head. She felt something wet hit her face. He was crying, but why? He mumbled more useless words out but at the end, she could understand a few of them._

"_...I'm sorry Mayumi-chan."_

_He raised the kunai and plunged it into her neck. She felt the warm liquid run around her and a coppery taste in her mouth before her body started to go numb. Her sight started to fade but before she could she seen and barely felt someone pick her up and the other man on the ground unconscious._

**Alright that's chapter four hope it was alright. I didn't like it to much. Thank you for reviewing Kaharri! Please review and read again when I update.**


	5. Chapter 5

Her blue hair flew behind her as she **happily** ran into the class room. It was different now, she had passed the exam. That had shocked everyone. When she walked out with her forehead protector on her head everyone had stared at her wide eyed. Her bangs hanging on the left side of the protector. She wore a teal dress that ended at her thighs, a turquoise and dark blue scarf around her waist, she wore black shorts that ended just above her knees, and her sandals blue. She had tried to get Kakashi to get her the yellow version of the dress but he had refused and said that if she was going to use it for missions and training then she needed something a little darker.

Mayumi pulled the door open and smiled as she walked into the classroom. She jumped up and ran over to Naruto as soon as she seen him.

"Naruto-kun! You passed!"

"Yeah I did! Believe it!"

She stuck her tongue out and looked around. A frown came to her face when she seen Sasuke. Yet again he seemed to be sitting in his emo corner.

"So, Sasuke-san passed did he?"

"Yeah, I'm not very happy about it either but sadly he did."

Mayumi sighed, "I pray I'm not paired with him."

"Me too. I want Sakura-chan on my team!"

"I wanted to be on your team," she pouted.

"Ummm, don't get me wrong Mayumi-chan but you ain't the best with a kunai."

"What's your point?"

"That was my point; you'd weigh me down Mayumi-chan."

She put her lip out sadly and ran over to Sasuke, "Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun's being mean to me!"

"Hn."

"Oh thanks."

"..."

"You can be my new best friend Sasuke-san."

"Go, away."

"Oh I knew that would make you happy!"

She sat down next to him but made sure to pull her seat away from him slightly. Even though she now planned on being a little bit nicer to him she was pretty sure that he would hit her. Mayumi really didn't want a bruise today.

She heard a commotion in the back of the room and turned. Apparently both Sakura and Ino walked into the room at the same time and were now arguing about who got there first. Well that was annoying, it was clear that Sakura had got in there first. Of course she did, her forehead was to big for her not to. Mayumi laughed at herself mentally. She really needed to get a life...or just take a nap. Crap! She ran out of the room quickly and to the bathroom. She'd left the water on! That could not be a good thing at all.

By the time she got back into the classroom there were a bunch of fangirls glaring at Naruto. She wondered what had happened. Sakura was muttering to herself about wanting to be Sasuke's first kiss and how Naruto ruined everything. Then it dawned on her. Naruto kissed Sasuke! Oh that wasn't cool! That meant that she had to stop goofing off...in the far future.

She watched everyone take their seats as she did the same. Only because she didn't want to get yelled at right now. The seat behind Naruto was empty so she took that one and started to kick his seat happily. She listened slightly while Iruka started to pair people off into groups. This could take a very long time.

"Hatake Mayumi."

Or not.

"Haruno Sakura."

Sakura turned and glared at her.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto jumped up in the air.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura jumped up as Naruto sank down in his seat sadly. But what she didn't see was Sasuke's smirk as he made a few evil plans. Mayumi smiled happily that Naruto was on her team. It was okay that Sakura was on it too because Sasuke would keep her mind off of Mayumi and Naruto. Poor Naruto.

*Sakura's p.o.v*

No! Why me! Why did I get stuck with both Naruto and Mayumi! I mean one ain't so bad but both! I'm going to die young! No, I can't, I have to live to keep Sasuke away from them. If he's with them they'll kill him and I'll lose the love of my life! I looked around nervously.

*Naruto's p.o.v*

Man I was okay with Mayumi and Sakura but why Sasuke! Can't the three of us be good ninja's without mister cool. Maybe Mayumi will kill him on a mission by accident. Then it would be just the three of us!

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

No, that wouldn't work the way I want it to. How is this going to work? Maybe if I just-no! Not happening! But I need to-no god damn-it! I shook my head. I really need to stop arguing with myself before I become as crazy as Naruto and Mayumi. But...No! I kept my hands in front of my face to hide the smirk. This was going to be easy. It won't take too long for me.

*Mayumi's p.o.v*

Oh my strawberries! Look at that cute little fly! I shall name you Henry! Because Japanese flies are named Henry! No, wait don't go towards Iruka! He doesn't like flies...He...Iruka-sensei...NO POOR HENRY! WHY'D HE HAVE TO DIE SOOO YOUNG! I dropped my head on my desk and cried silently for my poor fly.

*Ino's p.o.v*

Poor Mayumi-chan, I feel bad for her. She's with both Sakura and Naruto! That's really sad. But I am jealous that she's with Sasuke-kun. Damn both those girls! At least Mayumi won't try to steal my Sasuke away from me! I'll kill Sakura if she tries though!

*Shikamaru's p.o.v*

What a drag, I really wish that I wasn't paired with Ino. It isn't bad that I'm with Choji but now Ino's going to call him the f word and he's going to get pissed. Yup, I'm screwed for this one. I kinda want to take a nap right now...I think I will.

*Choji's p.o.v*

I don't think Iruka-sensei's going to give any of us a lunch break...I think I should get out my chips just in case. Maybe I should share with Mayumi-chan...she looks kinda starved. So that's why her heads on her desk! She hasn't been eating...but I like my chips so much! Oh well. I threw a chip at her and she jumped out of her seat.

*Kiba's p.o.v*

Oh my lord what was wrong with that girl now? I swear she has to be on crack or something...maybe marijuana...No that wasn't it. Akamaru would have got me farther away from her then this. But why in god's name was she standing up with her hands straight up in the air! I shook my head; I was never ever going to understand that girl!

*Hinata's p.o.v*

Oh I wish I could have been on Naruto-kun's team. I guess this isn't so bad though, Kiba-kun and Shino-san will definitely be able to help me get stronger. I hope Naruto-kun sees me when I get strong! Then I might be able to talk to him...or not.

*Shino's p.o.v*

One, two, three, four, five, six- Damn-it stop moving! I can't count you if keep moving! I glared down at the ants angrily. Good thing I have my sunglasses! No one can see me glaring as long as I have them! Hehehe!

*Normal p.o.v*

"Mayumi-chan sit down right now!"

"But Iruka-sensei I'm under attack!"

He raised an eyebrow, "By what?"

"I have no clue but when I find out I'll tell you."

Iruka shook his head, "Sit. Now."

"I'm not a dog," she pouted.

The teacher gave her that creepy look and she plopped down in her seat quickly. It was just the look on his face. It gave her the creeps! The way his eyes bugged out of his head and he got ready to growl like a crazy animal; she shook just thinking about it.

She felt something hit her back she jumped out of her seat again and pulled Naruto into a hug.

"MAYUMI! TAKE YOUR SEAT NOW!"

She shook her head, "But it's still after me Sensei!"

Naruto started to try to pull away from her, "Mayumi-chan you're just being stupid!"

"You think I'm...stupid...Naruto-kun?"

"No that's not what I meant!"

She gave him a sad look and pushed Sakura away so that she was now next to Sasuke.

"...I'm sorry Mayumi-chan."

She felt a shiver go down her spine. Why did that seem so familiar?

Sasuke glared at her. What was she doing now! Well whatever he really didn't care anyways. Mayumi gave him a sad look and he growled. He didn't do anything Naruto did! So why was she trying to send him on a guilt trip! She dropped her head on the desk. Iruka was ignoring her so that meant that he was either really pissed or just plan tired of Mayumi.

His eyes widened as he heard a soft sob. He looked at Sakura but it hadn't come from her. He slowly looked over at Mayumi and noticed she was shaking slightly. Ah shit! He huffed and looked around. He noticed that most of the others were watching Iruka. He sighed. He couldn't believe what he was about to do.

*Mayumi's p.o.v*

I let out another few tears. Why did Iruka have to be so mean! I thought he liked my Otou-san! If he did then didn't that mean that he had to be nice to me to? I gasped quietly. And what about Naruto-kun? He was being very nice either now was he!

My eyes widened as I felt something move across my back in a comforting way. Ah Naruto-kun must be trying to say he's sorry! Wait a minute...Naruto-kun's sitting on the other side of me... I turned my head slowly towards Sasuke and seen his arm out stretched and his hand moving across my back gently. The look on his face almost made him look like he was going to be sick.

I smiled to myself. So he did have some feels after all! Like I said earlier! New best friend!

*Normal p.o.v*

Sasuke smirked slightly at her calm smile. It was sorta strange that a girl like her could smile and actually look calm and happy. He stopped and pulled his hand back slowly, his hand taking time to run through her blue locks. Right now he was just praying that no one had seen him doing that.

Sakura glared at Iruka from her spot on the floor. Why hadn't he yelled at Mayumi for her? She looked up and found Mayumi smiling at Sasuke. That was not allowed! In Sakura's book the blue haired girl wasn't allowed to smile at him. She huffed; she really needed to get Sasuke's attention.

*4 hours later*

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Mayumi sat in the class room getting annoyed. Their teacher had yet to show up. That was something that was extremely annoying. Naruto was setting a trap for the Jonin at the moment.

"Naruto-san, you know that our Sensei is a Jonin so that means that he probably won't get hurt by your little trap," Sakura said.

Sasuke ignored them and decided he'd rather glare at the wall. Mayumi was staring off into space making odd faces every once in awhile. She looked over at Sasuke, why was he glaring at the wall? Did it hit him? No, wait a minute…walls don't have hands. Well that one was out of the question. She made a face and continued to think about it.

The door opened and the four students turned when they heard a crash. It appeared that Naruto's little 'trap', had worked better then Sakura had thought it would have.

"Otou-san!"

Mayumi jumped to her feet and hugged Kakashi happily. It made her happy that he was going to be their Sensei, but then again that didn't make a promise that he'd go easy on her. That was probably the only problem with that.

Kakashi patted his daughter's back, "Hello, I'm Hatake Kakashi. I think that we should get to know each other before we continue. Such as, your likes, dislikes, and what you plan for the future. I'll go first, I like many things, I dislike all of you, and I have many plans for the future."

Mayumi glared up at him, "So you don't like me Otou-san?"

"Of course not. I love you, my child," he smiled at her from behind his mask.

Mayumi smiled at him, "Can I go next?"

"Why not."

"Okay, I like ice cream and my friends, I dislike Sakura-baka with a passion, and I plan to kill Sakura-baka and take over the world in the future."

Kakashi shook his head at his daughter; Naruto waved his hand up in the air showing that he wanted to go next. He ignored him and motioned for the pink-haired girl to go next.

Sakura blushed, "Well I like," she looked at Sasuke. "I dislike Naruto-san and Mayumi-chan, and my plans for the future are," yet again she looked at Sasuke.

Naruto's hand waved even harder and faster; he was desperate to beat Sasuke. Too bad for him Kakashi looked to Sasuke telling him to go next.

"I like nothing, I dislike a certain someone, and I plan to kill a certain man."

"Who happens to be an old fart," Mayumi added.

"My turn! I like Sakura-chan and Ramen, I dislike Sasuke-baka, and I plan to become Hokage someday, then everyone will acknowledge me, believe it!"

"Interesting. Tomorrow you will all come here at six am without eating breakfast. That's because if you eat there is a chance that you might throw it back up."

With that Kakashi puffed off somewhere. They all groaned, except Sasuke, about not eating.

They all slowly stood to their feet and started to walk home.

"I can't believe we all get to start our training tomorrow!" Sakura jumped up excitedly.

"I know! I'm just as excited Sakura-chan!"

Mayumi glared at the both of them, "Well I'm not, Otou-san isn't going to go easy on any of us. He's going to make us train like crazy! I can just see it now."

"Do you think he'll make me stronger then I am?" Sasuke asked no one but her.

"Well I guess but that depends on how well we pay attention I guess. Oh wow that wounds weird coming from me."

"You can say that again," Sakura scoffed.

"Sakura, stop."

She nodded quickly at the Uchiha's orders.

"Well I think that I'm going to become Hokage with the help of Kakashi-sensei!"

Mayumi smiled at the blonde, "Yeah, and I'm going to rule the world!"

Sakura walked away from the group seeing as her home was the other direction. The two smiling people of the group waved to her while Sasuke kept his hands in his pockets.

"So Mayumi-chan, what do you want to learn?

She glared at him, "I want to learn how to use a kunai Naruto-kun."

His eyes dropped, "Yeah, sorry about that Mayumi-chan."

"It's okay Naruto-kun!"

He hugged her quickly and ran off in the direction of his own home, leaving the Uchiha and Hatake together. They walked in silence for the most part, every once in awhile Mayumi would bring up a random subject.

Sasuke looked at her after three minutes of silence, "Mayumi, what happened in class today never happened."

"Sure, if that's what you want Sasuke-san."

"Mayumi, if you do want me as a friend, then stay out of my way, stop being so annoying, and do what I say, if you do that stuff we'll get along fine."

She frowned at him, "But by doing most of that stuff makes it sound like you own me."

Sasuke smirked, "Hn."

The Uchiha walked away from her and to his own home. Mayumi growled and walked into her home. Kakashi sat on the couch reading one of his books, the purple-eyed girl smiled and walked to her room. She looked around the room making sure that there were no 'red eyes'. With her heart sure of her safety she fell asleep.

**Alright that was chapter five, that you for reading. Please read the next chapter when ever it's up.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mayumi walked over to her teammates slowly; she felt the need to turn and run with the glares they gave her.

She looked at them nervously, "What's wrong?"

"Where's your dad Mayumi-chan?" Naruto asked.

She shrugged, "He told me that it'd be awhile."

"But he should have come with you!"

"Naruto-kun, he's an old person, he needs time to prepare for these kinda things."

"So then he'll be here soon?" Sakura asked, not wanting to be left out.

"Mayumi, did you even talk to Kakashi?"

Her mouth dropped open, "Sasuke-san, of course I talked to my Otou-san."

"So then he'll be here soon?" Sakura asked again, angry with being ignored.

"Sasuke-san, I talked to him I swear! It went like this: I woke up and walked out of the kitchen after I ate. Otou-san was reading his naughty book again. So I, on a spark of curiosity went over and started to read it from behind him. I soon realized that it was a bad part with two guys. So I then stared him down. He got annoyed and asked me what was wrong and I told him-"

Sasuke covered her mouth with his hand, "Enough, no one wants to hear the rest of that."

Mayumi made a face, how did he know what she was going to say? Did that mean that Sasuke was physic? Or was he just really good at guessing what she would say? Physic, it was the only choice that made sense. He didn't know her well enough, wait...if he was physic wouldn't that mean that he could read her thoughts right now? Mayumi stepped away from him. He glared at her. She tossed her arms up in defeat. He wanted to read her mind that bad then who was she to try and stop him?

"Mayumi-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto stared at her with an odd look on his face.

"I can't tell you Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san might kill me if knew that I knew his secret."

Sakura glared at them, she was really annoyed that they had ignored her, now it was her turn to talk and get Sasuke's attention.

"Ummm, Naruto, could you come here."

The blonde's face brightened and he walked over to her, "Yes Sakura-chan?"

"If you do me a favor, I'll let you buy me some Ramen."

"Sure Sakura-chan! Anything, what is it?"

"Could you please ignore Mayumi-chan for awhile."

"But, Mayumi-chan's my friend."

"She'll be fine Naruto, she's been talking to Sasuke-kun hasn't she?"

Naruto made a face, "Yeah..."

"So then she'll just keep talking to him."

Mayumi stared at Naruto's back while he talked to Sakura. Sasuke walked over to her wanting to know what Sakura was telling Naruto. She looked at the dark haired boy then stepped away from him quickly. Okay so she wasn't all that sure about letting Sasuke read her thoughts.

"Mayumi, stop moving away."

She glared at him, "No! I don't want you to read my mind!"

He made a face, "I need to stop talking to you."

He walked away from her and over to Sakura and Naruto.

Mayumi glared even harder at his back. Stupid, emo, gay, physic, Sasuke. With her hands clenched into fists she walked over to Naruto. At the moment it just wasn't a good idea for her be next to Sasuke. It was easier just to ignore the gay physic.

"Hey, Naruto-kun. Wanna race to that tree and back?"

He didn't answer her.

"Naruto-kun, is something wrong?"

Nothing came from the blonde boy's mouth.

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, this isn't funny, what's wrong?"

…Nothing.

"Are you ignoring me?"

...He moved away from her and sat next to Sakura.

Her eyes teared up slightly, "Naruto-kun please don't ignore me."

Sasuke huffed angrily and grabbed Naruto by his collar, "Answer her!"

Mayumi slapped Sasuke across the face. Just enough to leave a slight red mark. It wouldn't bruise and no doubt be gone in a few minutes; but that didn't stop him from touching his cheek and her grabbing her throbbing hand.

"Don't grab Naruto-kun like that! He didn't do anything to you!"

"But he did you!" Sasuke snapped.

"Yeah well mind your own business."

Naruto watched the two of them argue back and forth. He hated himself for ignoring Mayumi but it had got Sasuke a slap across the face...he might have to ignore her more often. But still, it was eating him alive because of the fact that he had almost brought her to tears and now she had turned it to anger and was using that against Sasuke.

"I was trying to get him to talk to you so that you would shut your trap!"

"Yeah well I don't care what you were _trying_ to do! You didn't have to pick him up like that!"

Sasuke glared at her then looked away, "Annoying.

Mayumi did the same, "Gay physic."

Naruto wanted to laugh at her but he knew Sakura would get angry and not go with him for some Ramen.

Sakura frowned at the look on Naruto's face. She really didn't care for that look. It told her that he wanted to laugh at the other girl, and she wasn't about to be ignored again. Besides, she'd slapped Sasuke right in front of her, that could not be forgiven! (Wow I'm really making Sakura sound like a bitch...sorry!)

Mayumi sank to the ground and huffed angrily. Why was her team so mean to her? Now she really wished she was Ino, but then again it could be awhile before she seen Ino again. That didn't make her too happy but there wasn't to much she could do about it.

She heard a sudden shout of laughter and turned to Naruto.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan but I just can't do it!" Naruto laughed.

Mayumi smiled at him, "Naruto-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Wanna race?"

"Sure Mayumi-chan!"

Naruto walked over to were she stood and got ready to race the girl. Mayumi smiled and raised her hand. The boy waited for it to come down so that they could start running, it never did. He looked over at her wondering why she was waiting so long. Her lowered as soon as he looked at her and it came down across his face when it did.

Naruto stared at her shocked.

She glared at him, "Even though I won't let Sasuke-san hurt you, doesn't mean that I won't get back at you for ignoring me Naruto-_san_."

"M-Mayumi-chan...I'm sorry."

Mayumi huffed and turned her glare to the other female. She didn't understand why she herself was losing her temper so easily. It wasn't like her at all. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself, sadly that didn't help to much with Sakura glaring at her.

"Sakura, stop."

The pink haired girl nodded knowing better then to not listen to Sasuke. Mayumi's cheeks flushed with her anger. Just who did Sasuke think he was!

*Naruto's p.o.v*

Wow Mayumi-chan looks pissed! I don't know what it really is but her eyes are kinda creeping me out! They almost look black, but they normally are a light purple...I wonder what's got her so angry? It can't be the fact that I ignored her can it? I scratched the top of my head...why was I her friend again?

*Sakura's p.o.v*

Why did Sasuke-kun have to ruin it? I was making her sooo mad! That or Naruto was...is. But still! He always stops me! It's not fair, just not fair at all! Crap! I have to pee! I know! I'll get Naruto to walk with me to the bathroom! He won't turn me down!

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

What the hells wrong with Mayumi today? Not that I care but still...it's going to be hard to train if she won't cheer up. I might be able to cheer her up if I try hard enough...but it could cost me.

*Mayumi's p.o.v*

Just who did Sasuke-san think he was! He stepped on that poor little fly! That could have been Henry's cousin! I just might have to hurt him for that! Oh and Naruto-san, that butt munch! He definitely dropped down on my friends list! He's lower then Sasuke-san!...Putting him in third...Man...I need to get better friends if my new best friend is Ino-chan and right after that Sasuke...

*Normal third person*

"Naruto would you come with me?"

"For what Sakura-chan?"

"...I have to use the..."

Naruto nodded, "I guess."

"Oh and Naruto, if you look...I'll kill you!"

"O-Okay Sakura-chan!"

Mayumi glared at Sakura. If she was going to try and get Naruto to stop talking to her again she was going to get very mad.

Sasuke sighed, at least he didn't have to be completely embarrassed. He stood to his feet and grabbed Mayumi by her arm. He growled as he pulled her into a hug. Man this was completely stupid!He would hate to see the look on her face right now. He cringed, she'd probably hit him here in a minute.

Mayumi's eyes were wide. She really hadn't been expecting a hug from _Sasuke_. He and Sakura were the last people she thought would give her a hug. But she didn't pull away. She couldn't place her finger on it but...wait a minute.

"Hey, Sasuke-san?"

"What?"

"Why are you hugging me?"

"Cause you needed to calm down."

"But your gay...shouldn't you like...pat me on the back or something?"

Sasuke tossed her to the ground, would she ever stop thinking he was gay? Probably not.

"Sasuke-san that wasn't very nice!"

"Hn."

"Why did you do that?"

"..."

"Okay fine be that way."

Mayumi stood up to see Sakura and Naruto walking back. Naruto stopped next to her looking tired, Sasuke crossed his arms not wanting to think about what had just happened, Sakura crossed her arms and huffed angrily, while Mayumi went off into her own world oddly calm.

"Hey guys, good morning!"

"You're Late!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

Mayumi looked and smiled at her Otou-san nervously, he did deserve that.

He walked away from them all and started to set up for their training. He sat an alarm clock down and sat it up.

"Okay, it's set for noon."

The four genin stared at him with curiosity.

"Here are three bells," Kakashi held out three bells.

"Okay...so what did you name them Otou-san?"

"Mayumi-chan I didn't name the bells."

"But you introduced them...so they must have names."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Okay, this one is Bob, this one is Hana, and this one is Kakashi the second."

Mayumi made a face, "Those are horrible names Otou-san."

He shook his head and continued, "Your task is to take these bells from me before the times up. Those who don't get a bell by noon...get no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps, but I'll also eat right in front of you."

Mayumi's mouth dropped, "Otou-san that's mean!"

"You only have to get one bell, so one of you will definitely be tied to the stump...and the person who doesn't take the bell fails. So at least one of you will be sent back to the academy."

They all made faces.

"If you want you can use shurikens and kunais. You won't succeed unless you come at me with the intent to kill."

"But you'll be in danger!" Sakura shouted.

"Otou-san your being a poopy-head!"

"Your so slow you can't even dodge a blackboard eraser! We'll definitely kill you!" Naruto added.

"In the real world those with no talent often bark the loudest...Well ignore Mr. Deadlast and start when I say."

Mayumi took a step away from Naruto making her bump into Sasuke. She really didn't like the look on Naruto's face!

It all happened so fast she could hardly tell what was going on. Naruto pulled out a kunai and charged at Kakashi. Sakura quickly moved away from Naruto not wanting to get hit. The next thing they all knew Kakashi was behind Naruto holding him by his forehead protector and held his hand with the kunai in it to the back of Naruto's head.

"Calm down, I haven't said start yet," said Kakashi.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Mayumi stared at Kakashi in wonder. Each one thinking about what had just happened.

"Well it seems that you're finally ready to come at me with the intent to kill. So you've finally acknowledged me?" Kakashi questioned. He laughed, "It seems like, I'm beginning to, like you guys."

Sakura's face still look worried, Sasuke smirked, Naruto smiled, and Mayumi paid no attention.

"Okay, lets get going, ready...Begin!"

The four disappeared leaving a baffled Mayumi to try to figure out what just happened.

"Ummm...Naruto-san? Sakura-baka? Sasuke-san? Otou-san?...Why am I all alone."

Sasuke ran over to her and pulled her into hiding, "Now shut up."

She nodded. This wasn't going to be as easy as she had thought it would be.

**Okay there's my update. I hope you liked it enough to not stop reading...I did really bad. I feel bad too because I made Sakura act like an evil monkey. I also put Sasuke out of character along with Mayumi and Naruto...this chapter sucked! lol Anyways please review no matter how bad I did! Thank you for reading and putting up with it! **


	7. Chapter 7

"The most important thing is for a shinobi is to be able to hide yourself," Kakashi whispered.

He looked around to find that he couldn't find his students.

_'Nice, they're hidden very well,' _He thought.

Sakura hid underneath some bushes while Sasuke and Mayumi were hiding in the trees, as for Naruto...well...

"Come here and fight me!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi turned to see him showing himself completely.

"I said fight me!"

"...Ummm, you're a little bit off."

Sasuke shook his head, _'What a baka.'_

Mayumi suppressed a giggle when she seen the look on Sasuke's face. He gave a, please kill me if Naruto passes kinda look.

"The only things that off is your hair cut!" Naruto shouted as he started to charge at Kakashi.

Naruto came to a stop when he seen Kakashi reach into his tool pouch.

"Shinobi lesson number one, Taijutsu. I'll teach you about it."

Kakashi continued to fiddle around in his tool pouch. Mayumi shook her head. Naruto was screwed, she could see it now. He was going to get his ass kicked royally. She held back a laugh as Kakashi pulled out his book. Oh lord that man was the best Otou-san ever! Well...in her book anyways.

"What's wrong? Hurry up and attack me!" Kakashi told the blonde boy.

"But...Hey what's with the book?" Naruto asked.

"I just want to know what happens next...But don't worry, it won't make a difference against you guys."

The blonde stared for a moment but decided to take advantaged of the moment.

"I'll totally kick your ass!"

Once again they all watched as Naruto charged at Kakashi. He threw a punch which would have been a nice hit had Kakashi not blocked it. He quickly tried to regain his failed hit by kicking at the man's side. The Jonin ducked and the kick went right over his head. Naruto decided to try one more punch and went for Kakashi one last time. The man poofed away and reappeared behind the boy.

"A shinobi isn't supposed to get caught from behind...baka," Kakashi told him.

Mayumi watched as he made hand signs. Man it just wasn't looking to good for Naruto. She looked over at Sasuke who seemed to be stuck in his own train of thought.

"Naruto! Runaway! You're gonna get killed!" Sakura yelled from her hiding place.

"What?" Naruto asked, not feeling to safe at the moment.

"Too late," Kakashi told him.

"Hidden Leaf Ancient Supreme Technique! A thousand years of pain!" Kakashi said as he poked Naruto in the butt.

Mayumi started to laugh and Sasuke quickly covered her mouth and held her still so that she didn't give away their hiding place.

"What...that isn't a ninjutsu...Supreme technique? That was just a powerful ass poke," Sakura mumbled to herself.

"Two total baka's," Sasuke muttered. "Hn."

He returned to trying to get Mayumi to stop laughing. He watched as Naruto landed in the water and Kakashi continued to read. Well Naruto had to be out for the count. But how was he to get Mayumi to calm down so that they could make a move? Should he just leave her behind? No, she _would_ get killed. He wasn't going to let that happen. As far as he was concerned Mayumi was his trump card. Sure she wasn't the greatest ninja ever but two against one was better then one on one any day.

A few shuriken flew out of the water towards Kakashi. He laughed and caught the two shuriken while still reading. Mayumi's eyes widened and she looked up at Sasuke to see what he was thinking. He didn't say anything but pressed her tightly against his chest. She frowned...why was he still covering her mouth? Couldn't he tell that she wasn't laughing anymore but a little bit worried about how they were going to get two of the bells? No, clearly not because he held her firm against him. She looked back to find Naruto had crawled out of the water and was coughing.

"Hey, what's wrong? If you don't get a bell before noon you won't get lunch," Kakashi reminded him.

"I know I know!"

"You sure are weak for someone who's going to surpass the Hokage."

"Damnit! I can still fight on an empty stomach!" Naruto yelled at him.

Sasuke's and Mayumi's stomach growled as if on cue and she was pretty sure that Sakura's had as well.

"I was just a little careless!" Naruto shouted.

"Carelessness can be your worst enemy, you know?" Kakashi said as he started to walk away.

Mayumi stared sadly at Naruto, she knew that he was trying his hardest. Then there was the fact none of them had ate. She really wished her Otou-san had let her in on that little secret, to bad he was evil and didn't do that...was he working with that old fart that Sasuke wanted to kill?

She jumped slightly but was held still for the most part because Sasuke still had hold of her. Her jumping came from the fact that Naruto's shadow clones randomly jumped into the air from the water and went towards Kakashi.

"Hah! My new Jutsu, "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"! You better not get careless there are more than one of me now!" Naruto shouted.

Mayumi felt Sasuke cringe and pull her even tighter to him. Man now she was felling uncomfortable. He had her siting in between his legs and she was straight against him. Her head was being rested against his chest while the rest of her was flush against him, it felt extremely awkward...especially for a gay guy.

"Not just Bunshins, but Kage Bunshins. A skill that multiply's your body and not just make an illusion," Kakashi explained to no one but himself. "No matter how many you line up...you are still Naruto, you can't beat me with that jutsu."

Mayumi's eyes widened the same time her Otou-san's did. Naruto was on Kakashi's back and charging at him from the front. She just couldn't see how the man was going to get out of it. Man she wished Sasuke was covering her eyes instead.

"What! Behind me!" Kakashi asked himself.

Mayumi felt Sasuke tease even more, she let out a light cry when it became harder to breath...he didn't hear her.

"Weren't shinobi not supposed to get caught from behind? Right Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, smirking in victory. "I sent a Kage Bunshin out of the water to sneak up behind you! My ass still hurts! Here's payback!"

"Nice plan," Sasuke muttered.

Mayumi nodded in agreement.

"Here comes my revenge!" Naruto shouted.

Mayumi's eyes widened when Naruto's shadow clone hit one of their own. Kakashi had disappeared! She looked up at Sasuke to see him glaring. Right now, she would kill to know what he was thinking...he knew what she was thinking.

"You're Kakashi-sensei aren't you?" Naruto shouted to his clones. "You used Henge no Jutsu to transform!"

Mayumi rolled her eyes, this was ridicules! She watched a small tear roll down Naruto's face after he got rid of his clones.

"That was Kawarimi No Jutsu; moron," Sasuke whispered.

Mayumi pushed his hand away, why hadn't she done that before?

"What's that?" She asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her, "Kawarimi No Jutsu, normally done by quickly replacing your body with an animal or plant. This will usually confuse the opponent and create a chance to attack. Kakashi switched his body with one of Naruto's clones...Not only did it confuse Naruto, but it also caused him to deal damage to himself..."

She stared at him, "What's that?"

He hit his head with his hand that wasn't holding her in place.

"A bell!" She heard Naruto scream.

She looked back to see what was going on and watched Naruto run over to a tree. She held back a laugh as she watched Naruto get pulled up into the air.

"What the hell is this?" He yelled in frustration.

Sasuke tightened his hold on her again. She let out a growl...at this rate...Sasuke was going to crush her.

Kakashi walked over and picked up the bell that was underneath Naruto, "Think before using a jutsu or it could be used against you." He tossed the bell up in the air in a teasing manor. "And also, don't fall for such obvious traps, baka."

"Chikuso!" Naruto shouted at him. "I know that!"

"Uhm...I'm telling you this because you don't know..." Kakashi smiled up at him. "A shinobi must be able to see what's underneath the under-"

Sasuke quickly released Mayumi and threw a bunch of kunai and shuriken at the man. She gasped as they hit him square in the face.

"Aaah! No way! Sasuke you bastard! You went to far!" Naruto shouted.

She watched Sasuke tense in front of her when Kakashi was replaced with a log.

"Damn! Another Kawarimi, now he knows where we are," he whispered to her. "He showed an opening on purpose and I fell for his trap."

"So that's what a Kawarimi No Jutsu is," she whispered as Sasuke grabbed her hand.

He pulled her back with him and started to run. She wasn't to sure what was going on but she was really wishing that she knew where her other teammates were. If only...Sakura...what was she doing? She was all alone somewhere. And they had left Naruto behind them. Man she should have made Sasuke leave her to Naruto.

Sasuke and Mayumi both turned their heads when they heard a scream.

"That scream," Sasuke whispered.

"Sakura-chan..." She whispered.

Sasuke held onto her hand tightly, she had read his mind.

"Shinobi fighting lesson number two, Genjutsu. Sakura fell for it easily."

Mayumi turned to see Kakashi leaning against a tree behind them, the mans eyes resting on the firm hold that the Uchiha boy had on his daughter's hand.

"Genjutsu, a form of hypnotism, she'd fall for that..." Sasuke whispered so that she could hear. _'But,'_ he added to himself.

"...I'm not the same as them," Sasuke told Kakashi.

"Say that after you get a bell...Sasuke-kun," the man told him.

Sasuke turned to him forcing the young Hatake to do the same. They stared at Kakashi.

"The village's most powerful clan, _The Uchiha Clan_...This could be interesting..."

Sasuke pushed Mayumi back. She threw three shuriken at the man, which were quickly dodged.

"Such obvious attacks are useless," he told her.

Sasuke smirked as one of the shuriken she threw cut the rope to the trap he had set. Mayumi watched as blades flew at her Otou-san. It took everything she had not to try to push him of the way herself. She growled, however, when he jumped out of the way.

The Uchiha charged at the man before he could regain to much of his composer. Mayumi took note that were as Naruto liked to use his fists to land hits, Sasuke preferred to use his feet and legs when attacking. She watched as he sent kicks the mans way and a few punches. Kakashi now had hold of one of his hands and one of his legs; but that didn't seem to make Sasuke stop, or even slow down for that.

He swung his leg at the man. Mayumi fell backwards. If only she was Sakura right now, she knew the girl would kill to be were Mayumi was right now. The problem was...she had nice view of Sasuke's butt. She turned her head away quickly, she wasn't going to get caught staring. She heard a jingle and looked back to see Sasuke's finger brush one of the bells.

Kakashi quickly threw the boy away. Sasuke landed on his feet and slid until he was next to Mayumi, panting. The man watched as his daughter pulled the boy to his feet.

"Well..." He started. "I have to acknowledge that you are different from the other three."

"Hn."

Sasuke quickly formed hand signs. The blue haired girl tried to read them but she couldn't, his hands moved to fast. Out of the corner of her eye she seen Kakashi's eyes widen. With a huff of breath Sasuke blew a fireball at the man. Mayumi cringed and stepped away from him. It wasn't exactly cool on either side of the fire. When it went out she watched Sasuke look around for the man.

"Sasuke-san, below you!"

By the time Sasuke looked down it was to late.

Kakashi grabbed his leg, "Doton Shinjuu Zanshu No Jutsu*!"

Mayumi turned away not wanting to see what was going to happen.

"AAAHW!"

"Shinobi fighting lesson number three, Ninjutsu," Kakashi told him. "Well, you're already way further with this than the other. But hey, they say an exposed nail should be hammered in...haha..."

"Damn you!" Sasuke yelled at him.

Once Kakashi had left Mayumi turned back to Sasuke. Her eyes widened when she could only see his head. The Uchiha glared at her, waiting for her to help, but it never came. She only stared at him.

"Well...Help me!"

She dropped to the ground and started to laugh. It was just to priceless, and there was nothing he could do to stop her!

"Hey! Knock it off!"

"AAAAHW! HIS SEVERED HEAD!"

Mayumi stopped laughing to see Sakura dropped to the ground.

"Wh...What?" Sasuke asked.

"I have no idea," Mayumi shook her head.

"Help me outta here."

She nodded, "Just don't hit me when your out!"

Mayumi crawled over to him and began to dig him out. By the time she was done the tips of her fingers were dirty with dirt and blood that came from the slight ripping of her nails.

Sasuke went over and knelt by Sakura, "Hey."

Her eyes slowly opened, then became wide, "Sasuke-kun!"

She pulled him into an embrace, "You're alright!"

Mayumi glared at her. She wasn't sure why but...she was suddenly thinking about killing Sakura where she sat.

"Go away! Don't hug me!" Sasuke yelled at her while he tried and failed to push her away.

Mayumi huffed angrily and pulled Sakura away from him. Her purple eyes darker then normal. Huh...she hadn't thought that her bad mood from earlier would have stuck with her, but it had to have. That had to be the reason why she felt like strangling Sakura until the girl no longer had a heartbeat.

"There's not much time left until Lunch," Sasuke told them. "I'm going again."

Sakura pulled away from Mayumi and stood, "Sasuke-kun you're still going after a bell?"

"I already touched it..." He told her while glaring. "Next time I'll get one."

"What?...Ah I see... You're incredible Sasuke-kun..." She said nervously. "You know there isn't much time left so...there's no need to push ourselves that hard...there's always next time..."

Sasuke's glare harden. Mayumi smirked as Sakura turned away from him. All she had to say for that was that, haha! Sakura got what she deserved!

"There's a man that only I can kill," Sasuke told them.

"Ah.." Sakura said.

She had said something else but Mayumi hadn't been able to make it out, sounded to mumbled to her.

"That time...crying..." Sasuke continued.

"Crying?" The pink haired girl asked. "What...What do you mean?"

"I'm an avenger, I have to become stronger then him. I can't just stay here and do nothing."

Sakura's face fell, Mayumi stared, and Sasuke glared at the ground. They all jumped when they heard a ringing sound.

"Hn, damn...wasted to much time," Sasuke whispered.

*Ten minutes later*

Naruto was tied to a stump, Sakura, Sasuke, and Mayumi sat on the ground around him.

"You guys look really hungry," Kakashi said.

"We are!" Mayumi snapped, clearly still not in a good mood.

He laughed at her, "Oh and, by the way, something about the training...Well there's no need for you guys to go back to the academy."

They all stared at him.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted.

Mayumi looked at him...what had he done to get tied to that stump anyways?

"Hn." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura jumped up into the air in victory.

"Then! Then! All four of us...!" Naruto asked happily.

Kakashi smiled at them, "Yup, all four of you...should quit as shinobi!"

Mayumi quickly looked at him...maybe she should tell him that he had a spider in his hair... Sakura and Naruto gasped while Sasuke shot him a hard glare.

"Quit as shinobi?" Naruto shouted "What does that mean? Okay! Okay! We couldn't get the bells but... Why do we have to quit?"

"Because all of you...are just punks who don't deserve to be shinobi," Kakashi told them.

Mayumi and Sasuke glared at him. Okay! She wasn't going to tell him about the spider!

The Uchiha jumped to his feet and charged at the man, "AHH!"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted

Kakashi quickly grabbed hold of Sasuke and pend him down with his foot on his head.

"No! Don't step on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed.

He glared at the ground angrily.

"Are you guys underestimating shinobi? Huh?" Kakashi questioned. "Why do you think you were divided into teams and are doing this training?"

"Huh?" Sakura asked. "What does that mean?"

Sasuke glared at Mayumi. She glared back.

"Basically...you guys are not understanding the answer to this test," the man said.

"Answer?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. The answer that helps you pass this test."

"Otou-san you're being a jackrabbit!"

"So...When are you going to tell us?" Sakura asked.

"Geez..." he muttered.

"Ahh! Damn it! What's the answer already?" Naruto shouted.

"The answer is...Teamwork," Kakashi told them.

Mayumi smirked, if that was the case then...she and Sasuke had came the closest to passing.

"The four of you working together may have gotten the bells."

"What do you mean by teamwork? There are only three bells!" Sakura yelled. "Even if we work together and get the bells, one of us would still fail. What teamwork? That just makes us fight each other."

Kakashi stared at her, then, "Of course! This test is purposely set up to make you fight amongst yourselves."

"Huh?" Naruto questioned.

"The purpose is to see whether you can forget about your own interests, and successfully work together, under these designed circumstances. Yet... you guys... Sakura, instead of Naruto, who was right next to you...you were only thinking about Sasuke who was far away. Naruto! You were just running around by yourself. Sasuke! You just assumed the others would get in your way and tried to do everything with only Mayumi. Mayumi, you had the chance to help Sasuke but instead you sat back and watched him do all the work. Individual play that disrupts the team can put comrades in danger. And even get you killed."

He paused and placed a kunai to Sasuke's throat, "For example... Sakura! Kill Naruto! Or Sasuke dies!"

"What?" Naruto shouted.

Mayumi stared at him in disbelief and jumped to her feet. That poor spider had just fallen on the ground! That had to hurt the poor little thing!

"You see?" He said getting off of Sasuke. "If a hostage is taken, you will have tough choices and then die. You will be risking your lives in these duties."

Mayumi ran over to Sasuke who was sitting up, "Are you okay?"

"Yea..."

"I wasn't talking to you," she said as she picked up a spider. "The poor thing fell!"

Sasuke glared at her, "Baka..."

"Look at this," Kakashi said while he stood next a monument. "The numerous names carved on this stone. These are shinobi's who are recognized as heroes of the village."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Naruto shouted. "I've decided to get my name carved on that stone too! Hero! Hero! That's what I'll become!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke-san I didn't know you wanted me to help you," Mayumi cried while they walked back to the others, he had hit her, and not lightly.

"Hn."

"But...they aren't just normal heroes..." Kakashi told him.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked. "Then what kind are they?"

"..."

"What? What?"

"They are all heroes who died while on duty."

Naruto's smile faded and everyone's face got serious.

"This is a memorial. My best friend's name is also carved here..." He added. "You guys...I'll give you one more chance. But after lunch I'll make it even tougher to get the bells. Those who still wish to challenge can eat lunch. But don't give any to Naruto."

"What!" Mayumi shrieked.

"It's punishment for trying to eat by yourself. If anyone gives him any food, they will fail immediately." Kakashi paused and glared at them all, "I am the rules here! Got it?"

With that said the man poofed away.

"Heh! I don't need any food. I'm fine!" Naruto shouted as his stomach growled.

The other three sat down and ate their meal slowly. Mayumi felt extremely guilty about eating in front of Naruto...maybe she should forgive him about earlier for this... Naruto's stomach growled the entire time they ate. Sasuke gave Naruto a thoughtful look.

He put his food up to Naruto, "Here."

Sakura's eyes bugged out of her head, "Hey Sasuke-kun, Sensei just said-"

"Don't worry, I don't sense him near here. After lunch we'll work together and get the bells," Sasuke reassured her. "Without food, he'll just be in the way, and that will only hurt us."

Sakura was speechless. She looked her at food...he was right...even though she hated to admit it. She handed it to Naruto. The boy looked at her with a blush lightly dusted across his cheeks, he smiled.

Mayumi stared at Sasuke in wonder. So the boy did have a heart. She smiled at him sweetly. If it weren't for the fact that he was gay she would have kissed his cheek.

"Sasuke-san, here. You can have some of mine," she offered. "You hardly touched yours anyways."

Sasuke took some of her food in his chop sticks and began to eat.

"Thanks, hehehe," Naruto mumbled.

"What's this?" A voice bellowed. "You guys...!"

Naruto and Sakura screamed when they seen Kakashi's head. Sasuke glared in frustration...he had been wrong... Mayumi tossed her food into the air in shock. The Uchiha jumped up ready to attack, placing himself in front of Mayumi who was looking around to see what happened to her lunch.

"Pass ," Kakashi told them with a smile. "Heh."

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"Uh?" Naruto stuttered trying to find the words.

"NOOO!"

They all looked at Mayumi to find her crying.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

Her lip quivered, "I can't find my food."

The man shook his head.

"Pass!" Sakura shouted in surprise. "But why?"

"You guys are the first," Kakashi told them. "Everyone else would just do whatever I told them. They were all just morons...A shinobi must see underneath the underneath. Those who break the rules and codes of the shinobi world are called trash... But you know what? Those who don't take care of their comrades...are lower than trash."

Naruto stared at him, Sakura cheered to herself silently, Sasuke smirked, and Mayumi cried.

"That ends the training. All of you pass!" Kakashi gave a thumbs up. "Okay, starting tomorrow Team 7 will begin it's duties!"

"Yay! I did it! I did it! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" Naruto shouted happily.

"Let's go," Kakashi said getting three of the genin to follow.

"God damn it! I knew this would happen! Untie me!" Naruto shouted as everyone walked away.

Mayumi looked back and ran over to him, "Need help?"

"Yeah! Untie me! Please Mayumi-chan!"

She stared at him, "Oh you're still tied up."

She took out a kunai and cut the rope for him.

"Mayumi-chan!"

The blue haired girl looked back to see her Otou-san waving to her. She ran away from Naruto who was walking with Sakura and Sasuke away from them.

"Otou-san that was hard."

"Yeah but I couldn't be nice to you because you were my daughter. I can now though," Kakashi gave her a hug and continued to walk. "But if I see you and Sasuke-kun holding hands again...I'll kill him slowly."

She laughed at him, "It's okay Otou-san, Sasuke-san is gay anyways!"

Kakashi stared at her back as she ran towards her teammates. He was never going to understand that girl, even if he was the one that raised her.

**There's your update. Thank you for reading and please review.**

***Earth Type Skill: Inner Decapitation **


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you see it?" Naruto shouted.

"Yea! Give me a second!"

"Mayumi you'd better not mess up," Sasuke warned her.

"Would you two please! I have this under control."

Mayumi jumped at the raccoon. The small animal dodged her easily. Naruto laughed while Sasuke and Sakura groaned. Their mission at the moment was to get the raccoon out of the mans house. Which at the moment wasn't going to well. They'd had it cornered six times and each time it got away. The first time, Sakura had ran out because of a bug that came after her, the second, Mayumi had sneezed, the third, Mayumi ran into Sasuke and made him fall, the fourth, Naruto yelled at it and tossed a rock at it in frustration, the fifth, Mayumi sneezed again then started laughing about it, and now she simply missed.

"Mayumi you baka! We could have got it if you wouldn't have messed up again!" Sakura yelled at her.

"Mayumi-chan! We were sooo close!" Naruto cried.

"Hn," Sasuke glared at her.

She sighed, "I did get something."

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"A headache, man you guys are loud," she mumbled as she rubbed her head.

Sasuke pulled her to her feet and walked away from the group.

"Where are you going Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned as she ran over to the male.

"I'm going after the animal," he mumbled.

"I'm coming with you," she told him.

Sasuke glared at her, "No. Come on Mayumi."

The boy grabbed her wrist and dragged the girl with him. He wasn't going alone but he refused to bring Sakura.

"Sasuke-san, over there," the girl pointed out.

He turned and looked at the animal. He whispered his plan to the girl and she nodded. They both slowly walked over to it.

"Hey you little patch of sunshine!" Mayumi cooed to it. "Come here and let me give you a big hug of DEATH!" She jumped at the animal again only to fall on her face. "Sasuke-san it's coming!"

The pale boy nodded and waited for it to get close enough. His plan to get the animal was simple, let Mayumi scare it in his direction. He waited for a minute then jumped at the animal. The raccoon stopped at just the right time so that Sasuke missed it. It stared at him then took off again.

"Sasuke-san did you get it?"

"No!"

"Okay jeez you don't have to shout at me!...are you PMS-ing?"

He glared at her, "Baka."

"Hey it seems logical to me!" She shot back. "It's not my fault that your hormones are backwards for a male and you're gay...and physic." She mumbled the last part under her breath.

"...So then what's your excuse?" He asked with a smirk.

Mayumi's mouth dropped, "ARE YOU CALLING ME GAY!"

Sasuke continued to smirk, "Hn."

"THAT'S NOT NICE SAS-GAY-SAN!"

He pushed his way past the furious girl. She glared at his back as he walked away from her...slowly.

"I'm not gay..."

Sasuke stopped and looked at her to see her eyes tearing up...what kinda ninja was she?

She looked at him with determination blazing in her lavender eyes, "I'm not gay."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because, I'm right, and I'm telling the truth."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"You can-"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura tackled the boy into a hug before he could finish. "Did she try to kill you? Did her stupidness make you want to kill yourself?"

Sasuke pushed her away angrily. He hated being interrupted more then anything...except for Itachi.

"Mayumi-chan, did you guys get the raccoon?"

She shook her head sadly, "Nope. It got away again."

Sasuke glared at continued to glare at Sakura, Naruto and Mayumi sighed sadly, while Sakura stared at the ground. It was pretty sad that they couldn't even catch a simple raccoon.

*Many, Many Tries Later*

The four genin all laid on the ground huffing and puffing to in enough air. All of them had lost count on how many times they had tried to catch the poor animal. Sasuke, the last time, had gotten his revenge on it by kicking it. The reason for his need of revenge came from the fact that when they all stood around looking for it the creature had bit his hand. He didn't take to kindly to that and had shouted multiple curses at the pink haired shinobi who had tried to help he out.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

"Kill you, then we won't have to worry Sasuke-san killing himself," Mayumi mumbled.

Naruto shot up to a siting position and glared at both girls, "Okay I don't think this is a good subject."

Sasuke had been staring at the blue haired girl when she wasn't look, he still hadn't got to finish talking to her.

"Okay Mayumi-chan! I'm going to give you the worst nickname I can think of!" Sakura shouted angrily.

Sasuke glared at her but did say anything.

Mayumi laughed, "Oh give it your all!"

"...You Blueberry!"

The blue haired girl dropped to the ground again and started to laugh. Sasuke calmed down seeing as he liked that name himself.

"Then I"m going to call you Peach!"

Sakura screamed in frustration.

"And then we can call Naruto-san Banana!"

Naruto shook his head trying to see where she was getting these names. Mayumi looked at Sasuke and studied him for awhile. She couldn't come up with a fruit that reminded her of Sasuke's hair color...

"GRAPE!" She shouted when it came to her.

Sasuke's look told her that he didn't like the name so she gave him a sad look then mumbled a never mind.

"Ummm, don't you guys think we should get back to going after the raccoon?" Naruto questioned.

The all nodded and proceeded to go back into the house. They spent another hour looking for the raccoon before Naruto and Sasuke got on each other's throats.

"Naruto! Don't pull on Sasuke-kun's hair! It's not nice!" Sakura screamed as she pulled at Naruto.

"HEY! DON'T PULL AT NARUTO-SAN!" Mayumi snapped as she started to pull Sakura's annoyingly long hair.

Sasuke pulled Mayumi away from the other two. They all stood glaring at each other. Sasuke glaring at Naruto, Naruto glaring at Sasuke, Sakura glaring at Mayumi, and Mayumi glaring at Sakura.

"I'm doing this on my own with Sakura-chan! Believe it!" Naruto yelled as he pulled Sakura to his side.

"Yeah well I'm taking Mayumi!" Sasuke hissed as he pulled her closer.

"I want to go with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried.

"...Hmm, Banana or Gay Guy...I'll take the Banana!" Mayumi said as she reached for Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto hissed at each other before pulling the girl that each of them had taken and walked in different directions. Mayumi sighed sadly but followed him anyway. Sasuke stopped about half way and checked to make sure that Naruto and Sakura were a good distance away from them.

"Still wanna prove you're not a lesbian?"

Mayumi made a face, "Why are you bringing that up again?"

Sasuke glared at her, "Answer me Mayumi."

"No, I don't wanna!"

Sasuke hissed and pushed her against the wall, "Answer me!"

She glared at him and tried to push him away, "Sasuke-san that's not funny! Now let me go!"

He didn't let her go, he couldn't. The only thing he could do was stare at her as she struggled. He didn't understand it, it was so strange that he felt like he just stare at her forever. The feeling scared him.

"Sasuke-san please let me go..."

Sasuke leaned towards her and put his mouth near her ear, "Don't call me that. Not if you call Naruto that too."

"W-What?" She stuttered.

"Please don't call me that...Mayumi-chan..."

She shoved at him again and he allowed himself to be pushed away. He pulled at her hand and started to lead her through the room and to another so that their search could begin. They both took either side of the room and started to look. They sadly didn't find the animal.

Mayumi stood and began to stretch, "Sasuke-sa...I mean Sasuke-kun?"

He nodded his approval to her at the name.

"Anyways, I don't think the raccoon is in here."

He pushed her down and walked away, "I already knew that, but we have to find it before Naru-"

"WE GOT IT!" Naruto shouted as he ran into the room with Sakura behind him.

"IT CAME RIGHT TO US! BELIEVE IT!"

"Aren't you proud of me Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke looked away, "Hn."

Mayumi looked down sadly, "Sapsuckers."

The four genin walked out of the house to find their Sensei talking to the owner of the house. The man talked to the woman who held two small children, one on each arm.

Kakashi looked at his students and smiled, "I see you got the raccoon."

Mayumi smiled brightly while the rest of the group shot glares at her for messing up the most.

"How much trouble did you guys have with the animal?"

"A ton!" Naruto shouted. "I thought we'd never catch that thing!"

"Well then...Why don't Mayumi-chan and I invite you all over for supper so that I make it up to kids on your first mission...but, this is the first, and the last, time I will do this."

They all smiled and jumped up and down happily, except for Sasuke.

*Two Minutes Before Supper*

Sakura had arrived earlier then the boys and was all dressed up. She wore a cute pink kimono, that was a soft pink with light purple flowers decorating it. Her long hair was pulled up onto her head in a cute fashion with random curls falling out in places for effect. Mayumi had made a face when she seen what the girl was wearing and she herself had decided on an aqua sundress and socks, she just didn't feel that it was necessary to dress up in her own home. Besides, she had put her hair in pigtails at the side of her head and her bangs lightly covering her forehead.

"Ummm, Sakura-chan, don't you think you're a bit over dressed?" Mayumi just couldn't help but ask the girl.

"I can never be over dressed when I'm with Sasuke-kun Mayumi-chan."

"Maybe, but if he could kick a raccoon I really don't think he cares what you're wearing."

Sakura's lips perked into a smile, "Yeah that was pretty funny wasn't it?"

"I thought so, I mean it was only trying to get away and he pulled it's tail."

"Yeah but you didn't see the look on it's face when he did, I could have sworn that animal glared at him."

"Well I would too if someone pulled my tail! I mean that stuff hurts!"

Sakura made a face, "Mayumi-chan you don't have a tail."

"That's what you think Sakura-chan."

Both girls laughed, then Mayumi spoke, "Do you think Naruto-san has a tail?"

"What?"

"I mean he does have whiskers so does that mean that he has a tail too?"

Both girls were called out of Mayumi's room because the boys had finally showed up.

Naruto blushed brightly when he seen Sakura, "Wow Sakura-chan you look...cute!"

"Thanks Naruto," she said in an annoyed voice.

Mayumi smiled at Naruto then started to laugh. She just couldn't shake the idea of Naruto having a tail. If he did it had to be wagging right now, she was sure of it!

Sasuke stared at the blue haired girl most of the afternoon. Kakashi had allowed them to play a few bored games after they all ate. So far Sasuke had won them all. He seemed pretty happy with that but he had been slightly upset when the blue haired girl looked up at him sadly. Like he had thought earlier, he wasn't liking these feelings.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed as she examined her kimono.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke looked over to see what happened. Naruto, being the idiot he was, spilled his punch all over the girl. Sakura glared at him and stopped off to the kitchen angrily. The blonde boy followed saying his apologies over and over.

The Uchiha shook his head at their stupidity and looked to the Hatake girl who was passed out on the other side of the couch. He watched her take short deep breaths and the way that her hands clenched into balls in front of her. Cute, was his first thought, but he tried to make it go away. Sadly it didn't, it stuck and now he found that she was just simply cute most of the time. He growled at his thoughts.

His eyes landed on her lips and he couldn't help but move himself closer to her. Soon enough he found himself hovering over her smaller form. He hadn't noticed it before but she was smaller then Sakura and Ino, she wasn't going to get very tall. She took in a breath then fanned his face with a warm exhale.

Sasuke leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. He couldn't believe what he was doing but he knew that he was and he knew that he liked it. The male moved his lips against hers liking the soft feel to them. He was shocked when he felt her respond to him slightly. It had sent a chill down his back when he felt her lips begin to move with his.

Mayumi wasn't to sure what was going on when she woke up. The only thing she knew was that she was nice and warm and that something was touching her lips. The feel of them made her slightly dizzy and her head clouded but all in all, it wasn't to bad.

The Uchiha took a quick breath then went back to her. This time he licked at her lips and bit the bottom one gentle. Once again the girl shocked him and her mouth opened. He put his tongue in her mouth and played with her's playfully. It took awhile for her to respond to that but she did. His hands started to fiddle with her hips, Mayumi's hands settled for resting on his chest.

Oh onions she was having trouble getting breaths! Whatever was covering her mouth was doing a good job at making it hard for her to breathe. But she didn't push them away nor did she want to. They were making her feel all fuzzy inside and who was she to try and stop that anyways?

Sasuke couldn't believe that he hadn't stopped himself yet. Maybe he had a cold or something. Whatever it was it was making him want more, more that he really didn't think he should want from the girl. He moved his lips to her neck in hopes of being able to think but that didn't seem to work as she started to make quiet noises. Her hands moved into his hair and she pulled gently.

"Mayumi, don't do that," Sasuke whispered to her.

Her eyes shot open with realization. Sasuke was sitting on her lap kissing her neck! What the hell kinda world did she just enter? She pulled at his hair again to make sure he was really Sasuke. The boy growled and bit her neck. Mayumi jumped and had to stop herself from saying the males name.

"Sasuke-kun..."

They both stilled as if they were frozen. They looked over to Sakura and Naruto staring at them wide eyed.

"Holey shit on a stick," Mayumi muttered.

Naruto shook his head, "I don't believe it..."

Sakura glared at the blue haired girl angrily, "You! I'm going to kill you!"

Sasuke glared at the pink haired girl, "No you won't."

"Sasuke-kun she's a fucking fat Blueberry! How the hell could you like her?"

The pale male leaned in towards the Hatake and smirked, he whispered into her ear, "She's bigger then you, plus...You're my Blueberry."

Mayumi blushed and pushed the male away from her.

Kakashi came in the room to see a flaming Sakura, Naruto staring wide eyed, Mayumi blushing, and Sasuke smirking from his new found spot on the floor. That was enough to tell the male what had happened.

"Sasuke-kun I'll give you five minutes till I come after you with a kunai," the older growled.

The other two genin follow after the Uchiha when he walked out the door.

Mayumi jumped to her feet and grabbed her Otou-san's hands, "Are you really going to hurt him Otou-san?"

"No. I just wanted to scare him...but no dating till you're seventy-five!"

She made a face, "Otou-san that's just plan silly!"

"Eighty-five, wanna go for Ninety-five?"

"No!"

She quickly kissed him on the cheek before she ran off to her room to get some sleep. Little did she know that her dreams would only be nightmares.

_From where she stood she could flashes of pink, gray, and dark blue clashing. Her feet were running as fast as she could to the seen. She felt someone stop her in the middle of the grassy field that she was in. She looked to seen who the person was but all she could see were their red eyes. The person came towards her and pushed their lips to hers and she angrily pushed them away. She was shouting stuff at the person but she wasn't completely sure what was coming out of her mouth. The male seemed to get madder and he pulled out a kunai. Before she knew it he had stabbed her in the neck just like in her last dream. She could still only hear his apology which angered her slightly. _

_She watched as the man was knocked out and another male with red eyes picked her up gently. She felt a few tears run down the man's face and she lifted her hand weakly to rid him of them. She brushed a few away and he kissed her palm sweetly. He whispered things to her and smiled at them even though she couldn't hear them. She cupped his cheek and brushed the remainder of the tears away. Before she knew it her hand had dropped and her vision had faded..._

**That was chapter eight, hope it was okay-ish. Anyways please review! And if anyone thinks they know who the first red eyed man is they may guess and if they get it right...I shall give them a cookie and praise them...yea that works, unless they have a better idea that I can live with...Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

The four genin spread themselves apart, each taking a place behind one of the many trees.

"What's the distance to the target?" Kakashi asked into his headset.

"Five meters. I'm ready anytime," said one voice.

"So am I," another joined.

"Me too," that was three.

"Oh you are such a pretty looking tree!" A voice chirped in.

"Mayumi-chan, stop talking to the tree," Kakashi told her.

"But Otou-san! I named it Billy!"

"No."

"Fine...I'm ready."

"Okay! Go!"

The four students jumped out of their hiding spots and went for the cat. Naruto's shouts were heard as he grabbed a hold of the animal. The scared cat swiped it's claws at the blonde while Sakura watched amused.

"Ribbon on the left ear...Are you sure this is the target, Tora?" Kakashi's voice rang into the genin's headsets.

"Yeah, we're sure," Sasuke assured him.

"I miss Billy!" Mayumi cried.

Kakashi shook his head at her cry but other whys ignored it, "Good, Lost Pet "Tora" Search Mission...Complete!"

*Later*

"Oh my cute little Tora-chan I was so worried," the strange woman strangled her poor cat.

_'Gyahaha! In you face you stupid cat,'_ Naruto thought.

_'No wonder it ran away,'_ Sakura stared at the poor animal.

_'…'_ Sasuke just thought it weird.

_'I left Billy for this!'_ Mayumi glared in disbelief.

The woman walked out with her cat which was probably going to be dead before she got out of the building. The four genin and their Sensei waited for their next mission hoping for a something a little better.

"Now...Kakashi's Team seven, your next duty is...Hmm...Babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and help with the potato digging," the third Hokage read aloud.

"No! No! No! No, Thank you! I want to do, you know, a more incredible mission! Find us a better one!" Naruto shouted.

"You idiot!" Iruka yelled as he stood up. "You're just a rookie! Everyone starts off with the simple duties and works their way up!"

"But! But! We keep getting the crappiest possible duties!"

Kakashi hit the boy on the head, "Be quiet you!"

Mayumi backed away from the man quickly, placing her next to Sasuke. Sasuke gave her a strange look. She looked over, smiled, then moved Sakura between them.

"Naruto, it seems I have to explain to you what these duties are all about," the Hokage told him. "Listen, everyday the village receives numerous requests, from babysitting...to assassination. Each request is written down on these lists...and divided into an A, B, C, D ranking based on difficulty. The village is also divided based on skill. Staring with me the Hokage, Jonin, Chuunin, and Genin. The missions are then handed out by us at the top to ninjas based on their abilities...and if the duty is completed successfully, we receive payment from the client.

"You guys just recently became Genin. D-rank missions are perfect for you," he finished.

"Last night I had pork ramen, so miso sounds good for..." Naruto muttered to himself.

"I...I apologize..." Kakashi said as he scratched the back of head nervously.

"Geez! All you do is give lectures like that," Naruto shouted. "But you know what? I'm not the trouble-making brat you still think I am!" The blonde turned away and started to pout.

The third looked them over, "Okay. If you want it that much... I'll give you a C-rank mission. It's a protection mission of a certain individual."

Mayumi hid her giggle when she seen Kakashi's look, Sasuke and Sakura just stared in shock, and Naruto shouted out happily.

"Who? Who? A Feudal Lord? A princess?"

"Calm down, I'm about to introduce him. Hey, will you come in here?"

The door behind them opened and they turned to look. An old man showed himself with a bottle of sake in his hand.

"What's this?" He asked. "They're all a bunch of super brats. Especially...The shortest one with the super stupid-looking face. Are you really a Ninja?"

Naruto looked back and forth between his comrades, "Haha! Who's the shortest one with the stupid face..."

Naruto fell quiet when he realized that Sasuke stood about three inches taller, Sakura about two, and Mayumi about one, "I'll kill you!"

Kakashi grabbed hold of the boy as he tried to attack the man, "What's the point of killing the person we're supposed to protect? Baka!"

"I am the super expert bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge," the old man called 'Tazuna', told them.

*Another Later*

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted out happily.

"What are you so excited about?" Sakura asked him.

The four genin, their Sensei, and Tazuna stood outside of the village gates, each one of them with a backpack full of their supplies. Sasuke glared at Mayumi, who was avoiding him completely, Sakura glared at Naruto for acting stupid, Mayumi smiled nervously at Sasuke trying to put Kakashi between them, and Naruto looked around in excitement.

"Cause...I've never left the village before."

"...Hey!" Tazuna shouted, turning to Kakashi and pointing at Naruto, "Am I really going to be safe with this brat?"

"Hehe...Well, I am a Jonin, don't worry," the man tried to reassure him.

Naruto crossed his arms, "Hey, old man! Don't mess with ninjas! I'm incredible! One day I will take on the super elite ninja title Hokage! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it!"

"Hokage is the village's number one ninja, right?" The old man asked. "I doubt someone like you could become it..."

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled, "I'm prepared to do anything to become Hokage! Once I become Hokage you will acknowledge me!"

Tazuna took a drink from his bottle, "No I won't, you brat...Even if you did become Hokage."

"I'll kill you!" Naruto shouted and charged at the man again.

Kakashi stopped him, "I said stop moron.

The group started to walk each trying to keep up with each other. Naruto and Mayumi had skipped for a short time before they both got tired. Naruto went back to flirting with Sakura who looked like she would kill him if he didn't give it a break. Kakashi watched his students to see that each of them were doing their own thing while they walked. Naruto was being loud, Sakura was walking happily next to Sasuke, Mayumi was trying to keep Sasuke away from her, and Sasuke was getting angry with Mayumi.

The blue haired girl walked over to Tazuna and stared at him, "You're kinda old for a bridge builder."

"And you're weird for a girl."

She huffed out her cheeks, "I am not! I'm perfectly normal! Right Otou-san?"

The silvered haired man shook his head, "Yeah, sure okay."

"Otou-san?..." Tazuna looked at Kakashi then to Mayumi. "So you two are related then? I feel bad for you to have to put up with her."

Kakashi laughed slightly while Mayumi glared at the man.

"Umm...Tazuna-san?" Sakura asked.

"What?"

"You're from the Wave Country, right?"

"What about it?"

"Umm...Kakashi-sensei? Do they have ninjas in that country too?" She asked looking back at the man.

"No, not in the Wave Country. But... In most other countries the culture and customs may be different, but hidden villages exist, and so do ninjas," he didn't stop there. "To the many countries of the continent, the existence of a Shinobi Village means military power. This is how they hold and maintain advantages over each other. But, it's not that the Villages rule the countries, they merely stand equally with the country's government. A small island country like the Wave Country doesn't receive much interference from the lager countries and may not need a Shinobi Village.

"Within the many Shinobi Villages, Leaf, Mist, Cloud, Sand, and Stone are large and powerful and thus are referred to as The Great Five Shinobi Countries. And, these are the only countries whose leader receives the name "Kage". The "Five Kages", Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage, they reign over the thousands of ninjas in the world."

"Wow! Hokage-sama is the best!" Sakura cheered.

"No wonder why Naruto-san wants to me the Hokage..." Mayumi muttered.

"You guys just doubted Hokage-sama didn't you?" Kakashi asked his students, he then placed his hand on Sakura's head as if to pet her. "But don't worry, there won't be any ninja combat in a C-Rank mission."

"Then we won't come in contact with foreign ninjas?" She asked happily.

"Of course no! Hahahaha!" Kakashi laughed.

Tazuna looked down causing the Uchiha boy to turn his attention to him. Sasuke frowned.

He grunted when someone elbowed him in the stomach, "What!" He snapped quietly.

Mayumi stepped away from him, "I only wanted to ask what was wrong."

"Hn."

The purple-eyed girl glared at him and started to walk next to Naruto. Sasuke fell back slightly so that he could keep an eye on the oldest man. Sakura seemed happy knowing that she wasn't going to have to fight, Naruto was just plain annoyed by Tazuna, Sasuke was thinking to himself, and Mayumi was glaring at the ground but quickly cheered up.

"What?"

Everyone turned around to find Kakashi had been tied up by what looked like two ninja.

"Huh?" Sakura gasped.

"What's this?" Naruto shouted in his shocked state.

"Otou-san!" Mayumi cried getting worried.

They watched as their Sensei was cut into pieces. Mayumi screamed at the top of her lungs but didn't run to the seen, he had told her never to do something stupid like that. The ninja appeared behind Naruto. They started to move their chains around him so that he wouldn't be able to escape. Before any of them knew what was going on Sasuke had made his move. He threw a shuriken to hold the chain against the tree, he then threw a kunai that landed in the center of the throwing star to hold the chain in place.

The Uchiha boy landed on their shoulders and grabbed their arms. He then proceeded to kick them both in the face. Naruto stared in shock as both of them detached from their chains that had held them to the tree.

"UWAAA!" Naruto shouted as one of the Ninja came towards him.

Mayumi looked at her friend and placed herself in front of him and ran towards the strangely dressed ninja. She wasn't sure what good she could do seeing as she had never really listened to anything she was told. But she wasn't about to allow her friend to get hurt either.

Sakura jumped in front of Tazuna, "Sir, get back!"

Sasuke jumped in front of the pink haired girl protecting them both. Before the ninja could reach the boy he was stopped by their Sensei. Kakashi turned to see his daughter placing a kunai in the ninja's arm. He quickly grabbed that ninja up too before he could do any real harm to Naruto and Mayumi.

Kakashi looked at Naruto, "Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't save you immediately. I got you injured. …...I didn't think you would freeze like that. Anyway, nice job Sasuke."

_'Sakura and Mayumi too,'_ he added mentally.

Naruto stared at Sasuke. Mayumi glared at the blood that dropped from the kunai that she held. She whipped it off quickly and walked over to look over her Otou-san to make sure he was safe. Sasuke grabbed her arm and stopped her from walking away from him, the only thing was, he didn't look at her but smirked towards Naruto.

"Hey!" Sasuke barked. "You alright...Scaredy cat?"

Naruto shot him the the creepiest glared that the any of them had seen the boy give.

"Naruto, save it for later," Kakashi told the boy. "Their claws are soaked in poison. We have to remove it quickly. We must open the wound and release the poisoned blood from from your body. Don't move much, the poison will spread," he looked back at Tazuna. "Tazuna-san."

"What is it?" The old man asked nervously.

"I need to talk to you."

Kakashi quickly tied the ninjas up then turned to Tazuna, "These look like Hidden Mist Chuunins ...These shinobis are known to continue fighting no matter what."

"How did you read our movements?" One of them asked.

"On a sunny day like this when it hasn't rained in days...there's not going to be a puddle," the Jonin explained.

"If you knew that, why did you let the brats fight?" Tazuna asked.

"If I had wanted to I could have killed these two instantly but... There was something I needed to find out... Who these two were after."

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning... Were they after you, or one of us. We haven't heard that there are shinobis after you. Our mission was to simply protect you from thieves or gangs. This has now become at least a B-rank mission. This was suppose to be simple protection until you completed the bridge."

Tazuna looked down in shame, well kinda.

"If it was known that ninjas were after you this mission would have been set as the more expensive B-rank. I'm sure you had a reason, but it causes problems when you lie about the mission. We are now operating outside of our duties," Kakashi explained.

"We aren't ready for this mission," Sakura said. "Let's quit! We will need medicine for Naruto's wound. We should go back to the village and take him to a doctor..."

"Hmm...This might be too much..." Kakashi muttered. "I guess we should return to the village to treat Naruto."

Everyone's eyes widened as Naruto stabbed his cut hand with a kunai. Blood dropped to the ground giving it a sparkling red glow.

"Naruto! What are you doing?"

His hand started to shake but he didn't remove the blade, "With this kunai. I'll protect the old man. We're continuing the mission!"

Mayumi ran over to the blonde and pulled the kunai from his hand.

She pulled him into a quick hug, "Naruto-san...Don't hurt yourself again please."

"Naruto... It's good that you're releasing the poison but... Anymore and you'll die from lack of blood . Seriously," Kakashi told him.

"No! That's bad! I can't die from something like this!"

"Let me see you hand."

"No Naruto-san, my Otou-san will make sure you're perfect!" Mayumi chirped.

"Naruto, are you a masochist? What are you thinking?" Sakura asked annoyed with him.

"Umm... Hey... Am I going to be... Okay?"

"You should be fine," Kakashi reassured him while he wrapped the boys hand.

"Sensei..." Tazuna said. "I have to talk to you."

**I'm going stop here for now. The next update should come soon! Please review. Just put up a new poll so that you can tell me your thoughts on who the red eyed man is. **

**Cookies~**


	10. Chapter 10

"What a think mist, I can't see ahead," Sakura muttered.

Mayumi shook her head, "It doesn't matter if you can't see, just so that funny looking guy in the back can."

"We should see the bridge soon. The Wave Country is at the base of the bridge," the funny looking guy said.

The four genin sat next to each other watching out from the front of the boat. Sakura decided to pay absolutely no attention to the blue haired girl. She still wasn't too happy with her. Naruto was watching out the side of the boat eagerly trying to see the bridge. Mayumi was relaxed next to Kakashi. She happily rested against his side lazily, only happy because she wasn't next to Sasuke. Sasuke glared at everything and everyone that looked at him. He was in a bad mood and was getting tired of Mayumi ignoring him. He was going to talk to her; he just had to find out how to get her alone.

"Wow! It's huge!" Naruto shouted when the bridge came into view.

"Hey, be quiet," the guy that was paddling snapped at him. "Why do you think we are hiding in the mist and not using the engine? We'll be in deep trouble if Gatou finds us."

Naruto covered his mouth.

(flash back in italics)

"_Sensei," Tazuna spoke. "I want to talk to you. It's about this mission..."_

_Kakashi and his students turned to the oldest man._

"_You're right," Tazuna began. "This job is most likely outside of your duties. It turns out that a super dangerous man is after my life."_

"_Super dangerous man?" The Jonin asked._

"_..."_

"_Who?"_

"_You've probably at least heard his name before."_

"_..."_

"_The wealthy shipping magnate, a man named Gatou."_

"_Huh? Gatou..." Kakashi shouted in his shocked state. "From the Gatou Company? He's said to be one of the worlds few extremely wealthy people."_

"_Yes," Tazuna took over. "Officially he runs a large shipping company... But secretly he sells drugs and other illegal items, using ninjas and gang members to take over businesses and countries. He's a very nasty man. It was about a year ago when he set his eyes on the Wave Country. Through money and violence, he quickly took control of the country's shipping industry. Gatou now has a monopoly on all business traffic in the country. The only thing he has to fear now is the completion of the bridge."_

"_I see..." Sakura said. "Since you're building the bridge you're in the way."_

"_So those ninjas were hired by Gatou?" Sasuke asked._

"_Is he an old fart?" Mayumi questioned._

_Tazuna nodded._

_She turned to Sasuke and pulled on his arm, "Sasuke-san! He's talking about that old fart that you wanna kill! Maybe you can kill him sooner then you thought!"_

_Sasuke shook his head her to prevent himself from laughing._

_Naruto stared blankly, not understand any of it._

"_But what I don't understand is," Kakashi spoke. "If you knew ninjas could be after you...Why did you hide that fact when you hired us?"_

"_The Wave Country is super poor," Tazuna spoke. "Even the Feudal Lord has no money. Of course we don't have much money either... Not enough for the expensive B-Rank mission. Well if you quit the mission now I will definitely be killed..."_

"_But-" Kakashi started but was stopped by the old man._

"_Don't worry about it! If I die, my cute ten year-old grandson will just cry for a few days! Oh yeah, and my daughter will live hating Leaf Village ninjas forever. But it won't be your fault. Not at all!"_

_Everyone glared at him._

"_Well, I guess we have no choice. We will protect you at least until you get back to your country," Kakashi told him._

"We'll be there soon," the strange man said. "Tazuna-san...It looks like we've avoided detection so far but...just in case. We'll take the route that has vegetation. It will make it harder to spot us."

"Thanks," he told him.

The boat went through a tunnel. Mayumi growled slightly not liking the fact that she could only see the way out. Everything else had turned black. She crawled away from her Otou-san; she wasn't just going to sit there. Her hand landed on someone's bare leg. A hand shot out and grabbed her shirt collar. She closed her eyes afraid of what would happen next.

They pulled her to their face, "Naruto?"

Mayumi shook trying to think about which person it was, "...N-No."

The hand didn't loosen but held on tighter. Before she knew it she was sitting and she had placed in between the person's legs. She was pulled back so that she was resting against their chest.

"Stop ignoring me," the person whispered in her ear.

Well it definitely wasn't Sakura, that much she could tell. The person sighed contently and wrapped their arms around her. But the only thing she wanted to know was who it was...who was she ignoring again?

"Wow!"

She looked back to see that more light was coming in. The reason of that was because they had reached the other end of the tunnel. The light slightly burned her eyes but she was happy that she could see again. Naruto was staring excitedly at the small village that they had come to. She smiled at the place as well, liking the way that the trees grew out of the water.

The boat came to a stop next to a dock. She felt the arms around her pull away and push her away gently. She watched as Sasuke walked away from her. Wow she was stupid...why hadn't she realized that he was behind her? Speaking of Sasuke...They needed to have a talk, he wasn't supposed to be kissing her when he was gay and with Iruka! What was he-...HE WAS CHEATING ON THEIR SENSEI!

The group walked out of the small town and into the trees. Mayumi felt slightly nervous with the way that her Otou-san was looking, and the fact that Naruto was giving Sasuke a funny look made her feel like Naruto was either mad at the Uchiha or had decided that he too was gay and liked him.

"There!"

Everyone stopped in shock as Naruto threw a kunai into some bushes.

"Heh...Just a rat..." Naruto mumbled.

"Stop trying to act cool! There was nothing there!" Sakura screamed pointing a finger at him.

"Hey," Kakashi spoke. "Please stop using shuriken...It's seriously dangerous."

"Hey Midget!" Tazuna shouted. "Stop acting like a moron!"

Naruto started to look around again before he threw another shuriken, "There!"

"I said stop!" Sakura screamed as she hit him.

"Oww!" Naruto cried in pain.

Mayumi started to walk over to Sakura to make the girl regret hurting the blonde. Sasuke caught her actions and stopped her. Mayumi looked down at the firm hold the Uchiha had on her arm. She sighed in frustration but didn't leave to boy to save her friend.

"Somebody is after us, I swear," Naruto told her.

"Yeah right!" Sakura squeaked. "Oh!" She said as she looked at a scared rabbit that Naruto had almost beheaded. "Naruto what have you done?"

"Oh...Just a rabbit," Tazuna whispered.

Naruto clung the rabbit to himself, _'I didn't mean it lil'__ rabbit!'_

Mayumi smiled at the animal and pulled it from her best friend, "Hey there lil' bunny! You can live with me and Otou-san from now on!" She hugged it close to herself happily.

Sasuke almost smiled at the scene that he was "cute", almost.

"Mayumi-chan you're going to kill it!" Naruto told her, trying to pry it away from her.

Sasuke didn't like were the boys hands were seeing as that was where the poor rabbit was located. He walked over to the scene and reached for the blonde angrily.

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi shouted as he and Tazuna got to the ground quickly.

Sasuke pulled at Mayumi and tossed her down then placed himself on her lightly for protection. Sakura jumped at Naruto and pushed him, too, to the ground landing on top of him. The blade that flew over them landing in the side of a tree. Everyone stood to their feet quickly to see who or what had attacked them. In front of them stood a shirtless man, with bandages wrapped around his face, his forehead protector was slanted slightly, his pants were striped and around his arms and legs he wore camouflaged arm and leg warmers.

Sasuke pushed Mayumi behind him hoping to keep her out of the fight all in all if it could be helped. Kakashi seemed to have the same idea and nodded his approval to the Uchiha who had his daughter, and closest person to his heart, out of harm's way.

He looked back to the man that he recognized, "Well well, if it isn't the Hidden Mist's Missing-Nin Momochi Zabuza-kun."

Naruto started to charge at the man but Kakashi put his hand out and stopped him, "Everybody get back. This one's on a whole other level."

Everyone stared up at the Mist-Nin.

"It will be a little tough," Kakashi said as he pulled his forehead protector up. "...unless I do this.."

"You appear to be sharingan Kakashi... Sorry but..." Zabuza said looking back at the older Hatake. "...the old man is mine."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at his Sensei.

"Surround and protect Tazuna-san," the Jonin told his students. "Do not enter the fight. That's the teamwork here. Zabuza, first..."

"Fight me."

The students looked at their teacher and stared at the strange red eye. Mayumi wasn't as shocked but never before had seeing his eye sent a shiver through her. Before it had always looked calm and made his whole face brighter. But now it had an angry glow to it, almost as if it was clawing at him to do some damage.

"Ah...I already get to the famous sharingan," Zabuza said, almost mocking him. "I'm honored. When I was a member of the Hidden Mist's assassin team I kept a handbook, it included information on you. And this is what it said, "The man who has copied over a thousand Jutsu... Copy Ninja Kakashi"."

"Sharingan! Sharingan! What the hell is that?" Naruto shouted to his Sensei.

"Sharingan," Sasuke started to explain. "It is said that some have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of Gen, Tai, and Nin-jutsu. The Sharingan is one of the types of pupil that gives you this power. But that's not the only ability the sharingan has."

"Hehe, exactly," Zabuza nodded at the boy who gave the information out. "That's not all... What's even scarier is... That you can copy your opponent's techniques once you see them."

Sakura and Naruto stared at the male Hatake in shock. Sasuke glared at their Sensei and tightened his hold on the blue-haired girl. Mayumi stared at the boy in front of her, he didn't look to happy about something and she wanted to find out. Her heart almost started to beat faster when he looked at her then back to Zabuza.

"Now," The Mist-Nin said from his spot in the trees. "Let's end all the talking. I have to kill that old man."

The man from the mist jumped to the water and put on hand in the air while the other came in front of his face.

"Over there!" Naruto shouted.

"And on top of the water!" Sakura added.

"No shit Sherlock!" Mayumi growled at Sakura.

Sasuke looked back at the girl and shook his head.

"Ninpou," Zabuza said, starting his jutsu. "Hidden Mist no Jutsu."

"He's gone!" Tazuna shouted as Zabuza disappeared.

Mayumi shook her head, were they all going to state the obvious.

"He'll come after me first," Kakashi told his students. "Momochi Zabuza... As a member of the Hidden Mist he was known as an expert in silent killing. You don't even notice until you're already dead... It's not like I can use the sharingan perfectly. You guys be careful."

"The mist is getting thicker!" Naruto shouted.

"Eight choices," came a voice from the mist.

"What?" Sakura froze suddenly scared out of her mind.

"Liver," the voice came back. "Lungs. Spine. Clavical vein. Neck vein. Brain. Kidneys. Heart. Which one should I go after?"

The students stared in fear in front of themselves. Knowing that they and their Sensei were the only things that stopped the man from his target.

Sasuke's eyes were the widest. His fear was greater then he had every felt for a long time. He pulled Mayumi closer to himself enjoying the warmth and happy feelings that she gave off. The way that she shivered however took him out of that feeling. She too was scared but was trying to push it out of her mind, the fact that Sasuke was sweating from his new fear told her that she most definitely should be afraid. She clung to the boys arm and the kunai that she held in her other hand.

"Sasuke," Kakashi spoke without turning around. "Don't worry. I'll protect you guys even if it kills me."

Sasuke blushed slightly as did the rest of the genin.

"I don't let my comrades die."

"We'll see about that!" Came the voice.

Zabuza appeared behind the genin, "It's over."

He started to swing his blade but was stopped by Kakashi who pushed his students out of the way of the man. The students along with Tazuna fell to the ground. Kakashi pushed a kunai into the Missing-Nin's back.

"Sensei! Behind you!" Naruto yelled.

The man that Kakashi had stabbed disappeared into water. The Leaf Jonin turned but not soon enough. The real Zabuza was behind him and he swung his sword at the man. Sakura let out a scream as the man was cut in half. Mayumi let out a cry and Sasuke pulled her to him to keep her from crying. The girl closed her eyes and hid her face in the Uchiha's shirt. Sasuke held her close while he watched Kakashi turn to water. He looked down at the girl and made her look up.

"Don't move!" Kakashi said.

He now stood behind Zabuza with a kunai pressed to the man's throat, "It's over!"

"Wow!" Naruto shouted.

"Haha!" Sakura giggled happily.

Sasuke stared without showing how happy he actually was to know that his Sensei was alive.

Mayumi blushed and clung to Sasuke in her excitement. She turned and smiled at the boy feeling happy that he had made her look up.

"Hehe," Zabuza laughed. "Hehehe... It's over? There's no way you can defeat me with your monkey-like imitations. Hehe... But that was impressive of you. At that time... You had already copied my Water Clone no Jutsu... You had your clone say those words to attract my attention while the real you hid in the mist and watched me. Nice plan. But... I'm also not that easy."

Kakashi stabbed the man in front of him when he realized that the real Zabuza had appeared behind him.

"That one's a fake too?" Naruto shouted.

Zabuza swung his sword but Kakashi ducked out of the way. His sword got stuck in the ground so he did the only thing he could. He kicked the silvered haired man and sent him flying. Zabuza ran at him and with his sword in hand. He skidded to a stop and hit the male Hatake into the water.

"Foolish," he said.

"SENSEI!" Naruto shouted.

Mayumi jumped and clung tighter onto Sasuke who flinched slightly from the feel of her nails.

Kakashi surfaced from the water.

"Heh, fool," Zabuza said from behind him while forming hand signs.

Water began to form around Kakashi putting him into a water prison, "Hehehe, I now have you in my inescapable special prison. It makes things tougher if you can move, you know? Now... Kakashi, we can finish things later. First I'll take care of them."

A water clone started to appear in front of the shore. As soon as it was finished it walked onto the land all sunken like.

"Hehe," the clone laughed. "Wearing forehead protectors and acting like real ninjas... But you know what? A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death." The clone started to disappear. "Basically... Once you're good enough to be listed in my handbook...then you can start calling yourself a ninja... You guys should not be referred to as ninjas."

Naruto's eyes widened as the clone disappeared from complete sight, before he knew it he had been kicked in the face and was sent flying, his forehead protector staying behind him. The clone stepped on the protector.

"Naruto-san!" Mayumi screamed while Sasuke stopped her from running ahead.

"Just a brat," Zabuza muttered.

"You guys!" Kakashi yelled to them. "Take Tazuna-san and run away! You have no chance of beating him! As long as he's keeping me trapped in this prison he can't move. The water clone cannot go very far from his real body. Just run away now!"

The genin stared in shock at their Sensei, knowing that if they left he would be killed. Sasuke clung Mayumi as close to himself as possible so that she wouldn't go after her Otou-san. Naruto started to crawl towards them. He stopped and seemed to look at his hand then back to his forehead protector. Naruto stood to his feet and charged at the clone. Kakashi shouted at the boy but other whys went unnoticed.

"He..." Sasuke stared in shock.

"Naruto, what are you thinking?" Sakura yelled.

"No..." Mayumi hid her face again. "Not Naruto-san."

"Bah...Idiot!" The clone shouted as he hit Naruto back.

Naruto flew back till he was just a few meters away from his teammates.

"What are you doing jumping in all by yourself?" Sakura continued to yell. "We Genin have no chance against him!"

Mayumi's hand came down on Sakura's face angrily, "What the hell do you mean? Just because we're Genin doesn't mean that we're just going to leave and give up! Or do you just want to be some lame-ass cowered and leave our Sensei behind when he himself refused to leave us behind to get killed at any moment?"

Sakura stared in disbelief and turned back to Naruto and blushed slightly.

Naruto started to stand to his feet slowly with his forehead protector in head. Mayumi pulled away from Sasuke and pulled the blonde the rest of the way up.

"Hey," Naruto said, blood dripping from his mouth. "You eyebrowless freak... Put this in your handbook. The man who will one day become Hokage..."

Naruto straightened his back and put his protector back on his head, "Leaf Village Ninja... Uzumaki Naruto!"

Mayumi whipped the blood from the boys mouth while glaring at the clone...and the real one...she wasn't to sure which one to glare at.

"Sasuke! Lend me your ear!" Naruto told the Uchiha.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I have a plan."

"Pft... Teamwork from you?"

Mayumi turned to Sasuke, "Please help him."

The boy nodded getting a bright smile from the girl. The Uchiha smirked feeling like he could kill Zabuza a hundred more times if only he could see that smile once more.

"Now...let's get wild..." Naruto said.

"A lot of arrogance but," The clone said. "do you stand a chance?"

"What are you doing?" Kakashi yelled at the genin, fear in his eyes. "Run away! This fight was over the moment I was caught! Our duty is to protect Tazuna-san! Did you forget that?"

"Old man," Naruto whispered turning to Tazuna.

"Well..." Tazuna said dropping his head. "I planted this seed myself. I'm not going to now say that I desire to live so much that I'd stop you. I'm sorry guys... Fight as much as you want."

"You hear that?" Sasuke said smirking as he walked up to Naruto and Mayumi.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked him.

"Hah..." The clone laughed. "Hahahaha... You guys will never grow up."

"What?" Naruto shouted at him.

"Going to keep "playing" ninja, eh?" The clone started again. "When I... When I was about your age..." He looked at his hands. "These hands were already dyed red with blood."

Sasuke pushed Mayumi behind himself quickly.

"Devil... Zabuza," Kakashi muttered.

"Ah... So you've heard a little about it," Zabuza said.

"Long ago," the Leaf Jonin began. "in the Hidden Mist village, also called the Blood Mist village...there was a final obstacle in becoming a ninja.."

"Hm," Zabuza looked at the man. "You even knew about that graduation exam."

"That exam?" Naruto asked.

"Hehehe," the clone continued to laugh.

"What's this graduation exam thing?"

"Hehehe." The clone looked up. "Fights to the death between the students. Friends who have trained and eaten at the same table are pitted against each other and go at it...until one of them loses his life. These are friends who had helped each other and shared dreams..."

"...Terrible..." Sakura muttered.

"Ten years ago," Kakashi started. "The Hidden Mist graduation exam...was forced to change. This change after the previous year...when a devil appeared."

"Change?" Sakura asked. "What change? What did this devil do?"

"Without pause or hesitation...a young boy who was not even a ninja...had killed over a hundred of the students."

"That..." Zabuza started with an evil look on his face, "sure was fun."

The male genin's eyes widened as they were charged at. The clone's fist came back and hit Sasuke down. Sasuke coughed up blood as he was stepped on by the clone.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

Mayumi held back her hard breaths and forced herself from running to the boy's side knowing that she'd probably end up killing them both. But she couldn't stop. She ran at the man knowing that she'd only get herself hurt. Zabuza removed his foot from Sasuke and grabbed the female Hatake by the neck. He lifted her from the ground.

"Die," The clone commanded the both of them.

Mayumi struggled the best she could, swinging her legs out at the man while her fingers clawed angrily at the fake skin on his arm. Naruto formed a ton of shadow clones. The clone dropped the girl on the ground next to Sasuke and turned his attention to Naruto.

"Ah..." He said. "Shadow Clones... And a large amount."

"Here I come!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke sat up, blood dripping from his mouth. The Narutos dog piled Zabuza only for the clone to use his sword and got them off of him quickly. The real Naruto flew back and reached into his backpack. He pulled out what looked like a blade and tossed it to Sasuke. The Uchiha caught hold of the item and fell to the ground at the unexpected weight and how hard it was tossed. The boy rolled over and landed on his feet opening up a giant shuriken. He closed his eyes and when they opened they had an evil glow to them. Mayumi stood to her feet blushing but moved herself away from the clone quickly.

"Evil Wind Shuriken Shadow Windmill!" Sasuke shouted

"A shuriken won't work against me," The clone said reaching for his sword.

Sasuke threw the shuriken at the man just as Mayumi got back to Tazuna. The shuriken went past the clone straight to the real Zabuza.

"I see... You're aiming it at the real me... But," Zabuza said as he caught the shuriken. "That's not enough!"

His eyes widened as another shuriken came at him, "Another one in the shuriken's shadow?"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. Mayumi wanted to jump up and clap her hands together, but she stopped herself.

"But!" Zabuza jumped over it. "Still not enough."

"Heh," Sasuke smirked, his eyes hidden by his hair.

Their eyes widened when Naruto transformed from the shuriken. Sasuke's smirk got bigger as Naruto went for Zabuza with a kunai in his hand. He tossed it at the Missing-Nin. Zabuza pulled away but still got cut on the face from the blade. Everyone's eyes widened as Zabuza turned around and started to wave the shuriken around his head, getting ready to throw it at the Uzumaki boy. Their eyes only got wider as Kakashi stopped the blade with his hand and shot an evil glare at the Missing-Nin.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled happily.

"... Naruto, great "plan"..." Kakashi mumbled. "You guys have grownup..."

"Hehe..." Naruto giggled. "The aim of the Shadow Clone wasn't to defeat Zabuza but to hide the fact that I had transformed into the Evil Wind shuriken. Of course I didn't think that could beat him, but I thought if only we could break open that water prison. So..." He started to explain. "Shadow Clone was just a diversion. Real body transforms. The clone grabs the shuriken. Passes it to Sasuke. Sasuke combines it with a shuriken he had and throws it."

Zabuza laughed, "I got distracted and released the jutsu..."

Kakashi glared at him, "Wrong! You didn't release it. You were "forced" to release it. I'll tell you that I don't fall for the same jutsu twice. What will you do?"

The man from the Mist grunted and jumped back. He started to do hand signs as did Kakashi. The water started to form around them and soon formed into dragons. The water came down around the genin and the Jonin. Sasuke felt someone grab his hand but he didn't look back. Sakura paid no attention to the two in front of her but continued to protect the fallen Tazuna. Mayumi held onto Sasuke hoping to make him smile and calm down. Naruto, who was still in the water, stared at the men in shock.

The two men ran around in what looked like a dance. Every time Zabuza swung his sword at Kakashi the man would meet me evenly with a kunai. They continued to move around and Zabuza started to form hand signs. Kakashi copied them perfectly each and every time.

_'My movements... He's completely...'_ Zabuza thought.

"...reading them," Kakashi finished.

The Missing-Nin stared wide eyed, _'What? Did he just read my mind?'_

He looked Kakashi in the eye, _'Damn! That...'_

"...freaky eye is pissing me off!" Kakashi growled. "Right?"

"Heh... All you're doing is copying me."

"You can't beat me you monkey bastard!" Zabuza and Kakashi both shouted.

"Damn you!" The Mist-Nin yelled, angry that he was being copied so easily. "I'll make is so you can never open that mouth again!"

Zabuza stared in shock as he watched another version of himself appear behind Kakashi. He watched Kakashi's eye to see his sharingan start to spin.

"What! Impossible! I'm the one doing the jutsu! Yet I can't keep up!" Zabuza shouted.

Before he knew what had happened the water had gone wild and threw him into the trees. The genin below shouted as cold water touched their skin. Mayumi held onto Sasuke tightly so that she wouldn't be pulled away by the current. The Uchiha grabbed hold of one of her arms so that she wouldn't leave him and the other arm in front of himself as a shield from the cold icy water. Sakura tried her hardest not to get pushed away from Tazuna and she held firm long enough to keep him from a small amount of the water.

Kakashi jumped onto the tree that Zabuza was pushed against, "It's over..."

The Mist-Nin, who had a kunai in his arms and legs turned slowly to the silver haired man, "How...? Can you see the future?"

Kakashi held a kunai up in front of his face and glared at them, "Yeah. You're going to die."

Everyone's eyes widened as Zabuza was stabbed threw the neck with two needles. The Missing-Nin fell to the ground dead.

"Hehe... You're right. He's dead ."

Naruto crawled out of the water and stared in shock at a black haired boy. Kakashi jumped from his branch down next to the corpse. He put his fingers on the neck of the man to find no pulse.

"Thank you very much," the boy said. "I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time."

"That mask," Kakashi muttered. "You're a Hidden Mist Hunter-nin..."

"Impressive," the boy said, bowing. "You are correct."

"Hunter-nin?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, my duty is to hunt down Missing-Nins. I'm a member of the Hidden Mist's Hunter-nin team."

Kakashi watched the boy closely. Taking note that by his voice and height he couldn't be to much older than Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto pulled away from his teammates and ran closer to the boy. He looked back at the dead Zabuza then back. He repeated himself a few more times before he looked back at the boy.

"What the hell?" He shouted. "Who are you?"

Mayumi put her hands on her hips and shook her head, "And even though Zabuza is dead he still yells at the one who saved us..."

She giggled slightly and gave him a thumbs up, "Nice one Naruto-san!"

Kakashi stood to his feet, "Don't worry Naruto, he's not an enemy."

"I'm not asking that! That Zabuza... That Zabuza was killed! A guy that strong... A guy that strong was killed a kid..! By a kid not much different from me! We look stupid! How can I understand that?" Naruto shouted at his Sensei.

"Well," Kakashi told him grabbing hold of his head slightly. "I know how you feel but... But... This is also the truth... In this world there exists kids younger than you...yet stronger than me."

Sasuke stared at his Sensei not liking what they were told as much as Naruto didn't. The boy disappeared and reappeared in front of the body, he started to pick it up.

Mayumi smiled at him, "You look like a girl! Have you meet Sasuke-san?" She pushed Sasuke in front of her. "He's gay! And I think he broke up with his boyfriend so, that makes him free! I think you two would make a cute couple!"

Sasuke turned his head and glared at her.

"What? You don't think he's cute? He's cute enough to me!"

Sasuke glared at her more than frowned.

The boy stared at the pair and shook his head trying to forget what the girl had told and said about him, "Your battle is now over... And now I must dispose of this body. Since it seems to be a body with many secrets... Farewell..."

The boy disappeared getting a wave from the blue-haired girl.

"He's gone!" Naruto shouted.

Mayumi turned to Sasuke and frowned, "Man I was only trying to get you two hooked up with him!... Wow, you can get the girls but not the guys! You must be ugly!"

Sasuke was tempted to slap her but held back and just turned away from her.

"Haaa," Kakashi huffed, pulling his forehead protector back over his eye. "Now we have to get Tazuna-san back to his home. Let's go!"

"Hahaha! Super thanks, guys!" Tazuna shouted. "Come over to my house and relax for a while!"

Mayumi raised her eyebrow and looked at Sakura, "Did he just leave us out? Or did he call us guys?"

Sakura shrugged trying to ignore the girl.

The next thing they knew Kakashi feel to the ground and the genin started to form around him.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Sakura yelled.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried.

"Now's not the time or place to take a nap!" Mayumi glared at him.

By the time they got back to Tazuna's it was almost sundown. They were given a room that they all shared. At the moment the old bridge builder just relaxed on the floor. Sakura was watching over Kakashi making sure that he got everything he needed. Naruto just happily relaxed on the floor, bugging Tsunami, Tazuna's twenty-nine year old daughter, about getting some ramen. Sasuke sat in the corner of the room with Mayumi resting against him. Mayumi really did care that the Uchiha had pulled her over to him, literally. He seen her trying to rest, stood up, grabbed her arms, and dragged her over to the corner.

The two of them received multiple evil looks from the Haruno girl. At one point when Sakura had walked by them she had "accidentally" dropped a kunai right next to Mayumi's leg. Sasuke had given the girl an evil Uchiha glare. He then smirked at the pink-haired girl and started to tickle the blue-haired girl who squirmed and laughed. A couple of times when she had drifted off he had kissed the top of her head and found himself blushing. He slapped his face to make it look like that was why. The blue-haired girl tried to pull away a few times feeling uncomfortable; she gave up and just pretended to sleep.

Tsunami walked into the room and looked at Kakashi, "You alright, Sensei?"

"Yeah..." Kakashi muttered. "I just can't move for a week or so."

"What?" Sakura said in shock. "The sharingan is incredible but if it puts that much stress on the body, I guess you have to think before using it."

"Well," Tazuna said whipping his face off, "we defeated that strong of a ninja this time. We should be safe for a while!"

"By the way," Sakura muttered. "Who was that masked kid?"

"That's the mask worn by the Hidden Mist's special Hunter-nin team," Kakashi explained. "They are also known as body erasers. Their duty is to completely dispose of the body without a trace. A ninja's body has within it secrets of the village's nin-jutsu, information on different Chakra types, herbs, and other things that will reveal things about the village. For example, if I died, the secrets of the sharingan could be revealed. If you don't be careful there's the danger that the enemy will steal your jutsu."

Sasuke stood up and pulled Mayumi to her feet as well, they both stared at Kakashi.

"A ninja's body can reveal important information," Kakashi continued. "So by killing and disposing of the Missing-Nins who have abandoned their village, the Hunter-nins protect the information from getting out. They are specialists who guard their village's secrets. No sound, no smell... That's a ninja's end."

"So that Zabuza has been chopped up and disposed of? Scary!" Sakura said shaking the thought out of her head.

After awhile Kakashi feel back asleep. Mayumi had left the room with Tsunami to help cook the supper. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke stayed behind to watch over Kakashi. Sasuke kept making excuses to leave the room. This time it was one about the bathroom. He walked by the kitchen for the tenth time and peaked into the room. Tsunami was cutting vegetables facing away from him, while Mayumi was mixing only god knows what and was facing towards him. He could see the look of pure concentration while her bangs fell lightly out of place and dropped over her forehead protector.

The girl stopped suddenly and looked behind herself to Tsunami, "Tsunami-chan... Am I doing this right?"

The woman walked over and made a face, "Well yeah...but I think you should add more sugar."

"How can you tell without tasting it?"

"The color is off, if you add enough sugar then it be lighter then the color you have, but only slightly."

Mayumi nodded, "So what do you want me to do?"

Tsunami dropped her head and smacked her forehead. She heard a noise and looked up to see Sasuke cussing at the cat that she had.

"Sasuke-san, what are you doing?" Tsunami asked.

Sasuke glared at her, "I... I came to help."

He walked into the room cussing to himself, _'Damn it! Uchiha's don't fucking trip over animals!'_

Before he knew it he was placed to pealing apples for Tsunami's dessert. Mayumi soon moved on and started to cut potatoes while the black-haired woman started to cook other things. Mayumi's fingers were covered in small cuts and she let out small cuss words only to be scolded by the elder woman. Sasuke wanted to laugh at the girl but refused.

Finally the girl gave up and dropped the knife, "Tsunami-chan! I give! I can't get this down."

Tsunami looked back nervously, needing the girls help at the moment, "Oh...ummm Sasuke-san would you please help her out, you're almost done anyways!"

Sasuke nodded and reached around the Hatake girl. He grabbed her hands and forced her to pick up the knife. He moved her free hand to hold onto the vegetable. Slowly he helped her cut into it and move it over so that it wouldn't become uneven. He smiled to himself enjoying the image of her cooking in his small kitchen. He could easily put up with it, but he wasn't sure if could deal with her insults or not.

"Okay..." The girl muttered. "I see how you're doing it but you're not really telling me...you were told to-"

"Help you," he cut in. "I wasn't told to tell you or just show you, I am helping you."

She nodded getting slightly uncomfortable. He felt her squirm slightly but held onto her.

He growled, "Fine, the only thing you have to do is hold onto it so that it doesn't move. Then you slice it slowly, make sure to push it away so that you don't..."

Mayumi put the knife down and turned to him when he stopped talking. She opened her mouth but found his lips on hers. He pulled away quickly remembering that Tsunami was watching them. He pushed her forward forgetting about the knife. The girl let out a loud scream and he stared in shock when he noticed the knife sticking out of her back. Blood dropped down her cloths slowly as she calmed down slightly but tears had formed in her violet eyes.

Tsunami pulled Sasuke away from the girl and stared at the knife in her back. The woman quickly pulled the two of them into a different room so that they wouldn't upset anyone. Mayumi moved slowly but tried her hardest to keep up. By the time they got to the room Mayumi was slowly turning pale. Tsunami pulled the knife from the girl's back and she let out a loud cry in return. Sasuke placed himself in front of her to keep from hitting the ground. She feel forward and clawed the boy's back. Tsunami stared in shock as the wound healed quickly. She shook her head and covered it with a bandage anyways. By the time she was done the wound had been completely healed, the only thing left was a slight red mark. The bandage went around her clothing so that she didn't need to be undressed.

Sasuke clung the girl to himself as tight as he could. He hadn't meant to get her hurt. He felt her relax and soon realized that she had fallen asleep. He did release her but just sat there. Tsunami had left them so that she could finish the meal. Sasuke had a felt guilty but pushed it to the back of his mind quickly, deciding that it had been an accident and that the girl wouldn't hold it against him. He backed up against the wall and pulled her close, he wasn't going to let go this time. He wouldn't let go, not if there was chance that she could slip away. He'd be there, in the dark. So if she didn't know it or want it, he'd still be there, holding her close weather she like it or not he really didn't care.

The door opened to reveal Tsunami, she smiled at the scene, "Supper's ready."

She handed Sasuke his plate and sat Mayumi's down, "Make sure she wakes up and eats it. All of it."

He nodded.

"If you like I'll let your Sensei know and you two can stay here."

He nodded again not liking the idea of moving her while her back was cut open. If only he knew that she had healed completely. The woman walked out of the room to let the Sensei know and bring the rest of them their meals.

Sasuke shook the girl, "Mayumi, you need to eat."

"Sasuke..."

He smiled at how easily the name came from her lips. He liked the sound of it, his name anyways, or at least the way she said it.

"Mayumi-chan, you need to wake up."

The girl moved slightly but did not wake.

A moan escaped her lips, "Stop..."

He blushed slightly when he realized that she was dreaming. How did she have time to dream when she had only just fell asleep?

"D-Don't cry..."

His eyes widened. Why would she tell him not to cry? She'd never seen him cry before, or at least that he knew of.

Her hand raised, shaking, and landed on his cheek. He grabbed her hand and moved it to his lips and he kissed it softly. A smile came to her lips.

"I'm sorry... I... Failed you..." She mumbled.

He made a face and leaded down to her ear, "What do you mean?"

"...I let him..."

"You let who?" He asked, feeling angry suddenly.

"I'm sorry... I...don't hurt him..."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "What do you mean 'don't hurt him'?" He growled.

She feel silent and her breathing calmed. Sasuke growled and bit her ear. The girl jumped awake, and stared at him. Her eyes were bright and her face slightly scared.

She clung to him tightly, "I-I'm sorry I h-had a nightmare..."

Sasuke held her close, being careful not to touch her back, "...It's...okay."

He had never had to put up with someone having a nightmare so he wasn't used to it...at all.

Mayumi cringed, "Sasuke-san... Why are we in here?"

"...Because Tsunami and I didn't think it would be a good idea to move you."

"Oh."

He found himself staring at her lips again. Before he knew it he was leaning towards her but he didn't try and stop himself. Her lips were parted slightly while she took in short breaths, showing that she was still tired.

"Sasuke-san shouldn't you be flirting with Naruto-san?" She whispered right before his lips brushed hers.

He pushed her away roughly and growled, was he ever going to get around her thoughts of him being gay?

**YES! LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Anyways I hope it was okay! I have a poll up asking who you all think the red eyed man is that she's having nightmares about. You don't have to vote on that but I love to know what people think! Thanks to those of you people that have reviewed/vote, it's those things that make me hyper and update more often. Anyways thanks for reading and please review.**

**For those of you that do review/vote ~ COOKIES TO YOU ALL!**


	11. Chapter 11

Mayumi laid back and stretched her arms behind her head. Due to Kakashi not feeling up to anything he had given them about two to three days of nothing to do. It was really boring seeing as there was nothing to do at all around the small house.

"Mayumi-chan, can you kill that bug?"

She turned to Naruto and frowned, "But Naruto-san he's my friend!"

"Oh yeah, what's his name?"

"...Sasuke..."

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "You named it Sasuke?"

"Uh huh."

"Poor bug..."

"Yup!"

The two of them laughed for a short while causing Sakura to leave the room in boredom and annoyance. Naruto watched her leave and sighed sadly causing the blue-haired girl to laugh.

He turned to her and shook his head, "It's not my fault that you don't like some one Mayumi-chan."

"I do too like someone!"

"Oh yeah, who?"

"Well, ummm... There's..."

Naruto laughed, "I knew you didn't like anyone! You're to much like a little kid!"

"I am not!" Mayumi growled at him. "And I do have a crush!"

"Then tell me who it is."

"...No."

"Fine then."

"Okay fine I don't like anyone! Guess I never really thought about it..." she looked down slightly.

"...Who do you think is cute?"

"No one really."

"Who do you get along best with?"

"You."

"Who do you hang out with the most?"

"You."

"...Who do you like the most?"

"You."

Naruto and Mayumi looked at each other.

She made a face, "This isn't looking to good is it?"

"No," he shook his head.

"... I'm going to go now."

"Good idea."

The two of them stood and walked away from each other. Mayumi bit her lip, she didn't like Naruto did she? Oh she hoped not! If she did then she wouldn't be able to hangout with him without it being all weird. She looked up to find Sakura laughing nervously as Sasuke walked away from her with his hands in his pockets.

Sakura glared at her, "What do you want blueberry?"

"Nothing peach."

Sakura stared at her for a short while then smirked, "Hey, Mayumi, wanna have a contest?"

She made a face, "What kinda contest?"

"How about... We make Kakashi-sensei get-well presents."

"Like what? Cakes?"

"Cakes, flowers all that kinda stuff."

Mayumi frowned, Sakura knew that wasn't any of her strengths, "Fine!"

"Good, I call Sasuke-kun!"

"Hey wait! You didn't say anything about us having partners!" 

"Oh I didn't? Sorry!"

Sakura smirked and ran off. Mayumi growled angrily and looked for Naruto. It turned out that the boy had somehow convinced Sakura that he could bake a cake and, she, being rejected by Sasuke, accepted. Mayumi sighed but decided that she might as well go pick flowers for her Otou-san, she wasn't going to get any help from Sasuke anyways. She ran out into the trees taking in the fresh salty scent from the surrounding ocean. The clean smell calmed her slightly, it was a natural smell that reminded her of a fresh rain storm.

"Mayumi?"

She stopped and looked up suddenly to see Sasuke resting against a tree. He glared at her for reasons that only the trees could tell her. She started to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To pick flowers of multiple colors! Hehe! That rhymed!"

Sasuke shook his head, "I'll show you were they are."

She frowned at him slightly but allowed him to pull her off to the where he had seen the flowers. She smiled brightly when she noticed a patch of bright yellow lilies. She ran over and picked a whole bunch of them carefully, trying not to break any of the petals off.

"Mayumi, there's more over there," Sasuke said as he pointed her towards a patch of orange daisies.

"Thanks."

She stood to her feet with the flowers in her hand and walked over to them. Sasuke walked over and pulled some of the flowers. The girl jumped when the roots brushed against her arm. The smell of the flowers made her head spin slightly. She loved the smells of this place, the water's spring like scent mixed with the flowery fragrances; it made her feel all fuzzy-like.

The Uchiha pulled at the roots trying to get them off but growled in frustration and dropped them on the ground.

Mayumi laughed, "So the great Uchiha is beaten by roots!"

"Not beaten," he hissed. "Annoyed."

"Because you can't pull roots off of flowers?" She asked, giving him a funny look.

"Hn."

"You know for someone who claims to not be gay, it's kinda funny that you knew where to find flowers."

Sasuke glared at her and reached for the flowers that he had dropped beside her. After pulling out a kunai he cut the roots off swiftly and carefully. He studied the flowers for the a minute then handed them to her so that she could put them in with her other flowers. They continued to do the same thing for a short while then moved to some strange-looking red flowers.

The Uchiha seemed to sit back and just watch this time instead of helping her. Eventually he slipped away from her, leaving her to realize he wasn't there because he never answered any of her questions. She scratched the back of her head for a minute then continued to pick her flowers. After cutting all the roots off the flowers that she had picked she sighed and looked up. Her eyes widened when she noticed a batch of white blossoms in the tree above her. She had to put them in with her flowers, she just had to.

Mayumi studied the tree in frustration when she realized that she wasn't going to be able to climb it. She growled angrily and brought her fist back behind her head. Throwing her balled hand at the tree, she wasn't given the hit the poor plant.

Sasuke stood behind her holding onto her arm, "What are you doing?"

"Killing the tree."

"Why?"

She turned to him and growled, "Because it deserved it! Why do you care!"

"I don't.

"Then stop asking pointless questions and help me kill it!"

"...No."

"Oh come on! I know you can help me! Can't you blow fire out your butt or something?"

"..."

"Oh, giving me the silent-treatment now?"

Sasuke leaned towards her. She stared at him for a moment; for the oddest reason she could have sworn that this had happened before. Her eyes widened when she realized why it felt so familiar. Mayumi blushed but leaned towards him despite how bad she wanted to turn and run.

"Mayumi, you have a spider in your hair," he whispered.

She frowned and stuck her hands in her hair trying to find the insect, completely forgetting about what she had been almost willing to do a few seconds ago. He reached into her hair and pulled out a nice sized spider. He glared at it for a moment then smashed it between his fingers.

Her mouth dropped, "...Why did you kill it?"

He shot a glare at her and walked off. Mayumi stared at him in shock before she turned around and looked back up at the tree. No matter how many times she looked at up it she just couldn't see any way to get the blossoms that she wanted so bad.

*With Sakura*

Sakura watched as Naruto mixed the cake. No matter how many times he missed up he kept trying and just smiled at her. Maybe she was smart to ask for the blonde's help.

"Shit! I forgot the egg!"

Or maybe she wasn't. Sakura flipped her hair and walked over the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs.

"How many do you need, Naruto?"

"Ummm, two I think Sakura-chan."

She rolled her eyes. She knew she should have stopped him from throwing away the box, but did she, no. The boy took the eggs from her and cracked them open. They slid out of their shells easily and into the cake mix. Naruto picked back up his whisk and mixed the batter up again.

Sakura sighed, at this rate she was going to lose to Mayumi, even though she really didn't see how it was much of a contest. It wasn't like Kakashi was going to tell them which one of the gifts he liked better, and even if he did, he'd probably say Mayumi's. So Sakura was just going to turn it into a race instead. There was no way she could lose a race against Mayumi, the girl was slow at almost everything.

"Sakura-chan did you preheat the oven like I asked?" Naruto asked as he poured the batter into a pan.

"You... You asked me to preheat the oven?"

"Yeah, did you?"

"Oh, no," she laughed nervously. "I'll do that now!"

_'You could have spoken louder you ass!' _Her Inner yelled out.

She quickly turned the oven on and sighed loudly to calm herself down. Oh she prayed that Naruto wouldn't mess up any more. Okay so the last one was her fault but she'd never admit that one aloud. She turned around suddenly with the feeling that someone was watching her. Her feeling was right, Sasuke stood in the doorway giving the both of them strange looks.

"Oh Sasuke-kun did you change your mind? You can still help!" Sakura spoke up cheerfully, brushing her pink hair behind her.

He ignored her completely and walked to one of the cabinets. He pulled it open and pulled out a few strings of ribbon. Without paying any attention to his teammates he walked out of the room.

Sakura stared at him disbelief, "What's he up to?"

"Sakura-chan, did you ever think that he might be helping Mayumi-chan?"

"No, but why would he do that?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know, maybe he likes her?"

"I guess that could be it..."

_'I'll kill her! Sasuke-kun's mine! CHA!' _Inner Sakura yelled.

*With Mayumi*

Mayumi touched her fingers to her sore head and winced. Okay so maybe head butting the tree wasn't such a good idea after all. The blood on the tips of her fingers agreed with her previous thought. At the moment, her arms and legs were also pretty sore. How was she to get the white blossoms from the tree. If only she could fly. Then she would be able to get all the perfect ripe blossoms and put them with her other flowers.

She sighed; she would kill to be part bird. Then she'd have pretty wings and sparkling feathers!

Mayumi let out a loud gasp as an arm hooked around her waist and pulled her to her feet. She turned herself quickly and threw her leg at the person. Two hands grabbed her leg and flipped her onto her back. She lost her sight for a minute but felt her leg being pushed back so that it was almost behind her head. When her sight finally did return to her she glared at the person that was already glaring at her.

"Sasuke-san, it's not nice to pin me down when I'm in pain."

His glare softened but only slightly, "Then you shouldn't have attacked me."

"If you want to call me kicking at you an attack and not self defense then yes. I shouldn't have attacked a poor defenseless gay guy."

Sasuke growled at her pushed her leg farther back, "I'm not gay!"

"...Denial."

"...Bitch," he hissed, a smirk forming on his lips.

Her eyes widened, "Hey! Otou-san said that's a naughty word!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-san I'm not kidding, it's not nice to talk like that to people."

His smirked didn't fade as he brushed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened even more. She would have pushed him away if it weren't for the fact that one of them was on the other side of her bent leg, and the other he basically had pinned to the ground. He pressed his lips to hers fully this time.

Mayumi turned her head, "Otou-san said you shouldn't do that!"

Sasuke growled again, "I'm getting tired of Kakashi really fast."

She opened her mouth to protest but found his tongue had somehow found its way too into her mouth. She bit down on his tongue causing him to jump and push away from her. He heard her sigh and looked at her. Realization finally dawned on him when he noticed his hands on her chest. Mayumi growled angrily and kneed him in his lower regions. Sasuke let out a loud growl and fell backwards and grabbed at the front of his pants.

"I hope I broke your baby-maker!" Mayumi yelled at him angrily.

Sasuke shot her a furious glare causing her tumble backwards slightly. Wow did he look angry now or what? His eyes almost seemed to glow, and the way that he was clenching and unclenching (my computer's saying that that wasn't a word so I'm making it one, please correct me if I'm wrong) his fist as if he was going to hit her, kinda scared her. Mayumi felt her heart pick up its pace slightly when he stood to his feet. She felt so sure that he would hit her, but he didn't. He looked at her for a second then reached into his pocket.

He pulled out three strings of ribbon and dropped them on the ground. He glared at her for a few seconds and shook his head. She watched him walk away from her.

Why hadn't he hit her? Normally he would have gotten angry and done something to get back at her but this time he just shook his head and walked away. She didn't understand it. She stared at the ribbons on the ground. They were her favorite colors, why would he pick her favorite? She stood to her feet and continued to watch him. Looking down at them once more she ran towards him.

"Sasuke-san!"

He stopped and looked back at her not expecting the arms that wrapped around his neck. He stared straight in front of himself, not sure about what was completely going on.

"Mayumi, what are you doing?"

She smiled slightly and hid her face in his shirt collar, "Thanks for the ribbons."

He frowned, "...I don't...understand."

"A thank you? You don't understand thank yous?"

"No... I don't understand you."

"Oh, well that makes more sense I guess," she giggled lightly into his shirt.

"..."

"Why don't you understand me though? I'm speaking the same language as you right?"

"Yeah...but... One minute you can be smiling, the next hitting someone, picking on another, or scared to death."

"...Well...the only thing I can say to that is that...I might be slightly crazy..."

"No really? I couldn't tell."

"Are you picking on me?"

Sasuke smirked, "Just a little I guess."

"That's not nice!"

"Hey don't yell, you're right next to my ear you know."

"Sorry," she laughed slightly. "Forgot I guess."

Sasuke continued to stare straight forward, not touching her if he could help it. Something was bothering him, he had to find out. He couldn't sit not knowing anymore.

"Mayumi?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like Naruto more than me?"

There he asked. He didn't know why it bothered him so much but it had, every since he had first met her, there had been something he found interesting:

*flashback*

_Sasuke glared at the young girl and her father. Her long blue hair dropped down and hung at her sides lightly. A huge grin was plastered on her face as she stared up her father, bright purple sparkling in her eyes, with small specks of green that was hardly noticeable. Why was she so happy?_

_He jumped slightly when his older brother poked him on the shoulder._

"_Sasuke, it's not nice to stare."_

"_But Onii-chan! Her smile's really annoying!"_

_Itachi shook his head, "Then why don't you just go say hi."_

"_But she's a girl!"_

"_So?"_

_Sasuke gasped, "Onii-chan! Girls are stupid!"_

"_No, only some of them are Sasuke."_

_Itachi grabbed his brother's hand and literally dragged him over to the smiling daughter and father. The girl caught sight of them before her father and hid behind him._

_Itachi pushed Sasuke forward, "Say hi."_

_Sasuke stuck his tongue out at him and turned to them, "Hello."_

_The girl made a face and looked up at her father, "Otou-san, who's that?"_

"_That's Uchiha Sasuke, say hello."_

"_No, his name sounds like Sas-GAY."_

_Sasuke puffed his cheeks out but Itachi covered his mouth to stop him from shouting._

"_Hello Kakashi-san."_

"_Oh, Itachi-kun, you watching your brother?"_

"_Yeah, he wanted to say hi to Mayumi-chan."_

_Sasuke pulled his brother's hand from his mouth, "I did not!"_

_Itachi smiled, "Don't lie Sasuke, it's a bad habit." He looked at Mayumi, "Hello Mayumi-chan."_

"_You're old!"_

_Sasuke grabbed her hair roughly, "He is not! Take it back! He's the best Onii-chan ever!"_

_Mayumi glared at him and tried to pull away, "He is not! He has wrinkles!"_

"_He does not!"_

"_Does too!"_

_Kakashi pulled his daughter from the boy, "Mayumi-chan be nice."_

"_He started it," she pouted._

"_Well I just finished."_

_She made a face, "I could of done that if you gave me a few more seconds."_

_Sasuke raised his hand to hit her but Itachi stopped him, "Sasuke, don't hit girls."_

_Mayumi smirked and looked at her father, "Otou-san?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Can hit girls?"_

"_No."_

_She frowned and looked at Sasuke, "Sorry, I can't hit you either."_

"_You're annoying!"_

"_Thanks!"_

"_Mayumi-chan!"_

_The girl turned around to see a small blonde boy running towards them. Sasuke knew that boy, that was the one that was always causing trouble and he couldn't talk to. The boy shot a glare at Sasuke and grabbed Mayumi's hand. Sasuke looked at the hold he had on her hand and glared right back._

"_Naruto-kun!" She smiled brightly and hugged the small boy._

_Sasuke puffed his cheeks out and pulled her hair, "You're not supposed to play with him!"_

"_But my Otou-san said I could!"_

_Itachi pulled Sasuke away, "Sasuke, if her Otou-san said that she can play with him then she can."_

"_But Onii-chan! Our Otou-san said that we couldn't!"_

"_Yes but remember Okaa-chan said that we could but Otou-san said no."_

_Mayumi poked Sasuke, "You have a Okaa-chan?"_

_He nodded._

"_I wish I did... Otou-san I doesn't need one..."_

_Sasuke smiled, "You wanna met mine?"_

"_Can I?"_

"_Sure! Onii-chan can she?"_

_Itachi smiled and looked up at Kakashi who nodded, "Yes she can Sasuke."_

_Sasuke smiled at her and took her hand. The small blonde boy frowned and kept a tight hold on her hand as she held onto his._

_Sasuke glared at their hands, he looked up at Naruto, "You can't come baka."_

_Itachi hit the back of Sasuke's head, "Language Sasuke!"_

"_Why can't he?"_

"_Because he's stupid!"_

_Mayumi made a face and pulled away from him, "He is not!"_

"_..."_

_Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke, "She likes me better cockatoo!"_

"_No she doesn't!"_

_Both the boys turned to girl noticing that she wasn't paying any attention them at all but instead was picking on Itachi. The older male just seemed to laugh lightly and shake his head. Both boys shot glares at each other. Sasuke wasn't going to lose to him; there was no way that he would._

*end flashback*

Mayumi stared at him wide eyed, "W-What?"

"...Who do you like more, me or Naruto?"

"I... I don't wanna answer that."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't."

Sasuke glared at the ground as if it was the one that had refused to answer him. How could he think that she would say that she like him over Naruto anyways, it wasn't like her.

Mayumi held onto him tightly. How was she supposed to answer that? Naruto was her best friend, Sasuke... What was he to her anyways? A friend was what came to her mind first but... There was something different. He didn't feel like Ino. Yeah she would hug Ino when she was sad but there was clearly something different with Sasuke, she could remember when she first thought about it:

*flashback again (sorry)*

_Mayumi smiled brightly as she ran. She had to find a hiding place and fast. Naruto was looking for her. They were playing their favorite game, hide and seek, and Naruto was it. Her long hair flew behind her, she looked back to see if he was following and luckily she didn't see anything._

"_Watch were you're going!"_

_Mayumi fell on her butt and stared up at Sasuke who had yelled at her, "Oh ummm Sasuke-san could you help me find a hiding place?"_

"_Why should I?"_

"_Please!"_

"_...Okay! You can hide at my house!"_

_Sasuke smiled and took her hand. He pulled her into the Uchiha compound waving at everyone who stared at the two children. He pulled Mayumi into the kitchen of his home and pulled a chair out for her; she gave him an odd look but sat down anyways. He walked up to the counter and grabbed a basket. After looking into it and smiling he walked back over and pushed it in front of her. She frowned at him as he sat next to her and pulled a cookie out of the basket. _

"_Wan' one?" Sasuke asked as he chewed on his cookie._

"_Sure!"_

_He reached into the basket again and handed her one of the cookies. She smiled at him and bit into it happily. Whoever made the cookies sure knew what they were doing! Mayumi, who was happily eating her cookie, didn't notice the woman that walked into the room and smiled at them._

"_Sasuke, who's your girlfriend?"_

_Sasuke looked at Mayumi then to the woman, "Okaa-chan! Mayumi-chan's not my girlfriend!"_

_Mayumi spit her cookie out of her mouth and looked at Sasuke, "Okay, I heard Mayumi, and my girlfriend... Can I leave now?"_

_Sasuke frowned and grabbed her hair, "No you can't!"_

"_Sasuke! You should let her leave if she wants to."_

_Sasuke frowned and her pulled to himself, "No! Then Naruto-baka will steal her!"_

"_Naruto-kun is not a baka!" Mayumi snapped._

"_Mikoto," A male voice called._

_Mayumi covered her mouth and looked at Sasuke. A man with black hair pulled behind his head walked into the room. He had a look of authority to him, it made Mayumi slightly scared. She almost prayed that Sasuke never turned out like his father. She would never talk to him if he did. The boy smiled up at his father happily and allowed Mayumi to pull away from him._

"_Otou-san!"_

_The man nodded and walked past Sasuke to his wife. _

_Sasuke looked down sadly._

_Mayumi stared at him for a moment then sighed. Her Otou-san never ignored her. She dropped her eyes sadly then looked back up at Sasuke. Oh she felt bad for Sasuke now. She wiggled uncomfortably and cuddled next to Sasuke. Hugging his arm tightly she smiled up at him despite the odd look he gave her. Itachi walked into the room and looked at the children for a moment, he gave Mayumi an one armed hug and ruffled Sasuke's hair. Itachi smiled, he was used to Mayumi randomly picking on him just because he was related to Sasuke, it was her way of flirting, he figured, she just wouldn't admit it._

_Sasuke looked at Mayumi who had a slight blush across her cheeks._

_Sasuke pushed her away, "Go away Mayumi-chan!"_

"_What?"_

"_Go home! I don't want to talk to you anymore!"_

_Mayumi frowned, "Why not?"_

"_Because you like my Onii-chan!"_

_Her cheeks got slightly brighter causing Itachi to laugh, "I do not!"_

"_Yes you do! Now get out!"_

_The girl frowned then her mouth fell open._

"_What?" He snapped at her._

"_I knew it!"_

"_Oh what do you think you know?"_

"_You're gay!"_

_Itachi grabbed Mayumi by the arm and pulled out of the house quick before Sasuke realized what she had just said. The girl pushed her bangs out of her eyes and huffed._

"_He'll still talk to you, you know that right?" He asked, nudging her arm slightly._

_She frowned, "Why should I care!"_

_Itachi laughed, "I think he likes you a little you know, he acts different around you. Okaa-chan's even seen it."_

"_Pfft! Sasuke-san's gay! He only likes guys."_

"_Oh I doubt that."_

"_I don't..."_

_He shook his head, "Mayumi, don't blame Sasuke for earlier, he's going to need a friend. Don't fangirl him or anything like the other girls your age... and older do. Just be there as a friend, please, keep him happy no matter what."_

_Mayumi stopped and stared at the elder Uchiha brother, "... Why do I feel like something bad's going to happen?"_

"_It's going to be okay Mayumi, just promise, please."_

_She nodded, "Fine, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to him!... By the way! I heard of this new skin cream that gets rid of wrinkles, I heard that it's what keeps The Great Tsunade from looking so old!"_

_Itachi laughed and kissed her forehead, "That's nice. You better go home before it gets dark."_

"_Wait dark? Shit! Naruto-kun's going to get worried I better go find him! Bye Itachi-san!"_

_He stared at her for a minute then took in what she had said, "Mayumi watch your language!"_

_The girl flipped him off and continued to run. Itachi shook his head, at least now he knew were Sasuke was learning all the bad words. _

_When Mayumi got home she stared out her bed room window with a kunai in her hand. Something felt so strange. She placed her hand on her chest and swore that she would stay by Sasuke the best she could, just like Itachi had asked, she would also try to keep him happy, kinda. She grabbed onto her long blue locks. To make sure that she kept her word to the older Uchiha she had made a oath. She ran the kunai across her hair allowing the longer parts to fall to the floor, she finished quickly and somehow managed to keep it straight. She would never let her hair grow again until Sasuke was happy, that was her oath. Later that night word had spread that Itachi had slaughter the Uchiha clan and left Sasuke and himself as the soul survivors._

*end flashback*

Mayumi's eyes widened. How could she have forgotten her oath? And here all along she had only been making him feel worse. Now she had no other choice but to lie to the Uchiha, Kakashi had always told her not to tell any lies but now she didn't have a choice. Sure Itachi was an evil person who killed his family and left his brother to suffer, but she had still made the promise for Sasuke's sake. Mayumi cussed under her breath, man, right now she really sounded like one of his fangirls. But she didn't have a choice.

"Mayumi, let me go."

She allowed her arms to drop and she looked up at him, "Sasuke-san... I'm sorry."

He glared her, mostly for not understanding why she was apologizing.

She grabbed onto the front of his shirt and growled, "I do like you more than Naruto-san."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "..."

She released his shirt and backed away from him. Sasuke stared at her, she was lying, he could tell. Mayumi's eyes widened as Sasuke started to laugh at her.

"You are the worst lair I've ever heard!"

Mayumi pushed him angrily not expecting him to grab hold of her arms so that she would fall with him. She stared down at him from her place on his lap.

Mayumi huffed and glared at him, "What makes you think I'm lying in the first place?"

"You like Naruto better, you know it."

"...Yeah, I do."

"..."

"But..."

"..."

"But, he's only my best friend."

Sasuke stared up at her as she leaned towards him slowly, "I don't what to do Sasuke-san."

He continued to stare up at her, "..."

She rested her forehead against his and laughed slightly, "You gay physic, and you said I was confusing."

"...I'm not gay."

Mayumi smiled at him, "I still don't believe that."

Reaching he pushed her hair out of his face and noticed the smile on her lips. He licked his own and pulled her down to his. Mayumi jumped and pushed away from him slightly. She stared at him for a moment trying to realize what he did.

"...Sorry," he muttered.

She shook her head and touched her lips to his, as long as it kept him happy she would kiss him back. Moving herself slightly she heard him growl into her lips.

He pushed her away and grabbed her hips to hold her still, "Mayumi don't move."

"Why?"

"...Just listen to me for once."

He pushed her off of him and walked away from her quickly. Mayumi stared at him, had she done something wrong?

She looked up at the tree to see the white blossoms, she had completely forgotten about getting her flowers! She growled, at least now she knew how to get them.

"Mayumi..."

She turned around quickly to find Sasuke holding her other batch of flowers plus the white blossoms that she had been trying so hard to get.

He handed them to her and kissed her forehead, "...I got them for you."

She smiled at him, "Thank you."

*Back at the house*

Sakura smiled as she placed the cake that she had made in front of Kakashi.

He smiled back, "Thank you Sakura, Naruto."

Naruto grinned, "It was Sakura-chan's idea! Believe it!"

They all stopped when the screen door slid open. Mayumi walked in with a grin and a beautiful batch of flowers in her hands. Sasuke kept his hand on her arm making sure that she was at arms distances away only, no more. She handed her flowers to her father who eyed the Uchiha suspiciously but smiled at his daughter.

"Thank you Mayumi-chan."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist possessively telling Kakashi all he needed to know. The man nodded, he had seen it coming every since they were little and Mayumi had come home angry:

*flashback*

_Mayumi slammed the front shut angrily, "I hate Uchiha's!"_

_Kakashi turned to his eight year-old daughter, "Why? Did Sasuke do something?"_

"_He yelled at me for being a girl and being in way of his revenge! Whatever that means."_

_Kakashi shook his head and allowed his child to rant on. She wouldn't stop saying how Sasuke wasn't as nice as he used to be and how she was going to make him regret changing. Kakashi sighed, either the two of them would up killing each other or they would end up in love. He didn't care much for either thought._

_The next day Kakashi walked to the academy to pick up the young Hatake only to see the Uchiha boy picking on his daughter. Iruka was outside of the room leaving the class alone. He decided to sit back and listen to what happened._

"_Mayumi girls are stupid you know that right?" Sasuke asked her, pulling her short blue hair._

"_Yeah so are gay guys!" Mayumi pulled her hair from him and growled._

_He frowned at her, "I'm going to marry you!"_

"_No you're not!"_

"_Yes I am! Then you'll have my babies!"_

_Kakashi choked on his spit when he heard those words. He watched Mayumi go pale for a minute then yell at Sasuke that she would rather die. The Uchiha clearly didn't like hearing that and thinking that he was stronger then her, he said that he would force her. Kakashi shook his head, his daughter had already fallen for the small boy without realizing it._

*end flashback*

**Okay that's chapter eleven, hope it was okay-ish. So far only one person has guess right on the poll, so to you, I shall give you a cookie if you know who you are because I really have no clue. Anyways thank you to all you wonderful people who have reviewed and voted every time I get a review I get excited and start thinking of ideas for the next chapter faster.**

**Please review and/or vote on the poll, to those of you that do, you get cookies!**


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke held Mayumi close to himself refusing to smile when she unintentionally started to play with his fingers. She would study how much longer they were then her own, and curl them into fists and then uncurl and lock her fingers with his.

"KYAA!" Naruto and Sakura screamed when Kakashi had randomly opened his eyes.

The two students fell backwards; Sakura almost lading on Mayumi's lap. The door to the room shot open as Tsunami walked into the room. It was clear that she had rushed in when she heard the scream; seeing as she had to look around before staring at Kakashi.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei, you're awake," she mumbled.

Sakura shot a glare at Naruto. It was his fault that she didn't know what their Sensei looked like underneath his mask. Stupid Naruto...

Kakashi sat up with his hand in front of his mouth. The students stared at their Sensei trying to understand him.

"What's wrong, Sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi ran his hand through his hair, "Well..." He shook his hand as if trying to get rid of something. "Body erasing teams usually dispose of the body of the person they killed right there."

Sakura made a face, "So what?"

"Don't you see? How did that masked boy dispose of Zabuza's body?"

"That gay guy that Sasuke-san turned down?" Mayumi asked, tilting her head to the side.

Sakura put her hands out in front of herself, "How could we know? That masked guy took the body with him."

"Yeah..." Kakashi muttered. "If he needed proof of his work he could have just taken the head. And the weapon that he used to kill Zabuza."

Mayumi felt Sasuke jump slightly. She turned to him but kept her mouth closed; not wanting to upset him.

He squeezed her hand tightly, "No way..."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah... Exactly."

"What are you guys talking about?" Tazuna asked, almost as if he had never been in the room.

"Most likely," the Jonin started. "...Zabuza is alive!"

Naruto, Sakura, and Tazuna made faces.

Mayumi turned to Sasuke, "What are they talking about?"

He just shook his head and tightened his grip on her.

"What the hell do you mean?" Naruto shouted.

"Kakashi-sensei, you checked and said he was dead!" Sakura screamed at him.

"Yeah I did... But that was most likely...just a momentary death." Kakashi muttered. "The needle weapon that Hunter-nin used...unless it hits a vital organ, has a low probability in killing your opponent. It's an item even used by doctors in acupuncture therapy. Hunter-nins know about the body's structure thoroughly. Putting a person in a momentary dead state is probably easy for them. First, he carried away the body of the much heavier Zabuza. Second, he used a weapon that has a low probability of killing. These two points indicate that his motive was... Not to kill Zabuza, bit to save him. We can't ignore that possibility."

"Aren't you thinking too much? Hunter-nins are suppose to kill Missing-Nins," Tazuna asked making a face.

"No... With all the suspicion..." Kakashi muttered. "...we will prepare before it's too late. That's a shinobi rule. Plus whether Zabuza is dead or alive... There's no assurances that Gatou hasn't hired an even stronger shinobi."

Naruto smiled, causing Mayumi to smile along with him.

"Sensei," Sakura spoke up. "What do you mean preparing before it's too late? You can barely move."

"Hehe..." Said man laughed. "You guys will receive training."

"Huh? Training?" Sakura jumped back, her shock quickly changed as she started to yell at him, "Sensei! What's a little training going to do? Our enemy is a ninja you struggled against even with the sharingan!"

_'Trying to get us killed?' _Inner Sakura shouted.

"Sakura... Who saved me while I was struggling?" Kakashi asked her. "You guys are growing rapidly," he smiled. "Especially Naruto! You've improved the most."

Naruto stared at him then smiled. Sakura stared at him. Mayumi smiled brightly for the boy wanting to hug him, but knowing better because of Sasuke.

"But obviously..." The Jonin continued. "This is just training until I get better, you won't be able to defeat him without me."

"But Sensei," The Haruno girl spoke. "If Zabuza is alive he could attack at anytime, so should we be training?"

"About that..." He muttered. "A person put in a momentary death situation... Should take a while before their body returns to normal."

"So we train until then!" Naruto shouted, the excitement clear in his bright blue eyes. "Sounds like a lot of fun!"

"That's not fun..."

All the genin turned to see a small boy.

Naruto glared at him, "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh! Inari! Where were you?" Tazuna asked, spreading his arms wide.

"Welcome back... Granpa..." He muttered.

"Inari say hello to these people," Tsunami told her son. "They are ninjas who protected Grandpa."

Mayumi smiled brightly and waved at the boy. Sasuke gave her an odd look but didn't speak to her.

Inari blushed slightly and looked at his mother, "Okaa-chan... They are going to die..."

Sakura and Naruto jumped their feet.

"What did you say you little brat!" Naruto yelled angrily at him.

"There's no way you can win against Gatou..."

"You brat! I'll...!"

"Why are you getting pissed at a child? Idiot!" Sakura shouted as she pulled at Naruto's collar.

"Hey, Inari! Listen!" Naruto shouted at him. "I'm a super hero who will one day become an incredible ninja called Hokage! I don't know this Gatou guy, but he's nothing against me!"

"What are you, stupid?" Inari asked him. "There's no such thing as a hero!"

"What?"

"Stop it!" Sakura screamed as he held him back.

"If you don't want to die, you should leave..."

Sasuke reached for Mayumi as she stood to her feet.

"Where are you going, Inari?" Tazuna asked as the boy walked towards the door.

"To look at the ocean from my room," he explained.

He walked out of the room. Everyone remained silent. Naruto glared at the door, still fuming.

"Sorry..." Tazuna muttered.

Naruto stomped out of the room in search of the boy.

"Naruto-san wait!" Mayumi ran after him.

When she found him he was walking up a set of stairs. He was clearly still angry with the boy.

"Damn it! Where's that little piece of shit!"

"Naruto-san, leave him alone!" Mayumi growled as she tried to pull at him.

"He needs to learn a lesson..." He told her.

Naruto walked up the stairs dragging Mayumi along with him. He quickly found a door and started to pull it open when he heard crying. The blue-haired girl stared at the door. So Inari wasn't as tough as he acted. The both of them calmed down. Mayumi looked over at Naruto to see that his face had softened. She smiled at him softly and grabbed his hand, pulling him back down the stairs.

*Later*

"Okay, we will now start the training," Kakashi told his students.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto shouted.

"Okay... Before that... I want to talk to you about the shinobi ability, Chakra."

Naruto's and Mayumi's faces dropped, neither of them knowing what that was.

"Umm...ummm... What's Chakra?" He asked. "Hehe I used to sleep during the hard classes."

Kakashi looked at his daughter who laughed, "I wasn't paying attention..."

Kakashi sighed, _'…This is bad...'_

"Fine! Sakura..." The man motioned for the girl to explain.

Sakura pulled out a scroll, "Listen Naruto, Mayumi! I'm going to explain it simply. Somehow try to remember it with those slow brains you both have!"

Mayumi snickered when she read the side of the scroll which read, 'Beautiful Young Girl, Sakura's Lesson on Chakra'. Naruto tilted his head to the side as he thought about it causing Mayumi to grab her sides to stop herself from laughing.

"Simply put, Chakra is the energy a shinobi needs when performing a Jutsu. That energy has two parts. The body energy that is in each of the billions of your cells. And the spiritual energy gained through training and other experiences. These two parts are combined. So by bringing out and releasing Chakra, you can use a jutsu. This is done through the process of performing a seal with the hands."

"Exactly," Kakashi said when she stopped, causing Sakura to put her hands on her hips in victory.

"Hey? Hey?" Naruto said. "I didn't understand that complicated explanation but isn't that something you learn with your body?"

"Naruto is right," Sasuke said randomly causing Mayumi to jump. "We can already use jutsu."

"Nope!" Kakashi told them, "You guys are not using Chakra properly."

"What?" Naruto shouted at him.

"Well, listen... As Sakura said earlier, to release Chakra means...to bring out physical and spiritual energy and mix them together within your body. And based on what jutsu you use, the type and amount of Chakra that is released will be different. You guys are not using Chakra effectively yet. Even if you are able to release a high amount of Chakra unless you control it properly...the jutsu will be weakened or not work at all. And by wasting energy you won't be able to fight as long. These kinds of weaknesses will appear."

"So... What should we do?" Naruto asked.

"Learn how to control it. Through very tough training."

Naruto stared at the man, Sasuke frowned slightly, and Mayumi bit her bottom lip.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

"Tree climbing!" Kakashi told them.

"Tree climbing?" The genin yelled.

"Yeah..."

"What kind of training is that?" Sakura questioned.

"Well, listen until the end." Kakashi told them, balancing on his crutches. "This isn't normal tree climbing. You'll climb without using your hands."

The Haruno stuck her hands behind herself, "How?"

"Well... Watch."

Kakashi put his hands together. Soon enough he was climbing up the tree with only his feet. He stood on a branch high above his students upside down. The genin stared wide eyed at their Sensei.

"He's climbing..." Naruto muttered, a wide smile painted on his face.

"Vertically... With just his legs..." Sakura mumbled.

"..." Sasuke just stared in awe.

Mayumi crossed her arms, "Show off."

"You understand now?" Kakashi asked them, smiling. "Gather your Chakra in the bottom of your feet and climb up a tree. This is something you can do once you can use Chakra well."

"Wait a minute!" Sakura yelled at him. "How is learning how to climb a tree going to make us stronger?"

"There's no point to it... Sakura can't learn anyways, her head's already going to explode..." Mayumi muttered.

She hid behind Sasuke quickly as she received a glare from the pink-haired girl.

"Here's the main part. Listen closely," Kakashi told them, looking at Sakura as if she was stupid. "The purpose of this training is... First, to teach you how to control Chakra. To bring out the proper amount to the proper area. As I said earlier, this is the most important aspect when using jutsu. This can be difficult for even a skilled a ninja. The amount of Chakra needed to climb a tree is small, but it must be exact. And it is said that the bottom of the foot is the most difficult area to gather Chakra. So basically... If you can learn this control, you should be able to master any jutsu, theoretically..."

"The second thing is for you to develop the stamina needed to control Chakra properly," he continued. "Depending on the jutsu controlling your Chakra properly...can be very difficult. And a ninja will usually be gathering his Chakra during battle while constantly moving. Those types of situations make controlling Chakra even more difficult. That's why, from this tree climbing you must gain the stamina needed for this proper control." He reached into his pocket and pulled out four kunai. "Well... Me talking all day isn't going to accomplish anything. This is something you'll have to learn with your bodies."

Kakashi tossed the kunai. One landed at each of their feet, causing them jump slightly.

"Use those kunais to mark how high you make it up the tree," The man told them. "Then use that mark as your goal and try to surpass it. You guys won't be good enough to just walk up the tree at first. So get some momentum and try running up the tree. Got it?"

They all bent down and picked up one of the kunais.

"This training is nothing to me!" Naruto shouted. "I could do it before breakfast! Cause I'm the most improved!"

"Why don't you stop the bragging... Pick a tree and hurry up and try to climb it," Kakashi told them.

"That could also mean that you had the most to improve..." Sasuke muttered.

Each of the genin concentrated their Chakra to their feet.

"Here I go!" Naruto shouted as they all took off.

Naruto's foot touched the bottom as he started to climb...only to fall on his back. Sasuke ran up his tree quickly only for his foot to push through it. He scratched a mark into the tree with his kunai quickly before his back-flipped off the tree. He studied to mark on the tree then looked over at Naruto.

"This is pretty easy!"

The two males looked up quickly to find Sakura sitting on a branch high up towards the top of her tree.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"It looks like the best at controlling Chakra right now is...Sakura," Kakashi muttered.

Sasuke huffed and looked down.

"Wow! You're great Sakura-chan! That's the girl I put my confidence in!" Naruto shouted to her.

Sakura dropped her head, _'I wanted Sasuke to be impressed... Why does this happen?'_

"Wow not only does she know a lot about Chakra," Kakashi said. "But her control and stamina are quite good. As of now... Sakura is the closest to Hokage... Unlike a certain someone... I guess the Uchiha clan isn't worth much either."

"Shut up, Sensei!" Sakura yelled. _'He's going to get mad at me!'_

"Ummm... Could someone help me down?"

The all stopped and looked up once more to find Mayumi clinging to her own tree. She stood a few feet below Sakura in a different tree, clinging to her plant for dear life.

*A little bit later*

Naruto sat on the ground rubbing his head, Sakura laid on the ground huffing, Sasuke glaring up at the marks he made on the tree, and Mayumi slowly climbing down her tree.

"Shit!" Naruto cussed walking over to Sakura.

"What?" She asked.

"Ummm... Ummm, could you give me some tips?"

_'He's going to get stronger and stronger,' _Kakashi thought. _'But just how strong? Naruto, your Chakra potential is most likely above Sasuke... And... Even above my own... I'm really looking forward to this...'_

*With Sakura and Mayumi*

Noises filled the air around the pink-haired girl as she stretched her arms out and yawned.

"You sure seem bored all by yourself."

Sakura looked over to see Tazuna resting wood on his shoulder.

"Where's that blonde kid and the other one?"

"They're training. You see since I'm so superior... Kakashi-sensei asked me to protect you."

"Why am I getting left out of this?" Mayumi asked. Holding Tazuna's tools in her arms.

Sakura glared at her, "Shut up."

"Hey... Tazuna-san!"

The old man turned around, "What is it Giichi?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking recently and... Can I stop working in the bridge?" The man known as Giichi asked.

"Why is that?" Tazuna asked. "This is so sudden! Not you too!"

"Tazuna-san, we've been close for a long time now. I want to help you but if we continue this Gatou will notice us. And if you get killed, then what's the point? Why don't we just quit now... Building the bridge..."

"... I can't do that," Tazuna told him. "This bridge is our bridge. This is the bridge we started building together believing it would bring resources into our super poor country."

"But if we lose our lives!"

"It's already noon, let's stop for today. Giichi, you don't have to come tomorrow."

Tazuna, Sakura, and Mayumi walked down the street. People walked by with signs saying that they would take any job, thieves ran by with other's money, while some sat off to the side begging for spare coins. It was strange, seeing so many people reduced to that. Life wasn't supposed to be like that.

"I'm suppose to bring home food for lunch," Tazuna told the girls. "Here we are."

Tazuna walked around the store for a short while before walking to the counter. Mayumi looked over at Sakura to see a candy wrapper sticking out of her bag. She reached for it causing the girl to stiffen then kick a random guy who was walking past.

"Pervert!" She screamed.

Mayumi backed away from the girl, _'Not to self: Don't try to steal Sakura's candy.'_

"You sure surprised me earlier," Tazuna told Sakura after they left the shop.

"What's going on in this city?" She asked him.

Sakura turned around to find a small child standing behind her, she reached into her pack and pulled out the candy that Mayumi had tried to steal and dropped it into the waiting hands.

"It's been like this since Gatou came. All the adults have last hope. That's why we now need that bridge. A symbol of courage... We need for the people to lose their fear and regain the desire to stand up for themselves. If that bridge... If that bridge can be completed, the city will return to that time... The people will return to how they used to be," Tazuna told her.

*At supper*

"Wow! This is super fun! It's been a long time since we ate with so many people," Tazuna said, scratching the back of his head.

Naruto and Sasuke paid no attention and stuffed their faces. Mayumi flinched from the looks that they had painted on their faces.

Both boys raised their bowls, "More!"

They shot glares at each other. The both of them made faces as they threw up all that they had eaten. Sakura glared at them both and slammed her hands down. Mayumi made a face and walked away from the table holding onto her stomach hoping not to get sick herself.

"If you're going to throw up then stop eating!" Sakura screamed at them.

"Yeah no one wants to see food a second time..." Mayumi nodded in agreement.

Sasuke looked back at the blue-haired girl, wiping his face, "No, I must eat."

Naruto looked at Sakura, "Yeah, we have to no matter what. Because we have to become stronger."

After everyone ate Sakura walked from her seat and took a look around the room. Sasuke pulled Mayumi's chair closer to his own and wrapped his arms around her, earning a glare in return from her. Naruto sat at the table not really paying attention to anything that was going on.

Mayumi looked at Kakashi, "Otou-san...will you pass me some more soup..."

"But Mayumi you don't even have your bowl anymore," he told her.

"I know, but can you pass it anyways."

"No, Mayumi."

"But I was going to throw it on Sasuke-san!"

"No."

Sasuke squeezed her tightly, "Be nice."

She huffed and stuck her tongue out at him, "Fucking gay physic..."

"Mayumi language," Kakashi scolded his daughter, motioning towards Inari who still sat at the table.

"Hey," Sakura spoke. "Why do you have a torn picture on the wall? Inari-kun was staring at this during dinner. It seems like someone purposely removed the person that was in the picture."

"It's my husband," Tsunami explained.

"And... The man called the hero of the city," Tazuna added.

Inari pushed away from the table and walked out of the room.

"Inari where are you going?" Tsunami asked.

He slammed the door.

"Inari! Otou-san! I have told you not to talk about that man in front of Inari!" Tsunami yelled at Tazuna.

"What's wrong with Inari-kun?" Sakura asked.

"There seems to be some kind of explanation," Kakashi said, looking around slightly.

"Inari had a father, not related by blood," Tazuna explained. "They were very close, like a real father and son... Inari would laugh a lot back then..."

Mayumi squirmed slightly against the Uchiha behind her, deciding to get comfortable instead of trying to push him away.

"But..." He continued. "But Inari changed...since the incident with his father... The word "courage" has been stolen from the people of this island... And from Inari..."

"That incident? What happened to Inari-kun?" Kakashi asked.

Mayumi glared at her father, "Otou-san! I don't want to listen to a story right now!"

He waved his hand at her telling her to hush.

Tazuna removed his glasses and wiped tears from his eyes, "Before I get to that, I first...have to tell you about the man who was called the hero of this city."

"Hero?" Naruto asked, resting his head in his arms.

"It was about three years ago, Inari met that man..."

Mayumi rested her head against Sasuke and closed her eyes. She could almost see the events in her head as Tazuna told them.

"His name was Kaiza, a fisherman who came here to follow his dreams. After that, Kaiza and Inari became very close. It may have been because Inari's real father died before he got to know him, but he and Kaiza were inseparable, like a real father and son. It was only a matter of time before Kaiza became part of the family. And Kaiza was also a man the city needed... If something is truly precious to you... Even if you lose your life... With your two arms... You must protect it; and he did! And then Kaiza was called a hero by the people of this city. And Inari could not be prouder of his father...but Gatou came to this city..."

"And then this incident happened?" Kakashi asked.

Tazuna looked down.

Mayumi opened her eyes and all the genin looked at the man.

"What exactly happened?" Kakashi asked.

Tazuna shook then looked up, "In front of everyone, Kaiza was...put to death by Gatou!"

Their eyes widened.

Tazuna changed to sound of his voice and mimicked Gatou, "Listen up! This man has been conducting terrorist activities against Gatou Corporation! He has been disrupting this country's peace and as punishment will be put to death. I just hope something like this never happens again. That's what he said, then he had him beheaded. From that day Inari changed... As did Tsunami... And the whole city..."

Naruto turned his head and glared, thinking back to what Inari had said earlier that day. Then to when he and Mayumi had heard the boy crying. Naruto stared to run from his seat but tripped over his chair.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"If you're thinking of training, take the day off," Kakashi told him. "You've released too much Chakra, anymore and you could die."

"I'm going to prove it..." Naruto said, pushing himself from the ground.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to prove, that in this world... Heroes do exist!"

Mayumi grinned, it made her feel strong, like she could do anything, when Naruto talked like that.

**Okay I left out a lot of humor in this chapter which kinda made me mad but I wanted to make it more serious because it just seemed more serious with this chapter in the Manga. But anyways thank you for reading and please vote/review! So far only one person has voted right and that didn't count cause I almost had to tell her. Anyways thank you to all you wonderful people who reviewed last chapter! You are the people who make me smile the most and get to the updates.**


	13. Chapter 13

-"Mayumi-chan, you should go check on Naruto..."

"Oh but why?" Mayumi whined.

"Because he went out to train again today... I'm worried..." Kakashi mumbled.

"Man, six days strait... I'm starting to wonder if he has a hot date waiting for him."

Mayumi got up and ran out to were they had been training for the past five mornings. But much to her surprise the boy wasn't there. She growled and walked over to the water's edge. The wind blew slightly but she enjoyed the way that it push her hair back. She looked around quickly before she decided that she was going to go for a swim. Lucky for her Kakashi had told her wear her swimming suit on this mission. Mayumi untied the tie around her waist and pulled her teal dress over her head.

"Hello-"

Mayumi snapped around quickly to see a young girl about her age watching her, "Oh... Hello creeper."

The girl laughed at her, "Creeper? What makes you think I'm a creeper?"

"Well it's kinda strange that you watched me undress."

Another laugh, "Cute bathing suit."

The girls long black hair blew behind her slightly as she laughed. Mayumi blushed, she was pretty. She shook her head, no she took that back, that was a strange thought!

"T-Thanks..."

The blue-haired girl walked knee high into the water and smiled. The sand oozed between her toes suddenly causing to run out of the water. She ran over to the girl, grabbed her arm and pulled her in as well.

"Isn't it feel neat!" Mayumi asked giggling.

"Isn't? You mean doesn't," the girl asked, making a face while she moved her feet through the sand.

"Don't correct my language!"

"Okay," the girl laughed.

Mayumi smiled and ran through the water. Giggles came flying out of her mouth as the other girl splashed her with water. The girl smiled brightly and for a moment almost reminded her of a boy... They picked up handfuls of mud at tossed it at each other. Mayumi's handful landed in the girl's hair. She let out a growl and grabbed the smiling Hatake by her hips and tossed her down in the water. When she finally resurfaced she got a hair full of sand.

"Got you!" She said loudly as she laughed.

The Hatake girl smiled and then tackled her down into the water. She sat on the girls lap and slashed her with more water. Suddenly she felt hands grab her sides and flip them over. One of the hands covered her mouth and she watched as the girl lead down to whisper in her ear.

Mayumi pulled the hand away, "Ummm, Miss you're kinda freaking me out..."

The girl sighed, "Again... I really hoped that you could tell the difference... I'm a boy, not a girl."

"What?"

The boy snapped back and covered his ears, "Ouch! You're right next to me. You don't have to yell you know!"

She shook her head, "Sorry, it's just...you look like a girl."

"Yeah...I know," he said smiling.

They both jumped when they heard screaming.

"Naruto-san..." Mayumi muttered.

The boy looked at her, "Hey, before you go...can I ask you something?"

Mayumi nodded.

"Do you...have someone who is important to you?"

"Ummm... could you restate that please..."

He sighed, "When a person has something important to protect... That's when they can truly become strong."

She frowned, "I'm screwed... The closest thing I have is Naruto-san and Otou-san..." She looked up, "Can I count you?"

The boy nodded. They smiled at each other for a few minutes before the boy got up and started to walk away.

"I'll see you around," the boy told her.

"Okay! Can't wait!"

With that said she turned and ran to were she had heard the scream. When she got there she had to smile; right there was Naruto standing on the underside of the branch.

"HAHA! You fell for it!" Naruto shouted at Kakashi and Sakura.

"You scared me idiot!" Sakura yelled at him.

Mayumi looked over at her, "What's going on?"

Suddenly Naruto's feet came away from the branch and he started to fall.

"Aww! Stupid Naruto! Stop showing off!" Sakura yelled at him.

The two Hatake stared wide eyed. Mayumi pushed herself past her father and teammate and ran towards the falling boy. She wasn't going to make it; she could feel that as she ran quickly towards him.

"GYAAH!" Naruto screamed.

The blue-haired girl stopped suddenly and smiled. Trying to catch her breath, Mayumi smiled brightly.

"You moron..." Sasuke spoke, holding onto Naruto's leg.

"Sasuke-san!"

The Uchiha blushed but tried his best to ignore the female Hatake.

"Yay!" Sakura shouted. "Sasuke-kun! You're the best!"

*Later*

"Oh... You guys are finally back," Tazuna said looking up. "What's this? You guys look super dirty and worn out..."

Sasuke and Naruto walked into the house together, both sweaty and dirty. The Uchiha had to help to blonde walk by giving him support.

"Hehe..." Naruto laughed. "Both of us made it to the top."

"All right!" Kakashi praised them. "Naruto, Sasuke... Starting tomorrow you two will also help protect Tazuna-san."

"Okay!" Naruto shouted happily.

"Hehe," Tazuna laughed. "I'm also worn out from today's bridge work. At any rate the bridge is almost complete."

"Naruto-kun, Otou-san, Don't overdo it okay?" Tsunami told the pair.

"Mmhm," her father hummed.

"Ugh!" Naruto dropped his head to the desk and quickly fell asleep.

Mayumi smiled and ran her hand through the boy's hair. He smiled slightly but continued to rest. Sasuke grunted and pulled her away from the blonde.

"Why do you guys bother to try so hard?" Inari shouted, tears running down his face. "No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gatou's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work when facing the strong, the weak will only end up getting killed!"

"Whatever kid... I'm not like you," Naruto said, not moving.

"I'd hate to be like you! You don't know anything about this country, yet you're being so nosy!" The boy yelled. "What the hell do you know about me? I'm different from you, you're always clowning around and acting so cheerful, you don't know how hard life can be!"

"So it's okay for you to pose as the star of a tragedy and cry all day?" Naruto asked, suddenly his head shout up and he shot a hard glare at the boy, his eyes wide and his teeth clenched together. "Just keep on crying forever you idiot! You little sissy!"

"Naruto! You're said enough!" Sakura snapped at the blonde as he walked away from the table.

After diner Mayumi followed Inari outside. The boy sat on the side of the dock allowing his feet to hang over the edge.

"Can I sit next to you?" Mayumi asked, standing behind him.

Her violet eyes stared out across the water, taking in the look of the moon's reflection she took a seat next to him, "You know Naruto-san didn't mean any harm by what he said. Sometimes he just doesn't use his head." She giggled and looked over at him calming down. "Tazuna-san told us about your Otou-san. Did you know that Naruto never had a Otou-san?"

Inari's head snapped up and he looked over at her, "What?"

"Well actually he's never known either of his parents, and he's never ever had a single friend...except for me... The truth is, he's had a rougher past then you... But I've never seen him cry or complain." Mayumi looked back out at the water, a blush painting her cheeks causing her to smile slightly, "He's always... Trying his best to get people to acknowledge him... For that dream he'd risk his life at anytime... He's probably sick and tired of crying... He knows what it really means to be strong, I'm sure of it. Just like your father did. Naruto may understand your feelings better than anyone else."

"What?" The boy asked.

"He worries about you..."

Inari blushed and looked away from her, "And I thought you were the stupid one..."

"What?"

"Nothing!" The boy got up and started to walk away from her, but stopped and looked back, "You like him don't you?"

"What? No!"

"Are you sure? You seem to care about him a lot more then you do the rest of your friends."

Mayumi looked up at the moon, the wind lifting her blue hair from her shoulders, "I never really thought about it before, guess my mind wonders to much..." She bit her lip, "Well... I don't like the gay guy...he's just a friend..."

Inari nodded and walked away from the female Hatake.

She didn't leave her spot but instead continued to sit and think to herself. What Inari had said was true, she did care about the Uzumaki boy, but did she like him was a whole other question. She supposed that there was a possibility that she did, but it was hard to say. She stood up and let out a loud yell as she fell into the cold water.

She swam to the surface quickly and mumbled a few choice words. Feeling arms wrap around her waist she assumed the worst and flung her arm back to hit the person. Being as unlucky as she was the person grabbed her arm and stopped her.

She felt them shiver, "It's okay Mayumi I got you..."

She snapped her head back, "Got me? Y-You pushed me in Sasuke-san!"

"...How could you accuse me of something like that?" The Uchiha asked, smirking slightly as he pulled her back towards the dock.

"Ummm, I don't know, open up my mouth and accuse you? S-Sounds k-kinda self-explanatory to me," she mumbled.

"Hmm... That's a pretty big word..." He told her, pulling her up onto the dock.

Mayumi clung to him enjoying his warmth but blushing from the fact that he was soaked and that she could feel his arms. He ran his hands through her hair and down her back before he pushed away and started to leave.

"Hey wait! You have my god damn necklace!" She snapped at him, realizing that it hand gotten caught on his shirt collar.

He tossed it at her, "Don't cuss Mayumi, it's a bad habit."

She bit her lip, "Shit, wait, crap, ummm, fuck! Ah god damn-it! Wait, what the hell! AHH!" Mayumi tossed her head into her hands realizing that she couldn't get past the cuss words.

Sasuke huffed and walked away from her, leaving her to put up with the cold feeling from her cloths on her own.

*The next morning*

Mayumi waved at her father and teammates as they left. Turning back she walked back into the small house. Apparently Naruto was still asleep and Kakashi wanted her to wait there for the boy to wake up. Humming to herself she grabbed her bath room items and walked out to the trees and found her way to the water's edge.

*With Naruto*

"I over slept!" Naruto shouted.

He got up quickly and pushed the door open, "Hey! Hey! Where's everyone?"

"Oh! Naruto you're already awake?" Tsunami asked, looking away from her knitting to look at the boy. "Sensei said that you should rest..."

"I knew it! I knew it! They left me behind!" Naruto shouted as he quickly got changed. "I'm off!"

*With Mayumi*

"I'm back! Is Naruto-san up yet?"

Tsunami smiled at the girl as she walked into the room, "Yes, he already left though..."

"Son of a bitch! I'm going after him!"

"Language Mayumi-chan!" Tsunami told her.

Mayumi ran for what felt like forever but eventually she caught up to the blonde boy, "Naruto-san!"

The boy hopped off of his branch and to another before he looked over at her, "Mayumi-chan?"

"What are you doing? Otou-san said you should rest!"

"You guys should have woken me up!"

"Naruto-san they made me stay behind, besides, who wants to spend all day with Sakura?"

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but stopped. They both looked down when they heard a strange noise.

"What the..." Mayumi mumbled.

*At Z-bridge!*

"Kakashi-sensei this is... This is his Hidden Mist No Jutsu right?" Sakura shouted.

The three leaf ninja stood around the bridge builder. Sasuke's body shook violently.

"Long time no see Kakashi..." Said a voice from within the mist. "I see you're still with those brats... He's shaking again... poor kid..."

Suddenly a hole bunch of Zabuza appeared around the ninja. They kept their formation easily.

"I'm shaking from excitement!" Sasuke explained, smirking.

"Do it Sasuke," Kakashi said, smiling.

The Uchiha boy pulled out two kunai and cut the clones so fast that it was hard to tell that he had even moved from his spot. He shot a hard glare at them, almost as if telling them that they couldn't fool him anymore. In front of the team stood two people. The boy who had "killed" Zabuza, and the Mist-Nin himself.

"Hmm... He saw through the water clones. That brat has grown," Zabuza told his counter part. "It looks like a rival has appeared... Eh Haku?"

"It does indeed," the boy agreed.

Suddenly the boy was knocked to the ground causing them all to stop and stare. Mayumi stared wide eyed down at her unknown opponent.

"Opps! Sorry! Didn't see you there, you really should take off that mask by the way, I bet it's hard to see through that..." She said, reaching for said item.

The boy pushed her away quickly and stood back up to his feet. Mayumi stared at him. There was something there but she just couldn't put her finger on it...

"I know you!" She yelled looking at him again.

Zabuza looked back at the boy then back to the female Hatake.

"You're that guy that killed Zabuza-san!"

She a laugh and looked over, "You're so kind, you even greet your enemy with a _san_!"

Zabuza laughed loudly, "I can't wait to cut that pretty little neck of yours!"

Mayumi frowned and looked back over at the boy, "I think you failed... He still looks alive to me... Hey! Quick! Try again before it's too late!"

Sasuke pulled the girl back quickly and held her to himself protectively, "No one will touch her!"

"We'll see about that..." Zabuza laughed.

**Okay this chapter sucks like raw eggs... Okay that didn't make any sense... Anyways please review and vote on the poll because I shall be taking it down soon... But I would like to thank those of you that have review because it makes me really excited and happy when you do review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N: Just thought that I'd warn you so that you're not all like WHAT THE HECK IS THIS! I'm doing a flashback chapter because I can and I think it will be fun-ter-taining, at the next chapter I will get back to the storyline, anyways please read and most definitively enjoy!)**

"No! You do it like this!... Mayumi-chan are you still watching?"

"Sure!"

Itachi sighed loudly as the children played at the playground. Sasuke was now hanging upside down on the monkey bars with Mayumi watching him. He seemed so intent on getting her to watch him. The youngest Uchiha flipped off of the bars and barely managed to landed on his feet. He laughed to himself then ran back up the slide.

"Sasuke don't run up the slide! You know better!" Itachi warned his brother.

"But Mayumi-chan ran up the slide!" Sasuke countered.

"Mayumi-chan you should know better too."

"Yeah go suck yourself..."

"Mayumi!" Itachi snapped at her.

Sasuke snickered then continued to run up the slide. Mayumi pulled at her long hair then looked over at Itachi who was huffing angrily. To her, he almost seemed like an angry bull. The oldest Uchiha looked over at her and caught her gaze. Her eyes flickered away quickly and Itachi smirked. He charged at her causing her to jump off the equipment and run away from him quickly. He didn't run at full speed but did have to start dodging Sasuke for he didn't like his Onii-chan chasing his favorite girl in his class.

Mayumi tried her hardest to hide herself behind a tree. Much to her surprise she seen a girl with pink hair and a blonde. Both of them smiled and giggled at each other. If Mayumi remembered correctly their names were Ino and Sa-...okay so she couldn't remember the pink haired one...

The girl looked over at her randomly and glared, "You're that girl that Sasuke-kun hangs out with aren't you?"

Mayumi nodded, "You have a huge forehead!" She told her, stretching her arms out to try to explain.

The girl chuckled, "I agree with you! Sakura-chan does have a huge forehead!"

Sakura glared at Ino, "Shut up b-... Hey," she looked over at Mayumi again. "Wasn't Uchiha Itachi looking for you?"

She nodded, "Yerp."

"Umm okay... ITACHI-SAN SHE'S OVER HERE!"

Both girls giggled and took off running. Mayumi's eyes widened as she was picked up and thrown over Itachi's shoulder. She let out a furious scream as he carried her back to the playground. He wasn't surprised when he found Sasuke, arms crossed, huffing at him angrily. The boy shot a hard glare at his older brother. Itachi pretended to be scared and quickly placed Mayumi on her feet. Sasuke smiled brightly and took her hand, dragging her off. The oldest Uchiha sighed, he hadn't planed to make a game out of finding a six-year old girl...

"It's okay Mayumi-chan you're safe now!" Sasuke told her, grinning widely.

She made a face, "From him... But what about you?"

"You don't have to worry about me!"

They both jumped and took off running in different directions when Itachi appeared in front of them. The only thing he had been able to see from the children was a flash of bright blue and a blueish-black.

Mayumi giggled, "ZOOM!"

She ran past a couple trees and screamed as Itachi appeared in front of her. She turned quickly and tried to get away as he picked her up. Trashing about she tried to get him to loosen his grip but failed miserably. Itachi took off into a sprint and Mayumi found herself staring at Sasuke's back. The Oldest brother had clearly decided to sneak up on his younger brother.

"Run Sasuke-san!" She yelled at him.

Sasuke looked at them then quick took off.

Itachi kicked the dirt and mumbled to himself. When the mumbles reached the young Hatake she giggled.

"Itachi-san you said a bad word!"

"I did not."

"Yes you did! I hear it!"

"Heard Mayumi, heard."

"Yeah whatever, you're just in denial!"

"... Lets go find Sasuke...again."

What Itachi thought would be a quick game ended up being a three hour game. By the time he found Sasuke the sun was already setting. Itachi sighed loudly and led both of the children back to the Uchiha compound. Seeing as Kakashi had a mission the man had asked Mikoto to watch Mayumi.

Sasuke looked at Mayumi and grinned, "I'm going to ask if Okaa-chan will get us ice cream when we get home!"

"I want a bunny!"

He made a face, "A bunny?"

"Uh huh... They're cute and cuddly!"

"Are not!"

Itachi pulled Mayumi to his other side so that the two children wouldn't blow each other's ear drums.

"What would you know about bunnies!"

"LOTS!"

Itachi pushed her back to his other side. Forget, he'd rather they blew each other's ear drums then his own.

"That's not a bunny, that's a kitty Sasuke-san."

"No it's not!"

"Itachi-san would please tell him that it's a kitty cat."

"No it's a rabbit!"

"Kitty..."

"Rabbit..."

"Kitty..."

"Rabbit..."

"Itachi..."

"What?" Sasuke asked her making a face.

"Kitties and Itachis are the same thing, duh!"

Itachi looked down at her and shook his head, "I'm not a cat, Mayumi-chan."

"Naruto-san calls then pussy cats..." Sasuke added, glaring at the road.

Itachi choked on his spit and started to cough.

"Onii-chan is dieing!" Sasuke screamed as he climbed onto his older brother's back.

"That's not good..." Mayumi mumbled.

"Help me Mayumi-chan!"

Itachi tried to pull the children off of him but fell to the ground as Mayumi joined his brother on his back. They both giggled but then Sasuke started to pull at his Itachi's hair. Mayumi added to the annoyance by poking him on the cheek.

"I think he's dead Sasuke-san..."

"No!"

"I'm not dead..." Itachi mumbled and rolled over causing both the children to fall on their backs.

*Later that Night*

"ICE CREAM!" Sasuke yelled at his brother.

"No Sasuke!"

"NOW!"

"No Sasuke-"

"Itachi-san I'm sleepy..." Mayumi yawned and wiped her eyes.

Sasuke looked over at her,, "You can't go to sleep right now Mayumi-chan!"

"Please Sasuke-san."

Itachi sighed, Sasuke needed to stop bossing the girl around. He took them both by the hand and dragged them into the kitchen. He made Sasuke a quick bowl of ice cream, wishing his parents would hurry home. After he finished he dragged them both into Sasuke's bedroom. He picked Mayumi up and placed her on the bed causing Sasuke to follow to jump up and join her.

They both crawled underneath the covers and laid down. Sasuke clung to his ice cream and happily shoved a spoon full into his mouth. Itachi smiled at them then left the room. He heard a scream then opened the door quickly. His eyes widened when he noticed Sasuke pouting with ice cream in his hair.

"Mayumi-chan put my ice cream in my hair!" Sasuke whined.

"Mayumi-chan-"

"He called me stupid!" She said, frowning.

Sasuke yelled angrily, "I did not!"

Itachi sighed, "Go to bed, both of you."

With that said the Oldest Uchiha brother walked out of the room. Sasuke glared at Mayumi receiving a glare from her in return.

"You are stupid you know..."

"You said it again!"

"Did not."

The Hatake frowned and looked away from him. Stupid boy.

"What did you say?"

"What do you mean?"

"You called me a stupid boy!"

She made a face, "Opps... Didn't mean to say that out loud..."

Sasuke took a hand full of ice cream in his hand and smeared it in her face. Almost as if he was timing things Itachi walked back into the room and grabbed them both by the arm. Mayumi glared angrily at Sasuke and Sasuke did the same. He pulled them into the bath room and started the water in the tub. He made Sasuke turn around and quickly undressed Mayumi. He placed her in the tub and washed her off quickly. She whipped her eyes as he pulled her out of the water and pulled on of Sasuke's shirts on to her. The boy's shirt hung off of her to about her knees showing how much bigger Sasuke was then she was.

He made her go out of the room while he quickly washed his younger up as well. Sasuke and Itachi walked out of the room. Mayumi quickly attached herself to Sasuke's arm and yawned. The eldest Uchiha pulled them both to back Sasuke's room. He watched as Mayumi cuddled into the boy's side and closed her eyes, clearly to tired to care. Itachi turned the light off and left the room, hoping that now they both fall asleep.

Sasuke looked over at her, "Mayumi-chan, I'm not tired."

"I am."

"...What do you wanna do?"

"Sleep."

"I agree, lets play house, Onii-chan can be the baby!"

"What?" She whined.

"Yeah, and you can be the Otou-san, and I can the Okaa-chan!"

"Sasuke-san boys are Otou-sans and girls are Okaa-chans."

He frowned, "Oh yeah... Then you can be the Okaa-chan and I can be the Otou-san!"

"But I'm tired!"

Sasuke grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room and to Itachi. The older male sighed loudly but stopped as Sasuke put his hand up to him.

"Bed time Onii-chan!" Sasuke told him.

"Sasuke, Mayumi-chan, you two really should be in bed."

"I agree..." Mayumi nodded. "I also think Sasuke-san's on crack."

"Mayumi!" Itachi snapped.

Sasuke jumped in front of her, "Don't talk to my wife like that!"

Mayumi sighed, "Would you please drop dead?"

Itachi stared at them wide eyed then looked at Sasuke, "Wife?"

"Uh huh!"

"Mayumi-chan you agreed to this?"

She paid no attention to the older boy and instead poked at Sasuke's cheek.

Itachi smirked, he thinking of a new way to get the two to go to sleep.

"Sasuke, if you don't go to bed now, I'm going to marry Mayumi-chan."

Mayumi snapped out of her gaze, "What the fishy crackers!"

"No!" Sasuke snapped at his brother and hugged Mayumi, "Mine!"

"Then you better get to bed."

"No! You wouldn't marry her!"

"Oh yeah?" Itachi sneered at his brother, "Wanna bet?"

"..."

"Don't I get a say in this!" Mayumi snapped a yawn forcing her to stop talking.

"Go to bed Sasuke!"

"I don't want to!"

"Fine," Itachi grabbed Mayumi and pulled her away from Sasuke, "I warned you."

He carried the girl to his own room and laid her on the bed. She let out a yawn and cuddled up under the covers. Itachi sighed, his brother had yet again forced the girl to do something.

"Now you can sleep Mayumi-chan."

The girl nodded but didn't respond. He kissed her forehead then walked out of the room. Sasuke stood in front of the door and shot a glare at his brother. He sighed and let his little brother into the room. The boy climbed into the bed next to and finally started to calm himself down. Itachi smiled and climbed into the bed next to his brother. Sasuke rolled over his brother and laid on Itachi's left while Mayumi laid to his right. The girl hugged his arm and Sasuke cuddled up against his brother. Itachi sighed as they all fell asleep.

*The night before graduation*

"Otou-san can Mayumi-chan and I have some ice cream?" Ino asked her father.

The man smiled happily and gave his daughter and her friend a bucket of ice cream. They both ran back into Ino's room were the rest of the children were. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino all sat on the floor. They looked at the ice cream and smiled. Mayumi took a seat next to Naruto and Ino took one next to Sasuke.

"So... Are we going to eat ice cream or what?" Kiba asked, reaching towards the ice cream which Mayumi held onto.

"No!" Sakura yelled at him, "We're going to play a game first!"

"But Sakura-chan the ice cream will melt!" Choji whined.

"Ice cream," Mayumi purred, rubbing her cheek against the container.

"She's going to eat it all!" Kiba growled, pointing at her.

"This is troublesome...Ino, where's the bowls?" Shikamaru questioned, looking around to see no bowls.

"Yeah Ino-chan, are we supposed to eat with our hands?" Kiba asked, making a face. "Our hands would freeze and fall off!"

"What would be so bad about that?" Mayumi asked him. "Then we would use our feet."

The Inuzuka boy frowned, "You're crazy..."

"I know!" She smiled.

"And you're happy about that?" Naruto asked her.

"Sure, don't see why not," she said, opening the ice cream bucket.

"I want ice cream!" Choji cried. "Give the ice cream!"

Mayumi hid herself behind the blonde who sat next to her, "No! MINE!"

"I want some too!" Kiba added, moving over towards her.

"We should calm down and play a game..." Shino muttered.

Everyone calmed down, when Shino talked they would listen. Ino took the ice cream and placed it in the freezer she had in her room (I wish I had a freezer in my room on those annoyingly hot days then I could just stick my head in it and ahhh).

"Well... what should we play?" Sakura asked.

"Truth or dare?" Ino asked causing Sasuke to growl his dislike. "Or not..."

"W-What about a b-board game?" Hinata asked.

"No that's boring," Naruto mumbled.

"Spin the bottle," Sakura asked hopefully.

"Doesn't that involve kissing?" Kiba asked, making a face.

"Yeah..."

"NO!" Mayumi screamed.

"Mayumi-chan don't scream!" Ino told her, covering the girl's mouth.

"Sounds good to me!" Naruto smiled, looking over at Sakura.

"We should make it a five minute thing for whoever it lands on, and if they don't like it then the person it lands on gets to chose their punishment for not kissing the person."

"S-Sakura-chan that more like Five Minutes in Heaven..." Hinata told her, not sure what to think of the idea given.

"Oh that's even better!" Sakura chirped. "We could use Ino-pig's closet!"

"Sounds good to me billboard-brow," Ino nodded.

The two girls cut up ten pieces of paper and had them each write their names on the papers. Ino collected each and everyone of them and Sakura separated the girl's from the boys and put them into two different hats.

"Okay... there's not as many girls as there are boys so once the girls run out we all have to go again depending on if we get drawn..." Sakura told everyone.

"That sucks..." Mayumi mumbled. "I'm out!"

"No you're not! You are sooo going to play this game!" Ino snapped at her.

Sakura skipped over to Sasuke, "Okay Sasuke-kun! You get to draw first!"

The boy growled but reached into the hat, his face paled, "..."

Sakura took the piece of paper and did the same but read the card, "...Mayumi..."

"Oh hell no!" Mayumi cried as she tried to pull away from Ino's grip.

"It's not I like it or anything but you have to Mayumi-chan!" Ino said through gritted teeth.

Sasuke walked into the closet wide eyed while Mayumi screamed and clawed at Ino as she was thrown into the closet. She tripped slightly over what she guessed was one of Ino's shoes only to have Sasuke pulled her over and push her against the wall.

"I don't like this," He growled at her.

"I'm not exactly jumping for joy either duck butt."

"..."

Mayumi squirmed slightly as he stared at her.

"...How much longer do we have to be in here?"

"I think about three minutes..."

Sasuke growled, "This is stupid..."

"I agree..."

Her eyes widened as he pressed his lips to hers. Mayumi jumped and pushed at his chest only to have him pin her wrists above her head. He moved his lips to her neck but he didn't make contact.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"...Remember when we were little and we played that game of house."

"Because you wouldn't let me go to bed yeah..."

"I miss that..."

"I don't," she snorted.

Sasuke growled and bit the side of her neck. He nipped slightly then licked the red spot that he had made. Mayumi's eyes were wide; she didn't understand why he was doing it and what did them playing house have to do with anything?

He allowed dropped one his hands down to her side and brushed his fingers against her wrist. The blue-haired girl jumped slightly causing him to pull away, only a little.

"Sorry..." He muttered.

Her eyes widened, "The great Uchiha is sorry?"

He hissed at her, "Shut up...how much longer?"

"I'm afraid to tell you."

"How much Mayumi?"

"About a minute maybe a little bit more..."

"..."

He pulled her away from the wall and sat down on the floor, pulling her to him. He kissed her gently then ran his hand through her hair. He didn't kiss her again but instead just sat next to her, enjoying her warmth and happy feelings, even though at the moment she wasn't exactly happy he could still tell there was a little part of her that had enjoyed his touch. She rested her head on his shoulder and waited for the door to open.

When the door finally did open an angry Sakura and Ino stared at her. Ino's mouth dropped and Sakura pointed at her.

"Is...Is that..." Sakura asked still pointing.

"A hickey on her neck?" Ino finished for her.

Mayumi blushed brightly and reached toward her neck all the while glaring at the Uchiha causing Sasuke smirked. Even though he hadn't intended on leaving a red mark, he had, and shockingly he was happy that he had.

**Okay that's chapter 14 short and strange but I wanted one that I didn't have to follow the storyline with so I did this one. How it was enjoy able enough, please review and vote on the poll! I still only have one person who has voted right but it's nice to know what you all think and I could change my mind on the person but I doubt that I will. And to those of you that have reviewed/voted you are some of my favorite peoples!**


	15. Chapter 15

"It seems my thinking was right on the mark," Kakashi muttered as Mayumi quickly moved to block Tazuna. "He's obviously Zabuza's comrade, standing right next to him and all..."

"He should stop hiding under that mask and face us!" Sakura barked out angrily.

"Sakura-chan maybe he's ugly and doesn't want people to make fun of him," Mayumi told her then gave an accusing look to Sasuke. "You should be nicer to your boyfriend."

Sasuke glared at her then looked back at the masked boy, "I'll fight him. Tricking us with that stupid act... I hate bastards like that the most."

"You're so cool Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered.

Kakashi and Mayumi gave a look of disbelief and shook their heads.

"An impressive young man," the one behind the mask spoke. "Even though the water clones only have one tenth the strength of the original. Still...very impressive."

"But we have gained the first advantage. Go!" Zabuza ordered his partner.

Suddenly the boy disappeared. Mayumi watched as Sasuke somehow countered his attack. No matter how many times she thought it over she just couldn't see how he was able to counter it so well...

Both the boys swung their arms back and yet again met evenly with their kunais.

"Sakura! Step in front of Tazuna-san and don't leave my side," Kakashi told her. "We'll let Sasuke handle him."

The two boys held their arms up still trying to block the other's blades.

"I don't want to have to kill you," the masked boy spoke. "But you won't stand down, will you?"

"Don't be foolish," Sasuke told him.

"I see," the boy mumbled. "But you won't be able to keep up with my speed the next time. Plus I've already gained two advantages."

"Two advantages?"

"The first is the water on the ground. And the second is that I have occupied one of your arms. You will now only be able to run from my attacks."

He quickly started to make hand signs. Soon enough the water on the the ground had floated to the air and was forming needles.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

The boy jumped back as the needles came down on the Uchiha. However when the needles returned to water Sasuke was no longer there. Shuriken started to almost rain from the sky as they feel right in front of the one with the mask as he was forced to jump back.

"You're pretty slow... From now on... You will only be able to run from _my _attacks," Sasuke said, standing behind the boy with a kunai.

The whipped around quickly and deflected Sasuke's kunai. The Uchiha boy swung his leg out, aiming for the masked-nin's head. The boy was knocked back as Sasuke's kick hit him.

"Looks like I have the advantage in speed," he muttered.

"I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them "brats"", "Kakashi spoke. "Sasuke is the Leaf Village's #1 rookie. Sakura is the brightest in the village-"

"Yeah right," Mayumi mumbled, earning an elbow from the girl.

"Mayumi is my own daughter. And the on is... The show-off, hyper-active, #1 loudest ninja in the village."

"Hehehe," Zabuza laughed. "Haku, do you realize? At this rate we'll be driven back."

Mayumi's eyes widened, "Haku...? That's a weird name!"

The boy looked her way for a moment then turned back to Sasuke, "Yeah... We can't have that..."

Water started to rise up around Sasuke as Haku started to do hand signs yet again. The water slowly started to turn into mirrors. If it wasn't for the fact that they were to be used against them, Mayumi would have thought them beautiful. Haku stepped into his mirror, making himself a part of it, his image reflected against all the mirrors. Kakashi sprang forward to help the genin but was stopped my Zabuza.

"Hey, your opponent is me," Zabuza told him, "Against that jutsu, he's finished."

Kakashi looked back at the girls and sighed...

"Well shall I begin?" Haku asked.

Sasuke looked around himself, not knowing what to do.

"I'll show you my real speed."

A scream erupted from the mirrors causing Sakura to cry as well.

"If you get by me I'll kill those two," Zabuza assured Kakashi.

"Damn."

Sakura stared start ahead, "Tazuna-san... I'm sorry... I'm going to leave you for a moment."

Tazuna nodded giving Sakura the chance to fling a kunai towards the mirrors. Haku stepped out of his mirror for a moment and caught the kunai. A shuriken flew out and hit the boy. Sakura looked back over a Mayumi who smiling sheepishly at her successful shot. They all jumped when a random puff of smoke appeared.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Has finally arrived!" Naruto said, smirking.

* * *

...Sasuke took in a deep breath and used his Fireball Jutsu. Mayumi clung to him, hiding from the flames that treated to burn her.

"It didn't do anything!" Naruto shouted.

"You can't melt this ice with that level of fire," Haku told the three of them.

"Damn," Sasuke muttered...

* * *

"I'm here everything will be fine!" Naruto shouted, "The main character of a story usually shows up in these types of situations and instantly kicks the enemy's ass!"

"Naruto-san!" Mayumi cheered happily from her spot.

Sasuke shot a glare at him.

Zabuza and Haku both tossed shuriken at the blonde. Suddenly the shuriken dropped to the ground, everyone turning to Haku.

"Haku, what is this?" Zabuza asked.

"Zabuza-san... These kids... Please let me fight them my way."

"So you don't want me to interfere, Haku? You're soft as always."

"Hey! We came to save you!" Naruto told Sasuke, motioning towards himself then to Mayumi.

"You two are total morons!" Sasuke told them. "If you're a shinobi then you should use your head! Why would you come inside the mirrors! Damn it! I don't care anymore! You're both bakas!"

"What did you say? I came to save you and this is what I get?" Naruto snapped at him.

Mayumi placed herself between them, "Arguing will get us no where Naruto-san, Poopface-san!"

Haku walked back into the mirror. The three leaf genin stood up.

"Over here," Haku told him.

Sasuke looked back, blood dripping from the cut on his cheek. Mayumi moved to whip it off but he grabbed her and pushed her away. He put his hands in front of himself as he started to prepare for a jutsu.

"What's going on here?" Naruto asked him.

"Fire Technique..."

* * *

The three genin were knocked back as Sasuke's jutsu failed to be effective. Sasuke squinted in pain causing Mayumi to pull him near. Oddly enough her scratches were almost healed and the pain had quickly dulled to a soft sting.

"Where's the real one?" Naruto shouted.

"Trying to follow with your eyes is impossible," Haku assured them. "You will never be able to catch me."

"Bah! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke turned from Mayumi, "Don't!"

Naruto's clones went after the mirrors and Haku jumped from mirror to mirror, all the while cutting into Naruto.

"This jutsu uses the mirror's reflection to transport me. From my point of view, you seem to be moving in slow-motion," Haku told them.

Sasuke pushed himself away from Mayumi so that she could grab the boy.

"Damn it!" Naruto cussed, pushing her away. "I can't die here... I have a dream I must fulfill..."

Haku stared at them, "...Becoming a true shinobi is difficult for me. If possible, I don't want to have to kill you. Nor want you to have to kill me. But if you come at me... I can destroy my kind heart with a blade and become a true shinobi. This bridge is the place where we fight...to connect to our dreams. Me, for my dream. And you for your dreams. Please don't hate me. I want to protect someone precious to me. To for that person. To fight for that person. To make that person's dreams come true. That is my dream. For that, I can become a shinobi. I can kill you."

Sasuke and Naruto smirked while Mayumi stared wordlessly at him.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Mayumi! Don't lose to that guy!" Sakura shouted to her teammates...

"Damn! Hey Sasuke, all we're doing is running around!" Naruto shouted at him.

"Be quite and get up!" Sasuke snapped at him. "I can't watch over you too!" He motioned towards Mayumi who was clinging to back of his shirt. "We are going to be hit, just try to avoid a serious wound. There must be a limit to his Chakra. He is already slowly-"

Sasuke started to move but Haku was faster. A needle flew at him and went through his knee...

Sasuke dropped to his knees when he noticed Sakura's scream. Mayumi tried her hardest to pull Naruto up but noticed Sasuke growing tired himself. This wasn't going to well.

"You...move well," Haku said, looking at Sasuke. "But this time... I'll stop you."

Suddenly Sasuke grabbed Mayumi and Naruto and moved out of the way quickly. Not to much later Haku tossed more needles at were they had been standing. Haku stopped suddenly and stared at Sasuke.

"You are...! I see... You're also from an Advanced Bloodline..." Haku said looking at him. "Most likely the longer this fight goes...the better you will be able to read my movements. If your eyes are starting to catch me, then..."

Haku pulled out of the mirror, "This is the end!"

Haku charged at Naruto and Mayumi. The Hatake placed herself in front of Naruto to take the blow. Suddenly something clouded her view of the masked-nin. Her lavender eye's widened when she noticed Sasuke standing in front of then, his blood panting the bridge.

"What's...with that face... You moron..." Sasuke asked Naruto, blood dropping from his chin. "Pft. I hated you..."

"But... But... Why? Why me?"

"..."

"I never asked for your help!" Naruto shouted at the Uchiha, ignoring a wide eyed Mayumi.

"I don't know... My body moved on its own... Idiot..." Sasuke muttered, falling back only for Mayumi to catch him. "That man... My brother... I told myself I wouldn't until I killed him... Don't die also..."

The Uchiha's eyes closed slowly. Naruto stared at the two of them.

"Sasuke!" Mayumi screamed as she clung to him.

"He landed a blow on me without flinching...died to protect the two of you," Haku told them. "To protect a precious person, knowing it was a trap he was able to still jump in. He is a shinobi that deserves respect. Is this your first death of a friend? This is the way of the shinobi-"

"Shut up.." Naruto told him. He knelt over the two of them,an angry look spread over his face, his eyes red, his pupils slanted like a cat, his nails had also grown out and his canine teeth were much larger. "I'll kill you!" Naruto shouted.

Mayumi jumped back, those eyes, she'd seen them before. Her eyes widened, tears running down her cheeks and Sasuke's blood painting her hands. She knew now...but why? Why Naruto?

Chakra started to corm around Naruto as his anger increased. Mayumi watched as his wounds healed, he snapped his head back and glared at Haku. The masked-nin started to prepare his attack as soon as Naruto left his comrades to charge the nin. Naruto's movements were so fast to the point that the blue-haired girl wasn't able to pick on his movements. The blonde skidded back on his feet as Haku left hiss mirror. Naruto flew forward and grabbed hold of his scarf. Haku tried to pull away but found that Naruto's grip was to tight, and rather painful. Haku looked up only find Naruto bringing his fist back.

Naruto's fist landed him square in the face. Blood dropped from Haku's mouth as he flew back and broke his own mirrors. Mayumi clung to Sasuke's lifeless body, looking around. She couldn't see anything through the mist, she could hardly see Naruto. Looking down at Sasuke she hid her face in his hair, enjoying the soft feel of it, if only for a short while. Besides, she now knew... That Naruto had been the source of her nightmares...and she... she...just might, care for Sasuke... But that didn't matter now, he was dead.

Mayumi looked up to see Naruto about to punch the boy, his mask had fallen, and now it was clear, she knew him. Suddenly Naruto stopped, his fist only about to hit him.

"You... You're from that time..."

"Why did you stop?" Haku questioned. "I killed your precious friend yet you can't kill me?"

Naruto looked back at his friends. His eyes landing on Sasuke who Mayumi held close to herself, as if to shield him from farther harm.

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted as he finally landed his punch.

"What happened to your intensity?" Haku asked, pushing himself up. "You can't kill me with that... There are people who make this mistake. Not killing their enemy because of pity... Letting them leave with just their lives. Can you understand... Not having a dream... Not being needed by anyone... The pain of simply living."

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto asked him.

"Zabuza has no need for a weak shinobi... You have taken away my reason for existing," he said with a smile.

"Why for a guy like that... He's a bad guy who takes money from a criminal! Is that eyebrowless freak the only important person to you?" Naruto asked, shouting angrily.

"I had people very dear to me, a long time ago. My parents," Haku mumbled. "I was born in a small snowy village in the country of mist. I was happy... My parents were very kind people. But... When I grew up and began to learn the ways of the world... Something happened."

"Something? What?" Naruto asked, his attention in the story.

"This blood..." Haku muttered, whipping the blood from his face.

"Blood?"

"So... What happened!"

He looked up, "My father killed my mother. Then he tried to kill me..."

"What?" Naruto asked.

Mayumi's attention was now also on the boy.

"The country of mist had had endless civil wars, and those with "advanced blood" came to be hated."

"Advanced blood!"

"Bloodlines with special abilities such as mine. Because of these abilities, clans with special bloodlines were blamed for bringing misfortune and war to the country. After the wars, these clans had to hide the truth about their own blood. For those whose secret was discovered, only death awaited. That young man," he motioned to Sasuke who was being held tightly by a tear streaked Hatake, "must have also experienced much hardship. Those with special abilities are often feared. My mother was mother was from one of these bloodlines. My father discovered this... When I realized what I had done, I had killed him... My own father! And at that time... I though of myself as... No, I had no choice but to think that. And I realized the most painful thing..."

"Most Painful thing?"

"That in this world... I am a person who is unwanted," Haku explained. "You said to me you wanted to become... The best ninja in your village and have everyone acknowledge you. Now if someone who acknowledged you from the bottom of their heart appeared... Wouldn't that someone become the most important person to you? Zabuza-kun took me in knowing I was a person of the advanced bloodline. This blood that everyone hated... He desired it... I was so happy!... Naruto-kun... Please... Kill me."

"Please hurry and kill me..."

Naruto stared at him. Mayumi had lost interest in the conversation but instead sat next to Sasuke's body, mumbling about the past, telling him jokes, and then calling him stupid, all the while crying.

"Why are you hesitating?" He asked Naruto.

"I don't understand!" Naruto snapped at him. "Is being strong the only reason for you to be alive? Something other than fighting... You could have been acknowledged for something else...:

"... The day I met you in the forest... I thought you were like me... You should be able to understand... I'm sorry that you will have to stain your hands..."

"Is this! Is this the only way?"

"Yes!"

"Please full-fill your own dreams..." Haku muttered as Naruto pulled out a kunai.

The blonde looked back at Sasuke and Mayumi, "He... Sasuke also had a dream... If we;d met under different circumstances, we might have become friends."

He charged at the dark haired boy.

"Thank you..."

However when Naruto finally went to cut the boy he was stopped.

"Sorry Naruto-kun! I can't die yet!"

With that the boy puffed off, leaving Naruto to stare in shock.

"Naruto-san, where did Haku go?" Mayumi asked him when she noticed he no longer was notice able.

"I don't know, stay with Sasuke!"

With that he ran off, away from her and their dead teammate. Silence. That was the only thing that filled her ears.

"Naruto! You're alright!"

Now that she heard, and it was definitely Sakura. It was silent for a while but then, "Naruto! Where is Sasuke-kun?"

Mayumi looked over at Sasuke who she had been holding. It was probably for the best that she moved, the way that she seen it, Sakura would soon be taking her place.

She was right sure enough Sakura and Tazuna ran over to her. Sakura payed no attention to her and instead dropped to the ground next to him.

She placed her hand on his cheek, tears dropping from her eyes, "He's cold... This isn't an illusion..."

Mayumi wanted to slap the girls hand away from him and pull him back to her but settled for biting her lip instead.

"Don't mind me... It's best to let it out and cry..." Tazuna told her.

"I... I always scored 100% on the ninja academy exams... I memorized over one hundred shinobi sayings... I always wrote the correct answers... On one day's test this question appeared... "Write down shinobi saying #25... I wrote down the answer as usual..."

"No matter what situation... A shinobi must keep emotions on the inside. You must make the mission your top priority... And you must possess a heart that never shows tears..." Mayumi muttered, while Sakura cried. "It was the only one I was able to memorize..."

Sakura's head dropped to the boy's chest as she cried, "Sasuke-kun..."

Someone, no a group had appeared behind them, but Mayumi and Sakura paid no mind.

"Sakura-chan..."

She looked up at her female teammate, "..."

"I'm sorry...That I was never nice to you..."

Sakura smiled slightly though her tears then returned to crying on Sasuke's chest. Mayumi could hear Naruto's voice, he was shouting at what it sounded like Zabuza. Suddenly she seen Zabuza wiz past her, a kunai in his mouth as he ran into the crowd behind them. She heard screaming, oh lord there was screaming. She bit her lip and stood to her feet staring at the now beheaded old man who had been in the crowd.

"Sakura... You're heavy..."

Mayumi whipped her head around at the voice. Sasuke, he was alive.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried happily.

"Sakura... That hurts..." He mumbled.

"Ah! S-Sorry!"

Sasuke began to push himself up, "What about Naruto? Mayumi? And that masked kid?"

"Don't move!" She warned him. "Naruto and Mayumi are fine! And that masked kid is dead..."

"Dead... Did Naruto kill him?"

"N-No... I'm not sure, but he protected Zabuza."

"I see..." Sasuke muttered.

"I... Had faith in you. It's impressive that you prevented attacks to your critical areas!" Sakura cheered happily.

"...No..." Sasuke mumbled. _'He never intended to kill us...'_

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed. "He's alright! Sasuke-kun is alive!"

Naruto turned back to see Sasuke wave at him slightly, not looking at him. Naruto smiled happily and started to tear up. The happy ending was short lived as the crowd of people started to charge. Mayumi stiffed as a spear landed in front of their group.

"Inari!" Naruto shouted.

"A hero show up at the last second right?" Inari asked, smiling brightly.

How ever many people Inari had gotten to back him up there weren't enough to scare the other opposing group. In order to make it even however, both Naruto and Kakashi used a Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

"So... You some of this!" Kakashi asked the group.

The other group cried out and quickly fled from the bridge.

"We did it!"

After talking to Zabuza Kakashi carried the man over Haku's body.

"He was born in a snowy village..." Naruto cried as it started to snow.

"I see..." Kakashi muttered, "He was a boy as pure as the snow..."

Kakashi and Naruto walked over to the other three in the team to check on them. Sasuke finally looked over a Mayumi. The girl crossed her arms and glared at him through her own set of tears.

"What are you looking at you hob-knocker!" She snapped at him. Mayumi bit her lip and looked away from him, crying harder, "Damn it!"

Sasuke smirked slightly and looked away...

* * *

*Two weeks later*

They all stood in front of the graves of Zabuza and Haku. Sakura placed a ring around Haku's.

"Ouch!" Naruto cried as Sakura flicked his hand as he reached for one of the rice cakes that had been placed in front of the graves.

"What are you doing! That's bad karma!" She snapped at him. "But... Kakashi-sensei..."

"Hm?"

"Were these two correct about ninjas?"

"A shinobi isn't supposed to pursue his own goals... Becoming the country's tool is most important... That's the same for the Leaf village," he assured her.

"Is that what it really means to become a true ninja?" Naruto asked. "You know what! I don't like it!"

"You believe that too?" Sasuke asked him, holding Mayumi's hand in his own.

"Well... Each and every ninja has to live while Dealing with that issue..." Kakashi told him. "Just like Zabuza... And that boy..."

"Okay I just decided!" Naruto spoke. "I'm going to be a ninja in my own way!"

Kakashi smiled at his students happily.

"Thanks to you we've completed the bridge, but..." Tazuna mumbled as they prepared to depart. "This is super sad..."

"Thank you for everything..." Kakashi said, smiling.

"Don't worry! We'll come to visit!" Naruto assured Inari.

"You...better!" Inari told him.

"Inari... You're sad right?" The blonde asked. "It's alright to cry!"

"I'm not going to cry!" He snapped. "But Naruto you can cry too!"

"Fine...Later..." Naruto turned away quickly.

Sakura shot a glare at him as they walked away.

"Yay! Let's get home fast so I can have Iruka-sensei buy me some ramen! Oh yeah! And I have to tell Konohamaru about my legendary feats!" Naruto cheered.

"Then I will... Sasuke-kun, how about a date when we get back?" Sakura asked him.

"No thanks..."

"B-But-"

"Hey Hey? How about me!" Naruto questioned her.

"No! Shut up Naruto!"

"Don't yell at Naruto-san!" Mayumi snapped at her.

"I thought you were going to be nice to me?" Sakura pouted.

"Not when it comes to Naruto-san!"

Sasuke smirked, "What about me?"

"...I'll think about it..." She looked away blushing.

Kakashi smiled at his students, "Lets go home..."

**Okay that was chapter fifteen! Hope it was okay! And that ends the poll as well, I only had one person who guessed right! Anyways please review! And to those of you that do! You all earned a hug cookie!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Mayumi-chan you're not doing it right?"

"Then you do it!" Mayumi snapped at Ino.

"Fine! I will!" Ino growled.

The blonde moved the Hatake out of her way and started to wash Akamaru. The puppy squirmed and cried for help. Knowing Kiba of course he never gave his dog a bath...so the girls kidnapped the animal.

"Ino-chan! You're hurting him!"

"Oh and like you weren't?"

Mayumi growled, "Look Ino-chan I have to go soon."

"Just leave now!"

"Fine!"

She turned quickly and stormed out of the house. The girls had been on each other's bad sides for the whole day. No matter what they did to try and change it they still continued to argue. Of course they'd get over it soon but still...it hurt slightly.

*Sasuke's p.o.v*

I walked down the street with my hands in my pockets. Kakashi had asked us all to go to the training grounds around three. I hated taking orders from that man, but there was nothing I could about it at the moment. And Naruto, annoying as hell to be around, I was slowly starting to respect. Of course I'd never tell him that aloud. Sakura...no nothing had changed there, the only difference was that I could now get information from her. Mayumi, annoying at times and- Who the hell was that guy who was flowing Mayumi. He has his hood pulled up and he watching her, waiting around corners to see which way she goes. He looked my way for a minute only to receive a glare from me. He seems unfazed by this and continues to follow her. I'm about to turn away when sudden he grabs her.

*Normal*

Mayumi tried to cry out as someone grabbed her. The arms locked firmly around her.

"Shut up if you don't want to be hurt..."

The voice was male. Why should she listen to him anyways? Was he not kidnapping her? He poofed away with her. They reappeared on the outside of the village. He released her slightly only to take her hand and drag her. His grip was to tight for her to pull out of no matter how hard she tried. She hadn't even seen his face that alone made everything frustrating. Mayumi no longer tried to scream seeing as no one would be able to hear her. But then again...

"You evil burrito let me go!"

He looked back at her, he wore sunglasses so that she couldn't see his eyes, and there was no forehead protector to tell her where he was from.

"I said let me go now! I mean it! I'll cook you in the oven and feed you to my Otou-san like the burrito you are!"

"...As you wish, but follow closely."

He did as she had asked and released her hand. Mayumi made a face and ran in the opposite direction. Did he really think that she would follow him to were ever it was he was taking her? Running faster she cried out. She could hear his footsteps behind her, slowly but surely gaining ground. Letting out a scream she was pulled off to the side. Quickly she pulled out a kunai only to be stopped right before it impaled Sasuke in the face.

"Sasuke-san?"

"..."

Mayumi stared at him and pulled her arm away from him.

"Who was following you?"

"Some burrito... But to tell you the truth he didn't smell like one."

Sasuke shook his head, "Is he still following you?"

A kunai hit a tree right to Sasuke.

"Uh huh!"

Mayumi grabbed his hand and pulled him along, once again running through the trees. They ran for what felt like almost an hour, both of them wondering if they were headed in the right direction. A smiled spread across Mayumi's face when she noticed Kakashi standing in front of them.

"Otou-san!" She cried as she hugged his waist.

Kakashi stared down at his daughter, his eye tearing up causing the Uchiha to eye him suspiciously.

"Kakashi-san..."

Mayumi looked back quickly at the voice and once again seen the man behind them, "Otou-san he tried to kidnap me! He's a stupid evil burrito who needs to-"

"Mayumi-chan that's enough," Kakashi told her.

Sasuke turned around quickly and glared at the man who was behind him. The man flinched when he seen the sharingan blazing in Sasuke's eyes.

"Kakashi-san..."

Kakashi sighed and pushed Mayumi into the man's hands, "Mayumi-chan you have to go with this man."

She stared wide eyed at her father, "...No! Why?"

"He... He's you're uncle Mayumi-chan, on you're mother's side."

"...Why didn't you tell me-"

"Because no one knew, they have no loyalties, they train in their own ways and they refuse to help Konoha..." Kakashi explained, looking down at her sadly. "They didn't know you were alive until one of their spies saw you with Ino, shopping. They didn't care really, but they weren't going to let one of their own go on living in Konoha-"

"I won't let him take her!" Sasuke snapped at his Sensei.

The man pulled off his hood down revealing a long mass of bright blue hair. He reached out towards her, offering her his hand, and a world she had no wish to join.

Sasuke angrily slapped the man's hand away, "No! She's staying here!"

"Sasuke we have to let them take her, or else they might bring war to Konoha..."

* * *

*Two weeks later*

"Oh come on Mayumi-chan is that the best you can do?"

Mayumi shot a hard glare at her cousin, "Shut you lint licker!"

Hikaru laughed at her and brushed his blue hair out of his eyes, "And here I thought Konoha would have made you tough!"

"Take that back!"

Mayumi angrily knocked him to the ground, "Naruto-san's the strongest person in the world and Konoha thought him!" She balled her hands into fists and punched him in the stomach multiple times. "Don't ever say anything bad about Konoha again!"

"You stupid whore get off of me!" Hikaru yelled at her.

Azami stopped suddenly and pulled Mayumi away from from her brother, "Would you to knock that off!"

"Azami, tell Otou-san I refuse you marry her, not only is she annoying and stupid but her blood is tainted."

With that Hikaru stuck his nose in the air and walked away angrily. Azami looked at her cousin then shook her head, her own blue hair hiding her big blue eyes. When Mayumi had arrived she took note that everyone within the walls had bright blue hair and matching eyes. Only Mayumi had lavender ones that she guessed had to be from her real father. No one said anything nice to her either. They only told her how her mother had refused to marry into the Arakaki clan, her own. It was the way the clan did it, in order to keep their bloodline strong. But her mother, Kaya, had fallen in love with an outsider from Konoha. After she ran off to be with the man the Arakaki disowned her immediately. Even when they got word of her death they refused to go after her body, only did they return when they learned of her having a daughter. And there was on way they were going to allow some of their blood, no matter how un pure, to run freely.

Mayumi also learned that they had separated themselves from Konoha long ago because they felt that they were better then the rest of the lot.

"Mayumi-chan you should apologize to Onii-chan. He's been nothing but nice to you," Azami told her.

"Yeah right! He's a stupid boy who thinks he can control me because we're supposed to get married well guess what! It's not going to happen so he had better go find himself a nice looking burrito and eat it!"

Mayumi pushed herself up and stormed away, never in her life had she thought that she could hate her family so much. She bit her lip as Hikaru walked back outside.

He glared at her, "Bad news baka, Otou-san refused my offer. You're still my future wife."

"Oh shut you're monkey!"

He grabbed her arms roughly, "Listen here shorty I don't like this anymore then you do! But you should feel lucky that you'll have me as a husband! And you should be happier that I'm willing to take on you're filthy blood!"

Mayumi sneered, "You better watch out I might bleed on you and taint your perfectness."

She pushed herself away from him and walked angrily away, for once she'd rather be with Sakura, heck she'd rather live with Sakura then stay with her clan.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To my bed room you creep!"

"You can't, and stop calling me a creep you-"

"No!" Mayumi hissed. "I seen you watching the other day by the creek when I was swimming!"

His cheeks turned a soft shade of pink which looked out of place on his pale face, "I did no such thing!"

"Lair!"

He raised his hand and sharply slapped her across the face. Mayumi stood in shock and stared at him. Hikaru's glare and pink face told her that she had crossed the line. She looked down quickly, falling slight.

"... Why can't I go to my room?"

"Because Otou-san said that there will be no more running to your room when you're angry."

She glared at him yet again, "Bug. Off. Before. I. Eat. You!"

With that said she stormed off, no longer caring about the trouble she would get herself in.

* * *

*About three months or so later*

(A/N: I can't remember how long the Chuunin Exams lasted so I'm guessing and this goes past the invasion of Konoha as well)

Mayumi ran happily through the streets of Konoha after Hikaru had given her permission. The first thing on her list to do was see Naruto. However when she knocked on his door no one answered. She shrugged her shoulders and ran towards her old home. Her blue hair had slightly so that it now was just below her shoulders. She'd learned a few more tricks from her cousins but still was no were near were she should be in strength. Slowly she was getting used to the name Arakaki Mayumi but she still found it foreign on her tongue. She pushed the door open happily.

"Otou-san I'm home!"

After looking around the house she took note that no one was home. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed, she'd run out of time. She left the house and began to walk back to the gate to meet up with Hikaru when she noticed a silver haired man. A smiled came to her face as she ran towards her father. Her heart blocked out the fact that he was being held up and that there were two people in cloaks standing in front of them.

"Otou-san!" She cried happily, quickly remembering that he was on the water and that she couldn't get across.

Asuma looked back at her then to Gai who was helping Kurenai hold Kakashi up, "What are you gonna do now?"

"Kurenai! Take Kakashi to the Medical Treatment Center," Gai told her. "Asuma will be my support. I've already arranged for reinforcements. For now, we will take them on here."

"Aren't you brave..." The shark-like man said as he raised his sword.

The dark haired man's eyes flickered to Mayumi then back to the Jonin, "Kisame... Stop it. We did not come here to start a war... Regrettably, this is nothing more than nonsense. Let's leave."

"With this much trouble. It is unavoidable."

Kisame noticed how his partner's eyes seemed to keep flickering towards the blue-haired girl who now watching. They both disappeared but before they left completely Kisame took hold of the girl, bring her with them.

* * *

Itachi looked at his partner who holding onto a squirming girl. She angrily cussed at him and hit him in the stomach not realizing that everything she did made no point at all.

Kisame looked at him, "I seen you watching her."

Mayumi looked up at him, "You're not some crazy old stalker are you?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at her, "Old?"

"Yeah you have wrinkles... Hey are you that old fart that Sasuke-san kept saying he wanted to kill?"

"..."

"Do you want me to kill her Itachi-san?" Kisame asked placing his sword to her throat.

"No... She could be good bait for the Nine-Tails."

Itachi looked away from them.

"Kisame put her down, she has no were to run anyways."

The shark-like man shrugged his shoulders and dropped Mayumi onto the ground.

She pushed herself up and looked at Itachi, "Hey Fart-chan why are you so boring?"

"..."

"That's not an answer!"

"..."

"Ugh!"

Mayumi growled and plopped down onto a rock, crossing her legs in frustration. Kisame looked over at her then to Itachi.

"Itachi-san your child looks bored."

Mayumi looked up at him with big eyes, "Otou-san!"

She and Kisame broke out in laughter while the Uchiha rolled his eyes. It had been about a day since they had left Konoha to find the Nine-Tails and Mayumi and Kisame were getting alone perfectly. It wasn't surprising that they turned their jokes to the Uchiha which Mayumi had yet to recognize.

"Oh that was good," Kisame finally said after laughing. "Itachi-san I'll be right back, I gotta piss."

Mayumi made a face, "Didn't need to know that."

The blue man laughed away and walked away from the other too.

Mayumi moved closer to Itachi, "Soooo, Fart-chan...how many fingers am I holding up?"

Itachi looked at her, glaring.

She dropped her hand, "Fine fine no more game, geez you old geezer."

"...Mayumi, enough."

"Oh wow you talked to me... You know I would write that down but you TOOK MY NOTE BOOK!"

She pushed angrily, "I want it back fartmaster!"

Itachi glared at her, "..."

"What you can't say anything to that you old ass watermelon!"

"Mayumi language."

She looked away from him, still wanting her tablet back.

"Please?"

"..."

"Pretty pretty please?"

"..."

"Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"..."

"...Pee pee head."

Itachi looked at her, "You are immature."

"I know!" Mayumi giggled.

"Aww did Itachi flirt with his daughter?" Kisame asked as he walked back towards them.

Mayumi's eyes widened, "That's child abuse and that makes you a pedophile Fart-chan."

* * *

*About two days later*

"However... Could this child really be the Nine-Tails..." Kisame spoke from behind Itachi.

"Naruto-kun," Itachi spoke, ignoring his partner. "We would like you to come with us. Come out of the room."

Naruto stepped out of the door way when he noticed Mayumi standing behind them.

"Uhhh... Itachi-san... It's time we got started... We don't need him running around. We should cut off a leg," Kisame spoke.

Itachi stared at Naruto for a short moment.

"I think not!" Mayumi snapped only to have Kisame hit her on the back of the head.

"Well, Itachi-san?"

"...It has been awhile... Sasuke."

Mayumi and Kisame both turned around quickly.

"Uchiha Itachi..."

Mayumi looked up at Itachi wide eyed, "I knew I'd seen you before..."

"Hehehe...indeed, today is a special day don't you think? This is the second time I've seen another Sharingan," Kisame told her.

"I will...Kill You!" Sasuke told his brother, shooting a glare at him full of hate which caused Mayumi to shake slightly, what had she missed while she was gone?

"Heh... Sharingan. You seem to be familiar with Itachi-san... Who is this guy?"

"He is my...younger brother," Itachi told Kisame.

"...I heard the entire Uchiha clan was wiped out...by you," Kisame said, looking at his partner.

Itachi finally turned to his little brother, both of them, their sharingan blazing in their eyes. Mayumi pushed herself past the Akatsuki members so that she was next to Naruto. Sasuke let out a loud scream as his started to form electricity around it that Mayumi had never seen before.

"I've been wanting to say this you... I lived hating you... And also that I lived only to kill you... I have lived for this!" Sasuke shouted angrily at his brother, pulling at his shirt collar.

"Chidori..." Itachi mumbled.

Sasuke put his arms out allowing the flow of electricity run across the wall as he charged at his brother. Mayumi turned her head away quickly as to not see what would happen. Suddenly she felt something strange and backed away from Naruto and against the wall.

"This bastard!" Sasuke said to his brother.

Mayumi's eyes flew open when she heard a loud snap.

"You're in the way..." Itachi told him.

Sasuke let out a loud scream and dropped to ground hiding his now broken wrist.

"Sasuke-san!" Mayumi screamed.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as he started to do a jutsu.

"Too late!" Kisame told him, raising his blade.

"Crap! Crap! What' s going on!" Naruto asked.

"My "Samehada"", Kisame said, referring to his sword, "eats up Chakra! Now that your jutsu is gone, you shouldn't be any more trouble... First of all... Should I chop off a leg or cut off an arm?"

Mayumi stared wide eyed when a frog suddenly appeared in front of Naruto right before Kisame's blade hit him.

"You don't seem to know very much about me..." Said an old man who now stood behind Naruto. "I'm better at getting girls than they are trying to get me. Even though it doesn't look like it. It's my...specialty. I, Jiraiya, this epitome of manliness! I will fall for no woman's feminine wiles! When you're someone like me, you'll only have to flash that sexiness to have women fall at your feet!"

Everyone fell silent at Jiraiya's random out burst. (A/N: My sister was going to name her baby Jiraiya... :( poor baby)

Naruto shot a glare at him, "Oh yeah? That girl just winked at ya and you were scampering after her! And now you're trying to look all cool and classy! You pervy Sennin!"

"Hey!" Jiraiya snapped. "Can't you stop calling me that in front of others?"

"Screw that!" Naruto told him. "It's those guys over there we should be worrying about, pervy Sennin!"

"Hehe..." Kisame laughed. "So it's one of the Legendary Three Ninjas, The Great Jiraiya, eh? You like beautiful women but we weren't think that such a simple method could successfully stall you anyway..."

"You guys know the pervy Sennin's "real" identity?"

"Er..." Jiraiya told him, "Not really, I wouldn't call that a "real" identity..."

"In any case, it seems you have already undone the Genjutsu binding the woman," Kisame spoke.

"You guys wanted to draw me away so you used the sharingan to cast Genjutsu on the woman, huh?" Jiraiya asked. "Not a very manly way of doing things." He laid the woman against the way opposite of Mayumi. "So you really _are_ after Naruto..."

"No wonder Kakashi knew about this... You were the source of information..." Itachi muttered. "To abduct Naruto... Those were the orders given to us by the higher echelons of our organization, "Akatsuki"."

Everyone stood quietly, no one person made a sound. The frog that had stood in front of Naruto disappeared.

"...You won't get Naruto," Jiraiya assured them.

"And why not?" Itachi asked.

"Because right now, right here, you two will die by my hand."

"Don't do it."

Every looked over Sasuke to find him pushing himself up.

"This guy... IS MINE!" Sasuke growled.

They stared until Itachi said, "...I have absolutely no interest in you right now."

"Naruto! I told you...don't!" Sasuke snapped from his spot, the cursed seal slowly spreading across his arm. "THIS FIGHT IS MINE." He growled.

Itachi shot a glare a Sasuke and walked towards him.

When Itachi got in front of him Sasuke snapped forward, "COME ON!"

Itachi hit him in the chest causing him to fall over, that was then proceeded with an elbow on the back of his neck only to get kneed in the chin when he started to fall, and finally punched in the stomach and up against the wall.

Mayumi stared wide eyed at him, her heart thumping painfully in her chest.

"No mercy at all..." Kisame said, smiling.

Naruto growled angrily.

Sasuke feel to the ground only to have Itachi pick him up and pinned him to the wall by his throat. Mayumi watched as his eyes went wide and he started to scream.

"Itachi, I advise you against using your eye so many times in a single day..." Kisame told his partner.

"Assholes!" Naruto cried as he charged forward.

Kisame quickly took to following him. Suddenly Jiraiya did a jutsu making the whole room soft and squishy.

"Ninpou Gama Guchi Shibari*!" Jiraiya said. *Ninjutsu- Toad Mouth Bind

Itachi removed his hand from Sasuke's neck only for the boy to be held up by the wall.

"Too bad, Itachi... Kisame. You are already inside my stomach!" Jiraiya told them.

Itachi turned to his brother, "Why are you weak... Still not enough... Hatefulness..."

"Black magic to summon the esophagus of the giant toad from Myouki Mountain, Rock Inn. You wanted criminal, hope you enjoy being food to Iwagama!" Jiraiya told them.

"Wha... What the is going on here?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, stay still!" Jiraiya ordered him. "Don't worry, it's just my jutsu!"

"Kisame, come!" Itachi snapped at his partner.

"Shit!" Kisame cussed as he pulled his sword out of the funky stuff.

"No one sneaks away without my awareness from here!" Jiraiya assured them.

The two Akatsuki ran quickly towards the closing exit.

"Those walls are swift," Kisame mumbled. "At this rate..."

Jiraiya's eyes went wide as he charged forward. The old Sennin and blonde looked around the corner only to see a whole burnt through the side.

"They're gone!" Naruto declared.

Mayumi looked at Sasuke and quickly ran over to him, ignoring the other two. What had she missed? The boys eyes were open but he didn't make any sighs of being awake. She looked back when she heard Jiraiya.

"All right! Well now, everyone okay after that?"

Naruto nodded.

"I'm okay, but Sasuke-san..." Mayumi mumbled.

"Sasuke!" Naruto snapped around and ran towards him.

The wall went back to normal and the two genin lowered him to the ground. He stared down, not looking around. Naruto stared at him as if he was about to say something but was stopped as a kunai flew past them and next to Jiraiya. Suddenly Gai appeared as he stared to attack Jiraiya. Mayumi hid her face in Sasuke's shirt and clung to him, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"You see that Sasuke-san," she giggled. "I'm not the only stupid person in the world."

* * *

*Later*

"Oh no... Sorry for the direct attack... I was in a rush with using my forehead protector as a mirror... And didn't mean it... Haha... The forehead protector didn't give a clear enough picture, and so I hit your face by accident..." Gai told him.

"You didn't to it on purpose?" Jiraiya asked. "Well, that's alright them. Anyway, Sasuke needs to get to the hospital... He seems to have gotten a fractured rib... And for some reason the pupil Jutsu caused a mind attack to make lose his senses."

Mayumi sat on the ground next to him, talking and flirting a little bit after she heard that he couldn't hear her.

"Pervert Sennin!" Naruto asked suddenly. "Sasuke... Is he going to be okay?"

"...He took a tolerable amount of mental damage..." Jiraiya told him.

"Damn it," Naruto cussed. "What the hell! What did that guy do to Sasuke! Pervert Sennin, what do you say! A change in plans...! Some time ago, it wouldn't mean anything... But not _this _time. Time to track down those "Black Mantle" Men! I will take care of business with that guy, and since that's the case I'm going after him!"

"Humph. You go after him right now, and you'll be killed... That guy's on a whole different level. He came because of you... His distance is the only thing stopping him form-" Jiraiya was cut off as Naruto started to shout.

"Well! What kind of guy always escapes! Everyday being fearful, living in a Nightmare-"

"Shut up for a minute," The Sennin glared at him. "You are weak..."

Mayumi tried her hardest not to defend Naruto and instead played with Sasuke's bangs, "Man you need a hair cut." She looked down at her own, "Man _I_ need a hair cut."

"Excuse me..." Jiraiya looked away from him and to Gai. "Gai, this child's feeling are understandable, but... We still must quickly rescue Sasuke..."

"Now..." Gai muttered. "Kakashi also has approximately the same jutsu. He stays in bed until his senses return to normal."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto snapped.

"When students are injured... Well, this time I think it's harmed his mind... Medical Care Specialists should be around in case this should continue to happen... Don't you think."

"...So... To go searching for that person..." Jiraiya said, looking over at him.

"That person... Could it be..." Gai gasped.

"She is one of the three nins like me. This will work as payment for the illness..."

* * *

*Later*

Gai, Naruto, Mayumi, Sasuke, and Jiraiya stood outside of the small village. Naruto stared sadly at Sasuke who was on Gai's shoulder then to Mayumi who would be going back to the Leaf to meet up her clan.

"Jiraiya-sama..." Gai said, looking up. "Please find Tsunade-sama... And bring her back to us!"

"Don't cha worry we'll find her!" Naruto assured him. "Take care of Sasuke and Mayumi, Mr. Thick-brows!"

"Naruto!" Gai smiled. "You've got guts; I like kids like that! Here, I'm giving this to you! This is the reason why Lee is strong..."

"Eh? What? What?"

Gai pulled out a green jumpsuit, "This!"

After that Mayumi tuned him out, and suddenly found interest in Jiraiya's hair. She sneaked up behind him and put her hands in the long whit hair. A smiled spread across her face, she pulled at it slightly.

Gai motioned to Mayumi and the three departed.

Mayumi stayed and watched Sasuke as long as Hikaru would allow her. Every once in awhile she would rest her head against his chest and pretend, that it was like before, when they were kids. She even found herself cuddling up next to him one night. Of course she left the room when the nurses decided to change his clothing of wash him down. Everyone recognized her now and when she walked by they would ask if Sasuke needed anything and she would ask for ever she thought he might need. Sakura had started showing up and during her visits she would help fill Mayumi in on what she had missed.

"Mayumi-chan?" Hikaru asked opening the door slightly to find her brushing the boy's messy hair.

"Huh?"

"It's time to go... Otou-san wants us back."

She smiled at Sasuke, "Kay." She ran the brush through his hair once more before leaning towards his ear, "I care about...you..."

**Okay that was chapter sixteen. You know that whole scene with Itachi and Sasuke and that crap. Well I was thinking, they're in a hotel and yet no one comes out and yells at them to "keep it down". Oh the great mind of Kishimoto-sensei! Anyways please review and I will update sooner because I know what I'm doing for the next chapter! Thank you to all you AMAZING people who have reviewed. **


	17. Chapter 17

*2 and a half years later*

"Sakura-chan!"

Mayumi ran quickly down the streets in search of her teammate. Sure enough Sakura was just walking down the street. Probably doing something for Tsunade no doubt.

"Sakura-chan! Tsunade-sama!"

Sakura looked back as her, "Yes?"

"What cha doing?"

"Stuff, Mayumi-chan."

Mayumi laughed slightly at her and tugged at one of her shoulder length blue pigtails, "Ummm... I gotta tell you something!"

"Me too... Did you know Naruto's back in town," she said smiling, pushing her short hair back.

"Really! Where is he!"

"Sakura-chan? Mayumi-chan?"

Both girls turned around to see the boy staring at them.

"...Naruto?" They both questioned.

Sakura turned to him fully, "How do I look? Do I look more like a woman now?"

Mayumi made a face.

"You look fine!" He assured her. "You haven't changed at all!"

The blue-haired girl quickly hugged her female teammate, "What he meant was, of course Sakura-chan!"

Sakura sighed, "You've... You've gotten taller than me?"

"Yeah..." He started measuring himself between his two teammates.

"Naruto-niichan! Oiroke No Jutsu!*" *Sexy Jutsu

Jiraiya's face suddenly went red as he stared at a naked woman,who was covered in only by puffs of smoke over her secret areas. She disappeared in a puff of smoke to reveal Konohamaru.

"How was that? A real drool of a jutsu, wasn't it?"

"I beat the crap out of you last week for doing that, what did I tell you!" Mayumi snapped at him.

Naruto laughed slightly then looked at him seriously, "Konohamaru, I'm sorry but I'm not a kid any more. From now on, you shouldn't use that jutsu either..."

Mayumi glared at him, "Who are you and what have you done with Naruto-kun?"

Sakura blushed, _'...So... Naruto hasn't just matured in appearance... This makes me feel a little sad. You really have become amazing Naruto.'_

"Such a jutsu is now mediocre Konohamaru!" Naruto shouted. "Behold! The new perverted Ninjutsu I've been developing! Here we goooo!

"Woot woot!" Mayumi cheered throwing her arms up, "Show him Naruto-kun! He don't know what he's doing!"

"Aha, new ninjutsu you say," Sakura said, still blushing. "A new perv-"

"Perverted Ninjutsu?" She screamed as she punched him angrily. "You idiot!"

Everyone remained silent as she picked him up and started shaking him around, "I was wrong! You haven't changed one bit! I haven't seen you for two years and within two minutes, you jump straight into that! Idiot! What about that wonderful feeling of respect I had for you just now? Ahh! As if I could feel sad that I wasn't grown up like you!"

"Hey hey Sakura," Kakashi spoke. "Calm down, Konohamaru here's terrified..."

She looked over to find the boy hiding behind her sensei.

"Jiraiya..." Tsunade spoke, frowning at Naruto. "Naruto... Has grown more and more like you in these past two years, hasn't he...? Right. The nostalgia ends here though. Kakashi."

Kakashi shut his book, "Well... It's been a while, hasn't it? From now on, the three of you will come with me on team-related missions. It's different than before. It's no longer teacher and pupil. Starting today, we're equal Konoha shinobis." He pulled out the three bells from before, "Well... First I'm a bit curious as to how you've developed. The rules are the same as when I first met, well, Sakura and Naruto that is. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you will never succeed in getting the bells!"

*Later that day*

"The rules are the same as before," Kakashi reminded them. "No matter how, try to get the bells from me. You have until sunrise tomorrow."

"Well..." Naruto muttered, smiling as he looked around. "This place... I've missed it."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed.

Mayumi hugged one of the stumps, "I've missed you!"

"Ah, that's right," Kakashi said looking at his three students. "This is where you first trained, isn't it?"

"Cell number seven..." Sakura muttered.

"The four of us..." Naruto added.

"...Billy..." Mayumi nodded sadly thinking about her tree...then spider, then fly, which a teammate who she refused to think of killed... Oh! She couldn't forget poor Henry! God bless his poof soul...

"...Back then... We had Sasuke too, didn't we..." Kakashi said looking down from his book.

Everyone went silent, Naruto and Sakura started to mumble about Sasuke and Mayumi frowned slightly and turned away, not wanting to think about her old teammate and friend. However they all snapped around when Kakashi closed his book rather loudly.

"Anyway... Lets begin..."

"Hehe... Not gonna read this time... Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Or have you finished it already?" Sakura questioned.

Mayumi remained silent as she zipped her jade green jacket up.

"Nope... Just saving it for later. Besides I the feeling that..." He pulled his forehead protector up showing his sharingan. "This time I'm going to have to make more of a serious effort."

They all stood and stared at each other for a long while. That was until Naruto tossed several shuriken at Kakashi. The silver-haired male dodged them easily. The Hatake tossed his own shuriken at the blonde who doubled himself in order to push himself out of the way. Sakura smiled at his way of saving himself from getting hit, while Mayumi dropped her mouth. He grabbed a hold of his clone, turning it into a large shuriken which he quickly whipped around to throw at his sensei. However he was stopped as a hand grabbed his which was holding the shuriken, pushing it behind his head, and then another grabbed the back of his head. Kakashi smiled when he noticed Naruto's second clone behind himself.

"Heh..." Kakashi laughed slightly. "Still the impatient one eh..."

Naruto smirked and laughed a little.

"All right... Go!"

Kakashi quickly disappeared from his students. Mayumi noticed Sakura looking around and quickly backed up when she too, noticed that Kakashi wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Below!" Sakura shouted out as she pulled her fist back and hit the ground.

Beneath her the earth quickly broke apart around her. Naruto cried out as he tried to keep himself on the ground.

"Peek-a-boo..." The Haruno girl muttered when her eyes landed on Kakashi.

Naruto stared in amazement at her power. Kakashi quickly jumped out of his little hide out. Mayumi sprang forward quickly passing Sakura and stopping in front of Kakashi. Before he could move she pulled out a kunai and placed it to his throat while her other hand reached towards the bells. He quickly pulled away from her but not without getting a slight cut from her blade.

"...Shit..." She muttered as she glared at him.

Kakashi stared at his students. Naruto had clearly matured with his time away from Konoha, he was more effective with his attacks now. Sakura's strength was something to talk about, at the rate she was going, she could end up better then Tsunade. And Mayumi's speed, clearly her time with her clan had paid off, for the speed could possibly rival his own if she put more effort into it. All in all, they had grown up when he hadn't been looking, and were now giving him a run for his money.

"You had your shot, kids..." Kakashi told them

*Later that Night*

Naruto, Sakura, and Mayumi sat huffing behind a tree.

Sakura looked over at Naruto from her spot in the middle, "I knew it would still be hard, but that sharingan sure is something... Plus Sensei's sign-weaving speed... He's so fast you can't keep up... His arms... We've got to disable them somehow... Tie them up..."

"Yeah... Kakashi-sensei's as strong as ever," Naruto agreed.

"Smarter then Shikamaru-san," Mayumi added. "Keener sense of smell than Kiba-"

"You would know..." Sakura muttered.

Mayumi gave her a confused look but continued, " More adept at sharingan than Sasuke-san, and his Taijutsu's greater than Lee-san's."

"But he's got to have _some _weakness!" Sakura said, looking back and forth between her teammates. "Come on, think..."

"Maybe if we throw bunnies at him and call him stupid and fat, he'll cry and he give up!" Mayumi suggested, clearly liking her idea.

Sakura shook her head, "Only you would throw rabbits at our Sensei..."

"Oh...! There is one weakness..." Naruto mumbled.

"What?" Sakura asked. "We aren't throwing rabbits at him if that's what you're-"

"No..." Naruto laughed. "Come on think, both of you! Think carefully and you'll see it too..."

"Oh would you please quit stalling and just spill it Naruto!" Sakura snapped at him.

"Heh heh, all right."

*With Kakashi*

Kakashi rested against a tree, _'They really do make a formidable team. Can't wait to see what they'll come at me with next..."_

*With Sakura, Mayumi, and Naruto*

"I see!" Sakura exclaimed. "I didn't even think about that...! If we strike just right... Not only would it disable his arms... It'd block his sharingan, too!"

"Naruto-kun..." Mayumi smiled at him, "You still are the number one maverick ninja!"

Naruto smiled at her and gave a thumbs up in return, "Then what are we standing here looking at each other for? Are you girls ready?"

Mayumi nodded.

"Yup! Lets do it!" Sakura agreed.

*With Kakashi*

Kakashi sniffed the air and quickly smelt his students. He stood up and prepared himself as the three jumped out from the trees. He stopped himself from shaking his head in disappointment at their choice.

"Now, Naruto!" Sakura told him.

"Here I go! Hey Kakashi-sensei... Make-Out Tactics' final plot twist! The main character is really..."

Kakashi's hands quickly covered his heads but then he remembered that because of his sharingan he could read lips so he closed his eyes as well. He heard a jingle and turned his head quickly. There in front of him, stood his three students, each holding onto their own bell and smiling.

"Heh heh... Shinobi read the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings..." Naruto told him.

"Remember, Sensei?" Both girls questioned as they gave peace signs.

*With Tsunade and Jiraiya*

Tsunade sighed as she stared at the blonde who was happily showing his teammates his bell while telling stories, "I see you raised another version of yourself Jiraiya..."

"I could say the same to you Tsunade... Beauty and strength, but also a bad temper..."

Tsunade shot a glare at him, "Sakura is a great student, I'm sure she'll sure pass Naruto, after all... She is a Chuunin while Naruto is still a Genin..."

Jiraiya made a face, "That doesn't matter, because no one can train better students then me, Master Jiraiya!"

"You raised that," she said, pointing towards Naruto who just happened to be messing with his hair while yelling at Mayumi who making a face at him.

"My niece was far better then your two...things..." Arakaki Katsuro stated.

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade snapped their heads back to look at the lead of the Arakaki clan.

Tsunade glared at him, "You're lucky I allowed her back in the village..."

"Would you really have kept her away from her friends, Tsunade?"

When the Hokage didn't answer him Katsuro walked away with a smirk plastered on his face.

*With Team 7*

After Kakashi failed to impress his students he quickly noticed how much they truly had grown up. Sakura was clearly just as good in her medical-ninjutsu as she was with her chakra control. Naruto seemed to have grown not only with his techniques but also with his own maturity. While Mayumi clearly wasn't the little girl that he had raised; she was more distant from him and he found himself wondering what her new likes were, missing his little girl.

He came back to reality to realize that they had completely left him behind, he felt as if he could cry, _'They aren't my cute little genin anymore; who looked up at me in amazement...'_

"Well I have to go! I have to work on my new jutsu some more, Mayumi-chan, don't forget, six tomorrow morning."

The Arakaki nodded and with that he disappeared.

"Hey! Sakura-chan! Would you finally got out with me for some ramen?" Naruto asked her excitedly.

"I would love to Naruto... But I really don't want to pay..."

"Oh that's okay I'll pay!"

"What am I? Chop liver over here?" Mayumi snapped when they started to ignore her.

Naruto smiled at her, "No..."

He digged in his little frog bag then frowned, "Damn Pervy Sennin took it all for his "research"..."

Sakura made a face, "So then you can't pay?"

"Well maybe we can get around paying! The man loves me! And because I just got back he should give us a free bit if we ask!"

Sakura sighed in frustration, "Maybe another time Naruto..."

Naruto looked over at Mayumi, "What about you? Do wanna go out for ramen?"

A light blush spread across her cheeks, "W-What?"

The Haruno sighed again, "He didn't mean it like that Mayumi..."

She shook her head but the blush didn't fade, "Y-Yeah... Of c-course he didn't..."

Naruto stared at her oddly but decided to ignore it, "So do you want to or not?"

"I can't..." Mayumi muttered, still blushing slightly. "I have to go with Sakura-chan..."

"Why?" He asked/whined.

"Because she's staying with me for the time being... Tsunade-sama didn't think it would be right if she stayed with Kakashi-sensei alone when he's a grown man and she's not actually his daughter..." Sakura explained.

Mayumi nodded, "I have to follow her..."

Naruto dropped his head sadly, "Okay..."

"I would tomorrow though if I wasn't going to be busy... I have to train with Kakashi-sensei for an hour tomorrow then I have to help Kiba look after a newborn batch of puppies after that... Hey maybe afterwards we can go get some ramen! How's that sound Naruto-kun?" Mayumi asked, smiling brightly.

Before he could answer Sakura grabbed her arm and started to drag her away, "And now would be a good time for you to help me with my medical-ninjutsu! Bye Naruto!"

The two girls took off running away from their male teammate.

**Okay that was chapter 17, I hope it was okayish. If it wasn't please don't kill me! I have yet another poll up for this story that you can see on my profile page and it will be up for awhile but I could take it down at anytime. And the ones that I ask you not to vote on make me uncomfortable and think of suiside so PLEASE don't VOTE on those *cough* Sakura *cough*. Don't ask me why I put them up there I just felt that I should give you a wide option, I'm not going to tell you what it is on so that you must go and look for yourselves. Also I am now looking for beta. Anyways before the Author's Note becomes longer then the chapter please review/vote and to those of that do/have thank you and until the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

"That's enough Mayumi-chan..."

The blue-haired girl smiled at her Sensei, "I hope so."

He laughed slightly before he left her to herself.

Mayumi sighed. Naruto was back, there was no way to describe how happy she was to see him. It was going to be just like the old days, just without Sasuke and she and Sakura got along a bit better better. But then again, maybe it was a good thing that Sasuke was gone. She smiled to herself lightly and started to walk to were she was supposed to be meeting with Kiba.

With a big smile on her face she ran to the ramen stand of which Kiba and she had agreed to meet. When she got there the male was sitting down and eating a bowl.

Mayumi grinned and pulled him off of his chair, "Hello Kiba-kun!"

Kiba stared up at her, his eyes wide, "...Mayumi-chan, why did you pull me out of my chair?"

She shrugged, "I don't know... Felt like it I guess."

Kiba shook his head and stood up. He finished eating quickly then led her back to his home. When they got their Akamaru was watching over the small pups. The barked lightly as Kiba walked into the room and ran over to him. Mayumi continued to smile as they licked at his fingers and trampled each other to reach him.

"They must think you're their Otou-san..." She giggled.

Kiba nodded and smiled, "I suppose so, they tend to stick with Akamaru though. He helps watch them when their mother isn't in here, they'll be good ninja-hounds."

"If they don't kill each other trying to get to you first."

Mayumi laughed at herself then picked up one of the puppies. It stared at her oddly then licked at her and wagged it's tail.

Kiba grinned, "I think he likes you."

"Doubt it, might just be that I spilled pineapple juice on myself."

"How'd you do that?"

"Don't ask," she laughed. "So what do we got to do with these little things?"

"...We need to give them baths."

Kiba and Mayumi both grabbed an armful of the pups and carried then inside. Kiba pulled the door open for her.

He grinned at his mom, "Okaa-chan..."

"Oh, Kiba, hello Mayumi-san," she smiled. "Good luck."

Mayumi raised an eyebrow and looked over at Kiba, "What did she mean by that?"

Kiba laughed, "Nothing... Anyways follow me, I'll show you were to go."

He led her to the bath room were they sat the small dogs down. She pulled out multiple towels for the drying of the furry animals. It made her smile, how cute they looked as Kiba plopped them into the water. They yelped and barked as the warm water hit their skin. Kiba smiled after he finished one and handed it to her. Mayumi grinned as well and wrapped it up into a towel, rubbing gently to warm the poor thing up.

*Later*

"Mayumi-chan?"

"Huh?"

"...You squishing the puppy..."

Mayumi looked at the small animal in her arms and laughed before placing the small animal back into it's pin. Kiba laughed as it ran away from her like a wild turkey.

"I don't think she liked you very much!"

"That's not surprising, I normally don't to good with first impressions," Mayumi mumbled, fiddling with the of one of her shoulder length pigtails.

Kiba shrugged, "She'll warm up to you."

Akamaru let out a bark as they turned and started to walk away. They remained quite for the most part, not really wanting to talk all that much. Mayumi stopped suddenly and grabbed Kiba's hand.

He turned to her, "What are you-"

"We're being watched..."

"How would you know?"

She glared at him, "Did you just call me stupid?"

He shrugged, "Kinda."

"Okay then... Still..."

"And who do you think is watching us?"

"I don't know... Evil watermelons that were sent from planet Blah-blah to take over Konoha and steal Tsunade-sama because she's super strong and-"

He covered her mouth, "And you wonder why I call you stupid?"

She pulled his hand away, "I'm not kidding!"

Kiba shook his head, "I'll see you around Mayumi-chan, let's go Akamaru."

Akamaru licked her hand before following his master.

The female Arakaki growled in her frustration and walked away.

"And you wonder why I call you stupid," she mocked him in a high voice.

She kicked at the ground like a small child. Who was he to judge her? He was just dog crazy in her book!

She heard a noise and turned to see Ino watching her. Ino smiled sheepishly and walked over to her friend.

"Hey Mayumi-chan! So... How was your date with Kiba?"

The blue-haired girl stopped and looked at the blonde female, "Ino-chan, it wasn't a date."

"Oh wasn't it?"

"It wasn't!"

"Okay okay! No need to get so snippy..."

Mayumi growled, did they all think of her as nothing more then a small child? She sighed to herself, oh well! No use crying over split milk now was there?

"Alright so what do ya really want?"

"Oh that was it..."

The blue-haired girl dropped her head, "Really? You didn't bring me a taco even!"

"I did know you wanted a taco..."

"Oh course I want a taco! Their like life itself! With the nice crust on the outside and the good meat and what not on the inside..." she wiped away drool. "Oh and the tomatoes! Mmm... Tomatoes..."

Ino looked at her, " So then...do you want a taco?"

"No! I want a tomato jeez... Tacos are gross, get it right!"

Mayumi stuck her head up and walked away from her friend. She really did have a sudden craving for tomatoes now; those strange fruits... Naruto had given her a tomato plant for her birthday once. After that Kakashi had to cut her down to half a day because for the oddest reasons it made her hyper. Naturally it really didn't make much of a difference but if she ate a whole one you could see its effect for days.

"Mayumi-chan!"

She snapped her head around to find Kiba running towards her. He stuck his arm in the air waving a cloth around. Her eyes locked on it and she quickly realized it was her jacket. How hadn't she realized she'd left it?

The Inuzuka came to a stop in front of her and handed it to her.

"Thanks Kiba-kun!"

He smiled, "Yeah, sure... Sorry for calling you stupid earlier..."

"It's okay..."

Kiba stared at her, "Well... I'll see you later then?"

"Sure! Bye Kiba-kun..."

He turned to leave her but turned around quickly, "Umm... Hey do you wanna for out later?"

A blush spread across her cheeks, "W-What do you mean?"

"Like a date... If that's okay with you?"

Mayumi raised her eye brows, "Kiba-kun do you have a cold?"

"No..."

Her violet eyes studied him but she smiled and nodded, "Sure! I'll bring Naruto-kun too!"

Kiba grabbed her arm, "No. Just you and me Mayumi-chan."

"Ummm... Okay but won't people start thinking-"

"Yes they will... I'll see you at 7:00, I'll come get you from Sakura-chan's."

"Ummm... Okay see you then... Bye!"

Mayumi took off quickly and just so happened to run into a tree. Kiba laughed her.

"Still the same idiot as I remember..."

*Later*

"You what?"

Sakura stared wide eyed as Mayumi paced back and forth. She really didn't know what had happened herself. But Sakura was her friend, teammate, and now roommate.

"I have a date with Kiba-kun in five minutes."

"And you haven't dressed up for it?" Sakura shrieked, as if the world would end. "Mayumi-chan you have to dress up! Kiba's going to be expecting it!"

Mayumi sighed, "Sakura-chan I really don't think he cares if I dress up or not..."

"Ummm, I bet you he will."

Knock.

"No he won't."

"Yes he will."

Knock knock.

"No, he won't."

"Will too."

"Will not."

Knock.

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

Knock knock knock!

Both girls stopped arguing quickly as Sakura ran and got the door. Once the door was pulled open Mayumi peeked her head around the corner and seen Kiba grinning at her; she felt like a two year old. Standing there staring at him. It wasn't that he had changed his appearance or anything like that it was just she couldn't believe he actually showed up. The two of them weren't exactly known to get along. But now there was a glint his eyes, something she'd never really noticed until now. She wondered why she'd never noticed his fangs before either; their sharp edges glistening as he smiled.

"Hey... You ready?"

Mayumi shrugged her shoulders, "I guess so..."

"All right then, come on babe!"

Kiba hooked his arm around her's and drug her out of the building. She let out a giggle as he told her about the puppies and a whole bunch of other crap. It just didn't make since. They had never really gotten along... Worse then she and Sasuke. But now all the sudden...they were.

***Flashback***

_Kiba smirked as he continued to throw rocks at Naruto. He mostly did it to be annoying, but he did it to get him to come over and play. He was only eight after all; so that was basically all that was ever on his mind._

"_Hey! Who do you think you are picking on Naruto-kun!"_

_He let out a loud sigh, "Oh what do you want?"_

_He couldn't stand that girl. The one that was now standing behind him her blue hair cut short. She acted like she was the Uzumaki's body guard or something._

"_Leave Naruto-kun alone!" Mayumi snapped. "Or else I'll go Harry Potter like on your ass!"_

_Kiba raised his eyebrow, "Harry what now?"_

_Her jaw dropped, "You've never seen Harry Potter?"_

"_No..."_

"_Dick head..."_

"_What!" Kiba growled at her. "You're going to regret calling me that!"_

"_Oh am I now?"_

_The Inuzuka tossed a rock at her, hitting her thigh, "Yeah!"_

_The young Hatake picked up the rock and tossed it back, hitting him in the stomach._

_Suddenly Kiba let out a gasp as he was knocked to the ground from behind._

"_That's what you get for picking on my best friend!" Naruto laughed._

_Mayumi ran over to him and gave him a high five, "Good job Naruto-kun!"_

_Kiba hissed, oh she was irritating as hell..._

***End flashback***

The male's eyes landed on what his date was staring at.

A bright smile spread across his face and lite his eyes, "You know... If you want something the only thing you have to do is ask..."

Mayumi looked at him quickly, "Who me? Pfft! I don't want anything!"

"Oh don't tell me any lies! I'll be right back..."

The girl let out a sigh and looked around herself. Okay so she had been staring at a teddy bear in the store window. But how could she help it? It was adorable! With it's bright white fur and and cute blue bow tied around it's neck-

"Mayumi?"

Her head snapped around and she stared wide eyed at Hikaru. His smirk was clear as he brushed his long blue hair over his shoulder. He had changed slightly over the years. Now he showed her more respect. But still was to stuck up to care about most things.

"Why was that a question?"

"Well... Mayumi, last that I checked Otou-san had ordered you to keep your hair long..."

Mayumi glared at him, "Like I give a flying beaver..."

The male Arakaki laughed at her and took her hands in his own, "So my dear Mayumi... How have you been these last few months without my warm arms to comfort you?"

She made a face, "Comfort? Hikaru what kinda world have you fallen into?"

He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Oh come on now. I know you've missed me!"

"Like hell!"

"Huh..."

"Oh god what now?" She hissed turning to him.

"I've never noticed how nice you smelt before..."

"Yeah, and I wouldn't mind if you would stop hugging my date."

Both Arakaki turned and stared at the Inuzuka. Kiba grabbed Hikaru by the front of his shirt angrily.

The blue-haired male smirked, "I can hug her all I want. You look like an Inuzuka... Where's your dog?"

Kiba growled, "He's at home... And the next time you hug Mayumi-"

"Will be when ever I want to..."

"Look pretty boy! I don't know who you are but-"

"I'm her future..."

The brunette stared at him, "What?"

Mayumi shot a hard glare at her cousin, "Hikaru-"

Said male raised his hand and cut her off, "Didn't my dear betrothed tell you?"

Kiba looked at her then down at the white teddy bear in his hands.

The female's heart seemed to break as she stared at him, "Kiba-kun..."

"Mayumi-chan... Why didn't you tell anyone about him?"

"Oh! God fucking-"

"Language Mayumi..." Hikaru mumbled.

She glared at him, "Kiba-kun... I didn't tell anyone because I'm not going along with what my uncle says... I'm not going to marry Hikaru no matter what he or Katsuro say. As far as I'm concerned I'm not even an Arakaki. I don't want to marry a stuck up kangaroo..."

Hikaru looked at her oddly, "Kangaroo? Really? I would have gone more with a perfect prince with perfect blood."

"Can it before I go all Jackie Chan on your ass..."

"Jackie Chan?"

Kiba stared at her, "...I don't understand..."

"That's the thing! Neither do I! Heck I still don't know why Sakura-chan was trying to get me to dress up!"

Kiba smiled at her, "It's okay Mayumi-chan. I get it... You're not ready to date... So you had this bimbo help you out. It's alright! Here.." He handed her the bear, "I still like you. Don't know why but I do... I'll see you around I guess..."

He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked away from them, leaving Mayumi to hit her cousin with the bear angrily.

"You freaking bimbo! Why didn't you tell me you were a bimbo!"

"Stop hitting me! Do you really want to spill my blood!"

"Yes! Yes I flipping do!"

Hikaru grabbed her hands and pulled her close, "Oh it's so kind of you to finally say you're ready to marry me!"

Mayumi hissed and pushed him away, "Fuck off!"

**Okay so I had major writers block while I was writing this... So it's a crappy chappy, anyways... Thank you to you wonderful people who have reviewed! You make me feel bad when I don't update for awhile. I still have the poll up and I can't help but smile at it every time I look at it. To make it interesting for myself the first one to get lets say...ten votes. I will do a special chapter for that character. So say Itachi got it, for something like that I would simply do a flashback chapter for. But I still don't know how I'm going to do this so don't throw cookies at me! Anyways please review/vote and to those of you that do I have cookies waiting for you.**


	19. Chapter 19

Sakura turned her head to the side and placed her hand on her hip. Mayumi giggled as Naruto rummaged through his little frog-like money holder (A/N: I'm not to sure what he calls it...). The poor blonde wanted to take the pink-haired female out for Ramen seeing as their Sensei decided that he didn't want to treat them to some.

"Shikamaru! Temari-san! Hey! Who do you think it is?" Sakura shouted happily as she spotted the two ninja and pointed towards Naruto.

Both stopped dead in their tracks and studied him.

"Hey! If it isn't Naruto!"

"Onii-chan!" Mayumi smiled happily and hugged Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted, slightly shocked.

Temari gave an odd look at Naruto. She would have sent the same face towards the blue-haired girl had it not been for the fact that Mayumi explained herself the first time she did it...which was the first time the two met.

"Did you just come home then?" Shikamaru questioned.

"No I came back a few days ago."

"Hehe... So has any of your idiocy left you? And have you changed? Well?"

"No. He hasn't changed at all," Sakura said waving her hand in front of herself looking slightly irritated.

"Soft...fluffy..." Mayumi muttered as she played with Shikamaru's ponytail.

"Ah... Really?" Shikamaru asked as he pushed Mayumi's hand away.

"Sakura-chaaaan!" Naruto whined.

Quickly changing the subject he moved closer to the dark haired male and put his hand by his mouth as if trying to hide what he was saying, "So, are you on a date too?"

"That's not it."

"You joking," Temari exclaimed putting her hands on her hips. "Why would I go out with such a... There's a Chuunin Exam soon. I'm just going back and forth between the Sand and the Leaf for meetings."

"And it's troublesome, but I've become an examiner, so... I was told to go and see off the messengers from the sand," Shikamaru added.

"A Chuunin Exam..." Naruto smiled softly. "That brings back memories..."

Mayumi made a face, "Not for me."

"Yeah!" Shikamaru laughed slighted. "...And Naruto, what are you planning?"

"What do you mean?"

"What you say... It's a Chuunin Exam. The only one from our class who hasn't become a Chuunin, is you."

Naruto's mouth dropped, "Ehhhhhhh? Then! Then! You're both Chuunin too Sakura-chan? Mayumi-chan?"

Sakura gave him a peace sign and grinned, "Yep!"

Mayumi pulled away from Shikamaru and smiled softly, "It wasn't easy..."

"...Plus, Neji from the class above us, Kankurou of the Sand, and Temari here are already Jounin," Shikamaru added.

"Huhhhhhh? Hey! Then, Gaara! What about Gaara?" Naruto questioned.

*Later on*

"You're late!" Naruto, Sakura, and Mayumi shouted at Kakashi.

"Well, this time I was delayed by filling out the paperwork for the new team..." The Hatake explained.

"Today we start our first mission as a new team!" Naruto told him, annoyed with the man. "Be enthusiastic! Kakashi-sensei! You've been like that for ages!"

"Oh let it go!" Sakura shouted at him. "There's nothing he can do about the fact that he has a face devoid of any enthusiasm!"

"You know that is kinda true..." Mayumi agreed earning a nod from Sakura.

Kakashi glared at them, _'I'm... Losing my dignity, aren't I?'_

*Another Later*

Naruto, Kakashi, Mayumi, and Sakura stood in front of Tsunade and some other not to important people.

"Ehhh! That mission... No thanks!" Naruto shouted making a face.

Tsunade sighed and glared at him, "What kind of response is that? Well?"

Kakashi sweat dropped and gave a worried look at Naruto, _'Please don't talk so selfishly... She'll get angry at me...'_

Mayumi stepped away from him, _'When she throws her punch I am __**not**__ going to be anywhere near him...'_

"Gah..." Iruka sighed. "Naruto... you haven't mentally matured at all, have you?"

Sakura grabbed Naruto and hit is had lightly, "Sor... Sorry, Sensei! I'll sort him out!" She shouted to Tsunade.

"The third was more...sensible..." Naruto muttered.

"What did you say?" Tsunade snapped, handing Kakashi their mission information.

Sakura basically started to strangle Naruto, "Hey! Calm down!"

"Fifth!"

The door flew open and a woman stepped in, "What is it? You are so loud..." Tsunade spoke.

"The Sand's Kazekage has been taken by an organization called Akatsuki! We just received the message!"

Everyone stared wide eyed at the woman; knowing it was Gaara who they spoke of. Tsunade whipped her hand back away from Kakashi; taking the paper with it.

"Right, Team Kakashi, I will tell you your new mission. You are to go immediately to the sand, find out the situation, and relay it to Konoha... After that, follow the orders of the Sand and back them up."

*...Later...*

"Well... Off we go!" Naruto exclaimed, messing with his sleeves.

Sakura gave Tsunade a salute, "Okay, Tsunade-shishou off we go."

Mayumi grinned at her uncle, "Hope you die- I mean don't die while I'm gone."

Tsunade nodded at Sakura with a small smile.

"Do your best!" Iruka told Naruto.

"Yeah!" The blonde nodded.

The team began to walk forward when Jiraiya suddenly appeared in front of them.

Mayumi hid behind Kakashi, "No! Not him again!"

Jiraiya ignored her and smiled towards Naruto, "Yo! Going on a mission eh Naruto?"

"Ossu!" Naruto confirmed, giving his teacher a salute.

"Um, more importantly," the man looked towards the Hokage. "Tsunade, something terrible has happened. The Sand's Kazekage..."

"I know..." Tsunade confirmed. "I'm about to send," she pointed towards Team Kakashi, "these guys off to there now."

Jiraiya moved over to her and whispered in her ear, "You _do_... know about the _thing_ between the Akatsuki and Naruto right?"

With that said he moved away from her and motioned towards Naruto, "Naruto, come here for a sec."

The blonde ran over to his teacher, "Hm?"

Mayumi looked up at Kakashi, "What are they talking about?"

"Something important I'm sure."

She bit her lip and nodded. Oh how she wished that she knew what they were talking about. It would be nice to know what was going on in their heads. But whatever, she wasn't going to rant about it.

"I wanna know what they're talking about..."

Kakashi rolled his eyes at her but remained silent.

Suddenly Jiraiya walked away from Naruto and towards Kakashi and Mayumi, "Kakashi... Make sure Naruto doesn't do anything stupid. He's all yours."

The Hatake grinned, "Yeah..."

Mayumi glared at them both, "Did you just call Naruto-kun stupid?"

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Mayumi-chan let's get a move on!" Naruto shouted as he stared to walk away.

"Wai-Wait a minute Naruto!" Sakura shouted towards him.

Mayumi quickly placed herself in front of Sakura, "Race ya!"

Kakashi sweat dropped and waved towards the four behind him, "See ya."

"Geez..." Jiraiya muttered.

"Worried?" Tsunade questioned Iruka as the squad took off.

"Nah he is..." Iruka smiled. "He isn't the kind of weak shinobi that I would worry about. Sakura and Mayumi too."

"I would be..." Katsuro muttered. "Bunch of stupid Konoha shinobi who know nothing..."

They ignored him, Iruka continued to smile, "Maturity... is a weird thing..."

*...Later, again...*

The squad moved the trees quickly. Naruto was leading them while Sakura and Mayumi joked around occasionally, Kakashi following them easily. Suddenly Sakura became serious and stared down.

Her eyes widened, "Temari-san!"

A blonde woman dressed in black looked up at them, her forehead protector telling her to be from the Sand.

"What? Gaara!" Temari shouted in shock once she was told about her brother's capture. "I had a bad feeling..."

"It'll take three days to reach the Sand from here... Let's hurry," Kakashi informed her.

"...Okay."

With that the five ninja took off yet again. Mayumi watched Naruto curiously as he started to glare ahead of himself. She wanted to pull him close like she used to and ask what was wrong but she thought better of it. Mostly because he was now picking up his speed.

"Naruto..." Kakashi spoke. "Just because I said to hurry, you shouldn't split up the team. Don't get so heated... Didn't Jiraiya-sama just tell you that?"

Mayumi glared at the man, "You traitor! You said you didn't know what they were talking about!"

"I can't sand it!" Naruto hissed between his teeth.

Sakura, Mayumi and Temari stared at him wide eyed.

"Even I know why they're after me and Gaara! You still don't know, do you Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked her. "Inside me... Is sealed the Demon Fox Kyuubi..." He answered himself.

Sakura looked down towards the ground and didn't speak.

"Me and Gaara... Because we have monsters contained in our bodies... That's what they're after! That's what I can't stand! Just seeing us as monsters, I can't stand them looking at us whatever way they feel like! He and I are... The exact same... And he was... Fighting, he was more lonelier than I was! He was targeted by Akatsuki... Just like I was before! Even so! Why is it always him alone that has to have such a hard role? Always him alone? That's why! That's why I won't just sit around asking 'why'! This time, for definite, I want to save him!"

Temari's eyes widened as she stared at Naruto, closing her eyes to stop the tears she mentally thanked Naruto.

Mayumi stared at her friend. She wasn't to sure what to make of all he had said. Well she understood what he was talking about but there was nothing she could say to help him. The only thing she could do was offer her hand to help protect Gaara, who she'd only met twice and seen four times.

"Naruto..."

The Uzumaki boy looked behind himself and towards the Haruno girl who spoke.

"You've gone through a lot, haven't you...?" Sakura asked. "Uchiha Itachi... And you're his target."

Mayumi's eyes widened as did Naruto's, both of them looked back at Sakura.

"I wasn't just training these two and a half years. I was looking through Tsunade's notes, and researched outside as much as a could," Sakura told them. "The enemy Sasuke-kun wants to kill... It's really his older brother, Uchiha Itachi, isn't it? A member of Akatsuki..."

Mayumi growled quietly, not liking the conversation and fell back by Kakashi.

"Because of that, Sasuke-kun is now with Orochimaru, to gain power... But Orochimaru just wants Sasuke's body, doesn't he? And all we have left is half of a year... And Orochimaru was originally a member of Akatsuki... In other words what I'm trying to say is this."

Naruto stared at her, wishing she'd hurry up and finish explain her meaning.

"As we get close to Akatsuki, we get closer to information about Orochimaru. And therefore, we get closer to Sasuke-kun. And out time our time limit to rescue Sasuke-kun is about half a year..."

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed with her.

Mayumi looked down, a slight frown upon her lips. Sure she understood Sakura but now her head was pounding from all the information and confused thoughts. She still didn't fully understand what took place during her absence but then again, how could she?

**Alright then that was chapter 19. I hope it was alright but that's up to you to decide. Anyways you guys are getting close on the poll... Sasuke and Itachi only need one more vote each for me to type up a that chapter. So I hope you guys stop making them tie so that I don't have to type two chapters. I am very thankful to those of you that have taken your time to vote and who ever was the funny person and voted for Sakura... Lets just say when I seen that I almost got kicked out of the Library... But thank you to you wonderful people who voted/reviewed for the last chapter! Please review and vote (if you haven't already)! And please! Stop making Sasuke and Itachi tie! But if they do I have ideas I guess... Anyways... Bye for now!**


	20. Chapter 20: Itachi's Chapter

**(A/N: Okay so when I checked the polls it gave Itachi as eleven and Sasuke as ten. So my way of making it far seeing as I truly don't know which one got there first I'll just make a chapter for both. Please read both and enjoy both!)**

Chapter 20: Itachi's Chapter

Mayumi ran her fingers through her long hair as her father talked to the eldest Uchiha brother. The boy nodded and smiled when needed. The five year old girl growled slightly as she came across a tangle in her hair. Quickly she decided that she wouldn't be able to get it out without her father's help and skipped over to him.

"Otou-san..."

Kakashi looked back at his daughter, "Yes?"

"I have tangle in my hair..."

"Oh well... We'll get that out later, okay?"

Mayumi frowned, "No... I want it out now!"

The Uchiha laughed lightly, "Kakashi-san I'll take care of it while I watch her."

"Thank you Itachi-san," Kakashi nodded, he turned and smiled towards his daughter. "Now Mayumi, you be good for Itachi-san. Okay?"

"No! I don' wanna stay with that guy! Look at 'em he has winkles!" The young Hatake complained.

With a sigh Kakashi left the two alone. Mayumi growled and began her pouting; plopping herself onto the ground and muttering to herself. Itachi stared at her oddly as she did this. So much like Sasuke she seemed. Of course that was normally to get him to teach the boy, but Itachi didn't know this girl. Meaning he had no clue what she was wanting.

The small girl curled her hair around her fingers and let out a whimper. This guy was creeping her out! Just standing there and staring at her... What was her Otou-san thinking! This guy could be a rapist or something... Heck she didn't even know his name. What was it? Itchy? It-a-see? Well whatever it was she really didn't have the time to care. She just wanted to get the heck away from him. Him with his, long black hair, pulled back into a ponytail, deep black eyes that- … Oh god... She was starting to sound like those girls that approached her Otou-san and asked him out on a date. What was a date anyways?

"Okay Mayumi-chan lets get going I've got a lot of stuff planned for us," Itachi told her, smiling.

A scream ripped itself from her lips, "Winkle-man's going to 'ape me!"

He laughed nervously and picked her up. A crowd of people stared at them strangely as they passed.

Mayumi squirmed wildly and hit his back. There was no way she was going to let him get away with this. No way what so ever! This boy with beautiful eyes; she'd make him pay!

"I'll put you down Mayumi-chan if you promise to be good and walk along beside me."

"If you put me down, I'll 'un away foam you..."

Mayumi slapped herself. Oh great now she just lost her only chance to escape! She really needed to learn how to keep her stupid mouth shut!

Itachi laughed, "Well, then I'll just have to hold your hand now won't I?"

He placed her on her feet gently, and just like he said he would, took her small hand. She tried to pull away at first but quickly gave up seeing as he was clearly stronger then she was. After awhile her lavender eyes started to wonder. They spotted ramen shops, candy stores, a flower shop were a small blonde girl was running around happily, and even a weapon shop. But still they walked. She had never been to this side of town before. There was so many people. So many new kids she'd never seen before. A little blonde boy with what looked like whiskers ran around with angry people chasing him. She'd spotted him maybe five times today.

"Okay Mayumi-chan," Itachi said, smiling down at her as they stopped. "Would you like to go to the park?"

"No... I wanna go to my Otou-san!" She told him.

"But he's on a mission, so you have to spend the day with me. That isn't so bad is it?"

"But I don' like you! You smell funny!"

Itachi sniffed his shirt and frowned at her, "No I don't, I showered this morning."

"Ewww! I didn' wanna know tha'!"

"You complain a lot you know."

"Shu'up!"

"I have an idea! Why don't we play a game," Itachi offered, knowing that games made small children cheer up.

"No! I'll nev'a play with you! I'm going to just sit 'er!" Mayumi told him stubbornly.

*A little bit later*

"Hu'bin! Hu'bin! Sup is eddy!"

Itachi smiled at the small girl and walked over to her. So far he'd gotten her to play a game of house. Her of course being the wife and himself as the husband. Sadly no matter how many times he tried to correct her on her pronunciation of the word "husband", she strictly told him it was hu'bin and that she was saying it correctly. He also realized that she was having problems pronouncing her R's.

"So what are we having then?"

Her cheeks flushed as she got lost in thought, "Ummm... Peeza! And Tips!"

"That sounds good Mayumi-chan, that sounds like something my little brother Sasuke would like."

"Who's Sauce-gay?"

"Well... He's five like you, and he likes practicing to be a ninja-"

"He sounds stupid!"

Itachi frowned, "Mayumi-chan you don't know him so you can't really judge him. He's a good boy and I'm sure you two could be best friends."

"Yea 'ight!"

He sighed, "Okay well why don't we just go get some ice cream then? Okay?"

Her eyes lit up, "Okay! Let's go now!"

*At the ice cream shop*

"Mmmmm... Chocolate..." Mayumi purred and licked her cone.

Itachi smiled down at her as she took his hand. Her small fingers quickly locked themselves in his as if she was afraid to let go. He licked his own vanilla ice cream and continued to walk. He stopped and looked down into her sparkling eyes.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say..." Mayumi began, then her face contorted in her concentration. "That I want to m-a-r-r-y," she focused on her R's the most but luckily got the word out perfectly, "you someday, 'Tachi-san."

Itachi stared at her wide eyed. How was he supposed to respond to that? She was so much younger then he was. Plus he doubted that she even understood the meaning of getting married.

"Okay Mayumi-chan, if you promise me that you'll never doubt me on anything. I'll marry you when were both old enough. You'll be my wife, and I'll be your... hu'bin. But you mustn't forget that you'll have to bare my children as well Mayumi-chan. Can you promise me that?" He asked her.

She stared blankly up at him, "Can you say tha' a wittle bit slow-er?"

Itachi sighed, "Never mind Mayumi-chan..."

"Of course I promise 'Tachi-san!" Mayumi shouted happily, finally catching onto what he had said.

"I'm back! How was she Itachi-san? I hope she wasn't to bad..." Kakashi said as he walked towards them, a smile on his face.

"Otou-san!" Mayumi cheered as she jumped into her father's open arms.

"No she wasn't bad Kakashi-san. She was just fine once we got to know each other. Maybe she could come over sometime and play with Sasuke; I'm sure he would enjoy that," Itachi offered.

"Sure that sounds like fun for the two, what do you think Mayumi-chan?"

She frowned, "I don' wanna met this... Sauce-gay..."

Kakashi sighed left with that.

Itachi shook his head. He truly hadn't expected the young Hatake to be so different from her father. She was hyper, irritating, innocent, and cute all in one shot. A smile crossed his lips. Perhaps when he was older he really would consider marrying her. But she had a lot of growing up to do first. As did he.

**Okay, Itachi's chapter I made a little to try and be cute with it, seeing as she was still pretty young when they were together. But I hope it was good! Please review for this chapter even though I have the Sasuke one up as well. So, I have a question that I would like you all to keep in mind throughout the next chapter, which do you like better, Mayumi and Sasuke or Mayumi and Itachi, this you can tell me through reviews. Anyways please review and read this next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21: Sasuke's Chapter

Chapter 21: Sasuke's Chapter

"Alright Mayumi, just this once," Katsuro told his niece.

A thirteen year old Mayumi clapped her hands in excitement, "Really! You're gonna let me go see my Otou-san!"

"He's not your father but yes," he muttered, rubbing his temples.

"Thank you so much! I promise I'll be good when I get back! I won't pick on Hikaru and I'll do whatever Azami wants me to do for chores and I'll even stop putting spiders in your bed!"

His eyes widened, "You've been doing that?"

"Bye!" Mayumi screamed as she quickly ran out of the room.

*In Konoha*

Kakashi watched as Sasuke continued to practice the Chidori. So far the training wasn't getting to far but he was making some progress. It was about midday and both males were wanting to rest.

"Sasuke, why don't we call it quits for today."

The Uchiha nodded and left it at that. Even though he wanted to get stronger and quickly; he understood that he was in need of a rest... and a bath. There was river, a little ways away from where they were staying, he remembered. That would work. He could feel the cool water now, washing away the stench of a hard day's work.

"I'm going to the river."

Kakashi nodded and continued to cook their supper.

Once he got down there he remembered why he dreaded these places. The water was ice cold. He hated ice. Well... Not all ice but it was different when you're bathing in it. But whatever. If he just stood there and complained he really wouldn't get anywhere at all. Besides, he was slightly hungry.

Walking to the water's edge he pulled off his sandals. The water splashed against his feet as he stepped into the current. He hadn't bothered to undress seeing as he was just checking the water. It didn't have a very fast current, but that made it calming.

"Sasuke-san!"

Before he could turn around a pair of arms locked themselves around his neck. He didn't need to turn around to know who they belonged to. Her hair had grown. He could feel it brushing against his arms. But she still felt the same. Or at least he still felt slightly irritated with her.

"How are you?"

"..."

"Oh come on now! I haven't seen you in how long and you don't have anything to say? We're teammates! Speak up!"

"..."

Mayumi pulled away from him, put her hands on her hips, and huffed, "And to think I was happy to see you. You are such a ham!"

His eyes flickered towards her for a moment then back to the water, "Your hair has grown."

Angrily she shoved him, like the child she was. Cold water splashed them both as they fell. It had a calming effect really, but not for the female, it only added to her frustration. Truth was she really didn't know why she was irritated with him at the moment. But she was, and she wasn't going to let him go without punishment.

"You stupid jerk! I don't even know why you're a jerk! You just are!"

Sasuke grabbed her hands before they came down across his face. She really hadn't grown any stronger since he'd last seen her. He however, had. He could still feel a slight sting from Orochimaru's bite and she knew nothing about it. She glared down at him now. Clearly she wasn't sure if she should scream or try some other method to hurt him.

Her head dropped, "You're not very nice you know that?"

Mayumi stood to her feet quickly and offered her hand. The Uchiha ignored it and stood up in front of her. She stared at him with her lavender eyes, her blue hair ending just below her shoulder blades.

"So what are you doing out here anyways? I mean I heard that you and my Otou-san were out here training but where is he?"

"I was going to take a bath..."

"In a river! No offense but doesn't that kinda defeat the purpose? I mean aren't rivers dirty? And why were you taking a bath in your clothes? Where did you leave my Otou-san at? You know I think he might be scared of the dark! And yet you left him alone? How thoughtless can you be! By the way how is Naruto-san? What about Sakura? You know I was hoping that maybe we could all hang out. Kinda like we used to. Oh and-"

She was rambling on and on and on. Sasuke smiled. He'd missed it a little bit he guessed. He turned from her then and pulled his wet shirt off.

"-and I was thinking about picking flowers with Ino for a change and why the heck did you take your shirt off!"

His eyes flickered towards her. That was a mistake. Fighting back a laugh he turned to her fully and smirked, "What's wrong?"

Mayumi tossed her hands up to shield herself, "Stay away from you stupid gay guy!"

"Hn."

His arms wrapped around her then, and tightly.

"Ewww! Half naked Sasuke! My eyes! Burning!"

Sasuke pushed his bottom lip out into a pout, "I thought you missed me..."

She laughed, "I never said that!"

He was the old Sasuke again, if only for a short while he was. The little one that she used to play with and eat cookies with.

"...You didn't?"

"Pfft! Heck no!"

Mayumi gasped as he pushed her away. She looked at him quickly to see he was now glaring at her.

"Oh god what did I do now?"

"Hn."

Biting her lip she walked over towards him and tugged his shirt from his hands, "So... Did you... miss me? At all? I mean- No that's a stupid question so don't answer that. You know what sounds good though? A taco! I want a taco! You know with lettuce, cheese, meat, tomatoes-"

"I did."

Lavender eyes locked with deep black ones as she wrapped her arms around him, "I missed you too."

Did she? Why did she say that? She didn't even know if it was true. But it felt right. And so would this.

Slowly she pressed her lips to his. It was a strange feeling, his lips against hers. But in a way a good one, something that she now found enjoyable. They were soft, warm, and oh so nice to touch. Sasuke pulled her tightly to himself and kissed her back. It was something that they both seemed to need. And in a way it locked them together. There, in that moment, together. If only for a short while they only thinking about each other.

Her mind was fuzzed. It was harder for her to think then normal, like really hard for her to concentrate on anything of importance. The only thing that seemed to matter was him, and how much time she had left with him. Honestly she didn't even know when she had to go back to her family. But hey, she really didn't care at the moment.

Sasuke slipped his tongue into her mouth. This caused her to gasp and sinking closer to him. But he really wasn't complaining; neither of them were. Mayumi put her hands into his hair to keep him from pulling away. Their tongues fought for their rights to explore the other's mouth. If someone were to just walk past them at that moment they would possibly look like two people who were madly in love with each other. His hands gently cupped her cheeks so that he could hold her head in place. He pulled back then, and simply stared at her eyes.

A new feeling rushed through him. She was no longer cute, but beautiful. It was those eyes, those sparkling lavender eyes. There was something in them that, to him, made her glow. It scared him, that she was now having this effect. Truth was, he wanted her. Just to hold her in his arms all night. Tell her how special she was. Joke with her like she did with Naruto. But he couldn't. Not while Itachi was still alive. He couldn't like her, no, he just couldn't. It was Mayumi, the annoying, crazy, stupid, girl that was continually calling him gay. What was he thinking! Thinking that he could like her.

She leaned back towards him and pressed her lips to his neck. That wasn't any good. Her lips were so soft. Oh so very very soft. He backed up, trying to get away from her, her and those soft pink lips. It didn't work. He landed hard on his elbows as he tripped over his feet.

Mayumi smiled down at him, "I thought Uchiha's didn't trip..."

"...They don't!" Sasuke snapped at her.

"Right," she rolled her eyes, "they just mysteriously fall to the ground."

"..."

Her face became serious then and she concentrated on him, "Sasuke-san... Could I tell you a secret?"

"Hn."

"I mean it. Can I? Can I trust you with this?"

He sighed, "Yes."

"Okay... Sasuke-san... I think I might...have a crush on you..." She looked away, trying to hide her blush.

"Don't say that," Sasuke growled. "If you say that then you're just like Sakura!"

"I'm not like Sakura and you know that! One I don't have pink hair! Two I don't stuff my bra! Three-"

"I don't care alright! I don't like you and I never will! Just stay out of my way and we'll get along just fine," he stood and walked past her.

There, he'd finally hurt her more then he thought he could. Even since they were children. He'd never thought he'd be capable of breaking her heart. Her eyes told him everything; they'd lost their shine.

Sasuke stopped, "Mayumi..." Why did it hurt him so much to tell her to just leave him along? It had to be the fact that he'd once again grown used to her friendship, her trust.

"No it's alright Sasuke-san. I get it, really I do!" She turned and smiled at him. "You're just you. And I'm just me. So, were still friends right?"

"Sure, we can be friends. But I have to get back to Kakashi, I need to sleep Mayumi."

"Oh... Okay I'll see you around! Bye Sasuke-san! Please eat a taco for me! Oh and if you would, please don't ever buy a Chiwawa... Those things are vicious!"

With that said the blue-haired female took off towards Konoha in hopes of finding a certain blonde male to spend the rest of her weekend with, not knowing that the Uchiha male behind her watched her every step with a longing look.

**Well that was a horrible chapter. Sooooooo far out of character but whatever! I just hope it was enjoyable for those of you who were wanting a Sasuke chapter. Anyways please review for this chapter and while you're at it please tell be which do you like better Itachi and Mayumi, or Sasuke and Mayumi. Also if you haven't voted already please do so because that is still going. But thank you to those of you that have review/voted because I wouldn't have typed this much if it weren't for you people! By the way I remember someone asking me what Sasuke and Itachi would think of Hikaru a while back... Well... I think we'll just have to find out in later chapters because I personally like that idea! Anyways thank you, please review/vote, and have a happy New Years!**


	22. Chapter 22: Look on Hikaru

(A/N: Okay someone asked about Mayumi's family but can't remember what the question had been. Anyways I personally like writing about her family and I truthfully enjoy Hikaru the most. So I'm going to do this chapter following him.)

Hikaru ran towards his father with a smile, "Otou-san!"

Katsuro looked towards his son who was about to hug him. He grabbed a hold of the girl on his other side and pushed in front of him so that he would hug her instead. The boy's blue eyes stared in confusion at the lavender eyed girl.

"What-"

Mayumi pushed him away, "Rape! Don't touch me you stupid banana!"

Hikaru glared at her, "Shut up you stupid whore!"

"Hikaru!" Katsuro snapped. "This girl is your cousin...And you're future wife."

The girl's eyes flashed towards her uncle, "You gotta be joking... I have to marry a burrito!"

"I thought I was a banana."

"Yeah well I changed my mind!"

_'What's with this girl...?'_ Hikaru wondered.

He stood to his feet and glared down at her. She was extremely short. His father had said she was his cousin... But then why were her eyes purple and not blue? Everyone in the clan breed with each other to keep their blood pure. Meaning they all had the same eyes and hair. But this girl didn't. Why was that?

"Her eyes..." He muttered.

Katsuro sneered at the female, "Her father wasn't of our clan, my son. She's not pure as we are. But still, she'll make a fine mate for you I'm sure. Mayumi-chan was trained by Konoha, so she should have something to offer to your offspring. It may not be her blood but at least she can-"

"What!" Hikaru snapped, "What is going to do! Make my children stupid! I don't want no half-blood for a wife!"

"Hey! Half-blood is standing right next to you and has ears!" Mayumi snapped.

The older man grabbed his son by the collar, "Take her to the training ground and train with her, Azami will meet you two out there after awhile. Now get out of my site!"

*Later*

Hikaru pulled out a kunai and charged at the girl. Mayumi prepared herself for the attack but wasn't ready for his speed. Before she knew it she was on the ground with his kunai pressed to her throat.

"I thought Konoha was supposed to be a great village with the Legendary Sennin? Why are you so weak?"

Mayumi rolled out from underneath him and ran. Quickly he followed her, keeping himself a small distance behind her so that he could see what she was going to do. Suddenly she turned around and whipped shuriken at him. He jumped out of the way and grabbed her, pulling her to the ground. The kunai in his hand ran down her arm, drawing a small stream of blood that ran quickly down her arm.

The girl pushed him away and stood to her feet a few yards in front of him. He rolled his eyes and whipped his kunai at her. The weapon stuck itself into her leg. Turning from her he spotted his little sister. The girl was only a year younger then himself but still.

"Azami, help her with her wounds would you, please."

The girl nodded, "Okay Onii-chan!"

Hikaru pushed his long hair behind his shoulder then walked away.

*2 years later*

Hikaru walked towards his room only to be stopped by his sister. His eyes flickered towards her.

"Onii-chan... Aren't you coming to Mayumi-chan's birthday?" Azami questioned. "You are supposed to be there... She's turning fifteen, you know the tradition. Otou-san would be upset if you didn't so up."

He smiled at her, "Of course I'm coming! Would I miss my favorite person's special day?"

"Are you okay? You're acting funny..."

He brushed her off and walked into his room. The tradition. He had never thought to much on it before but now he didn't have a choice. The probable was that when an Arakaki turned fifteen they were given special treatment for the day and if they had already chosen a mate then their mate was supposed to kiss them and lay their claim on them in front of the clan.

Hikaru really didn't want to kiss her and he really didn't want to claim her either. But to bad for him he didn't have a choice. His father had paired them together, the clan was still unaware of this and a few of the males watched her closely, a little to closely for his father. So naturally this kiss and claim was an important thing.

He showered quickly and dressed properly for the occasion. His dried his long hair quickly and left the room. He was apparently the last one to join the party seeing as no one was walking around. Quickly he made his way outside to where the party was. His eyes landed Mayumi as soon the cool air hit him. The girl had her hand full with flowers from a few of the clan members. Azami walked towards her and hugged her. The two girls got along a lot better now then they used to. Even some of the clan members showed more respect to her then they used to.

He smiled as he walked towards her, she too, was aware of the tradition.

"Do we have to?" She questioned, her eyes bagging him to defy his father even though she knew he never would.

"Yes."

He pulled her across the lawn and got onto of an empty table. Everyone's eyes flickered towards him, wondering if the night was over.

Nb

Hikaru took a deep breath and cleared his throat, "I have an announcement to make..." He said loudly, quickly pulling Mayumi up next to himself. "I've... Fallen in love with this girl... And once we're of age we are going to marry. She has agreed to this as well..."

Mayumi trembled with her frustration but smiled at her family, "I really do...," she glared at him, "love this _boy_. I do agree to this..."

With that said the male pulled her close and muttered, "Let's get this over with."

He placed his lips to hers. Moving them slowly across hers. The girl allowed her hands to hang at her sides. She felt so right in his arms. Fitting perfectly against him, or so he thought.

He pulled away from her slowly, "...I'll kill anyone who tries to take her from me..."

Mayumi stared up at him for a moment then pulled away swiftly, adding a school girl giggle for affect. Swiftly she jumped from the table and landed gracefully on her feet. Hikaru shook his head as his hands began to tremble. He was congratulated several times that night. Most people were happy with the news but his baby brother who was only four wasn't. He didn't understand the pure blood and half-blood problem. He only knew that Mayumi was the most fun to play with and that he wanted to marry her.

Hikaru narrowly escaped his sister and dropped down to the ground. He was still shaking and there was no way he could make it stop. Azami walked around the corner and spotted her brother. A look of worry crossed her face as she ran over to him.

"Onii-chan... What's wrong?" She questioned.

"You know what's wrong," He looked away, sticking his nose up out of habit.

"Oh... You know... The way you act isn't helping matters..."

"Since when did you become an expert!"

"...I'm outta here, maybe you could say how you feel for a change instead of acting like you don't care...Or acting like a jerk..."

"Whatever Azami."

"You know maybe if you stopped acting a stupid horny pig to all the girls the one you want might pay attention to you for a change!"

With that said the girl stormed away from her brother. She had a point and he knew that. But it was what he did, who he was, and there wasn't anyway to change that, nothing he could nor wanted to do to change that. Why should he? Why should he change for some stupid girl who didn't like him...

**Okay that's my chapter. I hope it was alright. Like I said before Hikaru is one of my favorite people to type, mostly because I enjoy the way he acts. But anyways I want to thank those of you that reviewed in the last chapter. If you would please review again I would be very happy! I still have the poll up so if any of you haven't voted and would like to please do so soon. I'll tell you this now, Itachi is in the lead and Sasuke is in second, three away from Itachi. Anyways thank you for reading and please wait for the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

"Temari-san was with you?" A sand-nin asked the squad. "We have been waiting. Please, this way!"

"Right!" Naruto nodded.

"But... The Kazekage was abducted... After that, Kankurou pursued them, but he was wounded..."

"What?" Temari snapped her head towards the man, "They got Kankurou too?"

"Yes, and he was caught by the enemy's poison. And we have no way to neutralize it... At this rate, he has half a day at the most..."

"Shit!" The female cursed.

"Let's hurry Temari-san... I'll examine him!" Sakura told her, hoping it to be a comfort.

The squad walked to the Sand's hospital in quite. Mayumi continually tripped over her own feet for no reason at all. Normally she wasn't this bad but... Something was off... It couldn't be just her could it? They rushed into the room without knocking, Temari and Sakura in the lead.

A freaking old woman looked back at the group and eyed Kakashi, "The White Fang of Konoha!"

He made a face, "Eh?"

The old woman jumped at him. Naruto blocked the punch that she threw and knocked her back with a shadow clone. She landed on her feet easily and skidded back.

"Why are you going at Kakashi-sensei so suddenly for? You wrinkled old hag!" Naruto shouted at her.

She glared at the two, "I remember that time... That White Fang of Konoha... My son's enemy... I will get my revenge for him today!"

"Ah! No I'm not-" Kakashi tried to defend.

"There's no use in arguing!" She shouted at him as she charged.

However before the lady could reach her target an even creepier old mad stood in front of her, "Sister... Take a good look. There's a strong resemblance, but he isn't the White Fang of Konoha."

"Huh?" She focused hard on him then glared at her brother, "No waaaay! I was just pretending to be stupid! Gyahaha!"

Sakura quickly walked over to Kankurou, "More importantly, Kankurou-san needs to be treated quickly!"

"Please!" Temari added.

With that the pink haired female's hands began to glow as she placed her hands over the male's wounds. Slowly she pulled one hand away and extracted some poison. The gunk bulled it's self up and floated above her glowing hand.

"Got it!"

Mayumi rolled her eyes, "Would you shut your big mouth and finish already?"

Lucky for her the female didn't hear her comment and continued her work. The Arakaki female pestered her teammates the best could in hopes of keeping them all calm. That she was pretty good at. She should really get paid for it, she'd have to bring it up with Tsunade when she got back.

"Heh... I don't think there's any need to worry about his life anymore," Sakura told them, wiping the sweat from her face. "I've directly removed the poison."

Temari backed against the wall and slide down, "Whew..."

"Now I have to make an antidote for the little bit of poison left in his body. We can't relax yet. Please gather what I say!"

The old woman stared at her, "You're a lot like that slug woman... That a girl like you would come..."

"Yes!" Sakura smiled at her, "It's because Tsunade-sama is my master. And my master said that I should come here."

"Sister..." The old man spoke. "Time really is slowly flowing by..."

"Right!" Naruto said balling his hands and putting them in front of himself, "But we're not gonna be slow! Let's go right after Akatsuki!"

*Later*

After awhile Mayumi had fallen asleep. Who could blame her? They had been traveling for three days. Everyone else was crowded around Kankurou's bed, all staring at him with worried expressions. Sakura, on the other hand was helping him drink an antidote, making sure he drank it all and then giving him her orders.

"Right!" Naruto shouted once the pinkette was done. "Let's hurry!"

Kankurou stared down at his hand for a long while. His dark, tired eyes began to tear up slightly as he looked up and studied Naruto. Then he took a look at the rest of the new team seven. The only thing he could think of was how Naruto had helped his brother.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." He spoke. "Please save my brother."

Naruto smiled, "Leave it all to me! Because I will be Hokage someday too! So I'll secure an advance favor from the Kazekage!"

*Another Later*

"Why'd you guys have to wake me up!" Mayumi whined, rubbing her eyes. "I thought you were my friends! If you were my friends you'd have just left me here to sleep!"

"If you wait a little, we can have skilled ninja here too..." A sand-nin informed the team.

"Really..." Kakashi muttered.

Mayumi reached towards the Hatake with pleading eyes, "Piggy back ride?"

"No."

"Please?" She gave him puppy dogs eyes, it had to work! It always did!

"...No."

"You know what! I'm going to send you to the land of milk and cookies!"

"I'm going too!" Temari shouted as she walked towards the team.

Mayumi gave her a questionable look, "To land of milk of cookies? Okay but it's for crazy people and-Ow! What the hell!" She snapped as Sakura elbowed her.

"Temari, stay here and work on defense of the country border," the old woman from before told them. "From the shinobi of the sad, I am more than enough."

Mayumi frowned, "They're going to guard the land of milk and cookies? I'm lost... Why are these sand ninja's taking me so dang seriously?"

"But... Chiyo-baasama!" Temari snapped her head up at the old woman who had perched herself on top of a building.

"Don't treat like an old woman!" Chiyo snapped as she jumped off the building.

Sakura and Naruto both took a step back while Kakashi and Mayumi stared at her in disbelief.

"She needs to go back to the land of milk of cookies..." Mayumi muttered.

"I've wanted to give my cute grandson some love for a while now..." She looked up at them.

*In Forest*

"Naruto..." Sakura said as she caught up to him. "Can I ask you something? Since when did the Akatsuki start targeting you?"

"I don't know..." He answered, looking down.

"A while ago..." Kakashi started to explain. "Two of Akatsuki's agents infiltrated Konoha in order to make contact with Naruto. It's been three years since then, and they've started moving. Though, I can't quite see the motive behind this."

"Why did they wait three years?"

"Maybe it was that they couldn't take action, rather than choosing not to. He always had Jiraiya-sama by his side."

"Well..." Chiyo began. "From what I've gathered, I heard there were other reasons. It requires considerable preparation to separate a 'Tailed Beast' that is sealed within a man. I assume that's what hampered their effort."

"A 'Tailed Beast'?" Sakura questioned.

"What! You call yourself Tsunade's apprentice and you don't know that?"

"The information regarding the 'Nine Tails' is top secret material in Konoha, so..."

"Of course it is..." Chiyo nodded. "The Tailed Beasts are in fact magical beasts possessing tails. The sand always possessed the One Tail. That is the Shukaku sealed within Gaara-sama."

"A One Tail?" Sakura questioned. "So there are other different kinds aside from the Nine Tails..."

"Indeed. There are a total of Nine Tailed Beasts in this world. Each Beast differs in characteristics depending on the number of tails they have. One Tail possesses a single tail, Two Tails possess two, and so on until the Nine Tails. Each possessing a number of tails according to their name," Chiyo explained. "The Tailed Beasts are a monstrous formation of chakra. During the great ninja war, every hidden village attempted to acquire the power for military purposes. They competed to obtain these beasts. However... No one can control such power beyond the ability of men. I've yet to know why Akatsuki attempts to acquire such power...it's too dangerous. Well, even through the rime of peace, the ages shift on. I've heard that all the Tailed Beasts are scattered across the world."

*Later*

The group ran through the trees in hurry, the blue-haired female leading. Kakashi grabbed her arm and stopped the her from going any farther.

"Everyone halt!" He ordered.

Naruto and Mayumi's eyes both went wide.

"Who?..." Sakura muttered.

"Well this is sudden..." Kakashi said.

"...This guy... Those eyes.." Chiyo muttered

"Uchiha..." Naruto started.

"Itachi-san..." Mayumi finished, staring at him with a questionable look.

**HAHAHA! I'm leaving it there suckas! Anyways... I want to thank you all for reviewing/ voting. Sasuke is now in the lead by a ton! And I don't understand how Sakura is ahead of some people '-_- anyways please review/vote! I'll update as soon as I can!**


	24. Chapter 24

Sakura's eyes widened at the information. So this was Sasuke's older brother...

"Itachi..." Chiyo spoke. "So, this is... The child who killed his entire family...?"

"It has been a while..." Itachi said calmly. "Kakashi-san... Naruto-kun," his eyes flickered towards Mayumi but he said nothing.

The group glared, except for Mayumi who stared past him, "Hey Itachi-san... Where's Kisame-kun?"

Kakashi looked down at her and shook his head; she'd already forgotten that they'd have to fight the Uchiha.

"You bastard!" Naruto shouted at him, causing the Arakaki female to jump, "Not just me, but even Gaara? I'll beat you all down!"

The Hatake put his arm up to warn his students, "Everyone, don't look directly at his eyes! It's dangerous!"

"Well, what should we do?" Sakura asked him.

"Judge his movements from the movements of his body and feet. Itachi's Genjutsu is an eye Jutsu... In other words, it's a vision-type. You'll be fine if you avoid eye contact."

Sakura dropped her eyes then focused on Itachi's body, "That's really difficult..."

"Hmmm..." Chiyo muttered. "The Uchiha clan... It's been a long time since I've fought a sharingan."

Mayumi made a face, "We have to fight him!"

"…Well there's no need to be overwhelmed. There are many tactics for fighting this eye jutsu…" Chiyo continued.

"What should we do?" Naruto asked her.

"If it's one on one, surely flee. If it's two on one, take the rear.

The blonde stared at her with a face that said, I'm not that smart.

Mayumi sighed, "If it's two on one… Even if one is caught in the Genjutsu, there's one more to go behind the opponent. If they hit the real body, then the Genjutsu is unraveled. Even if that's impossible, they can help their partner by cancelling the Genjutsu themselves. That is, if there are multiple opponents, one person can divert… And the other can move behind to the Sharingan's blind spot, and attack."

Everyone looked at her. She tossed her hands up and laughed nervously, "The Arakaki aren't big fans of the Uchiha clan. They teach you this stuff just in case you run into one, not that I understand any of it."

Sakura smiled at her, "I get it!"

"So the stupid one _is_ useful!" Chiyo muttered.

Kakashi smiled softly, he felt proud that she'd learned something like that but he couldn't let her show him up either, "Well… That's alright for a normal Genjutsu level, but in this case… It will be a little more trouble."

Her lavender eyes flashed towards him with a small sneer, "What do you mean?"

"He uses an eye jutsu that surpasses the original Sharingan, the 'Mangekyou Sharingan'. If you are struck by that eye jutsu, his Genjutsu can affect you in an instant. There is no cancelling the effects of it."

"A troublesome person…" Chiyo glared towards the Uchiha. "What in the world is he…?"

Mayumi looked from the Hatake and towards Itachi. She bit down on her lip, wishing it wasn't him that they'd have to fight.

"That's Kakashi-san for you," the Uchiha said. "That, after having been affected by my Tsukuyomi just once."

"That's not all…" The silvered haired man told him. "After you used that eye jutsu… You became weary and you immediately left the fight. Besides the fact that it requires a considerable amount of chakra, it also presents a great risk to your eyes as well doesn't it? Itachi?"

"Well analyzed… Given that you have only fought me once."

Kakashi grabbed his forehead protector and pulled it from over his eye, "Itachi, how far has your eyesight deteriorated?"

Mayumi's mouth dropped and she looked towards the Uchiha who had closed his eyes and dropped his head. His eyesight was deteriorating? Itachi was going blind? She wanted to ask him how but refrained, knowing that he wasn't the same young man that she had known with Sasuke.

Itachi looked back up and glared at the Hatake, "Kakashi-san… Impossible, you…"

"Well! Last time I was unprepared, but I'm not like that this time. This won't go the same way as it did last time…"

Naruto smiled than smirked towards the Uchiha, "If you think I'll be the same as before as well, you're making a huge mistake!"

"Naruto, I'll handle him."

The blonde made a face at his former teacher, "If I don't get to fight again, where's the teamwork!"

"No, this time I want you to cover me. Really, I want to say 'hurry ahead' brashly, but… Even with me as his opponent, I can't handle him by myself."

Itachi stared at the group who eyes were either looking past him or locked on his body. Itachi raised his hand and pointed at the Uzumaki. Naruto's and Mayumi's breath caught in their throat.

"We'll kindly ask you to come with us now… Naruto-kun."

"You'll have to face me first."

Without warning his team Kakashi sprang forward towards the man. He threw a punch at the Uchiha but his balled hand was caught and used to hold him in place while the real Itachi ran forward.

"A Kage Bunshin!"

Naruto growled angrily and hit the Uchiha with a rasengan. His eyes widened as the Uchiha disappeared in a puff of smoke. He looked behind himself to see that Chiyo, Sakura, and Mayumi laid on the ground passed out and in front of him so did Kakashi.

"Uuhhh…" Sakura moaned and started to push herself up.

"Sa…Sakura…chan…"

Naruto's relieved looked changed to a glare as she turned into Itachi. Chiyo, Mayumi, and Kakashi also stood and turned into the red eyed man. Naruto growled and reached into his tool pouch. Quickly and accurately he threw kunai at all of the clones. Each one hit their target causing the man to fall back. However he never hit the ground as he turned into crows. Naruto stared in disbelief as the birds flew around him. One of the animals slowly started to form the Uchiha.

"Damnit…" Naruto cursed, staring up at him. "Even though I wasn't looking at his eyes… Shit! This Genjutsu, how?"

Itachi stared down at him with no emotion passing his over his face, "It's not just these eyes that I can use to cast Genjutsu. If I have one finger, that is enough.

Naruto glared up at him as he remembered the man pointing at him.

"Don't worry… I won't use the Mangekyou Sharingan… Or it would be more correct to say that I can't use it at the moment…" He started to form hand sighs and stared down at him. "Alright… Now just drop off to sleep for me."

Naruto clapped his hands in front of himself and started to radiate chakra, "Haaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Itachi stared down at him and took note that he had grown in strength, "But still weak," he commented.

Suddenly the crows flew that the blonde. On their way down they transformed into shuriken and punctured the Uzumaki's clothes and skin. Naruto growled as he focused. Blood rolled down his cheek as his skin began to peel off on one side of his head. Naruto shouted but only half of his head did so. The other half was no longer in his control. It changed its form so that it was now Sasuke. One of his hands came up to his neck and wrapped his fingers around it. Naruto quickly tried to stop himself from choking…well…himself.

"Since I missed killing you that time…" the Sasuke half spoke, referring to when he had sent his hand threw Naruto at Final Valley.

Suddenly something started to force its way through Naruto's jacket. He stared down at it and his eyes widened when he seen Sakura's green eyes.

The Haruno glared up at him, "…Why… Didn't you stop Sasuke-kun? Even though I trusted you!"

Naruto gasped as Kakashi formed on his shoulder, "You couldn't protect your comrades could you?" He spoke. "Even though I had faith in you… You let me down…"

The hand that had been trying to stop his other hand in Sasuke's control pulled away and revealed one of Gaara's eyes and his symbol that read love.

"It's always you who profits…" It said. "You're always the only one getting the good luck…"

The blonde's eyes teared up. He couldn't handle this!

Suddenly his blue eyes flashed open and he found Chiyo and Sakura holding onto him. Him, without his friends growing or forming on his body.

He stared forward and watched as Kakashi and Itachi fought.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" The older man asked.

"I…"

"It was Genjutsu…" Sakura told him. "It's alright now."

"It seems he doesn't just use eye jutsu…" Chiyo mumbled.

"Right, it's finally time for the last battle. Put your all into it, Naruto!"

Sakura placed her hand on his cheek, trying to calm him, "Hey! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Naruto, I'll show you how to do it."

The Uzumaki looked around quickly and took note that the blue-haired female was nowhere in sight.

Itachi stared to form hand signs, pulled back, then blew a fireball towards the group. The fire destroyed everything in its path; thankfully the team had jumped out its way. Naruto smirked as he noticed a hole in the ground knowing that that's where his teacher had escaped into.

Kakashi came up from under the earth in front of the Uchiha who moved back before it hit him. He reached his arm up and took the Hatake's sleeve in his hand. Pulling his arm down the silver haired man lost his balance allowing Itachi to throw a punch at him. Kakashi ducked out of the way but the Uchiha recovered quickly and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling his head towards his own; Kakashi forced to stare into the eyes that held the Sharingan.

"No wonder…" Itachi spoke. "I wouldn't expect you to be affected by the Genjutsu… This is a Kage Bunshin…"

Kakashi pulled himself from the hole that he had taken refuge in, "Handle him and my Kage Bunshin Naruto!"

"Got it!" The blonde shouted as he and a clone ran towards the Uchiha. Itachi's eyes widened as he was hit with the rasengan. Chiyo stared in surprise at Naruto.

Sakura eyes widened, "A…Amazing…"

Blood ran from the corners of Itachi's mouth as he gave Naruto a smirk before he hit the ground hard, causing dirt to rise up in the air.

Mayumi stood behind one of the trees, her knees trembling. Her lavender eyes were wide and she gripped the tree to keep herself up. She couldn't go back to her teammates, not like this. He was dead… Really dead… Her eyes teared slightly and she slid to the ground. She'd cared about him too much when she was younger, and this was what that had caused. Her chest heaved as her eyes closed and she passed out.

*Flashback*

_Mayumi giggled loudly as Sasuke chased her towards his elder brother. A grin warmed Itachi's face as he picked them both up and swung them around in a circle._

"_Faster Itachi-san!" The young Hatake cheered while she pulled her hair from her face._

"_Yeah!" Sasuke agreed, hoping his brother would listen._

_Itachi laughed at the pair and picked up his speed. The two children stuck their arms out in front of them as they flung around. _

"_Stop I'm gonna get sick!" The young boy suddenly complained._

_The eldest Uchiha came to a stop and gently placed the children on the ground; checking to make sure his brother was going to be okay. Sure enough as soon as his little feet hit the ground Sasuke grabbed Mayumi's smaller hand and pulled her away. The bluenette gasped. Her not being prepared for the pull, she stumbled forward and fell on her face. The boy looked back at her with a worried look but didn't move forward, he was simply to afraid to see if he'd hurt his friend._

_Itachi stepped towards her as she turned over. Her lavender eyes were wide with tears. A large scratch had found it's way to her bare knee and was crying tears of red. With a deep, shaky breath the girl began to cry. The older Uchiha pulled her close and rocked her back and forth, knowing that it would calm her down, just as it did Sasuke. She wiped her eyes with her small hands, her cries stopped but she still gave soft whimpers. _

_Itachi whispered to her about the ice cream he'd get her if she could be a big girl and stop crying so he could take her home to clean the cut. He muttered about candies and told funny stories about Sasuke when he was a baby, that got her to give soft giggles between her tears. Finally she calmed down enough that he could take her and Sasuke back home, but the small girl and cuddled herself so tightly into his arms he wasn't sure he wanted to move her. Sasuke walked over and stuck his hand out for her. Mayumi hesitated for a moment but put her hand in his. The boy pulled her up with a smile and offered her his balance seeing as her legs wobbled slightly from her tears._

_The older brother smiled softly at the two of them. Perhaps she had cuddled herself into more than just his arms..._

*End Flashback*

"This… This is…" Chiyo spoke.

Naruto glared down at body.

"Was it… Their jutsu…or what?" Sakura asked.

"I had a bad feeling about it in the middle…" Kakashi said, staring down at the black and red clock.

"What could it be?" Naruto questioned.

The old woman stared down sadly at the body, "…He…"

"Do you know this person?" The Hatake asked her.

"Yeah… Yuura… He's a jounin from my village."

"From the sand? What does that mean?"

"Even I don't know…"

"Possibly he could have been an Akatsuki spy…" Sakura suggested.

"No way… He's been working hard as a leader for four years…" Chiyo told her.

"Was he impersonating Itachi with the henge?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"No…" Kakashi told him. "This isn't that level of jutsu… The Goukakyuu is a jutsu that the Uchiha clan worked out and used well. And that jutsu was the real thing…"

Naruto looked over at him as he remembered their missing teammate, "Kakashi-sensei… Where's Mayumi-chan at?"

The silver haired man's eyes flashed to where he could feel her chakra; it was weak. He rushed over towards her and found on her ground, her back against the tree. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he picked her up and rejoined the group…

*With Itachi and Kisame*

"It seems that one's finished too," Kisame told his partner.

"Yeah…" Itachi confirmed. "The chakra's cut off; but delaying them was enough."

"Well the chakra we gave to the sacrifice was about thirty percent, wasn't it?" Kisame spoke again. "Even though it's a convenient jutsu that produces the same bodies as our own, the amount of chakra taken and passed over isn't that significant. So in proportion our strength and jutsu we can use are limited."

The shark like man's eyes flickered towards his teammate, "How's our little friend grown?"

Itachi looked away, "…She hid."

**Heck ya! Got it done! You should be proud of me! I wasn't going to update for a very very very very very very long time! Hehe! Anyways I hope it was good! Sasuke's in the lead with like… Twenty-five I think… And Itachi's in second with something like seventeen… Somewhere in there… Anyways I hope it was good, I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed so far and ask you to please do so again, if you haven't voted yet, I'd love it if you did so! But I left out a lot of the humor because I felt this chapter should be more serious. Anyways thanks and bye for now!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Well then! I wonder which one the jinchuuriki is, un!"

Mayumi's eyes fluttered open slowly. Where was she? Why was there a creeping looking fat guy, giant bird, and a freaking blonde chick who was sitting on Gaara staring towards her for? Or better question. Why was Gaara allowing the blonde to sit on him? He never allowed her to sit on him… Maybe he was just giving it a shot so that when she wanted to again she could! YEAH! That was it…

"You bastards! I'll beat you to a pulp!" Naruto shouted.

Wait? Naruto? When did he get there? And why was she on Kakashi's back? Had she entered some strange world were Kakashi gave her free rides?

"That one?" The fat one with funky hair asked.

"Sure looks that way, doesn't it, un?"

Naruto glared at them then looked down at Gaara, "Gaara!" Well no shit. "What's the idea, sleeping at a time like this!"

"He's not sleeping he's testing what it's like to be sat on, duh!" Mayumi told him, rolling her lavender eyes.

He ignored her, "Get up!"

Sakura looked over at her friend with a sad expression, Lady Chiyo did the same.

"Oi! Gaara! You hear me!"

"That's enough, Naruto…" Kakashi told him. "You must understand by now…"

"Yup, you get it, don't cha?" The blonde spoke. "He's real dead, this one, un."

Mayumi's eyes widened and she jumped off of Kakashi's back to farther herself from her teammate, "Oh shit…"

"'Give him back… Give him back, you bastard!" Naruto roared as he charged at the pair.

Kakashi, with his new found lightness, placed himself in front of him, "Calm down. You charge in there without a plan and it's over."

"Leave this one to me…" Fatty spoke. "Because it seems this other jinchuuriki wants him back…"

"Boss…" The woman said, suddenly not sounding so pretty, more…male… "You might get angry at me for saying this but… I'll deal with this jinchuuriki, un."

"It's one jinchuuriki for each member. Don't push it."

"An artist is one whose talent wanes…in the absence of stimuli, boss. And it's said the Kyuubi jinchuuriki is rather strong at that, un."

"What? You insist on calling those… Fireworks of yours art? True art endures the ages…beauty everlasting."

"As a fellow artist, boss…I respect you, but art is beauty fleeting, beauty gone in an instant, un," the blonde argued.

Sakura stared at them with a confused look, "What… What's up with these guys?"

"Cut the crap!" Naruto shouted and reached into his tool pouch.

He pulled out a scroll which then gave him and huge, nice, sharp, and shiny shuriken. The Uzumaki jumped over Kakashi and flung the weapon towards his enemies. The fat one seemed to have a tail…Why a tail? Whatever… He lifted his "tail" up and hit the item to the ground as if it were a served volleyball, his eyes never leaving his partner as he did this.

"Deidara… You mean to make me angry?" He asked his partner.

Mayumi raised an eyebrow and muttered, "Isn't Deidara a guy's name?"

"Well? Didn't I say you'd probably get angry just a while ago, un?" Deidara stood up and his pet/clay birdy picked up the zombie Gaara, why a zombie? Because he's playing dead! Duh! "My artwork explodes. That's the way it is. Quite different from your little puppet shows boss, un!"

The fat guy's tail shot at the blonde who took notice and jumped on his now airborne bird. He growled under the dark cloth he wore to cover his mouth. Maybe he was toothless? Mayumi wondered.

"See ya later, boss!" Deidara called to him.

The clay bird swallowed poor Gaara. Naruto glared up at Deidara as he and birdy took off through the entrance. Naruto charged forwards, towards them, "Hold on you!"

Kakashi sprang towards the blonde, grabbing Mayumi's hand and dragging her along, "Naruto, Mayumi and I will deal with the one outside. Sakura you and Chiyo-baasama take this one but- Try not to take any unnecessary risks until Team Gai gets here."\

"Understood!" Sakura shouted back.

"Why me!" Mayumi pouted.

*With Naruto, Kakashi, and Mayumi*

The three who had followed Gaara stood on a…wood thing? Anyways Deidara stared down at them while Kakashi talked to Gai on his little thingy ma-jigger…(Dear god I shouldn't be typing at this time XD)

The Hatake pulled his forehead protector from over his eye and looked quickly at the blue-haired female and then glared back up at Deidara. With Naruto's anger he couldn't take just standing around, so, he jumped at the blonde bomber, missed, then got little birds threw at him, which, thankfully, Kakashi threw kunai at; forcing them to detonate. Deidara formed a few hand signs and the small blast became larger, causing the kunai to come back at him. Kakashi quickly deflected and looked towards Mayumi. He mouthed words to her threw his mask which, thankfully she'd lived with him for most of her life, she understood and nodded.

"I won't let you have Gaara!" Naruto shouted, his blue eyes now a crimson red.

"You're real strange for a jinchuuriki, you know that?" Deidara asked. "I've heard your kind are lonely creatures who loath humanity, un. This "Gaara" was unusual too… I've seen no jinchuuriki's welfare cause other people such concern. Besides this one, two other jinchuurikis have been caught by my comrades. No one among their friends, no one person in their respective villages, actually raised a finger to help them, un. On the contrary I've heard there were even people thankful to us," he laughed. "So you can't let your poor fellow, hated creature go, un? This "Gaara had the ichibi drawn out he's dead. You can be sure it'll be you fate as well, you little monster!"

Naruto stared up at him in shock, "…I'll kill you all… You bastards…"

*Later*

The group ran after the blonde bomber, Mayumi in the lead with Naruto following her closely and Kakashi in the back. They were jumping from logs that seemed to have stuck themselves into the sides of the rock walls. Kakashi sprang forward and his former students, "I told you both to wait, didn't I!"

"It's alright…" He told them, Mayumi looked down like a child being punished while Naruto growled. "We'll definitely get Gaara back. So calm down!"

He released them both and continued on, "Listen Naruto, you're not used to this type of opponent. You specialize in close combat, so this long distance fighter type is a bad match for you. There are only two ways to defeat an opponent like this."

Naruto looked at him, "What are they?"

"The first is to draw the opponent into short-range and defeat them. The other is to outdo your opponent with you long-distance attacks."

"But how do I do that?"

"Either a companion who specializes in long-distance attacks or someone who can use long-range combat support ninjutsu must be in your team. If that's not the situation defeating the enemy is impossible. Well, unless you have a brain like Shikamaru."

"Get to the point!" Naruto shouted at him. "So what are you Kakashi-sensei!"

"Oh me?" Kakashi looked away from Deidara to Naruto. "I'm a Jounin who has a brain like Shikamaru and long-range combat support ninjutsu."

"Then we have what we need!"

"So I told you, calm down," he looked back up towards the bird. "It's not that easy… No matter how much we follow, he's not giving us an opportunity. He's someone who entered the sand by himself and defeated Gaara. Above all, he _is_ a member of Akatsuki. Then what do we do? We have to create an opening here. Both of us together… When you're taken in all I've said, listen up. I'll you the plan."

*With Deidara*

The blonde stared down at the two male ninja that ran towards him; where had the blue-haired female disappeared to?

He shook his head and focused on the blonde, _'That kid… He's become completely passive… What are they planning, un?'_

He looked back forward and his breath caught in his throat, "How the hell did you get up here, un!"

Mayumi grinned and gave him the peace sign, "Maybe you should move that hair from your eye so you can see better!"

"Whatever, you're my hostage now, un."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, un."

"I bet I can get you say, _un_!" She said, pointing at him.

Deidara rolled his eyes, maybe he'd allow her to get kidnaped back to her team…

*Back with Kakashi and Naruto*

"Kakashi-sensei, still!" Naruto asked; his eyes back to their normal blue.

"I told you; don't be in such a hurry… Since I don't have as much chakra as you it takes time…but… I'm ready now. Let's go Naruto!"

"That's what you said before…" Naruto said, staring at the strange new Sharingan in his old teacher's eye.

"Yes. It's a new sharingan," Kakashi informed him.

Naruto's face tightened as he frowned.

"What is it?"

"Kakashi-sensei… It's okay if you screw up… 'Cause I'll finish it off!"

"Yeah…If you get a chance…"

"…Got it!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi's eye widened as he stared up at the bird, "Mangekyou Sharingan!"

*Mayumi's p.o.v*

I kicked my legs over the side of the bird as I irritated the crap out of the Akatsuki guy. Yeah, turned out, he was a guy! Who knew! I sure as hell didn't. I look back at him briefly then turn away, eyes wide. It looked like Kakashi-sensei had started the jutsu he mentioned. Just saying… Any good looks the guy might have had; were on the side of the street with their bags packed waving goodbye at the moment.

*Back with Kakashi and Naruto*

Kakashi did his best to keep the jutsu going and away from Mayumi whom he had sent to occupy Deidara. The blonde male couldn't fight what was happening to him as he got sucked towards a type of warp-hole forming basically on his arm. He let out a shout as he arm was torn from him. Kakashi covered his eye and grunted in pain. With a growl he removed his hand and focused on Deidara once more. The area around him became like a hole; sucking him in.

Suddenly the blue haired female jumped off the bird and raced towards the silver haired man. Deidara reached out to her, not noticing that Naruto was about to hit him with a rasengan. His bright blue eye focused on the other blonde just before it hit; that allowed him enough times to jump off the bird. Too bad for him Naruto managed to get the head off the bird of which Gaara was in.

Naruto quickly did a Kage-Bunshin jutsu and caught the falling head. He stared tearing open the clay, screaming Gaara's name as he did so.

Mayumi pulled Kakashi close to herself, a worried expression written across her face, "Otou-san- I mean Kakashi-sensei are you okay?"

His face softened and nodded, "Yeah, one way or another…"

Naruto opened the clay bird and found his friend, lying perfectly still. His eyes teared up his heart pounded in his chest.

"I'll get you…" He said to the blonde bomber some ways behind him.

Deidara sneered towards him, "Gotcha, Gotcha. I'll fight you again soon, un."

Kakashi allowed Mayumi to help him to his feet, "You're let your guard down…"

The blonde's eyes widened and he looked behind him, this time, he was too late. Naruto's fist his him hard on the cheek, allowing the blonde to spit blood. Deidara began falling to the ground but Naruto grabbed him with his clones and threw him down, hard. He came down and kneed him the stomach, then pulled back his fist and hit him continually.

Mayumi's eyes widened in horror and she hid her face by holding onto Kakashi, who, stared in shock at the boy.

The Uzumaki pulled back his hand and formed a rasengan on and pushed it to Deidara's chest. His eyes widened, however, when he noticed that the man wasn't actually beneath him, but a clay clone had taken his place.

Kakashi looked down at his student, his eyes showing his pain for the blonde.

Mayumi looked back towards her friend and stood to her feet. She jumped from her place next to Kakashi and started towards him. Her lavender eyes widened when two tails formed behind him and red chakra began to flow around him in bubbles. The Hatake's eyes widened and he jumped from his place and rushed past the female, straight towards Naruto. Before the blonde had time to react a small sheet of paper, which was made to stop the chakra that Naruto was using, was pressed to his head.

The Arakaki girl smiled softly at the suddenly content look on her teammate's face, not knowing what could have happened.

**Okay, I was originally going to make this chapter extremely long but, I've decided to make it two chapters instead. So, news on the poll is, Sasuke is in the lead with…twenty-four? And following him is Itachi with about nineteen. I personally have to say… I'm kinda rooting for Itachi but hey, shhh, don't tell! Anyways if you haven't voted yet please do so, let me know who you want. I thank all of you that have, it makes me smile every time I see it! And also, to those of you that have reviewed, that you very much! Please do review again! If you have a specific chapter you would like me to write please just ask and I'll see what I can do, at least one of you know that I do work with that and if you have any questions feel free to ask away, I'll either answer them by message or on the next chapter if I forget. Anyways, be safe to all, and please, read the next chapter when up up PLEASE! XD**


	26. Chapter 26

The new Team Kakashi and Team Guy along with Lady Chiyo watched as Sakura tried to heal Gaara. Mayumi bit her lip, from the look on Sakura's face, it didn't look like he was going to make. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a black wing, but when she moved to get a better look, it was gone.

"Sakura-chan...?" Naruto questioned as she pulled her hands away the Kazekage.

Sakura pushed herself to her feet and they all stared down sadly at Gaara. Sure Mayumi hadn't known him to well but when she did she had a great time…irritating him.

**Flashback:** (A/N: Sorry can't resist XD)

_Sakura and Mayumi followed the Sand-nin to the new Kazekage. Tsunade had sent them on a mission to see how the Kazekage was handling his job. Mayumi was only going because her uncle had forced the Hokage to allow his niece to go so that he himself could information on the sand. The Sand-nin opened the door to reveal Gaara._

_Sakura's green eyes widened, "Gaara! You're the new Kazekage!"_

_Mayumi grinned, shouted, "Look Sakura it's a raccoon!", and then she glompped him only to be pulled away by Temari._

_The Haruno girl sighed and ran her hand through her shoulder length hair, "Mayumi this is Gaara, he's the son of the previous Kazekage who-"_

"_Your dad's dead, sorry to tell you…" The bluenette told him._

_Without warning the pink-haired female grabbed her teammate and shook her violently, "Why can't you take this mission seriously!"_

"_I am!" Mayumi yelled back at her, trying, and failing, to pull away._

"_What's wrong with them?" Temari asked the seconded oldest sibling._

_Kankurou shook his head, "I have no idea."_

_*later*_

_Temari and Kankurou stared at their brother oddly. They felt so bad for him! But mostly, he couldn't believe he was allowing it in the first place. Well of course they knew had changed somewhat but this was ridiculous!_

_Gaara tried his hardest to talk to Sakura but was having problems looking at the girl, (A/N: That ugly huh? XD) due to the fact that her teammate had placed herself on his lap. It had taken her multiple tries to get him to leave her be, and now she just sat there comfortable, swinging her legs over the edge of the chair._

"_See Sakura! I don't why you were so scared of the raccoon, he's pretty friendly!"_

_The Haruno girl laughed nervously from the look on Gaara's face._

**End Flashback**

"Why…was Gaara… Always Gaara… To die like this… He's the Kazekage; he didn't just become Kazekage…"

"Relax… Uzumaki Naruto," Chiyo told him.

"Shut up!" The blonde snapped at her, his blue eyes filled with tears. "If you Shinobi of the sand hadn't put a monster in Gaara, then nothing like this would've happened! Did any of you even try to ask Gaara how he felt? What is this, Jinchuuriki anyway? You just arrogantly made up that word to call them!"

'_Woah',_ Mayumi thought. _'There's that bird again…'_

She studied it for a minute…it was a crow, and it was staring at her. Making a face she walked over to Naruto and gave him a comforting hug as he cried onto this sleeve.

"Naruto…" Sakura muttered, her eyes becoming glossy with unshed tears.

"I couldn't save Sasuke… And I couldn't save Gaara… For three years I trained desperately, but nothing's changed since three years ago, has it…"

"It's okay Naruto-kun…" Mayumi assured him, pulling him closer.

Chiyo stood to her feet and walked over to the Kazekage's lifeless body. Her hands begun to glow in a similar way that Sakura's had; only hers seemed to be a bit more forceful.

The Haruno's eyes widened, "Chiyo-sama…That jutsu is-" She stopped her words and looked down sadly.

"What're you trying to do now?" Naruto asked, pulling away from Mayumi.

"That's-" Gai said only for Kakashi to cut him off, "Yes."

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto snapped at her.

"She's bringing Gaara back!" Sakura told him.

"Bring him back?" He questioned. "Can you really do something like that…?"

"This jutsu is Chiyo-sama's alone…"

"Guh…" The old woman moaned. "Damn! Not enough chakra…"

"Please…Use my Chakra… Old Lady… Can you do that?" Naruto questioned her.

Chiyo looked down and thought it over, "Put your hands on top of mine."

With a nod the Uzumaki boy placed his hands over the old woman's.

Mayumi watched as her friend glared down at his hands. The glow coming from Chiyo's hands intensified with Naruto's focus. The blue haired female bit her lip; last that she had checked it was impossible to revive the dead… So how did Lady Chiyo expect to pull this trick off? The black crow circled overhead, its red eyes locked on the Arakaki.

"I am glad that someone like you appeared…," the woman told the blonde, "in this world of Shinobi that we old people created… In the past, everything I did was mistaken. But at the very end, it seems I am able to do the right thing. Sand and Konoha. Their futures are differing from our past… What Kakashi said; your mysterious power… That power may change the future. Become a Hokage unlike any before. And Sakura, do not risk your life for an old hag next time. Save that which is important to you, you are a lot like me. There are not many women with chivalrous spirits matching those of men. You may become a kunoichi surpassing your own master."

Sakura smiled slightly as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Mayumi… Just, continue to learn, when you put your mind to it you seem to learn a lot. Naruto, a request from an old hag… You are the only one who can know Gaara's pain… Gaara also knows your pain. Help Gaara out…"

*Later*

"Gaara…" Naruto smiled, his hand resting on the red head's shoulder.

"Naruto…"

Gaara's sea foam green eyes widened as he looked around. Everyone was there, in that clearing... Or at least all of the sand Shinobi were.

"This…"

"Everyone came running, to save you!" Naruto explained. "Hey, you put us through a lot!"

"For sure," Kankurou agreed. "Your little a little brother I'll always have to worry about, eh?"

"Hey," Temari warned him. "Don't go getting all complacent! Gaara's still the Kazekage, so don't be so cheeky! You underlings!" Naruto glared at her but she ignored it and turned her attention to her youngest brother, "Gaara, how are you feeling?"

The red head put his hand on his knee and tried to push himself up, "Guh!"

"You shouldn't be in such a hurry to move," his sister told him. "Your body's not back to full health yet."

"This is great…" One of the sand ninja cried. "I wondered if the Kazekage-sama really would die…"

"No way Gaara-sama'd die that easily!" A female yelled at him. "Gaara-sama's a real strong and silent type, and good-looking and elite…"

"Yeah yeah, but still there's some cuteness about him, but then he's Kazekage…" Another agreed. "Next time for sure I'll get Gaara-sama out of whatever mess he's in!"

"No me!"

Mayumi's eyes widened as they knocked Naruto over to get to Gaara. Oh hell no! No one was going to steal her comfy chair and get away with. Quickly she ran over and placed herself on Gaara's lap. Temari blocked off the fan girls and gave her an odd look.

Mayumi grinned and stuck her tongue out at the other girls, "And you thought I wouldn't notice! What losers!"

"Yeah I guess I'm still just a genin…" Naruto muttered from the ground.

"Don't feel bad… Woman are always weak at the knees for the elite, cool types." Kankurou told him.

"Well I remember Shikamaru saying something like that too…"

"Thank you Naruto…" Kankurou told him, looking at Gaara.

"You should be saying that to the old lady, not me," Naruto smiled softly. "She saved Gaara with her amazing medical ninjutsu."

Both boys looked over at Chiyo. Sakura held onto her gently and stared down at her lightly. She looked as if she were sleeping peacefully, her eyes closed softly and her white gray hair blowing gently. The old woman's brother stood behind them, looking down at them with a frown.

"She's passed out from tiredness now, but… She'll be fine when she gets back to the-"

"No…" Kankurou stopped him.

"What do you mean, no?" Naruto questioned him.

"That was no medical ninjutsu, it was a tensei ninjutsu… Chiyo is dead."

"What are you saying?"

"A ninjutsu that restores life, in exchange for the user's own… At one time, in the sand's puppet squad… People tried to research and develop a jutsu to give life to puppets. Chiyo led that, she worked out the theory behind that jutsu, but in the process…saying that the risk of the jutsu was too high. Before experimentation, it was designated a forbidden jutsu and sealed away…"

Naruto stared wide eyed at her.

"I'm just playing dead," Chiyo's brother used her line. "I keep expecting her to laugh out loud and say that… Such a peaceful expression she has now…"

Sakura pulled the woman closer, "Yes…"

"Naruto…" Temari spoke. "You really are a mysterious person. You have the power to change people. Chiyo-sama was always saying how she didn't care about the future of the village. She wasn't the kind of person who would do something like this for Gaara…"

"Chiyo-sama entrusted the future to you and Gaara…" Kakashi added. "A truly fitting last moment for a shinobi."

Gaara blinked a few times and began to push himself up. Mayumi jumped to her feet, "You could have told you wanted to get up Raccoon-san."

"It's okay…" He told her.

Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. Both of them walked over to Chiyo.

"Everyone…" Gaara spoke, "Say a prayer for Chiyo."

*Later after returning to Konoha*

Mayumi walked into the Hokage's office to see an anbu man standing there also, she gave him an odd look, "You called me Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes. Give me a minute," she looked back at the anbu. "You will take Kakashi's place."

Mayumi's mouth dropped, "He'll what!"

"To take Kakashi-sempai's place… That is indeed an honor."

"This is not an anbu mission. It is a regular mission. You will remove your mask, and be assigned a codename. For the duration you will take on the name of Yamato."

"I understand," he said, taking off his mask.

Tsunade nodded, "This is where Mayumi comes in. There is one more person… One of the members of the anbu training department "root" has been assigned to Team Kakashi. Keep an eye on his movements."

"What do you mean?" Mayumi questioned.

"The new member is one that Danzou recommended. Danzou is a man who previously opposed Sadaime, emphasizing the use of military power over diplomacy. He created a separate division in anbu, the training division, root, with himself as leader. The group has been disbanded and he has lost his position. But he hasn't changed; he must have some ulterior motive… Mayumi, I want you to get close to this new member. If he won't allow that, follow him if he does something unexpected… I don't wanna give Danzou any means of doing something he shouldn't…"

*Later*

"Y…You!" Naruto shouted, pointing at their new teammate.

"Um, from now on, Team Kakashi… I'll be taking Kakashi's place as-"

"Naruto do you know this person?" Sakura questioned him.

"Sorry about before," the dark haired male spoke. "I just wanted to gauge the ability of my new team member. I just didn't know how much I'd have to look after the little prick with no balls."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Naruto snapped at him.

"He's our new teammate now! Cool down!" Sakura warned him as she held him back. "But… You're not that nice…"

"Ahaha…really? I like people like you, friendly crones."

"You what!" Sakura shouted angrily.

Mayumi grabbed her, "Hey remember what you just told Naruto-kun!"

"Anyway…" Yamato spoke. "From now on the five of us are off on a mission. But look at you, there's no time to toss you all in a cage and get you used to each other. So introduce yourselves."

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto glared at the new guy.

"I'm Haruno Sakura…" Sakura added, also glaring.

"Arakaki Mayumi!" Mayumi grinned.

"My name is Sai," the dark haired male added, smiling.

"Well, now that we know each other, that's the end of that. Now I'll explain our mission. From here, the five of us will proceed to the Tenchi Bridge. There we will intercept the spy Akatsuki has in in Orochimaru's organization. This is a chance for us to find out about Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke. We can gain a valuable source of information which may lead to formulating a plan to assassinate Orochimaru and take Sasuke back. So keep focused! We will assemble at the front gate in one hour! After sorting out equipment, we will depart!"

*Walking to go get ready*

"Why is he taking Sasuke's place?" Naruto questioned. "Four people is enough for Team Kakashi!"

Sakura smiled lightly, "He's definitely very vulgar, but don't you think he's resembles Sasuke somewhat? His face, his voice…"

"Hmph! No a bit! Sasuke's cooler, no he's just better!"

"You're right," Sakura agreed. "Sasuke is somewhat cooler than Sai."

"What do you mean somewhat?" Naruto shouted. "Sasuke's way better!"

Mayumi made a face, "I don't what you guys are talking about. Sai is ten times better! He's funnier than shit!"

The blue-haired female took off quickly before her teammates could get a hold of her, knowing that she had just dug her own grave.

**Answers To Questions:**

**Refrigerator-Burn- Okay so, towards the end of the chapter basically Kakashi had Mayumi try to distract Deidara, Naruto hits Deidara, Mayumi gets off the bird cause Naruto took the head off to get to Gaara, and Naruto fought Deidara and blah blah blah lol If ya don't get it, ya might wanna message me cause I don't know where you got lost**

**Oschuga- The reason I won't write two endings cause I feel that that would go against the reason for the poll, and that would simply be too much work lol**

**Okay so that was chapter 26, My parents had wiped my computer so it took me a while to update and I did in a hurry cause I won't be able to do much for a while, anyways, the pull is still up, Sasuke is still in the lead, and Itachi is still in second. Please vote on that if you can, I love hearing from you all! So reviews are nice too! Plus if you have any questions or requests let me know and I'll get back to you! Bye!**


	27. Chapter 27

Mayumi stared oddly at Yamato, if he was supposed to be the new Kakashi, then why the heck was he standing in front of them, on time! Oh she could show him a thing or two about Kakashi. Heck, she could show him how to sneeze right! Stupid man thinking he could take the place of their Sensei. He had no clue what he was getting himself into! He didn't even have a mask! How could he think he's Kakashi…?

"Right then! Team Kakashi departs!" Yamato smiles at them.

*Later*

"The trees are so pretty this time of year," Mayumi commented, then turned her attention to Sai. "Don't you think so, Sai-san?"

He turned his black eyes to her only to get caught by Naruto's glare, "What is it?... Please stop staring at me. Don't make me hit you…"

Mayumi let out a laugh, "Sai-san that's funny as hell!" She glared at him, "But if you threaten Naruto-kun in front of me again, you'll be hanging out with Orochimaru as rat bait."

"Every damn thing you say just pisses me off more!" Naruto said, shaking his fist at him.

"I don't have any malice towards you."

"Liar!"

"I'm just trying to put on that kind of attitude."

"Aha! You do have malice!"

Mayumi smacked her forehead, "You guys are horrible!"

"Why the hell are you here! All you do is piss people off!"

"Hey, hey!" Yamato interjected. "Don't say something like that right in front of your captain Naruto."

"I'm gonna call you Captain Yamato!" Mayumi declared, hugging him tightly. "Then I'm gonna show you how to the perfect replacement Kakashi-sensei! There's still hope for you yet!"

"… Okay…" Yamato sighed, shrugging her off. "Mayumi, tell your teammates what I'm getting at."

"Teamwork and cooperation are the most important things in a team!"

"That's not what I meant… But I thought Kakashi-san had already taught you that. Someone like you in a team with the great Kakashi-san, what is it with you?"

"It's because he's not a member of Team Kakashi!" Naruto yelled at him. "The other member of Team Kakashi is Sasuke!"

Mayumi and Sakura both looked wide eyed at their teammate.

"This guy is… Just taking Sasuke's place, someone chosen to fill the gap. I'll never consider someone like him as a team member!"

Sai smiled, "Well, I'm glad you think of me that way. I wouldn't want to be likened to… The weak shit-for-brains Orochimaru's clone who only cared about power and ran off to Orochimaru betraying Konoha."

Mayumi's mouth dropped and she stared at him. Wow… He was rude.

"You bastard…" Naruto growled.

Sakura covered his mouth, "Truly, the most important thing is teamwork. Sai… Naruto… Since he doesn't know you all that well… He just said too much, I'm sorry, please forgive Naruto."

"Sa-Sakura-chan…"

"Mmm… I'm glad at least one of you is reason-able," Yamato nodded.

"Think nothing of it," Sai told her.

"Well… That's good," she smiled.

Without thinking about she jumped forward and punched him square in the jaw, throwing him several yards away. Everyone stared at her in shock, except for Sai who was wiping blood from his face.

"On the other hand…" Sakura glared at him. "Me, you don't have to forgive."

Mayumi quickly pushed her way past her female teammate and helped him up.

"You fooled me completely… That fake laugh before…"

"Since you don't seem to anything about Sasuke-kun," Sakura started. "Don't talk about things you have no idea of! If you bad-mouth Sasuke-kun one more time…I won't hold back."

"Hehe… Gotcha… I won't say anything in front of you… But that you can use a fake smile like that…I'll remember that," Sai assured her, smiling.

"You've just been hit, why're you acting so cheerful?" Naruto questioned him.

"A smiles the best way to get out of trouble. Even if it's fake. Amazingly it fools everyone…I read that in a book before. It doesn't look like it works here though."

Yamato put his hands together quickly and formed hand signs. Much to everyone's surprise wood began to work its way up through the dirt. The edges of the wood came together at last and formed a large cage.

The man sighed, "If you guys won't stop arguing, I'll have to toss you in a cage. I said we don't have time before we go to the Tenchi Bridge, but there's five days."

"I see you!" Mayumi shouted loudly, pointing at a black crow. "I know you're following me!"

Naruto gave her a look suggesting that she'd lost her mind.

She took a step towards it and grinned, "Well, if you wanna be friends that bad… Come here!"

With that the bird flew away from her quickly. Naturally she wasn't going to let it escape her, so what did she do… She ran around in circles chasing the stupid thing…

"As the mediator here," Yamato continued, ignoring the blue-haired female. "Here's my proposition. You can spend a day or so in the cage to work out your difference… Or we can go to a hotel that has hot springs. What'll it be? You guys really don't know me well either…" He gave them a creepy face. "I like being nice and friendly, but… I don't have any problems with ruling by fear either…"

*At the hot springs*

"No! I'm not getting in!"

"Mayumi would you calm down, it's just a hot spring," Sakura assured her, getting into the water.

"Calm down it's a hot spring," Mayumi mocked her, slowly dipping her toe into the water.

The water had a relaxing feel to it, but how could you relax when there was a whole bunch of naked people around you! That's why Mayumi was the smart one!

"What are you wearing?" The pinkette questioned.

"Ummm, a towel?"

"No I mean why are you wearing it into the water?"

"Sakura-chan, you tell me. Would you wanna burn off your boobies? Oh…wait… You don't have any!"

"…YOU'RE NOT GONNA HAVE ANY HERE IN FIVE MINUTES!"

"Don't go looking! Why're you always going on about penises anyway?"

Both girls looked at the divider. Mayumi ran over and cupped her hands around her mouth, "Way to go Sai! You mad Naruto-kun shout out something perverted! God you guys are amazing!"

*Next day*

Mayumi's eyes opened slowly, the morning light shining brightly. She pushed herself to her feet and walked to the door. She could see Sai sitting outside with what looked like a sketch pad. Maybe she could have a few minutes to talk to him and, get close to him, as Tsunade had put it.

"Hey Sai-san!"

He turned and looked at her. She gave him smiled and placed herself next to him, "What cha doing? Don't answer that, clearly you're drawing a picture."

"Heeey… Drawing a picture?" Sakura questioned, walking over to them.

Sai turned to her, "What is it?"

Mayumi frowned, "Why do you hate me!"

The Haruno girl smiled, "You're really vulgar, but you have a nice side too, right?"

"That fake smile… Wasn't that hit before enough for you?"

"Well not really… Just kidding! I just came to look at the picture… To see what it was. I thought it must be a landscape since you're drawing it here… But it's abstract right? This picture… What is it called?"

"Called?"

"You haven't decided on a name yet?" She asked him, her green eyes wide.

"You guys are boring, I'm gonna go wake Naruto-kun up!"

Mayumi stood to her feet and ran back into the hotel. Why were her teammates so mean as to ignore her all the time? Did they hate her? Of course they didn't hate her! She was the coolest person besides Naruto! Or at least she thought so.

When she got to his door she didn't bother to knock and walked in. The blonde was laying on his sleeping mat, snoring loudly. She sighed, this was too easy!

*Later*

"Okay okay! I won't hit you again!" Mayumi cried as she and Naruto walked outside.

The blonde glared at the dark haired male, "We're about to go, Yamato-taichou told me to come get you."

"Okay," Sakura said, stretching.

"That pictures nothing special!" Naruto growled, taking a look at the paper.

"That's about right," Sai smiled. "Just like your penis."

"Guh…"

Mayumi's eyes widened and she cover her ears than screamed, "AHHHH! MENTAL IMAGE!" and ran around in circles.

"I'm not kidding at all when I say I really can't stand you!" Naruto shouted angrily. "If you've something you wanna say to me, quit the fake smile and tell me to my face! If it's a fight you're after, I'm game!"

"That's not it at all…" Sai smiled. "I really don't think anything of you. Please go ahead. I'll be right there when I'm done cleaning." With that he grabbed his stuff and started putting it in his bag.

Sakura reached down, "I'll give you a hand…" She picked up a book, "This isn't printed. Did you draw this too?"

"Yeah…" Sai said, taking it from her.

"A picture book? Hey could you show it to me while we're on the way?"

"I can't do that, because it's incomplete. And I don't give it to other people. Because it's my brother's."

*Tenchi Bridge*

Sakura, Naruto, Sai, and Mayumi hid themselves behind a boulder while Yamato, in disguise as Sasori, went to meet with the Akatsuki's spy. Slowly but surely he made his way over.

The spy was the first to speak, "It has been a long time, Sasori-sama. It has been five years." He said as he moved the hood he held around him.

"Who's that?" Mayumi asked.

"Shhh, that's Yakushi Kabuto," Sakura replied.

"Were you followed?" Yamato questioned him.

"No, it is safe… How are you? When your jutsu was lifted, and I remembered who I really was, I felt somewhat disoriented… I am still somewhat heavy-head…" Kabuto responded.

"I have some questions for you,"

"I have little time, so please make it brief. It was a great risk to slip away from Orochimaru to come here."

"Tell me about the location of your base and about Uchiha Sasuke."

"We have many bases, to keep from being discovered, we change bases on a weekly basis. There are, of course, bases in countries besides the sound. Orochimaru's spies enter those countries and guide us. But we have various movement methods, which can sometimes be cumbersome. Our current base is hidden on a small island in a lake to the north. We will move from there in three days. Uchiha Sasuke is also there. By the way… Regarding the orders you gave me, Sasori-sama… After Transferring to his new body, Orochimaru used a barrier jutsu to protect his former vessel. I was unable to retrieve a cell sample from it."

"I see…" Yamato said.

"I cannot afford to be here any longer," Kabuto told him. "Give me the item, if you please. I will be killed if I am seen with you."

"I can't see!" Naruto complained from their hiding place.

"That's the point! That's why we were able to get so close," Sakura told him.

"But if we can't see than what's the point of us waiting here?" Mayumi challenged.

"Because, if Yamato needs back up this way he can signal us and we can get in there quickly," Sai told her.

"Yeah but we can't see so that's completely against your theory," Naruto said, glaring at him, suddenly his blue eyes went wide, "Orochimaru!"

Mayumi made a face, "I thought you couldn't see!"

"Well I can't hear more than I can't see!" He snapped at her.

"Then why were we explaining to why you can't see when we could have been explaining why you can't hear?" Sakura countered.

"That doesn't matter, there's the signal," Sai confirmed.

With that the four of them came out of their hiding spot and landed in front of Yamato, all of them ready to attack if need be.

Kabuto smiled, "You again."

"Haha…" Orochimaru laughed. "I've seen that face many times… Why don't we have a little fun? And the kyuubi child is here too… I'll tell you who is stronger now… You, or Sasuke-kun."

"Ew… He called him Sasuke-kun like a lover…" Mayumi said sticking her tongue out.

Orochimaru smiled, "I have better plans for Sasuke-kun than to simply be my lover, dear girl."

"Give Sasuke back…" Naruto muttered, his chakra starting to radiate off of him in a red glow.

"That's not happening Naruto-kun…" Kabuto told him. "Don't you get it yet? Sasuke-kun came to us because he wanted to. Be a man and quit lamenting over the past."

Sakura glared at him, "Shut your mouth four-eyes!"

Mayumi made a face, "Really? Four-eyes was the best you could come up with?"

"You have no idea how Naruto feels! I'm sick of your attitude!"

"If you want to know about Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said. "You'll have to beat it out of me. If you can of course…"

Just then the bridge began to crack, forcing Sakura, Mayumi, and Sai to move away. Naruto, who's chakra appeared to be taking a form, angrily clawed Orochimaru across the face. The snake-like man didn't have time to shield himself and went flying back through the trees. Sakura stared at him, her eyes large with worry.

Mayumi laughed, "He looked like a fish! Way to go Naruto-kun!"

Orochimaru made his way outta the trees and back towards the bridge, his face torn and hanging off, revealing another's looks beneath it, "You very much the Jinchuuriki now, aren't you Naruto-kun…"

*Whole bunch of fighting later (cause I'm too lazy XD)*

"I am a messenger for Danzou-sama," Sai told Orochimaru and Kabuto with a smile. "I am not an enemy. I have something to tell you."

Orochimaru stared at him, "…Danzou… So that senile old geezer is still alive. So what business might you have with me?"

"I have a message from Danzou-sama for Orochimaru-sama. However-"

"Before that…" The snake-like man interjected. "Choose your words very carefully when speaking to me. Or you will die."

"I won't speak in any other way than Danzou-sama has instructed me to. If there is something you don't like, please do as you see fit."

Orochimaru laughed. He dropped his head for a moment then shot a blade from him mouth, "You kids really have no manners…"

Sai stood in front of him, his eyes wide, the blade pericing his heart. Suddenly his face seemed to melt and fell apart, revealing himself to be nothing more than an ink clone. Sai slowly pushed himself up outta the ground as Orochimaru's sward turned into a snake and slithered back to him.

"When you talk to your superiors, it's polite to show you true face," the man told him. "What you say… On what basis should I trust it?"

Sai lifted his hand and reached into his bag. Suddenly Kabuto appeared and tackled him down, spilling the contents of the bag in the process and placed a kunai the Leaf Nin's head.

"What is this?" He asked looking at a letter.

Suddenly his eyes widened as he felt a cool blade to his throat.

"You are the weakest link," Mayumi purred, glaring at him.

Orochimaru stared at her, "… And here I thought you were the stupid one."

"I am!" Mayumi said pulling her blade away. "And don't you forget it!"

Kabuto grabbed her angrily and flipped her onto the ground next to Sai, she laughed nervously.

"When did you get here?" The dark haired Nin asked her.

"Well…"

*Flashback*

"_Sai help Sakura!" Yamato shouted as the boy jumped onto his ink bird._

_Mayumi looked over; he wasn't going to help their teammate. She bit her lip; she couldn't follow Sai and help her friend at the same time. She murmured her apologizes to the girl quickly and grabbed hold of the bird's foot, hopefully he wouldn't notice her. Mayumi pulled herself up close to the creature and hid herself in its feathers…_

*End flashback*

"Come on, calm down Kabuto," Orochimaru told the male. "These kids will from today become out subordinates."

"…Can we trust them?"

"Please look inside this envelope…" Sai said, pointing at it. "It's for you from Danzou-sama."

"This…" Orochimaru said picking up the letter.

"What's in it?" Kabuto questioned.

"Kabuto, please release the kids. They're coming with us. Sai was it? What is your counterpart's name?"

"Arakaki Mayumi," he told him.

Orochimaru smiled, "Ah. An Arakaki… Then, shall we go?"

*At the Base*

"I'm not going in there with a whole bunch of guys and hardly any light!" Mayumi screamed as Kabuto tossed her over his shoulder.

Orochimaru smiled at her, "You have no need to worry my dear, we wouldn't touch you… Yet."

She bit her tongue and didn't talk for the rest of the way. That was perverted and gross and wrong on soooo many levels! But the worst part was, the guy kept giving her these creepy looks that was sending chills down her spine.

"You're late."

Her eyes lit up; she knew that voice…"

"Orochimaru… Did you forget about how you said you were going to teach me a new jutsu this afternoon?"

"You fail to mind your mouth, as always," Kabuto said, shifting the girl on his shoulder.

"Oh do calm down," Orochimaru said, smiling slightly. "Please, instead of training, I happen to have come by a few presents for you. They are shinobi from Konoha, just like you… I figured you could bathe yourself in nostalgia talking about your old village…"

"Whatever…" Sasuke said, opening his eyes and glaring.

"Hi there, I am Sai. You must be Uchiha Sasuke."

"Go away!"

"Damn it Sai!" Mayumi shouted, "You must be giving him that dumb ass smile, no wonder why he told you to leave!"

"Even if I force myself to smile… I guess I'm just east to hate… Naruto-kun hated me right from the start too. But between the two of you, I think I'll be able to get along better with you."

Sai eyes went wide as Sasuke used his Sharingan, causing the boy to fall backwards. Kabuto snapped at Sasuke dropping the female to the ground next to the replacement Uchiha.

"I wouldn't bother him, if I were you," Orochimaru told him. "He's even worse than me."

"I've got nothing to say to this loser, train me now," Sasuke told him.

"I've heard a lot about you from Naruto-kun," Sai told him. "He's been trying to find you this whole time… For the entire three years."

"…He still around?" Sasuke questioned. "Let's go Orochimaru."

"Naruto-kun, he truly thinks of you as his own brother. Sakura-san told me that."

"I only have one brother," Sasuke said. "And all I want to do is kill him."

Sai nodded, "Mayumi-san here said that."

"All right, let's go," Orochimaru said. "Kabuto, make us a dossier with these," he handed the male envelope.

"Mayumi," Sasuke spoke again. "…Come here."

**Okay so I updated a bit fast than I thought I would…sue me. Anyways I hope it was okay cause I pushed myself to get this update done. But the poll is still the same, Sasuke's in the lead with twenty-six and Itachi behind him with twenty-one. So if you wanna change that or help Sasuke out I suggest you vote, anyways thank you for reading. You guys make me smile when you review. So please review/vote and I'll update again soon I hope. Thank you!**


	28. Chapter 28

"No you gay guy!" Mayumi shouted at him. "I don't trust any of you here! Why would I prance over to you like some stupid fucked up fangirl who is obsessed with you… Do you have me confused for Sakura? I mean it has been awhile and all-"

"These are copies of the profiles for the Anbu that work directly for the Hokage…" Kabuto said looking into the folder.

The female glared at him, "It's not nice to interrupt!"

"You don't shut up do you?" He questioned her, then, not waiting for a response he motioned for them to follow.

Sai didn't wait around and quickly did as was ordered. Mayumi took a look at Orochimaru and Sasuke, shivered, than ran after them. She was going to have nightmares for a really long time; she didn't even know what to think about what Sasuke might have meant by 'training'. Sure it was nice to see her teammate after so long but that was a bad way to find out that he was gay…

"Here we are, come inside," Kabuto said pulling open a door.

"…Are there purple unicorns in there ready to eat us?"

He looked at her, "…No?"

"Why was that a question? Oh my god there is isn't there?"

Sai rolled his eyes and walked into the room. Kabuto shook his head and pulled Mayumi into the room.

"This is your room," the creep said, lighting a candle and setting the folder on the bed. "When we don't have anything for you to do we expect you to quietly behave yourself in here. If something comes up we will call for you."

The leaf ninja both watched as Kabuto walked through the door, "Sorry to do this, but I'm going to have to keep this door locked from the outside. After all, you're… Well, you understand."

A clicking sound was heard as Kabuto shut and looked the door.

"Did he really just lock us in here?" Mayumi asked.

Mayumi walked over to the door and tried to turn the knob in vain. Her lavender eyes widened as she tried to yank it open. Okay, at least there was one good thing; there weren't any purple unicorns in the room. But then again, being trapped in a room with Sai was almost like being trapped in a room with Sasuke trying to take his shirt off. Now that she thought about it, why did Sai where a belly shirt? And why the heck did he have one long sleeve and one short one? Either he stole his clothes from a hobo or he was gay… Hmmm… That was a tough one to decide right there.

She looked over at him, maybe both? Wait…where did he get that book from?

"What you reading?" Mayumi asked as she walked towards to him and made a face. "Don't tell me you read the same perverted books as Kakashi-sensei…"

Suddenly Sai turned his head and looked at the door.

"And look who we have here."

"That's funny," the Arakaki said turning towards the door. "Hey… Kabuto looks a lot like-"

"The Hokage-controlled Anbu, impressive as always. To think that fake corpse wouldn't fool you…" Sai said, smiling at them.

Mayumi's lavender eyes widened as she glomped Naruto, "Naruto-kun! I missed you! That stupid Kabuto locked us in here!"

"Why don't you tell us about what's going on here," Yamoto said as his finger that had magically been a key, reverted back to a finger.

"That's gross…" The blue haired girl muttered as she hid her face against Naruto.

"You!" Naruto shouted, grabbing the front of Sai's she-man shirt, dragging Mayumi between them because she wouldn't let go.

She looked up at Sai, "Hey you like Sasuke up close… Just less gay."

"Why did you betray us!" The Uzumaki continued to shout.

"You shouldn't make too much noise here. It'll mean trouble," Sai warned him, smiling.

"Why you!-"

"Naruto!" Sakura interrupted.

"Tch…" Naruto grunted as he pulled his hand away from the other male.

"Here," Sakura said, stepping forward and holding a book out. "We found this, it's yours, right?"

"Thank you," Sai said, taking it from her.

"You're here under Danzou's orders, right?" She questioned. "Danzou is planning something through working with Orochimaru… And you were chosen as a go-between. What is it he's up to?"

"He's plotting the destruction of Konoha with Orochimaru… Part two of it… right?" Yamoto questioned him.

"No actually-"

"We already all know your smiles are fake and the same goes for the lies you force though it!" Naruto shouted.

Mayumi looked up at him…she could feel him shaking.

Sai continued to smile, "My mission ended in failure the moment you found me and I can't very well take care of the four of you by myself so… If you already know so much then there isn't any reason to hide things anymore. Just as you say we are going to destroy Konoha as it exists today."

Naruto pulled himself from Mayumi and glared, "What?"

"To approach Orochimaru and inform him of our plans, that was my true mission," Sai told them, smiling.

Yamoto held a kunai up to him, a threat, "Keep going, tell me everything."

"Do you realize what you're talking about?" Naruto snapped at him.

"Oh there's more…" Sai told them. "I'm to be a spy and pass information on Orochimaru back to Danzou-sama."

"You're joining up with Orochimaru… Just to turn right back around and betray him? That's incredibly dangerous," Sakura said, staring at him slightly confused.

"Well, the second we destroy the leaf, Orochimaru will betray us anyways. We're just preparing for when that happens."

"Danzou wants to take over the Leaf Village… And you're the only one whom he sent?"

"My ability made me the best candidate," Sai told her. "The ink I write with becomes a small, living animal. Then I can stay safe while they take the information back to Danzou-sama."

"If they attack the Leaf, huge numbers of people will die again! Do you realize the consequences of what you're trying to do?" Sakura snapped at him.

"Those were my orders, I'm just following them."

"So…" Mayumi mumbled, looking at him. "If he ordered you to suck, well whatever it is he's calling a dick, you'd do it Sai?"

"Oh yes-"

Mayumi's eyes widened in disgust, "WHAT THE HELL-"

"You didn't let me finish, as I was saying, Sai was just my name for this mission, I'm…no one. I'm simply Danzou-sama's tool. I do not exist. So you can say whatever you want to me. You'll just be wasting your breath."

"Then…" Sakura started again. "Why do you care about that book so much?"

Sai looked up at her for a moment then looked at the book in his hand.

"The two boys inside… They're you and your brother right? Is it because that's the one thing that proves you do exist? You say that you've rid yourself of all emotion… But even a shinobi can't become completely unfeeling."

"You think this book," Sai moved said book still looking at her, "is proof that I exist?"

"I think you want to keep it because you can't stop being his brother. Do you understand? That book is the one link you have to your brother," Sakura told him.

Sai stared at her wide eyed.

"You don't want to break that link…do you?"

"…Link…" Sai said staring at her.

"We've already looked at it," Yamato explained. "The two center pages are unfinished. If you follow the pattern it seems that the younger and older brother will have their final battle against each other. Sai… I know you're a member of the Anbu's "Root" division. And I know you've had special training from Danzou to kill your emotions. And to do that… You underwent the same ritual they once had in the hidden village of "Blood" Mist… And killed-"

"No!" Sai interjected. "This was a present for him; I decided to take a little extra time to finish it…" He smiled again, "And my brother died from an illness. We weren't related by blood, but he always praised my work as being very good. "Root" takes in a lot of children with no family. He became someone whom I thought of as a brother… The final pages were the ones I wanted to show him the most, but since he died… I can't remember what I wanted to draw…"

*Later on outside*

Sai was placed on the ground against the rock base, wrapped up in Yamato's wood while the other four shinobi stood around him. Mayumi stared down at him with a disgusted face, sure at first he didn't bother her, but right now he was ten times gayer than Sasuke, he even looked the part!

"Tough break Sai, "Yamato said staring down at him, "You're going to have to stay here with one of my clones."

Mayumi looked over at her two teammates, "Why haven't you guys yelled at me?"

Sakura smiled at her lightly, "Oh, Yamato already explained that to us."

"Man… I was looking forward to a good argument…" The blue haired girl complained.

"We've gotta go settle an old score…" Naruto said looking at her, then Sakura, "and save Sasuke!"

Sai looked up at him, "I wouldn't count on that. We met Sasuke-kun earlier. He's always with Orochimaru, if you pursue him, you'll be ripped apart and used for their experiments. Plus…"

Naruto stared at him.

"Sasuke-kun no longer cares about you. Sakura-san has told me you think of him as a brother. And sill… To bring him back, you're willing to oppose Orochimaru? Why? No one has ordered you to do so."

"…It's funny," Naruto said smiling. "Back in the day I really hated him. But the time we all spent together was the most fun I ever had. He…acknowledged me more than anyone else, besides Mayumi. He's my friend… Someone who I was finally able to form a bond with…"

"A bond…" Said muttered. "But still against Orochimaru…"

"If he rips my arms off I'll kick him to death, if he rips my legs off I'll bite him to death! If he rips my head off, I'll stare him to death! And if he gouges out my eyes I'll curse him from beyond the grave!" Naruto grinned, and then his face became serious. "Even if I get ripped apart, I'm taking Sasuke back from Orochimaru!"

*After they caught Kabuto and blah blah blah*

"Here Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! Here Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" Mayumi chanted as she opened doors looking for the Uchiha.

"Shh!" Sakura scolded her. "Not so loud."

The female Arakaki rolled her eyes and proceeded to open up more doors, still chanting, only slightly softer. Naruto and Sai had been sent off in a different direction to search while Yamato, Mayumi, and Sakura looked around their own hallway.

"I haven't seen anything…" She reported to her team.

"Nothing here either…" Sakura added.

Suddenly Yamato's eyes went wide, "I can sense Naruto's chakra… Seems like something has happened, let's go!"

"Right!" Both girls agreed.

With that said the three of them ran off to find their teammates. It didn't take them long before they managed to find and stop behind Naruto.

"Orochimaru again?" Yamato asked him.

"Well duh," Mayumi rolled her eyes. "…Then again… It could be a guy…"

Sakura looked at her, "Mayumi… Orochimaru is a guy."

"You're kidding me!"

"Hmm… Naruto-kun…" Orochimaru said, looking at them. "I'm letting you live a bit longer. I'll ask you to dispose of at least another Akatsuki for me, yes? Regardless, it's Sai that I need to see to right now… So you'll have to pardon my manners for making such an abrupt exit," and then he left.

"THAT'S RUDE!" Mayumi shouted after him, and then turned Sakura. "You're right, defiantly male. Asshole…"

"Where is Sai?" Yamoto asked Naruto, a worried expression on his face.

"Sai went off looking for Sasuke!" The blonde explained. "We have to find him before Orochimaru does! I've used up a lot of chakra, but I think I have enough to pull off a Tajuu Kagebunshin and use that to search for him. Captain Yamato, Sakura-chan, and Mayumi-chan you guys take that side."

Sakura started to look at Naruto but her green eyes went wide at the book she noticed. Being Sakura she walked over and picked it up, looking through the pages. In the middle of the book were two smiling boys, their hands locked straight in the center.

"This is…"

Naruto smiled shyly, "He…managed to remember… That's what he wanted to show his brother. It's the drawing of their shared dream."

"Both of them are smiling…" Sakura smiled.

Mayumi frowned, "Like I thought, gay and stole his freaking cloths from a hobo."

The Uzumaki male ignored her, "He… When he was drawing the picture, he gave a true smile for the first time…one that came from the heart."

"This is…"

Mayumi turned and looked at Yamato who had spoken, "Wow we say that…A LOT."

The man stood to his feet, clearly studying something in his hand.

"What's wrong?" The Haruno girl asked.

"I found this in Sai's bad," Yamato explained, walking over to the team. "This is a list of targets Anbu ninja themselves keep notes on an assassination list. It's a bingo book."

"Assassination list?" Naruto questioned, looking at the book which had pictures with X's over them. "What are these big X marks for?"

"Perhaps the marks are here to keep track of targets that have already been eliminated… Why would Sai have something like this…?" The man wondered aloud as he flipped through the book, then suddenly his eyes went wide. "Look..."

"I-It's…" Sakura stuttered.

"Hey look you guys it's Sasuke!... Well we found him, can we go home now?" Mayumi asked turning to Naruto.

"Why…why would Sai's assassination list have… Sasuke's picture-?"

"There hasn't been an X marked on it yet…" Yamato wondered aloud. "I see…so that's what it was about…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sai… His mission was to be the go between for Orochimaru and Danzou, but that wasn't the only assignment he received… Sai's true, top secret mission was the assassination of Sasuke."

Mayumi sighed, "Guess that means we can't go home yet…"

"No way… There's no way that that's true," Naruto defended him. "Because, just now, he said he would go to rescue Sasuke and he had been smiling from his heart… Even now I still believe that…"

"That's he wanted you to think Naruto," Sakura told him.

"Ugh! I failed my mission!" Mayumi complained, grabbing her hair and pulling in frustration.

"The owner of this bingo book couldn't have been anyone else, look here," Yamato said, showing them the book. "Right next to Sasuke here, this listed man, a Jonin from Kirigakure who is noted to have an unbending attitude towards Konoha… Sai is being sent out to dispose of people dangerous to Konoha village, and Sasuke too, is one of those people."

"He managed to make his smile attain its purpose…" The pinkette muttered. "Come to think of it, that time when I hit him…"

"Danzou's objective was to eliminate Orochimaru's potential new container. We have to locate Sai as quickly as possible."

"This is so stupid! We should just go home, and bring that fucking book! It's close enough to Sasuke-san if you ask me," Mayumi whined.

The ninja stopped and stared at each other briefly, only to snap their heads towards a loud noise followed by the room shaking.

"Earthquake!" The Arakaki screamed as she jumped on Naruto's back. "Go man go!"

"What was that!" Naruto questioned, trying to keep his balance with the girl clinging to him.

"Over there, it's Sai's chakra!" Sakura told them.

Suddenly the three ninja who were on their feet started to run. Naruto, somehow even with Mayumi on his back, ran in front of everyone else. Once Naruto walked around the he came to an abrupt stop. He and the blue haired girl looked out at what looked like a room that had been blown to bits.

Both he and Mayumi stared wide eyed, "Sai…"

The Haruno girl and Yamato stopped beside them. To everyone's surprise Sakura sprang forward, running quickly to Sai and grabbing him by the collar angrily.

"You! What the hell are you after? How many times do you plan to stab us in the back before you're happy?" She snapped at him.

"Ah, it's Sakura," said a deep emotionless voice.

Sakura turned her head slowly. That voice sounded so familiar to her… Then her green eyes went wide as she stared up.

Her hand dropped to her side, "Sasuke-kun…"

Mayumi felt Naruto stiffen before he charged forward. His breathing was labored which made her feel bad for weighing him down, literally.

"Ugh!" Naruto grunted as he tripped.

His blue eyes wondered forward to Sakura and Sai and then he was running towards them again. Mayumi's lavender eyes widened, how the hell did he get back up with her still on his back! Oh, right, ninja skills.

Once out in the open both of them turned their gaze to match their teammates. As expected, there stood Sasuke, and he didn't look very happy either.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said, as if making sure it was actually him.

Mayumi stared up at him, sure she'd been in a room with him already but that one was dark. Why the hell did he wear an open shirt? A blush crept across her cheeks as she realized she was staring. Quickly she looked at his cloths and made a face.

"Gay guy…" She muttered.

HE ALWAYS WORE CLOTHS THAT SAID GAY ON THEM. Her blush faded as she looked between him and Sai comparing which one was gayer.

"So even you're here, huh Naruto?" Sasuke said, staring down at the group. "Is Kakashi here too?"

"Sorry it's not Kakashi-san, but I'm the substitute," Yamato said, running out and looking up at him. "As Kakashi's group we'll be taking you back to Konoha."

"Kakashi's group huh…"

Sai pulled out his sword and glared up at Sasuke.

"Sai! So you really were-," Sakura snapped raising her arm up.

"Dear god can we have a break! You're such a god damn gay hobo!" Mayumi shouted at him from Naruto's back.

The Uchiha looked at her briefly then back at Sai, "It was him that filled in my absence? Saying something like he'll protect my and Naruto's bonds… Once again another tepid guy has come into this."

The Haruno looked over at the dark haired male next to her, "What?"

"Yeah, it's true that my classified mission was Sasuke-kun's assassination… But I'll leave his life alone now; I want to make my own decisions. Naruto-kun helped me to remember my past feelings… Something that I felt was very important to me," Sai told them. "I don't really know you that much…" He said looking up to Sasuke. "But with Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, and Mayumi-san this far chasing you so desperately-"

"I didn't even wanna come on this fucking mission!" Mayumi snapped at him.

Sai ignored her, "I have some reason to be here. If you cut your bonds with him… You'll become desperate to connect yourself once more. I still don't know how to say this clearly. But you know Sasuke-kun, you should know that yourself."

"Yeah, I know," Sasuke said. "That's why I broke them off, I carry another bond. And it's one of hatred with my brother. Having many bonds lead my strongest ambition astray, it weakens your important feelings."

"Then…" Naruto said. "Then why at that time… Then why didn't you kill me? Didn't you plan on cutting those bonds?"

Mayumi's eyes widened as she got off of Naruto's back, maybe it wasn't a good idea to be near him right now…

"It's a simple reason. I didn't cut myself off from you, it was to follow a way I heard from him. It was only a measure to get power."

"What the hell do you mean?" Naruto asked, staring up at him.

"I don't need to explain to you," Sasuke told him. "But still… What I can say to you is at that time, I saved you on only a whim."

And then suddenly Sasuke was almost giving Naruto a one armed hug, his hand rested on his hip.

Mayumi stared at them, "…Wait can you do that again it was a bit too fast…"

Sakura looked over in surprise, wondering when he had gotten next to them.

"Oh right… Didn't you have a dream of becoming Hokage?" Sasuke questioned him. "Is it really so good for you if you lost even that by chasing after me? Is it, Naruto?"

"Sa…Sasuke-kun…" Sakura stared at them sadly.

"That's why this time… At my whim you'll lose your life," the Uchiha said pulling out his sword.

Naruto stared hard ahead of himself, "A person who doesn't save one of his friends can hardly become Hokage. Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he swung his sword.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted.

"Naruto-kun!" Mayumi screamed.

Then, thankfully, Sai grabbed Sasuke's hand and placed himself behind Naruto.

"That guard…passed," the Uchiha told him.

Sai's calmed expression changed to a look of shock as Sasuke flipped Naruto over with the quick movement of his arm. Yamato took the opening that he saw and shot wood from his hand at the Uchiha. However he didn't notice that when the dark haired male opened his eyes his sharingan was clearly activated.

"Chidori nagashi!"

Sai and Naruto cried out as the electric attack struck them. Both males dropped to the ground with a hard thud.

"Naruto-kun!" Mayumi shouted as she ran to his side pulling him to her in a hug.

Sakura stiffened as she stared in shock at her old teammate. Her shocked expression changed to one of determination as she charged forward towards him.

'_I'm going to stop Sasuke-kun with my power!'_ Sakura thought as she brought her fist back.

Suddenly, the electricity that Sasuke had around his body was focused into his hand, giving the sword that he held an electrical charge. He looked towards the pink haired female, his sharingan focused on her. Quickly he brought his blade back, not expecting Yamato to jump in between them with a kunai in his hand. The Anbu member brought it up to meet the Uchiha's blade only for half of the kunai to get cut off. Sasuke pushed his blade forward, knocking Yamato into a rock and the sword piercing into his shoulder.

"That guard…" Sasuke said glaring at him. "Failed."

"Yamato-taichou!" Sakura shouted in worry.

The man reached up weakly towards the blade.

"My kusangai sword is a bit special. It can't be blocked," the Uchiha told him.

Mayumi clung Naruto to her, staring at Sasuke in shock. Since when had he gotten so strong? Her lavender eyes widened when she felt Naruto push himself away from her, his finger nails clawing her arm. She stiffened when she noticed Sasuke watching them. There was no way in hell she was gonna let him get anywhere near Naruto. Heck, she didn't even like the Uchiha looking at him. And while she was on that, who did he think he was stabbing Yamato? So what if he was a bad replacement Kakashi; he was still nice! She stood up from Naruto and took a few steps towards Sasuke before she stopped, placing her almost next to him, and looked back at the coughing Uzumaki.

Sasuke stared hard at the two of them, no longer paying any attention to Yamato. Quickly the man pushed his hands together and used his wood style technique to push the sword out of his body. Sasuke moved back in shock. Quickly he grabbed Mayumi and jumped through the doom that Yamato had made and landed back where he had started. The blue haired female struggled and screamed. Problem number one was that he did actually smell kinda good, and she now wanted to kill him for that. Problem number two was that his smell was making it hard for her to think completely straight.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said, staring up at them.

Mayumi looked down at them wide eyed, "Why heck do you guys look like ants?"

"Why don't you understand! Your body will soon be taken by Orochimaru!" Naruto shouted at him.

"If it happens… So it happened. When I was a kid Naruto," Sasuke stared.

Mayumi looked up at him in horror, "You where a kid?"

He ignored her, "For me, revenge is everything what happens to me or to this world is nothing to me. I'll make it clear even now, I can't beat Itachi, and neither can Orochimaru. But if by giving my body to Orochimaru, I can get the power to do that. I'd give my life again and again."

Everyone stared up at him in shock.

Yamato pushed himself up, "Let's end the talk. Naruto, Sakura, Mayumi, I didn't want you to use violence on him, but… I'm sorry, we'll get serious."

"Yamato-taichou!" Sakura shouted.

"With Konoha or with you, I'm done…" Sasuke said glaring. "It's over…"

He pressed his hands together forming seals then raised his hand which he wasn't using to hold Mayumi and his sword to the air. However, before he could get his hand up completely Orochimaru grabbed his arm.

"Don't use that technique…" The older man said, looking briefly at the blue haired girl.

"Let. Go," Sasuke ordered.

"Hey hey… You're again speaking like this Orochimaru," Kabuto told him, walking over slowly.

"I've got no reason to be stopped," the Uchiha told him.

"You also know what 'Akatsuki' is doing now. We want these people from Konoha to manage 'Akatsuki'. Every little thing helps… If they hinder the other 'Akatsuki' your revenge will also get easier."

"It's a pitiful reason," Sasuke said, holding Mayumi tighter.

"Umm… I hate to be rude but… Let me go!" She shouted in his ear earning herself a stern glare. "…I'll just be quiet now…"

"It's to improve the success rate of your revenge by one percent (A/N: He reminds me of L now… O.O Not really) isn't it?" Kabuto questioned.

"…"

Orochimaru released Sasuke's hand, "Let's go."

Mayumi blinked, "Hey wait a minute, don't you think you should let me go?"

Being completely ignored her attention was drawn to the fire that was consuming the four of them. Her lavender eyes widened as she cried out to her teammates who stared up at them helplessly. The next time she blinked she was in a dark room that was hardly lit.

**Okay that sucked, but don't get to mad at me please! I had computer problems for a long time so I wasn't even able to type at all so the smart part of head didn't work at all for this chapter. But anyways I hope it was good enough, and sorry for not updating for so long! *cough*Kim-chan*cough* Any who… I'm no longer going to tell who is in the lead on the poll because I'll be taking it down soon. But please vote on that. I love hearing from you all so please please please review and vote if you haven't, and please read the next chapter if you like it. **


	29. Chapter 29

**(Flashback chapter XD Enjoy. It mostly focuses on Kakashi and Mayumi when she was little.)**

"How do I take care of a baby?" Kakashi wondered aloud, holding his new daughter close to him.

The small baby cuddled into his arms; her lavender eyes staring up at him curiously. He let a sigh escape his lips as he patted the small mat of blue hair that decorated the top of her head. Oh god help him, he didn't even know what he was going to call the small girl much less how to raise her!

"…How about I read to you…"

Kakashi took walked with his baby and book over to the couch. The small girl reached for the item in his hand but failed, causing tears to sprout up in her lightly colored eyes.

The Hatake blinked at her, "You want my book? No! It's my book!" He held it against him.

The baby screamed.

"Okay fine take the book…"

The little baby squealed with delight and nibbled on the corner of his precious book. The man whom held her wanted to scream at the top of his lungs but held it back. Last time he screamed he caused his poor little girl to burst out into a fit of tears which had lasted up until he was able to get her home.

"Maybe I should take you over to the Uchiha's…"

The small girl screamed louder.

"Or not…"

"Abba fuuu miii…"

Kakashi stared at her with a puzzled expression. What he needed was someone who could talk baby. He sat down with his child and crossed his legs. Kakashi laid his baby in between his long legs, he rested her small head on his feet and smiled when she didn't cry out.

"Let's figure out a name for you."

His daughter giggled and blew a spit bubble at him.

"Hmmmmm… Yuuki? No… You don't look like a Yuuki to me. Yoshi? No, that name annoys me. Sakura? To common. Hmmmmm I really don't know what to call you…"

"Loooooooo kaaaaaa!"

"Okay okay I'll keep going! Hmmm… Kukiko? No… Saya? …God no. Mayumi? … Actually I kinda like that one… How do you like that? Mayumi Hatake?"

The small child giggled softly and pulled at his mask.

Kakashi smiled at her, "Mayumi Hatake it is!"

**Two Year Later**

"Tou-chan!" Mayumi giggled as she slammed her hands into her oatmeal.

Kakashi sighed pulled his small daughter outta of her high chair. Her small hands grabbed his cheeks, than she lend forward and kissed his nose.

"MWAA!"

The man smiled at his small child and held her tightly as he carried her to the bathroom. Kakashi damped a washcloth in cool water and he wiped his small child's face off. Mayumi squirmed wildly, her light blue tresses tangling into a wet clump. She brought her small pale hands up and pushed at her father's hands. The male Hatake ignored his daughter's cries and attempts to stop him. He wasn't going to give in that easily. It was hard enough cleaning her as it was without her fighting him.

Once he was finished he picked her up and cradled her in his arms, "I have to go on a mission soon Mayumi-chan… Can you been good for your Otou-chan? Just for a few days?"

Mayumi let out a soft giggle and hugged her father's neck, "I be goo Tou-chan! Pwomise!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes and hugged her back, "Sure you do."

*One hour later*

"Mayumi will you please be a good girl and use the big girl potty?"

"No! Da big giwl potty is- is."

"Listen here little girl! I'm gonna count to five and you're gonna go use that potty."

Mayumi stuck out her tongue, "Nut uh!"

"One. Two. Three."

"You'wr jut cwanky cause you avent gottan lwaid!"

Kakashi blinked. What did his daughter just say? He looked down at her with his father glare and picked her up. His daughter screamed at the top of her lungs as he carried her off to the bathroom.

"Noooooo! Tou-chan I be goo! Pwease!"

"I'm not gonna read you my book anymore."

Mayumi pouted, her lavender eyes teared up, "You mean no mo bedtime stowy?"

Kakashi nodded, "No more bed time story."

"So… I don't to get to find out who Yuuki tooses? If dee tooses Daichi or Haji?"

"No, you don't get to."

"But Tou-chan-"

"No, Mayumi, you're grounded from your bedtime stories until you use the big girl potty."

"So… If I use da big giwl potty I get my bedtime stowy back?"

Kakashi looked at her, "Maaaaybe."

The blue haired girl's eyes went wide as she somehow managed to wiggle her way off of her father's shoulder. Her small chubby legs wobbled their way to the bathroom. Mayumi laughed lightly when she heard her father sigh with relief.

The male Hatake smile after his daughter. He knew that the mention of his book would get her to do what he wanted. Maybe he could use his book to coax her into going over to the Uchiha's…

**Three Years Later**

"I don't wanna go!" Mayumi screamed at the top of her lungs, pulling her father's hair with all her might.

"You're going, end of discussion."

"But Sasuke-san won't let me sleep! He always want to play and I wanna sleep!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "You wanna sleep at this time of day?"

"No!"

"Well you're still going to the Uchiha's like it or not."

"I don't like the Uchiha's! They look at me funny and…and…"

Kakashi sighed. He really didn't know what his daughter had against the Uchiha seeing as every time she went over Mikoto would make Sasuke and Mayumi a basket full of cookies and Itachi would entertain the children for the rest of the night. All in all it seemed like she was getting to have more fun with that family then she did with him himself.

"Mayumi, you're going and I don't care if I have to drag you there."

The small girl crossed her arms and pushed her bottom lip out into a pout.

"No, Mayumi, it's either that or you go to Iruka-san's."

Her lavender eyes widened as she pulled her plump little lip back, "I'll take my chances with Sasuke-san."

Kakashi chuckled softly behind his mask and held his daughter tightly. Okay so he cheated. No one ever said he had to play fair when it came to getting Mayumi to stay where he wanted her to. Only once had his little girl stayed with Iruka, and from what he heard from the man, he knew it would never happen again. Apparently Mayumi had gotten a hold of a blanket that had belonged to Iruka's mother and had thrown it the mud. Then when she decided that her little art job wasn't good enough, she went to the kitchen, grabbed a knife, and cut the blanket to shreds. Oh had that been a bad for all three of them. Not only had Kakashi had to come home from his mission and find his daughter had gotten herself into trouble, but he also found out from Itachi that there had been a fire at the academy and he'd be needed to help with repairs.

"Do I really have to stay with the Uchiha's Otou-san?"

"Yes, you do."

Mayumi grumbled and squirmed in her father's hold. It wasn't fair! Why did she have to stay with them while her Otou-san got to go and do a mission? Sure she knew it'd be dangerous and there'd be a bunch of scary ninja but she didn't wanna leave her Otou-san! Why did all those strangers get to spend time with him when she didn't? She was his daughter! It wasn't fair!

"Otou-san I wanna go with you."

Kakashi sighed, "Mayumi we've talked about this, you're not allowed, nor would I take you on a mission with me."

"But Otou-san-"

"No buts Mayumi-chan," Kakashi said as he kissed her forehead and smiled softly. "I can't let anything happen to my little girl."

Mayumi huffed and looked away, "You say that all the time! Why do you spend time with all those fuck heads and not me?"

The male shook his head at her word choice and sighed, "Mayumi-chan I promise-"

"Yeah, yeah! I promise next time I have a free weekend we'll go something fun! You always say that too!" She pouted.

Kakashi hugged her tightly. It was moments like these when he wished she'd never learned how to talk.

"Come on Mayumi calm down, you're gonna have a good time at the Uchiha's and you know it, please don't look at me like that you know I don't have a choice."

Mayumi stuck her tongue out at him and looked away angrily.

"Mayumi you're leaving me only one option. And you don't like that option."

The small girl opened her mouth to yell at him then stopped; her lavender eyes widened in horror.

"No Otou-san! Not the claw! Please no!"

Kakashi pulled his hand back and held it open, preparing to tickle the small girl until she turned purple.

"Okay okay! I'll be good Otou-san! I'll even paint Sasuke-san's nails and and help Mikoto-chan make cookies and I'll even not pick on Itachi-san about his wrinkles!"

Kakashi sighed. There was just no way to make her behave perfectly, but then again, what child was perfect?

**Okay well that's that chapter. If it sucked, I'm very very very sorry! But anyways thanks for reviewing for the last chapter if you did, and if you have voted on the poll thank you a bunch! You're making my job easier the more votes there is XD So, thank you all for reading and please review/vote/read next chapter? No? Oh... Well okay :(**


	30. Chapter 30

"Where are you going?"

"..."

"Riiiiight, I'm sorry but I don't understand glare."

"Hn."

"I don't understand that either thank you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blue haired female and left the room.

Mayumi puffed her cheeks out and frowned slightly. Every since she'd been brought to this.. This gay hideout, seriously everyone dressed like they were gay, she'd been forced to stay in the room that Sasuke had put her in...Meaning his. To add to that, the only time she was allowed to leave the room was whenever said Uchiha took her out of the room to walk around the base or to watch him train.

They hadn't really talked to much, there wasn't any reminiscing about the good old days and whenever there was a conversation it tended to be Mayumi talking to the wall. It had become her best friend during the week she'd been there. Turns out it had a name, actually it had many names. Sometimes it was Ino, maybe Naruto, Sakura on rare occasions, Itachi when it wanted to get revenge on Sasuke, and other days it was Walter.

Yeaaah, she could always count on the wall to improve her day, it always entertained her when Sasuke just sat quietly watching her from his bed.

Oh, and Orochimaru was definitely gay. He kept saying all these creepy things about Sasuke's body and how it'd soon be his, and to add to that, every time she walked by, he glared like she was ruining something.

"...I'm bored!"

"You should go walk around," The wall, currently Naruto, said.

"Wow Naruto-kun! That's not a bad a idea!"

And then the door opened. Kabuto glared at her through the crack of the door.

"What do you want?" Mayumi asked him, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Orochimaru-sama requests that you shut up."

"Hey is that were Sasuke-san is? Fucking your lover? Are you just gonna let that float by you? Eh Kabuto?"

The man paled slightly, "..."

The blue haired girl laughed loudly and hugged her stomach.

"Just shut up!"

With that he slammed the door and walked down hallway...

**Two days**** later**

"Mayumi..."

"Yeah hold on a sec I'm talking to Walter... REALLY? I never noticed that..." Mayumi shivered. "That's just nasty..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "... Stay here until I come for you, Mayumi..."

Her lavender eyes looked up to notice that he had already left the room. A small smirk spread across her lips as she pushed herself to her feet. Yeah... She was gonna do what Naruto had suggested to her a while back; she was gonna explore her kidnappers' hideout.

The short girl walked over to the door and pulled it open slowly, doing her best to keep it quiet. The last thing she needed was for Kabuto or someone to hear her and tell Sasuke that she was trying to sneak out, than he'd lock her up for sure! Slowly she peeked her head out and looked around the corner. When she noticed that there was no one in sight she walked out of the room and started to wonder aimlessly down the hallways. Every turn looked the same, every wall, every floor, every door; it was all the same no matter how many different turns she made.

Her curiosity started to get the better of her though and she started to peak her head into the rooms that she walked past. Most of them were completely empty while others had jars of strange things or stacks of paper sitting in corners of the rooms away from the doors. God this place was really annoying! There wasn't anything interesting anywhere in the hideout; she had expected to run across a room filled with bodies or even Orochimaru and Sasuke- Okay she really had to get those pictures outta her head.

Mayumi opened the door to the next room and her mouth dropped. There was a bunch of tall, glass cylinders filled with water throughout the room. Her lavender eyes wondered around the room as she walked in. It was a creepy room that was also larger than the all the other rooms.

"Pssst!"

"AHHHH!"

"Hey, you're Sasuke's little girlfriend aren't you?"

Mayumi looked around frantically trying to find where the strange voice had come from. She didn't care so much about the fact that she had been called Sasuke's girlfriend seeing as she couldn't find the person who had said it.

"Where are you Mr. Creepy?" She questioned, walking farther into the room.

"Behind you," he said. "And the name's Suigetsu, not Mr. Creepy."

The female looked behind herself but could only see a cylinder of water. There wasn't anyone behind her, meaning Mr. Creepy, aka Suigetsu, was lying to her…right?

"Told you I'm behind you."

"No you're not you creeper! Seriously! Where are you?"

"Ugh! Are you stupid or something? Come closer and get me outta here!"

Mayumi blinked, "How am I supposed to come closer if I don't know where you are?"

Wow… She actually felt smart saying that.

"…I'm right in front of you, duh!"

Mayumi tilted her head to the side as she stepped forward and rested her hand on the glass of the cylinder. A loud sigh escaped her lips as she dropped her hand and looked around the room again.

"You're kinda funny looking up close, you look better from a distance."

A loud scream erupted from her lips as she jumped away from the water filled glass.

"Ow! Damn you're loud!"

"Yeah and you're a jar of water!" Mayumi snapped at him. "…Where are you in there anyways? I can't see you..." She laughed. "You're tiny!"

"Oh I could so prove you wrong on that."

She raised her eyebrow, "I take Mr. Creepy back, you're now Mr. Pervert."

"Oddly I'm okay with that," Suigetsu chuckled causing the water to vibrate slightly.

"So, why the heck are you in that jar anyways Mr. Tiny Pervert?" The female questioned sitting down next to the water man.

"First, call me Suigetsu, it's not hard to say, Sui-get-su."

Mayumi laughed, "You said get and hard in the same sentence!"

"And you called me a pervert?"

"I wonder if there are other people in the jars of water…"

"…Okaaaaay."

"Are they your cousins?"

"Who?"

"The other people in the jars!"

"There aren't any people in the other water jars."

"Then are they here to stop you from getting lonely?"

Suigetsu sighed, "I really don't know what Sasuke sees in you. You're kinda annoying."

"Soooo Mr. Tiny Pervert, I shall ask again, why are you in jar?"

"You mean _the _jar."

She narrowed her eyes at the glass, "Don't correct my grammar."

There was a long silence between them. Mayumi fiddled with her fingers and looked around the room. She turned her head back when she heard a sigh escape the container behind her.

"What?"

"You do realize that Sasuke's gonna be getting done with his training right?"

Her eyes widened as she jumped up, "Bye!"

She locked her arms around the cool glass, her lavender eyes widening when she noticed a hand print appear over where her chest was against pressed against the surface. Mayumi squealed and ran from the room.

"You're a pervert!"

Suigetsu laughed, "At least I know what he sees in you now!"

The girl crossed her arms over her chest and grumbled all the way back the room, hoping that she'd beat Sasuke. She really didn't want to find out what he'd do or be like if he found out that she wasn't where had actually told her be. Truth was, he was different from before. Not by too much but… He was colder.

She walked into the room and plopped down on the matt that he'd laid out for her. At least he'd considered that much. It would have been nice if he'd brought her a different outfit to change into every once and awhile. Or better yet, maybe he could let her use the shower in the room! It was almost as if he was afraid that if he let her clean up, she'd be so clean that'd she'd be able to leave.

Sasuke had made it perfectly clear that she was to stay in the base unless he took her out. Of course he wasn't planning on taking her out anywhere, or at least he wasn't telling her if he was planning something or not.

The blue haired female sighed and fell back against the wall. She hated it where she was! Heck, she'd rather be married to Hikaru than continue to live in Orochimaru's hideout….

…**I'm really sorry if that sucked… I was being jumped for an update by two people, yeah, you ****know who you are, I'm gonna get you both one of these days XD Anyways, that little poll is still up, I'm not gonna mention who is in the lead cause if I keep telling you guys than it won't be much of a surprise. If you have any questions about the chapter anything feel free to either ask through your review if you leave one or just message me. I don't bite…normally :) Also if you have a request for a chapter you can ask for that too and I'll see what I can do. Any whoooo thank you to those of that have reviewed this far, I love hearing from all of you, so please review (or vote if you haven't, that'd be nice too) So, review? They make me happy :)**** Happy = faster update. Thank you all for reading this… I don't even know what'd you call this chapter XD**


	31. Chapter 31

"Sasuke-san Itachi-san said your evil."

Said Uchiha glared at the wall that was in front of his bed, "Hn."

"No Sasuke-san that's Sakura! This is Itachi-san," she said motioning towards the wall that was in front of her.

"Hn."

"Oh I get it, you're glaring at Sakura because she's not as big of a fangirl as she used to be right?"

"…"

"I knew it!" Mayumi shouted at him, standing up quickly.

Once again she was answered with silence. They hadn't really talked for the last few days, well, not counting when he found out that she'd left the room to talk to Mr. Tiny Pervert. Okay so she'd been stupid enough to try and sneak out while Sasuke was asleep. She got bored easily! It wasn't her fault! It was his for being so god damn boring!

"Pssssst."

Mayumi laid on her back and stared at the wall behind her, "Yes Walter?"

"We should pull a prank on Sasuke when he falls asleep."

"That's not a bad idea! What do you have in mind?"

"Take a marker to his face?"

"Don't have one."

"Don't have one what?" Sasuke questioned, narrowing his eyes on her.

"A tampon."

"…"

Walter laughed, "Good cover up but I don't think he bought it."

"But his facial expression says he bought it and I just said that out loud…"

Sasuke glared at her than laid down on his bed with his back towards her.

"…"

"Okay so no marker, how about… Shaving his head?"

"I wonder if Sasuke-san shaves his chest hair..." Mayumi wondered aloud. "I mean he clearly doesn't have any so where does it go?"

"If he shaves it on the floor."

"… Does he shave his armpits and legs too than?"

"I'd imagine so."

"…Sasuke-san's now gayer than Sai-san."

"Does Naruto have chest hair?" Walter questioned her.

"I don't know I haven't seen him shirtless."

"One of these days… Find out and tell me."

Mayumi made a face, "I don't wanna see him without a shirt though."

"… Back to plotting against Sasuke…"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Ummm… Shall you strip him and throw his clothes in the toilet?"

"Ew! That's worse than seeing Naruto shirtless!"

"Okay so no stealing clothes I guess… Oh! I know! You should put his hand in warm water, and then he'll pee himself," Walter laughed evilly.

Mayumi's eyes widened, "Yeah… Let's do that one!"

"Mayumi…"

The blue haired female sat up slightly and looked at Sasuke, "Yes?"

"Don't leave the room, I'm serious on this, leave, and I'll kill you," he narrowed his eyes to prove his point.

"Okaaaaaay! Jeez you're grumpy today..."

"Hn."

With that last chosen…word? Could you even consider that a word? Well anyways with that last chosen Uchiha thing Sasuke left the room, closing the door soundly behind him. A loud irritated sigh escaped her lips; now she'd have to wait even longer to put his hand in the water! Ugh it was so unfair! Why couldn't he just go to bed early for once? Was that really too much to ask? No! She was being freaking held against her freaking will and he couldn't let her make him pee himself! How cruel… God, Sasuke was such an asshole…

*With Sasuke*

"I knew it'd come to this," Orochimaru said, sending a glare at the Uchiha; his arms crossed off to the side to keep Sasuke's chidori from piercing his heart.

"I have nothing more to learn from you. I won't show you any mercy either…" Sasuke told him, his sharingan blazing in his eyes and his curse mark starting to spread. "Even if you beg for it. Orochimaru, you are weaker than me. There's no point in sacrificing my body to you anymore."

"Big words… From the leftover Uchiha," the old man glared.

"Hmph, if I hadn't been so weak, I never would've sought you out would I?" Sasuke sneered. "… You only wanted me because you handle Itachi. Right mister, "Great Sannin Genius"? Perhaps the world at large would consider you gifted, but you're nowhere near the level of an Uchiha. Before us, the greatest genius in the universe barely comes off as average. And as someone who carries that name, from my point of view… Your attempts to obtain our power are so disgusting they're almost funny. Saturation yourself with drugs and medicine? Transferring bodies? Your methods are pointless. Do you even have a goal anymore? You claim to be seeking the reason behind existence," he narrowed his eyes. "Yet all you do is make petty excuses for playing god with people's lives. You sicken me."

The Uchiha made his move than, moving onto the bed where Orochimaru was currently laying, then bring his katana back to strike the man. Before the blade could slice into him; the old man opened his mouth wide and a white scaled snake jumped from his mouth.

Sasuke stopped his movement and looked behind him, "…So you true body is a scaly white serpent… You wanted to take over other peoples' bodies so badly; you experimented on your own… Now you're a pathetic shell of your former self…" He said, stepping away from now useless body.

Orochimaru glared at him with snaky eyes, his scales actually being shakes themselves, "Come Sasuke-kun… Give me your body!"

With that said he quickly shot towards the dark haired male. Sasuke jumped up and over the man/snake, avoiding the attack completely. The two of the snake heads that were a part of Orochimaru's body moved themselves up and launched towards the airborne Uchiha. The younger male held his blade out and spun around, severing the heads.

Orochimaru hissed as Sasuke landed on his feet, skidding back slightly. When he looked up he took note that the snaky scales also had began to move off of the Sannin. Quickly, the male Uchiha put his blade back and removed his shirt so that it was hanging around his waist as the snakes shot towards him. His hair began to turn to a light shade of blue and grow out as his seal began its second stage.

"Thought the snake dreams of soaring through the sky," Sasuke spoke as the snakes began to consume him. "He is forever doomed to crawl on his belly." (A/N: Hehehhe Sasuke said belly XD)

Right as they wrapped around him completely they seemed to explode from the inside, ripping apart a splattering the room. The serpent-like man stared in awe at his former student.

"You'll have your chance to fly, snake… In the talons of a hawk," the Uchiha said, his hand-like wings spread wide behind him.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and charged forward, "SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!"

*With Mayumi*

"I'm bored!" Mayumi shouted, tossing stuff around the room.

So far she'd been looking to see if Sasuke had a diary… It seemed that the male Uchiha didn't have one. Poor unloved Uchiha Diary…

"Well I'm gonna leave the room now, bye-bye Walter, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Itachi!"

Mayumi skipped out of the merrily, completely ignoring, and or forgetting, Sasuke's previous threat. Hey… Why was Kabuto standing stiffly while Sasuke was walking away from him and towards her- Ohhhh... Must have been a blow-job…

"Which one… Are you?"Kabuto questioned.

What the hell did he mean by that? Well whatever he meant by it he got Sasuke to look over his shoulder at her.

"Which one do you think?" Sasuke questioned, smiling slightly.

How did she know? She didn't, just a luck guess.

Kabuto's eyes widened in horror and disbelief, "Orochimaru-sama...is dead…"

"I've taken over," Sasuke said, smirking, Mayumi guessed again.

The male Uchiha turned from him and started walking towards the blue haired female once more, frowning at her.

*Moments Later*

Mayumi hugged herself tightly as she and Sasuke walked into Mr. Tiny Pervert's room. Why they were in there, she had no clue, on the other hand she did notice that there was a large amount of water on the floor.

"I thought that was you…" Mr. Tiny Pervert spoke. "So you actually defeated Orochimaru then…"

"Woah! Sasuke-san you killed Orochimaru!" Mayumi questioned, looking at him suddenly. "…I give you props for killing the evil cross-dresser, now you can come home with me!"

"Yeah forget that though, let's get you out of there," Sasuke said completely ignoring her.

"Why does everyone always ignore me?" She pouted as Sasuke withdrew his blade and swiftly cut into the glass container.

"Finally, thanks Sasuke…" Said Mr. Tiny Pervert's voice as a man began to form from the water that had been spilt.

"We'll take care of you first. Mizugetsu, come with me."

"I'm first, so… Who are the rest, then?" The white haired male questioned, getting up from the puddle of water and forming his body.

"Two to go… I'm taking Juugo from the north base and Karin from the south base," Sasuke informed him.

Mayumi's cheeks blushed brightly and she turned away from the Pervert, who, it turns out, was completely naked… She'd forever have that image scared into her poor memory.

"Oh really?" Suigetsu questioned.

"What?"

"Oh dear… I really don't like those two at all… I really don't believe I can get along with them… Heh… The little blue haired girl right there though… I might be able to get used to her being around…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly and ignored the last part, "No need for you to get along especially well, just work with them."

"Well… You did save me. I suppose I can work with them if you say so…" He said standing up. "But I don't know what to make of the one who's chosen those two…Sasuke."

"Just stop talking. Put on clothes and let's go."

"Haha, you really do talk like you're in charge…" Suigetsu appeared behind the dark haired male and placed his pointer finger against his head like a gun. "Let's make our relationship extremely clear, shall we?"

Mayumi made a face, still turned away, "Sasuke-san you're cheating on Naruto-kun?"

Yet again, she was ignored.

"Just because you defeated Orochimaru doesn't put you in charge here…" The pervert told him. "Everyone was after him. Someone would have taken him out sooner or later… Orochimaru liked you; otherwise you'd be locked up, not by his side. You simply had more chances to kill him than the rest of us."

"…You're point?" Sasuke asked, watching Mayumi to make sure she didn't turn around.

"Right now I have the advantage."

Suigetsu laughed again, "Haha just kidding, your heart didn't skip a single beat there. It really wasn't just a fluke that you beat him… That's reassuring. I've heard that you were strong from quite some time ago. You were in the team that defeated my senior, Momochi Zabuza, weren't you?"

Mayumi waved her hands around, "So was I!"

The white haired male smiled slightly, "I'll go with you. But before getting the other two, I have a little detour I'd like to take, if you don't mind."

**And that shall be chapter 31, I did this during study hall today so please don't yell at me for bad grammer TT^TT Anyways, you guys tied Sasuke and Itachi again… .. You're making my job harder :D Please review and or vote! Those make me really happy XD**


	32. Chapter 32

"Hey come on! Put me down! This isn't funny!" Mayumi cried out loudly while Suigetsu laughed and Sasuke shook his head.

The blue haired female was currently tossed over Mr. Tiny Pervert's shoulder as they walked. Oh she would have liked to kill him… Or at least steal his water bottle. What was so great about his water bottle anyways? Was it secretly filled with the world's greatest lemonade in the world and Suigetsu just didn't want to share, or was he just a very thirsty man?

"Oh come on Shorty, it's not like you don't like the view from there anyways!"

Mayumi narrowed her eyes and stared straight ahead muttering, "I'm pretty sure it's the other way around…"

"Damn right!" Suigetsu laughed like the pervert that he was.

Well this was just perfect, she was perched up on the pervert's shoulder and the only she knew was that the route that were walking on currently looked extremely familiar… In fact, it was so familiar that she could see Naruto, a bunny, a boy/girl person, and a large scary looking man. Oh wait a minute that was Haku and Zabuza… Her eyes went wide and stared straight ahead as they stopped walking.

"What's up Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked looking over and putting the female down.

His gazed was locked on at the entrance of a rather long bridge. Mayumi turned her eyes up in at the that held him so transfixed and she couldn't help but smile.

"Great Naruto Bridge…" She whispered, her grin widened when she heard Sasuke grunt.

"What's up with you two?" Suigetsu questioned, looking back and forth between them.

"It's nothing, come on."

After a little bit more walking they came to a stop once more. They were at a small clearing, the grass had grown long over the years and had clearly been untouched since the squad from Konoha had left. There were two graves, side by side. One had a sash around in while the other had a large sword protruding from the ground.

"I'm amazed it's somewhere like this," Suigetsu said, walking forward and taking hold of the sward handle, "Zabuza-sempai this is mine now."

Mayumi started to protest against him taking the sword, but forced her mouth shut, hoping that Sasuke would speak up. He too had to remember all the persisting that Sakura had done while they placed the items around the graves. But if he did he didn't speak up and simply watched as the white haired male held the sword up high.

"It's heavy… The great beheading sword of the demon Zabuza, of the village bloody mist!"

"Think you can handle it yourself?" Sasuke questioned him.

Mayumi's eyes widened and she couldn't help but giggle, "That's what she said!"

Suigetsu ignored her comment and looked at the sword, "The swords of the seven swordsmen of the mist are passed down from generation to generation. And I started my training hoping to be one of those, so I might even be able to beat you with this. Anyway, if you're planning to recruit Juugo, I think this might come in handy."

Mayumi frowned, "Who's Juugo?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and hummed slightly as if telling him not likely.

"…Well then, let's go for the nearest one Sasuke."

* * *

*Hours of more freaking walking and now walking water, which by the way makes your feet wet :D*

"Mind if I ask you something?" Suigetsu asked, looking over at the Uchiha.

"Go for it."

"Why are you rounding people up?"

"I've got a certain plan I need to carry out," Sasuke explained, looking over at him. "One that can be accomplished more efficiently with a full platoon."

"So why me?" Suigetsu asked another freaking question. Really, was that the only thing he had to do?

"I've been planning for this ever since I came to Orochimaru. I picked you all out a long time ago."

Mayumi frowned, he was talking to him more than he talked to her with the whole time that she had been around him, and she was his teammate! Oh she'd get him back for this for sure.

"Heh…" Suigetsu smiled, "So why Karin? She's totally devoted to Orochimaru unlike us. She'd be the last person I'd go after, if I were you. I mean at least Mayumi here has a nice ass."

Mayumi blushed and dropped her mouth, "HEY!"

"Besides, Karin and I were both experimented on a lot, plus she's got a shitty attitude."

Sasuke was glaring at him now. But whether it was from his remark about Mayumi or Karin, Suigetsu was unsure.

"… I'll admit there are plenty of strong shinobi that I could've recruited easily, but she's got unique abilities. I need her."

"She is unique; I'll give her that…"

Now it was Mayumi's turn to glare.

Once inside of the hideout the prisoners started shouting about Sasuke killing Orochimaru and setting them free. While the males walked ahead Mayumi couldn't help but stare at them, every time she saw a child she couldn't help but feel her heart jump in her chest. She wanted nothing more than to stop and let them all out, but Sasuke would have none that. He had even growled at her when she took her jade jacket off and gave to a child whose clothes were falling apart. Of course Suigetsu, being the perv he was, had told her to give her tank top to the next kid who was poorly dressed which earned him a glare from of his companions.

Both males stopped walking causing the female to look up in shock.

"I knew it…"

A woman stood in front of them with her hand on her hip and she glared at them. One side of her bright red hair -almost a hot pink- was flat while the other was spiked. Mayumi glared at the slutty looking female whose shorts were far too short and her shirt was open at the bottom to show her stomach.

"You're alone Sasuke… So it's true then."

"What am I chopped liver?" Suigetsu spoke staring at his hands on his hips.

"What do you want?"

"Sasuke's got a proposition-"

"More like a prostitute…" Mayumi grumbled under her breath bitterly which thankfully no one heard.

"-for you. Can you take us to a room or something? I haven't walked in forever, I'm too tired to stand around while you talk."

"Hmph…" Karin huffed.

* * *

*In room*

"Come with me, Karin, I need you," Sasuke spoke.

"Huh?" Karin gasped her eyes wide behind her glasses. "Why should I go anywhere? I'm in charge of this place!"

"Orochimaru's out of the picture now."

"What are you gonna do with all the captives?"

"Suigetsu, go free all the prisoners," Sasuke told him.

"Heh… Still acting like the boss, eh…"

"Mayumi, go with him."

The blue haired female glared at him darkly, her arms crossed over her chest, "…"

Than without saying a word she walked from the room, any good humor or moods gone with the wind. And it was all thanks to the Karin girl. But the feeling was new to her, it was… Almost as if she jealous…

"Really so what we heard about Uchiha Sasuke taking Orochimaru down was true?" One of the prisoners asked as they approached them.

"Sure was," Suigetsu confirmed.

"What's gonna happen to us?"

"You get set free, duh!"

"Y-You mean it?"

"Yup, look at me, I'm free aren't I?"

Mayumi looked down at Suigetsu and then back at the prisoners. The only bright and clean color spotted was her jade jacket that a little boy was cuddled up in.

"But before I let you out, I need you guys to promise us something."

"Anything! You name it!"

"When you go home, spread the word. Tell everyone, Uchiha Sasuke killed Orochimaru and set us free. And that he's here to bring peace and safety to the whole world. Hehe…" And then he unlocked the gate that held them in.

The people ran past them quickly and cheered the name Uchiha repeatedly. However, when the small boy in green got out of the cage he stopped and smiled up at the girl who had given him warmth.

"My name is Jiro," he told her smiling. "Thank you for your jacket, I promise you'll find happiness someday miss."

Mayumi smiled softly as he ran off, and for some strange reason, she felt reassured as she watched the green disappear down the hall way. Perhaps there was a way for her to get past this strange feeling of hate she had towards this, Karin, after all.

"Uhhh are you gonna let him away?" Suigetsu questioned, standing up straight.

The blue haired girl frowned slightly and looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well he-"

The white haired male frowned as he watched her pat herself down, checking to see if she was missing anything. He however couldn't help but stare open mouthed when she lifted her shirt up and muttered under her breath about something not being gone. God, he'd have to do this more often.

"Kunai, check, bra, check, funny-looking-thing-that-I-just-decided-to-call-Phil, check, her-" Her lavender eyes grew wide as she ran down the hallway as fast as she could, "GIVE ME BACK MY HERSEYS BEFORE I MAKE YOU A SHE!"

**Okay…This was an absolutely horrible chapter mostly because typing Karin… Well let's just say it pissed me off -.- Anyways in the poll… I'm just gonna tell you, Sasuke's in the lead by two, but then again there really isn't ever a time when he isn't in the lead… Also I feel awkward saying this but I'm planning a lemon in the near/sorta far future, so if you guys want me to put a warning sign, maybe a duck call if that's what you're into, please let me know –'thavetowarnyoubutI''llofferawarninganyways- …Okay you know what that will be my warning, we'll call it a I like that idea Okay so please please vote because I REALLY don't want Sasuke to win, but if he does I'll be far, and thank you putting up with my bad grammar and everything else and please read the next chapter hehehe I like the smiley's **


	33. Chapter 33

"Just kill me now!" Mayumi murmured, covering her ears with her palms.

It had been about a week since Karin had joined them, and she'd attempted to poison her at least… Okay so every meal thus far. But each time the annoying woman would get ready to eat; Sasuke would switch plates with her and send Mayumi a hard glare. It was pretty funny though when she poisoned Sasuke's food instead of Karin's. Only she hadn't put enough into it to actually kill her. She only got sick, oh and some nasty boils had appeared on her face. Mayumi chuckled, the whore was still suffering from that one, but so was she. It was driving her nuts, the dark looks that her old teammate would send her. What was the point of keeping her around when she didn't do anything anyways?

"I'll kill you if you kill me," Suigetsu suggested, sipping from his magic water bottle of doom. "If you ask me Uchiha has lost his head. And not just the one you can see either, but that's just my guess with Karin around."

Mayumi stuck her tongue out at him, "I really didn't to hear that. Besides, if Sasuke finally gave his virginity to a girl, than that's enough reason to throw a party. Cause I've been putting my money down that he'd do you first."

"You think he's gay?"

"I don't think, I know Mr. Tiny Pervert. I was on a team with him, went to school with him and everything else, and just to warn you, his first kiss was our other male teammate."

The girl smiled to herself softly as she recalled Sasuke's and Naruto's kiss. If only things were the way that they were back then.

Mayumi jumped slight as she walked into Karin's back. The red head hissed at her and looked about. Something was up; however what it was she was unsure.

"Sasuke-kun the little girl is trying to KILL me!" Karin complained to him.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, looking around the path they were on suspiciously. "…Both of you shut up."

Mayumi crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, "Never takes my side… We'll see who can't shut up…"

An evil smile spread across her peach lips as she locked her fingers into Karin's hair and yanked her back roughly. The redhead screamed painfully and tried her best to stay on her feet. However Mayumi flicked her wrist down and yanked her arm downwards, forcing the girl to fall onto the ground. She giggled to herself as she waved a handful of crimson hair in the girl's face.

"This! Is why Sakura-chan cut her hair!" She shouted at her, and then looked at her hand thoughtfully. "Actually I really didn't hurt you that much, seeing as your hair is kinda fucked up anyways," her lavender eyes wondered over to her. "Maybe I could-"

Sasuke covered her mouth with his hand and hissed into her ear, "You won't touch her. If you so much as scratch her Mayumi, I'll have your head."

"In other words your virginity," Suigetsu coughed into his hand.

Mayumi laughed behind Sasuke's hand as he glared at him. He leaned closer, his hand tighter around her mouth, "If it gets you to be quiet, I'll take that too."

Her eyes widened as he pushed away from her and held his hand out to Karin. The redhead glared down at Mayumi darkly as she took her place next to Sasuke. Mayumi dropped her gaze and fisted her hands tightly, her nails digging into her palms. That wasn't the Sasuke that she'd grown up with, and it was about time that she cheer up and go back to being herself. Seriously, it was pointless for her to be upset. It wasn't like she had ever really liked him anyways.

"…Lets go," Sasuke spoke, walking forward again.

'_Let the talking commence,' _Mayumi thought as she walked next to Suigetsu.

"So, who's this Juugo person?"

Suigetsu looked at her, taking a long sip from his bottle, "Trust me, he's not gonna be easy to put up with."

"Hey, I've had to up with Mr. Stick-up-my-ass over there for most of my very important life. I think I'll do fine."

Suigetsu shook his head and smirked at her, "I'll tell you, but it'll cost."

She tilted her head and smiled sweetly, "So much as mention anything perverted Mr. Tiny Pervert, and I'll kick you so hard that you can't walk for a month. Kay?"

Mayumi giggled and skipped ahead of him, she didn't need to know anything about this Juugo character. She looked back at the white haired male who was current holding his hand in front of his groin as he walked.

She grinned, "Let's race."

"I'm not sure I want to race with you Shorty."

"Oh come on it'll be fun! You know you wanna!"

He stared off for a moment before giving her a toothy grin, "Alright, on the count of three."

"Three!" Mayumi shouted, running ahead quickly.

"I DIDN'T SAY ONE OR TWO!" Suigetsu yelled at her as he charged after her.

His shout seemed to go through one ear, and then out her other as she continued to run. She'd already passed Sasuke and Karin. That had felt like an hour ago to her, but then again time never seemed to pass by fast enough to her.

However as Suigetsu ran past them Sasuke's arm shot and grabbed him by his shirt.

"I said to be quiet. Your encouraging her isn't helping."

Suigetsu shrugged, "She'd have ran either way, and don't you have some attention to give to the witch over there anyways?"

Karin's eyes seemed to bug outta her head as she started to shout as many profanities as she could think of.

Up ahead Mayumi couldn't hold back her giggles as she heard the other female shouting. The air whipped through her hair as she continued to gain speed. Now that she thought about it, this would be the perfect time to escape and find Naruto. Oh how she missed Naruto! His one eye so carefully hidden, his spiky white hair- Oh dear god she was messing Naruto up with Jiraiya! …Or was it Kakashi? Eh if she got away it wouldn't ma- OH LOOK HER JACKET! …And a Hershey's wrapper… ... ... … Okay, now she was upset.

Slowing down she walked over towards jacket, then dropped to her knees and picked up the wrapper.

"Why!" She cried, "why'd he have to steal you from my loving arms! It's okay… I'll burry you properly."

Mayumi sniffled to herself as she stood back up and cradled the wrapper in her hands. It had been far too soon for her poor sweet chocolate. Oh how'd miss it. She rubbed her cheek against the wrapper as she cooed to it, wishing that there had been at least a crumb left to comfort her. Her eyes widened as she remembered that she was supposed to be running away. Gently she pushed the empty wrapper into her pocket and then resumed her running. Swiftly she jumped up into the trees and begun jumping from branch to branch in swift movements. She was bound and determined to get away and get back home and frankly even spending a week with uncle didn't sound so bad compared to watching Sasuke with Karin. Biting down on her lip she wondered why it bothered her so much.

Arms wrapped around her waist tightly and a hand covered her mouth and forced her to stop. Just as she was about to scream a warm breath fanned across her cheek.

"I thought I told you to be quiet? You just never listen do you? …I suppose you'll have to learn the hard way," Sasuke whispered, smirking to himself.

**Huh… I'm not even gonna say what I thought about this chapter. But hey! Hopefully I can update more often and get more ideas right? :) Anyways the poll is still up and will be for awhile yet, so if anyone hasn't voted yet now is the time to vote, and make a difference, cause each vote counts :) I sounded like one of those people asking for donations DX lol Anyways I hope it satisified those reading needs that everyone gets but- …I have no clue what that even means… Okay please review! Cause I love hearing from all of you and seriously, I think my reasoning for waiting so long is because I try to see how many reviews I can get for each chapter… Eh, anyways please review and/or vote please! Lemon next chapter possibly? I'm undecided**


	34. Chapter 34

"AHHH!" Mayumi shrieked at the top of her lungs. "IT'S SO FREAKING CUTE!"

Karin smacked her forehead and glared at the girl's back, "It's just a stick stupid."

Behind them Suigetsu was snickering and Sasuke was slowly sipping at a bowl of warm soup. The group had made camp for the night after the Uchiha decided that the place was other ninja- meaning besides themselves- free. Mayumi had insisted on making toll booths so that they could make some money for all their hard work, even though she just road around on Suigetsu's back the whole time. But hey, it all made perfect sense to her.

"I don't care if it's a stick!" Mayumi shouted at her, turning back towards the group with an ordinary stick in her hands. "I'm gonna call it George!" She cuddled the stick to her chest and laid on her back, smiling happily.

Karin huffed and looked at Sasuke, "Why does she have to be with us? It's not like she has some special abilities or anything! I mean come on Sasuke! It could just be YOU and ME. Doesn't that sound nice?" She asked, pulling her glasses off and leaning close to him.

"No," the dark haired male deadpanned.

Suigetsu grumbled, "I don't see why we need Karin, last that I heard Konoha made all of the Kunoichi take a medical ninjutsu class." He slowly turned his gaze to the shortest in the group.

Mayumi sat up slowly and looked at him, "George said that I should tell you that I never paid attention at the academy. He also thinks that we should make more soup… I'll get the stuff!"

The girl stood to her feet quickly and ran off into the trees.

Sasuke sighed loudly and stood to his feet.

"Where are you going Sasuke-kun?" Karin questioned, flipping her hair over her shoulder and batting her eyes at him.

"To make sure she doesn't run off too far."

Suigetsu sighed, "Are you gonna rape her?"

He didn't get an answer however as the Uchiha walked away from them.

"REMEMBER TO USE PROTECTION DAMNIT! WE DON'T NEED ANY LITTLE ADVENGERS RUNNING AROUND!"

Karin threw a rock at the male sitting across from angrily, stood to her feet, and ran after Sasuke.

* * *

After running to the edge of the clearing Mayumi sat George down and took deep inhales to try and calm her breathing. She was really starting to get annoyed with where she was; she only wanted to go home. Sleep in her own warm bed instead of the stupid cheep hotel rooms she was seeing her close future. A loud sigh escaped her lips; also, it seemed Sasuke's definition of taking her virgin head was to tie her upside down for two hours. And people called her the stupid one.

"Mayumi…"

The blue haired female turned her head to the side and looked at the Uchiha, "Oh… Hi."

Okay now she her energy was gone…sorta. She looked back down at the ground and continued taking her deep breaths, wondering if she could possible run fast enough to get away from him. Sasuke walked over to her however leaning down and brushing his fingers around in the dirt. He slowly pulled what looked like a mushroom from the soil and examined it closely, standing up straight.

Mayumi watched him out of the corner of her eye and also straightened herself out. Now that her breathing had returned to normal and her skin had cooled she could slowly feel her energy returning to her. She walked over to the other side of the clearing, remembering she had made the excuse of getting more ingredients, and started looking through the bushes for different types of plants.

Sasuke watched her, slowly brushing off the dirt that had covered the fungus. She was quieter now…he wanted to know why. The Uchiha took a step forward but stiffened when he heard a loud cracking sound, his dark eyes widening in surprise as the girl turned around slowly. Her face was a deep shade of pink and judging by the expression on her face, he decided it was safe to assume that she was pissed.

"YOU KILLED GEORGE!" The girl screamed as she tackled him.

Her eyes were glossy as she swung her fists at him weakly, "You take everything from me! You killed all of the bugs that could have been my friends! You took me away from all of my friends and family just so you could ignore me! And-"

Her lavender eyes widened as Sasuke grabbed her fists and pulled her down, pressing his lips to hers in a hard, but tender kiss.

* * *

Karin slowed her pace down as she felt herself come up to where her two comrades were. She hoped that Sasuke didn't like the girl enough to attempt anything because if he did, she'd seriously have to murder the female. Honestly it wasn't that she minded the idea of killing her, it was just more along the lines that she'd have to get her hands dirty.

The red head didn't care what anyone else said or thought; the Uchiha was hers. That was the truth, now and forever. In spite of this, her red eyes went wide and her heart jumped up into her mouth, as she stared at her lip locked teammates.

*Few Moments Later*

Okay, now she was pissed. Karin glared angrily at her two teammates. The worst part of it all was that the damn girl didn't even realize how lucky she was that Sasuke was paying any attention to her at all. It should be her in Mayumi's shoes.

Karin bit her lip. She practically worshipped Sasuke; she even had one of his sweaty shirts that she stole. To be honest, she wore it every once in awhile but took it off quickly for fear that his scent would fade and hers would replace it. Lord knows how badly she didn't want that to happen.

Even now, as she watched Sasuke pull the other female against him, she knew that she wouldn't stop them. Who was she to make them stop? When right now she could get the perfect glimpse of the man she longed for.

* * *

'_Who the hell does he think is!'_ Karin growled to herself.

The red head was soooo much better looking than the blue haired female! Any man with eyes could see that! …Except for the Uchiha… Well whatever, his sight had to be going bad if he was with the shorter female rather than with her. Oh lord this was so messed up. Wait a minute… Maybe if Sasuke saw her with another, then he'd get jealous and- Oh dear god…

Karin tilted her head to the side as she observed the now naked Uchiha. Then she sneered at the girl beneath him. That female didn't know just how lucky she was to have that god wanting her. Then another thought rushed to Karin's mind. What if, just what if, the man was pretending that she was Mayumi! The red head's mind went into a state of bliss as she stopped paying attention to day dream.


	35. Chapter 35

"Suigetsu-san, Can I have a ride?!" Mayumi pouted, rushing over to him.  
Suigetsu looked her over briefly then pushed her away, "No way, you've been touched."  
The blue haired female's eyes went wide and she looked around herself, "I-I swear I- Ohhhh bunny!" Mayumi ran towards a large fluffy white thing that in fact, wasn't even a rabbit, but a wild, now pissed off, cat.  
Suigetsu sighed loudly and shook his head, if only she could be even a little bit more serious. He got along with her sure, but she was still annoying as shit.  
"How much more walking?!" He whined, looking towards the leading Uchiha.

Karin gave him a frustrated look and sighed, "You know… If we go to the North Hideout we'll be _dead_ the second we go in."

"I've only seen it on maps, is it really _that_ dangerous?" He questioned, looking at her as they came to a halt.  
"The North hideout's no ordinary place…" She spoke, Sasuke looked over at her as she murmured, "That place… Was the main site for human experimentation. It's nothing but a nest of horrible unnatural monsters."  
Mayumi made a face, "You're just trying to scare us!"  
"I wish I was! Seriously that place is _no_ good at all. As much as I want you dead, I really think it's a bad idea to go there…"  
Sasuke sighed loudly, "We're going there, end of story."  
"Oh! I have an idea!" Mayumi jumped up eagerly and grinned. "How about we just go to Konoha and-"  
Her thought was interrupted by her current teammates walking away. She sighed loudly and followed after them. So far Sasuke had been simply ignoring her. To be honest, it was rather annoying. She'd been down for a couple days, unhappy, but now she just forced herself to be happy and normal, just in hopes of him acting normal himself. So much for that.

* * *

"Aren't you guys tired?" Suigetsu whined, sipping from his bottle of wonderful…whatever the hell was in it. "Let's take a break."

"You're so _lazy_!" Karin yelled at him. "The north hideout's still a long ways away!"  
"I thought you were headed somewhere else? Why don't you just leave, I've got enough crap to deal with," He said, pulling his bottle down.  
Mayumi looked at him a pouted, "Can I have a drink of the mystery juice?"  
He glared at her.  
"I…Just remembered I have business there too!" Karin snapped at him, "I need to stop by there first!"  
Mayumi sat down on the ground and pouted, "No one loves me."

Suigetsu sat down on a ledge and placed his sword next to him then proceeded to pat the blue haired female's back lightly. Sasuke took a seat on the other side of Suigetsu and sighed.  
"Why are _you_ with Sasuke, Suigetsu?" Karin questioned, crossing her arms and pushing her hip out.  
"I could as you the same question, but if you really wanna know… I have plans of my own, and I need Sasuke's help."  
"I don't know what you two are trying to accomplish, but apparently you need _Juugo_ to do it?" The redhead frowned, shifting her weight to the other side.  
"Kinda," Suigetsu smiled. "I had to fight him a while back. He's got some cool abilities and he's _really_ strong. I don't really like him, though. I could never tell what he was thinking," he pushed the straw on from his bottle to his lips. "I heard that he came to Orochimaru of his own will, which says a lot about how crazy he was."  
Sasuke glanced over at the other male, but remained quiet.  
"Well, think about it. Why would he have come to Orochimaru on his own?" Karin inquired.  
"I dunno. Because, he's _retarded_?" Suigetsu sipped from his bottle then looked over. His face didn't change with the fact that everyone was staring at him, besides Mayumi, who was still busy pouting. "What?"  
"He wanted _a cure_," Karin spoke, glaring at him.  
"…A cure?" He gave her a funny look, one eye bigger than the other.  
"Yeah… He looked at Orochimaru's hideout and saw a clinic."

"Sooo, from what I'm gathering…" Mayumi murmured, finally speaking. "This Juugo guy… Wanted to go to Orochimaru?"

Suigetsu gave her a funny look then looked back at Karin, "So Juugo wanted to go into rehab?"  
"He was just like a junkie, totally unable to beat the problem by himself," Karin told him, well, more of them then him. "He wanted to stop his wild urges to kill."  
Suigetsu gave her a surprised look then shook his head, "Heh… So he was a nut job who got off on killing people."  
"No… Most of the time those desires remained bottled up inside him. But eventually he'd snap, forget who he was, and turn into a murderous, raging demon," Karin carried on.  
"Wow, really? He didn't do anything like that when we fought."  
"Juugo's "ability" caught Orochimaru's eye. Orochimaru used his blood to culture a special enzyme that would induce normal shinobi to enter a similar state. Do you what I'm talking about yet? It's the cursed seal!"  
Mayumi gasped, "Heeeey! Sasuke has one of those! Right Sasuke- Okay never mind!" She went back to pouting after noticing his glare.  
Karin held back the smirk that she longed to show, "Juugo is its _origin_…its _source_."  
"Dun dun duuuuuunn!" Mayumi shouted in a deep voice as she jumped up to her feet.

* * *

"Whew…Time for a break," Suigetsu said awhile later, plopping down onto the ground.  
"Get UP, you slacker! We're practically there!" Karin yelled at him. "It's that katana! It's too heavy! Just drop the damn thing so we can go!"  
"Noooo!" Mayumi screamed. "It's making up for what he lacks!"  
"Guys…" Sasuke finally spoke.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at him. In front of the Uchiha, about ten feet, was man laying in the dirt.

* * *

"He came from the North hideout… He's still alive," Karin informed the group.  
"What happened?" Sasuke questioned.  
"U…Uchiha Sasuke…?" The man spoke. "Please…Save us…"  
"What happened to you?" Suigetsu asked, staring down at him.  
"It started… As soon as we heard Orochimaru was dead… Our captives started a riot… At this rate…uhg!" The man fell silent, and his head fell to the side.  
"Ahh crap, he died," Suigetsu said, putting his hand on his hip.

Mayumi frowned and turned her head swiftly as big beast like thing jumped in front of them and smashed the ground around him. Horns protruded from his forehead and cheeks. He had wing-like things that spiked up from his arms along with a long tail.

He glared towards the group of four and a dead body, "You… You're…"  
"What the hell is _that_ thing?" Suigetsu asked, turning to face, his face twisted with disgust.

"A level _two_ curse seal. He's already completed his transformation!" Karin spoke, starting to stand.  
Sasuke stood to his feet and looked towards the man. Before anyone could say anything Sasuke was standing several feet ahead of the group and past the horned man. He swung his sword behind him, blood flying off the blade in the process. The man looked back at the Uchiha with an angry look in his eyes as his blood fell. However, his eyes grew wide and he gasped, his seal leaving him. Within seconds the man had fallen face first into the dirt.

"Huh? Who is this guy?" Suigetsu questioned, walking up the body.

Sasuke, who was apparently avoiding the question, sheathed his katana, "That's the North Hideout up there. Hurry up and help me find Juugo."

"So demanding," Mayumi grumbled. "Not a single please."

**Okay, I am sooooo sorry about how this took! I honest to god did not intend to take this long with my update but I've had a lot of stuff happy to me between now and the last time I updated and I lost a lot of my inspiration to write. I know there's really no way to make it up to any of you, but to say that I'm going to try to update far more often, though once again, I remind my inspiration is lacking. So to those of you that are still reading, I hope you stick with me and liked this chapter enough to read to the next one. Please review! Feed back is lovely.**


	36. Chapter 36

"Maybe he's like a dog and comes when he's called?" Mayumi suggested, then took a deep breath. "HERE JUUGO JUUGO JUUGO! HERE-"

Suigetsu covered her mouth and shook his head, "You're making a bigger fool of yourself than you normally do you realize that right?"

"And your point would be…?"

Karin growled and tapped her foot, "Look you two are gonna give us away and it's already bad enough that we're here, Juugo isn't exactly…"

"We know Karin," Mayumi sighed, doing her best to mellow down some, "unfortunately Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass over there is bound and determined, but if I had my say, he'd be tied down and-"

Sasuke gave her harsh glare, not that she paid much attention to it anyways.

"-drug back to Konoha and we'd all live happily ever after."

Was it really all that frowned upon? For her to dream of a happy ending? She could see it now: Naruto smiling happily, laughing in the way that only Naruto could; Sakura bouncing happily in place, crying from the pure bliss of finally having Sasuke back; Kakashi grinning under his mask, giving her a big bear hug that had always comforted her as a child; and Sasuke… Sasuke would be his old self, a soft smile, hidden behind his trade mark smirk. Mayumi could almost hear him joking with Naruto, giving him a slap on the back, and Naruto saying, "Took you long enough Teme."

Mayumi looked down before any of them could notice the change in her mood, she would give anything, absolutely anything, to have it all back.

"Come on," Sasuke spoke up, "we have business to take care of."

*Later*

Well, this was great… After they found Juugo- who in the end turned out to have a split personality that in fact, actually made Mayumi feel safer- Sasuke decided to have a super-secret meeting that a certain blue-haired female wasn't allowed to attend. The nerve of him. Okay, first of all, _he_ was the one who had dragged her along in the first place, and _two_, they might talk about team names, and she had freaking great ideas. She'd even been coming up with their super hero names until she found out she wasn't allowed to join in.

God it was boring just sitting there. … … … Eavesdropping time! She had every right to listen to what was going on, especially when she was technically apart of whatever they ended up doing. Her life was in the balance after all. Mayumi jumped off of rock that she had been sitting on, the rock had kept her about a foot from the ground so maybe jumping wasn't necessary… Oh well. Making sure to mask her chakra she made her way closer to where she had seen the group of four walk off to. There were several larger rock formations blocking her view, but she decided that she really wouldn't need a view.

"Gathering you three completes my platoon, and the first stage of my plan," she heard Sasuke say. "It's time I explain my purpose to you all. I'm going to kill Uchiha Itachi of the Akatsuki, and I want you all to help."

"I knew it…" Suigetsu spoke.

"Karin, you said you had other business to attend to. What will you do?" Sasuke questioned her.

Mayumi couldn't believe this, making a team without her! Oh she would make sure Sasuke regreted this one.

"W-Well, now that I Think about it, it's nothing urgent…" Karin said.

"Would you cut the bullshit and just be honest for once?" Mayumi heard Suigetsu speak up, she liked him, he gave Karin what she needed. "Something like, I want to be at Sasuke's side forever and ever, maybe?"

"Th-That's not it! Wh-Why on earth would you suggest something like that?! I just-"

"Bull's-eye, look you're so flustered you can barely talk, give it up. I know the truth, a long time ago, you did something to Sasuke…" the sharp toothed man said.

Then there was a noise that resembled the sound that would be made if someone had hit water… or Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu, stop messing with Karin. I told you to corporate with her," the Uchiha spoke.

If only it worked like that Sasuke, Mayumi shook her head. If it did, they would be back in Konoha right now.

"My bad, my bad sorry Karin. For the record, I plan on sticking lose to Sasuke!" Suigetsu spoke again. "One of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Hoshigaki Kisame, is with Uchiha Itachi, and I plan to take his sword, the Samehada for myself."

"You're just gathering swords? That's so lame…" Karin's voice rang.

"Suigetsu…" Sasuke spoke.

"I know I know… Juugo, you're free now, what are you going to do?"

"Kimimaro said Sasuke's existence was like his being reborn, and Kimimaro sacrificed his life to protect him…," the orange haired male said, "I need to see for myself how strong of a shinobi he is."

"Then it's settled," Sasuke said, "from now on, we four move as one. Our group will be known as Hebi. Hebi has only one purpose… Uchiha Itachi."

"…So what about Mayumi?" Suigetsu questioned. "Isn't she apart of this?"

"…No."

Mayumi couldn't help but drop her head. So, after kidnapping her, dragging her with him throughout this whole, stupid thing, she wasn't good enough to be part of team, Hebi? Would she or anyone ever be good enough for Sasuke?

*Few days later*

"Nuuuh uh! I am not following you!" Mayumi shouted, crossing her arms over her chest and blowing her bangs away from her face.

Now that Hebi had been formed, the first thing on Sasuke's list was to find his brother, and seeing as Mayumi wasn't a part of the team… Well the way she figured it was that she shouldn't have to be helping with his objectives. So then, just why was she doing as she was told, following after Karin in search for information on Itachi. Mayumi pouted to herself and glared at the redhead's back. This, freaking, sucked.

"He doesn't actually like you know…"

The blue haired girl's eyes widened as she stared at Karin, "S-Shut up! I know that! I don't want him to like me anyways-"

"Lair…" Karin muttered softly, walking still. "It's obvious that you like him, that's why you act the way you do right? You want to get his attention, or see a reaction from him at your antics. Well, I hate to break it to you, but Sasuke really doesn't like you back. In fact, he plans on leaving you at the next place we come by, says you're holding us back."

Mayumi suppressed a giggle, "I told you before, I don't want him to like me, and I sure as fudge don't him," she grabbed a fistful of the other female's hair, then roughly yanked her head back, setting her features into a hard glare, "got it?"

Not waiting for a response she released her from her grip and walked ahead, "I'm going to the left, you take the right…"

Watching her feet the entire time that she walked Mayumi couldn't help but notice that her chest felt heavy, her eyes tired, and her stomach tying up into one giant knot. She didn't understand it, these things she was feeling; she'd never really felt them before. Now that she was feeling them though, she hated it, wished she could set it on fire. How could she set her feelings on fire? Truth be told, it did bug her that Sasuke seemed to ignore her almost all the time but that time when they were alone… He seemed pleased with her then…but maybe he wasn't at all.

Great, now she was depressed, and everyone knew that when Mayumi got depressed, she pouted for weeks. When Mayumi pouted she-

"Cat!" Mayumi shrieked as a small fluffy kitten walked across her path.

Said kitty was black, very very black… Kinda like the night sky black. Come to think of it, weren't black cats an omen of some sort? Ah who gives a monkey's butt that kitten was as cute as Sasuke was when he was baby. Then again, Sasuke did end up becoming a very bad thing… Well Mayumi couldn't assume every cute thing she came across would be evil, if she did that, she never would have been friends with Billy… Oh how she missed Billy.

Picking up the kitten Mayumi was surprised at how tame it really was. She was able to pet it lightly and get a soft purr from it almost immediately. This was clearly a sign that the kitty was a good kitty and meant she had every right to pull a Kiba and carry it around in her jacket for the remainder of its childhood. She already felt like a mother. Oh lord what was she going to do when school time came around?! Would she be able to let the kitty go?!

"Shh kitty," Mayumi purred back to the purring kitten. "Don't worry; I won't let you grow up to fast…"

"Mayumi-san…" Came a man's deep, velvety voice.

She felt herself stiffen in her place; her hold on the kitten tightened. That voice, she recognized that voice… She'd never forget that voice.

"You can't have my kitty, go away."

"…"

"You're not going to let this one go are you?"

"…"

"I have to go with you now don't I?"

"Hn."

Mayumi sighed and turned towards him, "Fuck you wrinkle man."

Uchiha Itachi shook his head and looked at her, "… I'm afraid Mayumi-san, you will be coming with me."

**I'm am so unbelievably sorry about how long this has taken me! I know I said something similar to this last time but this time I really mean it. I simply haven't had the mind to write in a long time and I'm sure you'll be able to see that in my writing but I'm trying to get back into so please just keep with me. Also, this will be the last the chapter of this story I post as I'm finishing it for the second part which is going to focus more on her and Itachi so that way it's not just a simple, boom she's with Sasuke because that's the only development she's made. So, please review this chapter and let me know what you think and look for the new story which could be up within the week.**


End file.
